Loud House Half-Demon
by Harriet546
Summary: When Lincoln and his 10 sisters discovered a powerful sword, they discovered it used to belong to their great ancestor: Inuyasha, a half-demon dog. But when an ancient Japanese evil arise, it's up to the Loud Siblings to stop it. Along the way, the Loud Siblings will meet new friends and face all kinds of demons and find Kikyo's possession: The Sacred Jewel.
1. Chp 1: And so it Begins

Prologue:

Centuries Ago, there was the great dog-demon warrior named Inu no Taisho, while wounded when standing in front of his son: Sesshomaru. "Father, do you insist on going?" Sesshomaru asked. "Do you attempt to stop me Sesshomaru?" Inu no Taisho asked. "I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords: So'unga and Tessaiga to me" Sesshomaru demanded. "And if I refuse, would you kill me, your own father?" Inu no Taisho asked. "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?" He asked again. "The path I walk is supreme conquest. And it is power that will reveal the way for me" Sesshomaru answered. "Supreme conquest. Tell me Sesshomaru, do have someone to protect?" Inu no Taisho asked. "Protect? The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru have no need of such." Sesshomaru denied as Inu no Taisho turned into his Inu Yokai form and ran off. "Ridiculous." Sesshomaru commented. "Master please don't be so rash! You must reconsider my lord! You're wound from Ryukotsusei has not yet healed, this is sheer madness!" Myoga begged holding on to his master. "That doesn't matter. I cannot afford to lose her!" Inu no Taisho spoke. "Oh master." Myoga complained as Inu no Taisho reached the place of his human wife: Izayoi. Hours later, he fought against a samurai warrior, but when saving his wife and new born child, Inu no Taisho died and the half demon Inuyasha was born.

After two hundred years Inuyasha was in love with a priestess named Kikyo when a demon tore them apart and Kikyo had Inuyasha asleep to the sacred tree for 50 years. Then after Inuyasha was freed, he met a girl from the future named Kagome, who accidently shattered the Sacred Jewel into pieces that scattered across Japan. Then with the help of their friends, they wished the Sacred Jewel gone forever and defeated Naraku. After Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage, their children and decadence travelled across the globe, which led to the time of 2016 in a place in Royal Wood called the Loud House.

In the Loud House, there was just Lincoln Loud living with his 10 sisters. "So I guess you're wondering what it's like to be in the Loud House?" Lincoln started. "Well, I'll tell you… having 10 sisters. There's Lori, who is the oldest, Leni, the dumb founded one, Luna the rock star, Luan the comedian, Lynn, who is the athletic one, Lucy, the one with the scary dark side, Lola, the pageants loving one and her twin Lana, the messy and risk loving one, Lisa, the science loving Brainiac, Lily, who the youngest of the family and there's me." Lincoln explained. "As you can see, living with 10 sisters can be chaotic at first, but I got used to it" He added showing his 10 sisters, doing their own personalities. "But on the bright side, I always try to get through these things" Lincoln narrated as he went through the hallway with his sisters causing some chaos.

"Hey, do you feel anything strange here?" Lincoln asked. "I do Lincoln." Lucy said making Lincoln jump in fear. "Lucy, it's just you" Lincoln sighed. "Sometimes I can sense darkness and it can sense you" Lucy told. "Um okay, well gotta go" Lincoln said moving away from Lucy. Lincoln then suddenly bumped into Lynn. "Hey Lincoln, think fast!" Lynn alerted throwing a football. "Got it!" Lincoln shouted grabbing the football. "Good catch Lincoln" Lynn complimented when Lincoln ran into Luan. "Hey Lincoln, what does one roost beef say to the other? Nice to meat you" Luan joked as Lincoln groaned when he heard Lola and Lana arguing. "It's mine!" Lola said trying to pull a rope. "No, it's mine Lola!" Lana argued as Lincoln came over and gave Lana a spare jump rope. "Thanks Lincoln" Lola and Lana both said. Then Lincoln saw Luna playing her guitar. "Hey Luna how about some find something strange music?" Lincoln asked. "You got it bro!" Luna agreed as she started playing, then Lincoln noticed Lisa running with a test beaker that is bubbling. "Out of the way! This could be explosive!" Lisa warned as Lincoln put a drop of liquid in the beaker that stop the liquid from bubbling. "Be careful Lisa!" Lincoln told. "Thank you Lincoln." Lisa said as she walked away, but there was an explosion. "I'm still alive!" Lisa mentioned as he saw Leni. "What are you doing Leni?" Lincoln asked. "I was just thinking about cool fashions" Leni answered as she bumped into the wall. And then there's Lori, the oldest and the bossiest, who was texting on her phone. "Yes Bobby, I know" Lori spoke calling her boyfriend, Bobby on her phone. "Hey Lori, did you notice anything strange?" Lincoln asked. "No, I haven't. Besides, I'm capable of taking care of it because I'm in charge" Lori reminded in a bossy way. "Whenever Mom and Dad are gone, Lori is left in charge, in case you were wondering" Lincoln narrated as he started feeling something strange. "Where is that coming from?" Lincoln asked as he feels it coming from the attic.

Once Lincoln went up into the attic, the presents he felt grew stronger. "All of a sudden it feels bigger" Lincoln told as he continued looking around until he found a sword scabbard and a sword was in it. "How did strange stuff come from a sword?" Lincoln asked as he grabbed the scabbard and lift it up. Then all of a sudden, its presents grew even stronger and came out of the attic and spread through the rest of the house. "Okay, that was weird." Lincoln responded as he took the sword down to show his sisters. "Hey guys, come look what I found!" Lincoln called out getting their attention. Later Lincoln and his sisters were all looking at the sword. "Where did you find it?" Lola asked. "I thought I felt something coming from the attic, so I came to see what it is, then I just found" Lincoln explained. "How could something strange come from a sword?" Lynn asked. "I don't know but the handle could use a fashion change" Leni said. "According to my calculations, this sword seems to have been around for at least a few millennia ago" Lisa theorized. "Then I guess well sword not to use it. Get it?" Luan joked as the everyone else groaned. "Come on guys, it's just an old sword" Lori commented. "And why was it in the attic?" Lola asked. "I don't know but Lincoln feeling where the sword is sounds pretty cool." Lana believed. "I think it is powerful" Lucy spoke making everybody jump in fear. "Lucy, please stop doing that" Lincoln told as he was about to touch the sword's handle. "Let me do it, I'm the oldest." Lori stopped as she touched the sword and she felt a little burn. "Ouch. What the?" Lori yelped in pain as she got it out of the scabbard. "Are you okay?" Leni asked as the sword looked old. "See? It's nothing" Lori spoke. "I doubt it. This sword might have a role in history." Lisa believed as Lori put the sword back in the scabbard. "Hey, maybe if Lincoln was attracted to the sword, maybe he can hold" Lynn believed as Lincoln was about to pull the sword from the scabbard. "Well, here goes." Lincoln said as while all of his sisters were looking, he started pulling the sword, but this time, pulling it released some yellow energy.

"Woah, what's happening?" Lincoln asked as he got it out of the scabbard, then the sword started glowing yellow and then the sword's blade grew bigger into an over-sized fang shaped blade. "Woah, oh crud!" Lincoln responded as his sisters gasped. "Dude, look at it!" Luna pointed as they saw the sword also has a large patch of dog fur sticking out of the cross guard. "Lincoln, what did you do?" Lola asked. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" Lincoln denied as he almost lost his balanced from the swords weight. "Hey, be careful with that!" Lana told. "Man, this thing is heavy!" Lincoln pointed out as he lifted the giant fang-like sword and slammed it down while he said these words. " _Wind Scar!_ " Lincoln called out as the sword was slammed into the ground causing it to unleash a powerful yellow aura that both cut almost everything in its path and destructively traveled through the hall until got out through Lincoln's bedroom window. "Okay, what just happened?" Lori asked. "Something tells me this going to get weirder than usual" Lincoln said when he and his sisters looked at what happened, while someone very tiny but familiar noticed the whole thing: Myoga the Flea Demon. "Lincoln found it and he is now chosen. This changes everything." Myoga said to himself knowing that Lincoln and his sisters found and Lincoln himself wielded the sword. And not just any sword, first one Inu no Taisho's fangs that became swords and then Inuyasha's sword: The Tessaiga.


	2. Chp 2:Loud Demon Roots

2:

After the Loud Siblings saw what happened with the Tessaiga, everyone was shocked. "Okay what just happened?" Lynn asked. "Lincoln, what did you do?" Lola asked. "I didn't know it was gonna do that" Lincoln spoke. "I thought that was awesome" Lana believed. "According to my calculations, that sword Lincoln used has some powerful force" Lisa theorized. "How did you do that bro?" Luna asked. "I just pulled it out of the scabbard and it got bigger" Lincoln answered. "Well, we better do something before Mom and Dad find out" Lori mentioned as Lincoln put the Tessaiga back in its scabbard. "What kind of sword is that?" Luan asked. "Why, it's the Tessaiga, of course" A voice answered as they looked and saw that the voice was Myoga, the Flea Demon, who was sucking Lincoln's blood. "Greetings and salutations" Myoga greeted. "Ah, ew bug!" Leni screamed pulling out a can of bug spray. "Now please let me explain before you go into panic" Myoga told, but Leni already sprayed him with the bug spray. But instead of being killed, Myoga was still alive. "Who are you?" Lincoln asked. "And what are you?" Lola asked. "I am Myoga, the Flea Demon" Myoga introduced. "A Flea what now?" Leni asked. "A Flea Demon." Myoga answered. "So you're a talking flea that is a demon?" Lana asked. "Yes I am. Anyway, I came here after the sword was brought here and I found you just in time" Myoga started. "Found us in time for what?" Lynn asked. "You children have uncovered the not just any sword, a sword called the Tessaiga" Myoga revealed. "What's a Tessaiga?" Lana asked. "Tessaiga was never an ordinary sword, the Tessaiga which is the sword you found is actually a Dog Demon's fang, my master Inu no Taisho." Myoga explained. "What did he say?" Lola asked. "He said the sword called the Tessaiga is actually a tooth of demon" Lisa translated. "A demon who owned a dog?" Leni asked as Lisa face palmed. "No it means the dog is the demon, Leni." Lisa corrected. "So you're saying, I was holding a giant tooth of a demon?" Lincoln asked. "Yes" Myoga nodded as everyone responded with disgust. "Now now, my master's tooth was very powerful" Myoga spoke.

"But why would the Tessaiga be in our house?" Lori asked. "You see my dear, it all started after Inu no Taisho died" Myoga started as everyone listened. "500 years later, the Tessaiga was entrusted to his Hanyo son Inuyasha" Myoga continued. "A what?" Luan asked. "Hanyo is Japanese for Half-Demon." Lisa translated. "That's correct. Inuyasha was the next to use the Tessaiga and he once was in love with a human priestess named Kikyo" Myoga spoke. "Aw, that sounds adorable" Lola said in awe. "It was until something turned them against each other and Kikyo shot an arrow that attached him to the sacred tree for 50 years." Myoga revealed as everybody gasped. "How awful" Leni spoke. "Yes, but after 50 years, a girl from your era named Kagome traveled back in time and freed Inuyasha from that slumber" Myoga continued. "Who's Kagome?" Lynn asked. "Kagome is a Japanese girl who is Kikyo's reincarnation." Myoga identified.

"So what happened next?" Lincoln asked. "Well, when Kagome shot an arrow at the Sacred Jewel (a jewel that can power up demons), the jewels shattered into thousands of pieces." Myoga answered. "What happened then?" Lincoln asked. "After the final battle against a demon named Naraku, Kagome and Inuyasha wished the Sacred Jewel's existence and it was gone forever" Myoga explained. "That sounds awesome dude." Luna responded. "Well, eventually after three years back in her time, Kagome went back to Inuyasha's time and they were finally married" Myoga concluded. "That's so romantic" Leni said. "So then what?" Lana asked. "Some of Inuyasha and Kagome's children and descendants traveled across the world for centuries and up until during your time." Myoga answered. "What do you mean by that?" Lori asked. "I mean that Inuyasha and Kagome's descendants from this time, are you, young ones" Myoga revealed. "Wait, us?" Lincoln asked in shock as his sisters gasped. "Yes, you. All ten of you" Myoga answered. "So you're saying I'm a descendants of a demon?" Lola asked in shock. "I'm afraid so my dear child" Myoga nodded. "Will this affect my winning for pageants?" Lola asked in fear. "No it won't. Some of the descendants are actually and definitely humans, including your parents, grandparents, great-grandparents and those before them." Myoga spoke. "Thank goodness." Lola sighed in relief.

"So Inuyasha is one of my ancestors? Is that why when I pulled the Tessaiga, it grew?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, the Tessaiga was put in your attic for safe keeping, and until it founds a descendant that is ready to be entrusted for it." Myoga explained. "Wow, that's cool!" Lincoln said with excitement. "But for now, we shouldn't use the Tessaiga until when an ancient evil of any kind attacks" Myoga informed. "Also for now, this must be kept as a secret from your parents. Understood?" Myoga asked as they nodded. "I guess this does have a cool past after all." Lincoln said. "Yes indeed it does my boy. Indeed, it does." Myoga agreed as Lincoln took the Tessaiga back to the attic, knowing his ancestor was a both a Half-Demon and a hero in the history of Japan.


	3. Chp 3: Evil Arises

3:

After finding out their ancestor was Half-Demon, the Loud Siblings spend a little time to themselves. "Well, since you're wondering what it's like having ten sisters, it's a little weird" Lincoln narrated. "If that isn't weird enough, then try having an ancestor who is Japanese and is Half-Human and Half-Demon" Lincoln added. "The sword I found and the attic is what me and my sisters actually found out it is a fang of our Half-Demon ancestor's father." He continued as he saw his sisters talking. "Guys, what's going on?" Lincoln asked. "What does it look like? We just found our ancestor is half-demon!" Lori answered. "Yeah, I can't believe that our family had demons in it" Lynn said. "And what are about that taking flea, Myoga?" Leni asked. "Technically, he told us what happened to our ancestor centuries ago" Lisa spoke. "The Tessaiga is pretty cool dude" Luna said. "What Inuyasha and Kagome did sounds awesome" Lana added. "Speak for yourself! What if this affects my beauty?" Lola asked. "Calm down guys. Myoga also said Mom and Dad are fully human" Lincoln reminded. "That's right young child" Myoga agreed sucking Lincoln's blood, until Lincoln smacked Myoga, and got him off. "How long have you been listening?" Lynn asked. "The whole time." Myoga answered.

Somewhere in Royal Woods, a dark magic started to merge. "Yes, at last I have finally awoken and I am ready to reclaim my ninja magic as the King of the Shadowkhan!" The voice spoke as it revealed to be Tarakudo. "But first I need to acquire some assistance" Tarakudo added as he left to find henchmen to assist him. Then he found some henchmen: Finn, Chow, Ratso and Hak Foo.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln and his 10 sisters were doing their usual pursuits. "Hey Myoga, you wanna hear some of my rocking music?" Luna asked Myoga. "I would glad to hear music after all these centuries" Myoga accepted as Luna started playing her guitar. However, since Luna connected her guitar to her speakers, her playing was starting to get too loud for Myoga. "Oh dear, whoa!" Myoga exclaimed being blown away by the sound. "Yo, sorry dude." Luna apologized. "Don't worry, I'm okay" Myoga responded as he noticed the twins arguing. "It's my turn Lana!" Lola shouted pulling a rope from Lana. "No way, you had your turn last time!" Lana argued. "Now come down you too. What is the problem?" Myoga asked. "Lana is trying to take the jump rope but it's my turn!" Lola told. "It's my turn to play with the jump rope, but she tries to take it!" Lana argued. "Why don't you two go find another jump rope to fix the problem" Myoga suggested. "Fine" Lola and Lana both murmured as Myoga went searching for Lincoln. "Lori, have you seen master Lincoln?" Myoga asked while Lori was texting on her phone. "He's probably in his room reading his comics." Lori spoke. "Wait, did you just call Lincoln "Master Lincoln"?" Lori asked staring at Myoga. "Yes I did. I thought like I did with your ancestor: Inuyasha and his father, I think it suit your brother." Myoga explained. "Now, if you don't mind…" Myoga started as he hopped on Lori's cheek and started sucking her blood, only for Lori to smack him off with Myoga in her hand looking flat. "Watch it!" Lori told as Myoga was back to normal. "Never mind, carry on" Myoga said as he left leaving Lori to continue her texting.

"Hey Myoga, when you run into Lucy, don't try to Flea. Get it!" Luan joked. "Hello Myoga" Lucy suddenly said making Myoga jumped up and screamed in fear. "Lucy, please try not to do that!" Myoga told making sure he's not scared to death. "Anyway, where is your brother?" Myoga asked. "Lincoln is in his reading his comics" Lucy answered in a dark mood. "Alright, thank you" Myoga said as he hopped all the way to Lincoln's room. "There you are Lincoln; I've been looking for you" Myoga said. "Hey Myoga, I was just reading my Ace Savvy comics" Lincoln spoke. "That what your sisters told me. But why are you reading in that?" Myoga asked noticing Lincoln was reading his comics in his underpants. "Because, reading in my underpants makes it feel more comfortable" Lincoln answered. "I wanted to tell you more about your ancestor" Myoga mentioned. "I already know he had the Tessaiga and now I have it." Lincoln said. "But what I didn't tell you is that thanks to Inuyasha, the Tessaiga had great powers" Myoga said. "What kind of great powers?" Lincoln asked. "You and your sisters will soon find out" Myoga said as Lincoln finished reading his comic book and put his pants and shirt back on, then he and Myoga walked out of his room.

When Lincoln came out of his room, he and Myoga went into the attic and brought down Tessaiga, then Lincoln's sisters were suddenly in front of him. "What are you doing?" Lori asked. "Well, Myoga said I have to find out what powers Tessaiga has, so I'd like to find out now" Lincoln explained. "Seriously? First you found the Tessaiga, then Inuyasha passed it to you, and now you're find out what power it has?" Lola asked with a glare. "I'm afraid that is true Lola" Myoga agreed. "I should have the Tessaiga. I'm the oldest" Lori believed. "No way, Tessaiga is mine!" Lynn denied. "You mean it's mine!" Lana stepped. "Dude, the demon sword belongs to me!" Luna started. "I want Tessaiga!" Lola argued. "I believe I should have it to do some testing!" Lisa said as the Lincoln's sisters started fighting. "Uh oh" Lincoln spoke in fear. "You might want to stay out of this and start your training master." Myoga suggested as Lincoln and Myoga tried to sneak away, but Lincoln's sisters all noticed. "Where do you think you're going?" They all asked as they fought Lincoln over Tessaiga. "Lincoln, try to pull Tessaiga out of the scabbard and see if only you must have it!" Myoga told as Lincoln pulled Tessaiga out of scabbard and made it turn into its true form. "Okay now what?" Lincoln asked. "Now I'll silence them" Myoga answered as he whistled, getting the girls' attention. "That's enough! All of you stop!" Myoga shouted. "Now listen, when your brother found Tessaiga and unleashed its true form, that means Tessaiga is meant for him!" Myoga started. "I want you to accept the fact that Lincoln is the next to use Tessaiga and the only one in this house to have it" Myoga ordered. "Alright fine!" Lincoln's sisters all groaned in defeat. "Thanks Myoga" Lincoln spoke as Tessaiga turned back into its katana form and Lincoln put it back in the scabbard. "Oh dear, that can't be!" Myoga said as he started shivering. "Are you okay Myoga?" Lana asked. "I'm afraid not, I have the willies!" Myoga said with everyone confused. "Are you cold?" Leni asked. "No, he is not cold Leni" Lucy spoke making everyone jump in fear. "It means Myoga feels that something is wrong" Lucy continued. "That's correct Lucy, and it's more than wrong. It's the Oni!" Myoga revealed. "What the heck is Oni?" Lola asked. "The Oni are a race of evil demons originated from Japan." Myoga started. "Just like Inuyasha?" Lynn asked. "Yes, some say that the Oni sneak into the bedrooms of disobedient children" Myoga started. "And may I ask, what would they do to disobedient children?" Lisa asked. "The Oni would…" Myoga gulped. "…Eat their souls!" Myoga yelped. "Wait, eat their souls?" Lincoln asked in fear. "I'm afraid so" Myoga answered as the Loud Siblings gasped. "I don't want my soul to get eaten!" Lola feared. "Come on, I think that's just made up" Lori believed. "Technically, there is no possibilities of such a story" Lisa added. "That's where you're both wrong, I sense an Oni close by!" Myoga corrected. "Lincoln, you must take Tessaiga and stop the Oni!" Myoga told. "Okay, I'll do it!" Lincoln accepted taking Tessaiga and headed out the door. "Hey, wait for us!" Lola spoke as Lincoln's sisters followed him and Myoga to the location of the Oni.

At a Hanger for planes, Tarakudo and the enforcers are there for his orders. "Serve me well and your reward will be great" Tarakudo demanded. "Well, we are kind of out the henchmen for hire thing" Finn refused. "You require motivation then." Tarakudo said as he used his telekinesis to lift tank barrels and almost smashed the enforcers. "We're on board!" Ratso spoke. "When do we start?" Chow asked. "Ready to work!" Finn added as Tarakudo spared them. "That's the spirit. Now where is this Dark Hand jet?" Tarakudo asked as they saw Vanzilla and the Loud Siblings and Myoga came out. "Myoga, and you brought visitors" Tarakudo spoke. "Tarakudo, I show have known it was you!" Myoga said. "You want us and some ninjas to take care of those kids?" Chow asked. "Not just yet. Ready the plane." Tarakudo ordered as he flew towards the Loud Siblings with a frightening roar. "What is that thing?" Lola asked in shock. "I think it's a giant floating head" Lynn guessed. "He is the symbol of the Shadowkhan!" Myoga revealed. "What fun is a symbol without drums?" Tarakudo asked as his telekinesis lifted oil tanks and threw them all over the place. "We might want to start running" Lana spoke as the Loud siblings scattered. "Well this is a logical explanation against Science" Lisa spoke. "Lisa, talk about Science later!" Lynn told. "Myoga, what's going on?" Lori asked, but Myoga was nowhere to be found. "Yo flea dude, where'd you go?" Luna asked but no answer. "Did he ran away?" Leni asked. "Yeah, and left us with this creepy head!" Lola answered. "What are we gonna do?" Lincoln asked himself. "Not we Lincoln, you" Lucy spoke scaring Lincoln. "Lucy, please stop that!" Lincoln told. "Sorry, but remember, you have Tessaiga" Lucy reminded pointing to Tessaiga, while Tarakudo found them. "Ah, you are a girl who is fond of darkness" Tarakudo noticed. "Darkness is my specialty" Lucy said. "Sorry, but she's not interested!" Lynn denied dragging Lucy away. "In time, you'll know" Tarakudo spoke. "Well, you got to get pass me!" Lincoln said getting Tarakudo's attention. "And what exactly can you do to stop me?" Tarakudo asked. "How about this?" Lincoln asked as he pulled out Tessaiga in its true form. "Tessaiga!" Tarakudo gasped. "Be careful Lincoln" Leni told. "I see you have a sword Inu no Taisho, which makes you his descendants." Tarakudo noticed.

"Then you'll see this!" Lincoln said about to swing Tessaiga. "Wind Scar!" Lincoln yelled as he slammed Tessaiga to the ground, unleashing the yellow energy wave that missed Tarakudo, but cut and destroyed planes and concrete that was in the direction of the Wind Scar. "Nice shot Lincoln!" Lynn responded. "But he missed" Lola spoke. "I wouldn't exactly say he missed" Lisa observed seeing the destruction left by the Wind Scar. "I shall see you and your family soon young child." Tarakudo said as he vanished, while the Dark Hand escaped in their jet. "Are you okay Lincoln?" Lana asked. "Yeah, I'm good" Lincoln answered. "Nice work young master" Myoga said sucking Lori's blood, when she slapped him. "Hey, cut that out!" Lori told. "Right, sorry" Myoga apologized. "Are you all okay?" Myoga asked. "No thanks to you!" Lola started. "Where were you?" Lynn asked as they glared at Myoga. "Well, I was… trying to find Tarakudo's henchmen" Myoga made up. "Yeah right. You ran away. Didn't you?" Lori asked. "Nonsense young lady, I was making sure I know where Tarakudo was going" Myoga denied. "Well, you left us hanging dude!" Luna started. "Yeah, that head was a big headache. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as everyone groaned. "Tarakudo is gone, but for now" Myoga spoke. "What are you talking about?" Lana asked. "You see, centuries ago in the Feudal Era, your ancestor, Inu no Taisho used his three demon swords, including Tessaiga to fight the Oni and imprisoned the nine generals in mask" Myoga explained. "So what did he do after that?" Lynn asked. "After he imprisoned them Inu no Taisho scattered the Oni mask across the globe, so they won't be found" Myoga continued. "Great, so we have nine mask that have nine creepy demons and a demon with nothing but a giant head" Lola said. "The Oni generals were imprisoned, while Tarakudo was hiding the Shadow Realm for centuries" Myoga said. "What does that have to do with us?" Lori asked. "Tarakudo knew me and your ancestor and his father, which means he also knows about Tessaiga." Myoga answered. "And what about these demon mask dude?" Luna asked. "It's up to us to find the Oni mask and make sure Tarakudo does not collect them" Myoga answered. "So we have to follow the creepy head?" Leni asked nervously. "Yes, and for now we have to rely on Tessaiga for now. Lincoln, as the next wielder of Tessaiga, you must use Tessaiga to defeat the Oni and unlock the forms as Inuyasha did." Myoga mentioned. "Well so much for enjoying our Saturday." Lincoln said looking at Tessaiga, soon to unleash its power.


	4. Chp 4: Demon Mask Hunt

4:

After they returned home, the Loud Siblings and Myoga were concerned about the Oni. "If you're in a family like mine, you'll know what it's like to have ten sisters, a half-demon ancestor and that ancestor's sword." Lincoln narrated. "But once I get used to it, it's never really a bad thing." Lincoln continued. "Now, not only do I have to train with Tessaiga, Myoga says we have race a demon head named Tarakudo to the nine Oni Mask." He continued. "Hey Lisa, did you find the Oni Mask yet?" Lincoln asked. "Negative, the Oni believes of Japan has spread for thousands of years" Lisa denied. "Do we really have to find these Oni mask?" Lola asked. "Myoga said we have to find them and keep them from this Tarakudo" Lynn started. "Tarakudo could use some curlers for his mustache" Leni said off topic. "Try to stay focus Leni" Lori told. "But where are we supposed to start?" Luan asked. "All we know that our ancestor's dad put nine demon dudes in mask" Luna started. "And scatter them all over the world." Lynn added. "Wish I could what Inuyasha does in action" Lana wished. "The only thing we have right now is Tessaiga, and Lincoln has it" Lori reminded. "Yeah, how come Lincoln gets to have Tessaiga?" Lola asked. "Because it used to belong to Inuyasha and he passed it down to Lincoln" Lana answered. "So Tessaiga is like a hand me down?" Lynn guessed. "You can say that" Myoga spoke sucking Lincoln's blood, but Lincoln smacked Myoga off. "Okay Myoga, start talking." Lori told.

"Well, Inu no Taisho last used Tessaiga and his other swords, before he died, then when it was Inuyasha's turn, he used Tessaiga to fight demons and protect Kagome." Myoga explained. "Is there anything else we should know?" Lola asked. "When Inuyasha was in the possession of Tessaiga, he could kill hundreds of demons with one swing" Myoga revealed. "Woah, did you say hundreds of demons?" Lana asked. "Yes I did. Anyway, when Inuyasha encounters a powerful demon, like Naraku, Inuyasha made Tessaiga even stronger and gave it different forms." Myoga continued. "Who's Naraku?" Lynn asked. "Naraku was a demon that was born after a mummified corpse absorbed hundreds of demons" Lucy identified while scaring everyone. "Lucy, please stop that" Lincoln begged. "I couldn't help myself" Lucy commented. "What Lucy said was correct. Naraku was mummified before he absorbed all those demons" Myoga agreed. "So what about the Oni masks?" Lana asked. "Inuyasha's father left the Oni masks in different places, the problem is I don't remember where" Myoga said. "Oh man, and I wanted to see what one looks like" Lana sadly mentioned. "I do remember where the first mask is though" Myoga said. "You do?" Lola asked. "Yes, the first Oni mask in in Hong Kong" Myoga revealed. "I found the Dark Hand's signal and location is Hong Kong, China" Lisa reported. "Oh no, we must get to China and retrieve the Oni Mask before Tarakudo gets it!" Myoga feared. "Lisa, do you know a plane that could get us there?" Lincoln asked. "Affirmative" Lisa said as she called someone on her microphone. "Hello, this Lisa Loud. We need a jet that can get to Hong Kong, China" Lisa called. "I thought the mask was in China" Leni spoke. "Hong Kong is in China, Leni" Lori said as they drove to the airport.

While on the jet that Lisa called for, the Loud Siblings are waiting for when it will land. "Ugh, this is stupid." Lola spoke. "What, waiting for the plane to land?" Lynn asked. "No, that only Lincoln gets to have Inuyasha's weapon. It's not fair!" Lola complained. "Well, it could use some fashion changes" Leni said off topic. "Technically speaking, according to Myoga, Lincoln found Tessaiga and now owns it fair and square" Lisa said. "Hey Myoga, is there anything else Tessaiga can do besides the Wind Scar?" Lincoln asked. "As a matter of fact there is. You see when Inuyasha used Tessaiga, he gave it different forms" Myoga started. "What kind of forms dude?" Luna asked. "Different forms of Tessaiga were created with the help of Inuyasha. There is Red Tessaiga, Diamond Tessaiga, Dragon Scaled Tessaiga and Black Tessaiga." Myoga revealed. "Tessaiga can change colors?" Lynn asked. "Yes and Tessaiga also has a technique called the Backlash Wave" Myoga nodded. "What does that do?" Lori asked. "The Backlash Wave is a technique that when Inuyasha swings Tessaiga and releases tornados of wind that can destroy many demons" Myoga answered. "Cool. I hope we get to see the Backlash Wave!" Lana spoke amazed. "So now that Lincoln has Tessaiga, he can use diamonds?" Lola asked. "Just like Inuyasha, yes he can, Tessaiga gets covered in diamonds, then Inuyasha swings Tessaiga shooting millions of diamonds at his target" Myoga explained. "Lucky" Lola murmured in jealousy. "Anyway, the Red Tessaiga was meant not only to make the Wind Scar stronger, but to also destroy barriers" Myoga continued. "That's sounds rocking dude" Luna responded. "I would like to translate the last two forms" Lucy volunteered scaring Myoga. "Dragon Scaled Tessaiga helps Inuyasha see a demon vortex and when he cuts it, the demon dies" Lucy identified. "That's actually correct Lucy" Myoga said impressed. "The Black Tessaiga, gives Inuyasha the power of Meido Zangetsuha, a technique that creates a path to the netherworld and kills whoever is send to it." Lucy continued. "That sounds creepy" Leni responded on fear. "How did know all that Lucy?" Lincoln asked. "I've watched over Tessaiga a few times before in secret" Lucy revealed in a dark tone. "Wow, guess that made Tessaiga a real cut up. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked as everyone else groaned. "We've reached our destination and I found Tarakudo's henchmen" Lisa reported. "Thank goodness, we made it" Myoga said as they arrived in Hong Kong, China.

Once they arrived, the Loud Siblings and Myoga landed near and came up to the entrance of Shendu's palace, which was in ruins. "What is this place?" Lynn asked. "This is Shendu's palace, or what is left of it" Myoga answered. "Who is Shendu?" Lincoln asked. "Shendu is another demon, only he is originated from here in Hong Kong" Myoga started. "So what with Shendu and this palace?" Luan asked. "Shendu is a member of a family of demons called the eight Demon Sorcerers, Shendu is Demon Sorcerer I know who possesses the traits of dragons and he had dragon minions" Myoga revealed. "So Shendu is a demon that is like a fire breathing dragon?" Lana asked excitedly. "Yes, he is." Myoga nodded. "Do we get to see him?" Lana asked again. "Well, not now I'm afraid. You see 900 years ago, when Shendu ruled China and had people as slaves, one of his subjects used a spell that imprisoned him into a statue and transferred his magic and powers into 12 Talismans." Myoga mentioned. "Aw man." Lana said in disappointment. "What are the 12 Talismans and what do have from this Shendu dude?" Luna asked. "I'll tell you some other day. Right now, we must focus on the Oni Mask that is in his palace." Myoga reminded as he and the Louds continued to go inside Shendu's palace. "Hey, I think we should take this hole." Lana said seeing a hole that might be an entrance.

Inside of Shendu's palace, Tarakudo leads his henchmen to the chamber that is full of treasure. "Consider this a gift" Tarakudo spoke as Ratso and Chow opened a chest and uncover a crimson mask with yellow horns and green hair. "You brought us here for a mask?" Finn asked. "From this mask, Shendu drew the power to control his Shadowkhan army and the same thing with Doalon Wong's magic" Tarakudo revealed with the Loud Siblings and Myoga listening. "Why don't you see how it fits?" Tarakudo asked with Hak Foo about to put on the Oni Mask. "Oh no, Lincoln, grab the mask, quickly!" Myoga told. "Well, here goes nothing" Lincoln said sneaking up to Hak Foo and grabbed the mask. "Sorry, not for sale" Lincoln excused. "Seagull shucks Oyster!" Hak Foo shouted trying to attack Lincoln. "Hey, back off our brother!" Lola demanded as she and Lana attack Finn and Chow. "Lucha Libre!" Lynn called out as she knocked Ratso off his feet. "Myoga, it's been centuries since your master and I last saw each other" Tarakudo said to Myoga. "I say it has been too long, demon!" Myoga commented. "So what are we supposed to do?" Lori asked. "Here's a suggestion. Descendants of Inu no Taisho and his sons, bow before Tarakudo, King of the Shadowkhan and Lord of all Oni!" Tarakudo introduced and revealed. "So the demon dude is Japanese, just like our ancestor" Luna responded. "Well, that's another historical logic against Scientific regulation." Lisa commented as Tarakudo used Telekinesis and pushed Lisa and Luna to the ground. "Consider yourselves enlightened." Tarakudo said. "Guys, try to catch this!" Lincoln shouted throwing the mask to Luan and Leni, but Tarakudo's telekinesis stopped it and was bringing it to Hak Foo. "I got it!" Lynn shouted trying to grab it. "Not so fast!" Chow spoke as they dog piled Hak Foo and the Oni Mask landed on Chow's face. "Hey, what's going on?" Chow asked the Oni Mask magically attached to him. "It's too late" Myoga said. "Handsome devil, isn't he? Chow will stay and get used to his new powers, while we go with further business." Tarakudo said as he disappeared and took his henchmen with, leaving Chow behind.

"What is he talking about?" Lola asked as shadows started to surround the Louds and Myoga. "You're about to see for yourself!" Myoga panicked as the shadows form into the Shadowkhan. "What are these things?" Lynn asked. "These are the dreaded Shadowkhan. They are ninja-like creatures that come out of shadows and attack when they are commanded by the Oni!" Myoga identified. "These guys have creepy clothes and red eyes" Leni observed off topic. "They are actually my kind of people." Lucy said scaring everyone. "But I guess they're just feeling blue. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as everyone groaned. "Get them!" Chow ordered as the Shadowkhan start to attack. "Here goes nothing" Lincoln spoke pulling out Tessaiga as it grew into its true form. "Take this!" Lincoln shouted as he swung Tessaiga and cut some of the Shadowkhan. "WIND SCAR!" He continued (in a different voice) as Tessaiga released the blade of wind, which destroyed some more Shadowkhan. "Nice shot Lincoln!" Lana complimented trying to avoid some of the dark ninjas. "WIND SCAR!" Lincoln repeated unleashing another yellow blade of wind, destroying more Shadowkhan and almost hit Lola, Lynn, Lisa and Lana. "Hey, watch where you're swing that thing. That could of hit us!" Lola snapped. "Heh heh, sorry guys" Lincoln apologized. "Lori, wasn't Myoga on your shoulder?" Leni asked as Lori checked and Myoga was gone. "What? Where is Myoga?" Lori asked. "I found him dudes!" Luna shouted pointing to Myoga looking at a picture. "Hey, you're supposed to be helping Lincoln, not running away" Lori said at Myoga. "Now hold on. I was just looking for a way to remove the mask" Myoga excused. "All I see are pictures" Leni said. "These pictures have inscriptions that must be read." Lucy observed scaring her older sisters and Myoga. "Dude, you think you can read it?" Luna asked. "No I can't. But Myoga does" Lucy said staring at Myoga. "Well I could Lucy. But I'm a very old and very small demon and…" Myoga excused. "Myoga, start reading now!" Lori ordered. "Okay, calm down" Myoga gulped.

Minutes later, while Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lynn are trying their own ways to get rid of the Shadowkhan, Lincoln kept destroying them with ease. "These things keep coming everywhere" Lana pointed out. "So now what?" Lola asked. "Lincoln, if I heard correctly from Myoga, you can use Tessaiga to perform the Backlash Wave technique." Lisa reminded. "Do you think it will work?" Lincoln asked. "That could be dangerous, Lincoln almost killed us" Lola complained. "I said I was sorry" Lincoln responded. "We won't know unless we try." Lynn said. "To remove this mask, we need the Japanese steel of samurai sword" Myoga translated. "But we don't have Japanese steel or this samurai sword" Lori denied. "But what about Tessaiga?" Luan asked. "We don't have samurai sword, but our demon dude's Tessaiga is close enough" Luna pointed out. "Or maybe something like a shuriken" Lynn said holding a shuriken. "Will that star thingy work?" Leni asked. "It's called a shuriken, Leni" Lisa corrected. "After it was thrown into the wall, I thought I'd use it myself." Lynn said. While the removal spell was being made, Lincoln was surrounded by the Shadowkhan. "Time I teach you a lesson, kid" Chow said trying to attack Lincoln, but Lincoln continuously defends himself with Tessaiga. "Nukeru, He Men Ja'aku! Nukeru, He Men Ja'aku!" Myoga chanted as the removal in the form of a green light shoot out of the shuriken and hit Lincoln, until only Tessaiga was glowing. "Lincoln, remove the mask!" Lisa ordered. "Use the Backlash Wave!" Lana added. "Would you forget the Backlash Wave?" Lola asked. "Well here goes." Lincoln spoke to himself as his instincts made Tessaiga storing energy mix the removal spell. "Your mask is coming off!" Lincoln said about to swing Tessaiga and the removal spell fusing with the energy. "BACKLASH WAVE!" Lincoln called out in a different voice as he swung Tessaiga. Tessaiga then released the removal spell, along with tornados of wind that flew in different directions, then some of the tornados along with the removal spell hit the mask, while Chow struggles, but fails to break free. "Will it come off?" Lynn asked. "Try to be patient" Myoga told as the force of the tornados grew larger and its combination with the removal spell removed the Oni mask off Chow, while the mask landed in Lincoln's hands. "I got it!" Lincoln responded. "Destroy him!" Chow ordered, but instead of obeying, the Shadowkhan vanished. "Now get out of here!" Lola shouted as Chow ran. "Lincoln, that's was awesome!" Lynn spoke. "You were rockin' bro!" Luna complimented in a rock star way. "Told you, we get to see the Backlash Wave" Lana said to Lola. "Next time, you do that Lincoln, watch where your aiming! You and the wind frizzled my hair!" Lola complained. "Normally I let the rest of you celebrate your vocal voices, but there is a problem" Lisa interrupted as the siblings and Myoga looked at the pictured inscriptions.

Outside of Shendu's palace, Chow was brought to Tarakudo by his Telekinesis. "You have failed" Tarakudo spoke as Chow cowers in fear. "Do not fret. This is just a minor defeat. This is only the beginning and I'll finish what I've started before Inu no Taisho defeated me" Tarakudo vowed. "And I shall soon deal the descendants of his son, Inuyasha." Tarakudo added.

Back inside the palace, Myoga read the inscriptions to the Loud Siblings. "Tarakudo once terrorized Japan during the Feudal Era with his nine Oni Generals, each with a different tribe of Shadowkhan" Myoga started. "What does he mean by different?" Lana asked. "Different tribe means different species of Shadowkhan." Lucy answered. "Indeed Lucy. Anyway, Tarakudo's rein ended when Inuyasha's father trapped his generals' spirits in n the nine mask" Myoga continued. "So nine mask, nine Oni generals" Lynn said. "And nine tribes of those creepy dark ninja dudes" Luna added. "Great, now we have eight more mask to find." Lori commented. "And technically, Inu no Taisho scatter these masks throughout the planet." Lisa reminded. "If these nine mask shall are ever be rejoined, their combined power will summon enough Shadowkhan to cover the Earth in eternal darkness." Myoga finished in fear. "But how can I see when it's dark outside?" Leni asked. "Leni, stick to the subject." Lori told. "So Lucy, does that mean we have to fight those creepy ninjas?" Lynn asked. "If necessary, then yes." Lucy answered in a dark mood. "Wait a second. Lincoln has Tessaiga, so don't we get weapons?" Lana asked. "In time, you will. And you'll get to see the other forms and techniques of Tessaiga" Myoga nodded. "Yes" Lana said with excitement. "And yes Lola, Lincoln will be using Diamond Tessaiga." Myoga said. "Lucky!" Lola spoke jealously. "I'm only be masking in the dark. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as everyone else groaned. "So that means I get to keep using Tessaiga." Lincoln spoke. "That's right my boy. And you perfectly did to of your ancestor's techniques: The Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave. Soon in battle against Tarakudo, the Oni and the Shadowkhan, you'll will grow stronger with Tessaiga and its forms, just like master Inuyasha did." Myoga agreed as Lincoln looked at Tessaiga's blade, seeing his reflection and then the reflection of Inuyasha.


	5. Chp 5: Samurai Mask

5:

While on their way to Japan to find the second Oni mask, the Loud Siblings and Myoga were on their jet, while Lincoln was sleeping, but was struggling while hearing Inu no Taisho calling the name 'Izayoi' multiple times and seeing Inu no Taisho fight samurai Takemaru, fighting with each one of his three swords and one of them being Tessaiga. When the dream was over, Lincoln woke up and notices Lori, Leni, Lynn and Myoga staring at him. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lincoln asked. "Lincoln, are you okay?" Leni asked. "Yeah, I'm okay, why?" Lincoln asked. "You were talking in your sleep, out loud" Lori answered. "And you were saying 'Izayoi', over and over" Lynn added. "Sorry, I had this bad dream about our ancestor's dad fighting a samurai to save this woman, Izayoi" Lincoln mentioned. "That woman you saw in your dreams was not only that, she's Inuyasha's mother" Myoga revealed. "Inuyasha's mother?" Lynn asked. "Oh yes, to the master, Izayoi was so beautiful" Myoga mentioned. "Were at our destination, Japan." Lisa told as the jet landed. "I tell you about it later" Myoga said as he and the Loud Siblings went to a museum.

Once the Loud Siblings and Myoga got there, they found a room that has a wall full of mask. "Look at this place" Lana spoke. "Where are we supposed to find the mask on this wall?" Lola asked. "I don't know, but these other masks are facing us. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked getting groans. "This is the location of the second mask" Lucy pointed out as she and Myoga shivered. "Dudes, are you okay?" Luna asked as one of the masks, turned into Tarakudo. "Usually a pretty good sign, that the lord of all Oni is in the house" Tarakudo spoke as he approached the Louds and Myoga with a roar. "Hello! Henchmen! Lend a hand won't you and fetch the mask" Tarakudo told. "Which mask?" Ratso asked. The magic one!" Hak Foo answered as the Dark Hand started searching for the mask. "Oh no, you don't!" Lincoln spoke as he pulled out Tessaiga, while Tarakudo pulled out a samurai sword. "How about a little sword fight?" Tarakudo asked as he and Lincoln clashed swords. "And Lincoln is the hero with the sword, again" Lola spoke in jealousy. "They won't find it like this" Lana said as she used a pole and pushed most of the masks into a pile. "Dude, Myoga's gone again" Luna said as the siblings noticed Myoga missing. "He ran away again!" Lori responded. "In my calculations, Myoga seems to have the genetic traits of an ordinary flea" Lisa observed. "I think he's right there" Leni said pointing to Myoga behind a statue of a samurai. "Myoga, why did you run away?" Lynn asked. "Well child, I just have to remember what this Oni mask looks like" Myoga excused. "More like you were scared" Lola commented. "I did not" Myoga denied. "From Tarakudo's presence or me?" Lucy asked scaring her sisters and Myoga.

"Careful, someone could get their head cut off with that" Tarakudo mentioned. "First I'll get you. _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the yellow blade of wind from Tessaiga almost hit Tarakudo, but clashed with Tarakudo's telekinesis. "Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing!" Lola snapped with her hair frazzled. "Sorry Lola" Lincoln apologized as Tarakudo turns to his henchmen. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Looking for the mask" Finn answered. "Try this fellow" Tarakudo spoke as he shape shifted into what the mask looked like as they saw it, a purple mask with purple horns, pink-red eyes and teeth showing. "I got it!" Lincoln called out about to grab the Oni mask. "Kangaroo hop!" Hak Foo shouted as he snatched the mask. "Nice grab" Tarakudo complimented as Lana tried to snatch the mask, but was grabbed by Ratso. "Think fast!" Lynn shouted as she kicked Ratso, then his landed on and attached to the mask. "Uh oh" Lynn spoke as the mask controls Ratso. "I wanted that mask" Hak Foo complained. "I feel like, like…" Ratso started. "Summoning Shadowkhan?" Tarakudo asked. "Yeah. How do I do that?" Ratso asked. "Call from the darkness within" Tarakudo answered. "Lincoln, try to cut it off his face!" Lana told trying to stop Ratso but failed. "Come on, Shadowkhan!" Ratso said as he summoned a Shadowkhan, only it's a thinner shape with skinny arms, with big razor sharp hands. "That's not good" Myoga spoke in fear. "Sweet" Chow responded. "Go Ratso" Finn added. "Nine mask, nine different tribes of Shadowkhan." Tarakudo spoke. "Yo dude, can't Lincoln used Tessaiga like last time?" Luna asked. "We can't use Japanese steel this time" Myoga denied. "What are you talking about?" Lori asked. "Steel is the wrong ingredient. Each mask has a different removal spell" Myoga mentioned. "What ingredient we need for this mask?" Lana asked. "I don't remember" Myoga sadly admitted. "Ahem" Tarakudo said pointing to the Louds and Myoga. "Make Papa proud!" Ratso said as the new Shadowkhan attacked. "Um, anytime Lincoln" Luan reminded. "Oh right, take this!" Lincoln shouted as he clashed Tessaiga with the Shadowkhan. "Let us seek more mask, while Ratso summons more Shadowkhan" Tarakudo said as he and the rest of the henchmen left. "What is that?" Leni asked. "That's the Razor Khan, another species of Shadowkhan" Lucy identified scaring everyone.

"I got this. Back off!" Lincoln warned as he continued to swing Tessaiga to fight of the Razor Khan. "Hey Linc, let me help" Lana said swinging a samurai sword, but it was cut into pieces by the Razor Khan's sharp hands. "Get out of the way Lana. WIND SCAR!" Lincoln shouted in different voice swinging Tessaiga, creating another blade of wind that saved Lana from the Razor Khan. "Come on!" Lori said as the Loud Siblings and Myoga tried to escape through the construction pillars outside the window, while Ratso summoned more Razor Khan. "Get them!" Ratso ordered as the Razor Khan ran to the outside of the window. "Our chances of falling seemed to be close at a potential range" Lisa predicted. "Not a good time Lisa!" Lynn responded as the Razor Khan came towards the Louds. "Lincoln, you must get rid of the Razor Khan now!" Myoga said. "Let's try this. _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as Tessaiga summoned tornados that got rid of the Razor Khan, but also unstable the steel construction. "Dudes, let's jump on there!" Luna shouted as the Loud Siblings and Myoga jumped off safely, before the whole thing collapsed. "Lincoln, be careful with that!" Lori snapped. "Yeah, you almost killed us and ruined my hair, again!" Lola added in anger. "Sorry guys" Lincoln apologized. "Thank goodness." Myoga spoke.

Later, the Loud Siblings and Myoga were in a hotel room. "So how are supposed to get that mask?" Lori asked. "And hope Lincoln doesn't kill someone when using Tessaiga?" Lola glared angry at Lincoln. "I said I was sorry. Myoga do you know anything?" Lincoln asked. "Actually, Inuyasha's father did create a deck of cards called the Hana Fuda cards" Myoga started looking at a Japanese scroll. "How are cards gonna help with our mask problem?" Lana asked. "You see Lana, the Hana Fuda cards are meant to show the location of each of the Oni Mask" Myoga explained. "Oh poppycock, it's a scientific impossibility for cards to have supernatural possessions" Lisa spoke in disbelief. "Your ancestor also added into each card the ingredient for each removal spell." Myoga added. "Scientific explanations proves no such supernatural nonsense" Lisa disbelieved again. "Oh. Gasp" Lucy spoke a she and Myoga shivered again. "What wrong guys?" Lynn asked. "Is it the floating Oni dude?" Luna asked as they saw Tarakudo come out of a picture frame. "So Myoga, trying to these children to find Inu no Taisho's Hana Fuda cards? Well, I can't let you do that!" Tarakudo said as his telekinesis made the whole room shake. "Okay, in technicality, I stand corrected" Lisa admitted. "Let me try" Lincoln volunteered about to pull out Tessaiga. "No Lincoln, it's too crowded" Lori told. "Get back!" Lucy warned showing an onion. "Lucy, what's with the onion?" Lola asked. "Whoa, easy with that veggie dark one" Tarakudo said as Lucy threw the onion and it hit him and shocked him. "Ah! My eyes! My eyes!" Tarakudo shouted in pain. "It does work" Myoga responded. "Onions are bad your eyes" Leni spoke off topic. "We better go" Lincoln said as the Louds and Myoga left the hotel. "Lucy, what did you do?" Lynn asked. "I threw the onion and it stun his eyes" Lucy answered. "The Oni feel pain when they are touched by an onion, the master did that once" Myoga mentioned. "Demons: one, Science: zero" Lisa murmured.

An hour later, the siblings and Myoga reached the trained station. "Why are we taking the train?" Lola asked. "Calculations say the location of these Huna Fuda cards are in a factory, so the quickest transportation is the train station" Lisa answered. "Keep it down, I'm trying to text Bobby" Lori told. "Dude, we got no jam" Luna said seeing Ratso. "All aboard the Shadowkhan express!" Ratso said as Lana pulled out an onion. "Taste onions!" Lana shouted throwing the onion, but Ratso caught it and started eating it. "Why didn't it work?" Lana asked. "I think it's because Ratso likes onions" Lynn believed. "Please Lincoln, you must use Tessaiga!" Myoga begged as the train arrived. "Let's get training. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as they got inside then the train left, while Ratso summoned a Razor Khan. "You have a train to catch" Ratso spoke as the Razor Khan ran after the train. "Guys, we should worry about that thing" Lynn said as the Razor Khan used its hands and opened the train door. "Here we go" Lincoln said as he pulled out Tessaiga and clashed its blade with the Razor Khan's hands. "Wow, Lincoln and the Razor Khan are a real cut up. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as her sisters groaned. "Bro, try to get that ninja dude out!" Luna said. "Okay. _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted slamming Tessaiga as the blade of wind blasted the Razor Khan out of train. "Show off" Lola murmured in jealousy. "Jealous?" Lana asked with a smirk. "No, I am not" Lola denied. "Now on to the shrine" Myoga said.

Once they reached their destination, they see that the shrine is a factory. "The shrine is a factory?" Lana asked. "In my normal research on curtain places, the shrine is now a factory" Lisa said adjusting her glasses. "Well, the symbol of this Huna Fuda is the factory's sign" Lori observed seeing the symbol. "Why are there cards in a factory?" Leni asked. "There used to be shrine here, Leni" Lisa answered. "We must get those cards" Myoga reminded as the Louds went in and saw a man coming up to them. "Why are you here?" He asked. "We need help, sir" Lincoln started. "Do you happen to have Huna Fuda cards?" Lisa asked. "Huna Fuda cards?" The man asked pointing to a glass frame that has Huna Fuda cards. "The cards were handed down from my ancestors, I base my company logo on Huna Fuda kanji" The factory owner explained giving Lana the Huna Fuda cards. "So why are interested?" The factory owner asked. "Have you heard of the Oni?" Lynn asked. "My grandmother read me stories when I was a child. Why?" The factory owner asked. "There's this bad Oni who wants your cards" Luna mentioned. "The Oni are only children's tales" The factory owner laughed. "Hey Lola, your shadow is moving" Leni said as everyone saw Lola's shadow turn into a Razor Khan. "Hiya" Ratso greeted scaring the factory owner, then the Razor Khan cut off his tie. "Take the cards, they are yours!" The factory owner screamed as he ran away. "Hand them over!" Ratso ordered as Lana gave him the box. "Thanks" Ratso said as he noticed the cards were gone. "Hey!" Ratso responded. "Sorry, they're coming with us!" Lincoln shouted escaping. "Get those cards!" Ratso ordered as the Razor Khan block Lincoln. "Now we must use this mask removal spell" Myoga said as he and the sisters were hiding. "They're blank" Lori commented. "How are we gonna find this stupid spell now?" Lola asked impatiently. "Guess we have to play these cards" Lynn believed. "To find the right mask and removal spell, we must align the cards" Lucy said scaring her siblings and Myoga.

While his sisters and Myoga were solving the Huna Fuda cards, Lincoln continuously fights the Razor Khan with Tessaiga. "Too slow" Lincoln spoke as he dodged the Razor Khan and pushed them into the factory machine and two got zap by a laser. "Now it's my turn. _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted as Tessaiga released a yellow blade of wind that destroyed a few Razor Khan. "There's more. _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Lincoln shouted as Tessaiga now released tornados that destroyed a few more Razor Khan. "Okay, how about crazy eights?" Lynn guessed as three aligned Huna Fuda cards magically activate. "It worked, the cards are aligned" Myoga gleefully jumped. "Here's the mask" Lana started seeing the first card. "We know what the mask looks like" Lola said as the second card showed the location. "Okay, now it's saying it's found in Tokyo, Japan" Lori continued. "And the rocking removal spell is…" Luna started as the last card showed Japanese silk. "A hat?" Leni asked. "No Leni, it's Japanese silk" Lisa corrected. "Where are we supposed to find Japanese silk?" Lola asked as they saw Ratso behind them. "Game over" Ratso said as he pushed Lori and Leni to the battle scene. "Hey, that was rude!" Leni snapped. "Because you didn't invite to play cards" Ratso spoke. "How about a game of Lucha Libre?" Lynn asked about to attack Ratso, but the Razor Khan surrounded the Loud sisters. "The darkness has cornered us" Lucy spoke. "Technically speaking, we're surrounded." Lisa translated. "Razor Khan can really cut it up. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as everyone else groaned. "One of them just cut off a piece of my pageant gown!" Lola snapped. "Dudes, what now?" Luna asked as a shadow zoomed over the siblings and landed behind them. "Great, more Razor Khan" Lori commented as the shadow is not a Razor Khan. Instead, it was a large cat-like creature with white fur, black ears, paws, stripes on its twin tails, a black diamond mark on its forehead and big fangs. "Good job Kirara" A woman said wearing a black skin tight jump suit outfit with pink armor plates on her shoulders, elbows, palms, waist and legs, a red stash tied to her waist with a sword on her left side, and a brown ponytail, while carrying a gigantic boomerang. "Who are you?" Lynn asked. "Sango and Kirara. So good to see you two again" Myoga spoke. "Dude, you know her?" Luna asked as the Louds stared at Myoga. "Oh yes, this is Sango, she is a Japanese Demon Slayer and quite a professional" Myoga introduced. "Nice to see you too Myoga. I'm surprised you didn't run away yet" Sango commented. "Not this time" Lola added staring at Myoga. "I was about to find help, until you came in" Myoga excused. "Excuse me, I believe our brother is starting to loss his energy" Lisa mentioned seeing Lincoln needing help.

"Stand back!" Sango told as she joined Lincoln. "Who are you?" Lincoln asked. "I'll explain later. _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango shouted tossing her Hiraikotsu boomerang, which dissipated a few Razor Khan. "Wicked large Boomerang, dude!" Luna responded. "Thanks. My name's Lincoln Loud." Lincoln introduced. "My name is Sango" Sango introduced as Hiraikotsu came back to her. "Yeah? Well I got more ninja bad boys, where that came from" Ratso pointed out, about to summon more Razor Khan.

"Kirara, stop him!" Sango ordered as Kirara pounced on Ratso's face, stopping the Razor Khan from appearing. "Lucha Libre!" Lynn called out as she helped Kirara hold Ratso. "Do you have an ingredient for the mask removal spell?" Sango asked. "Japanese silk" Luan answered. "Found one!" Lana said picking up the tie, which is made of Japanese silk. "Lincoln, hit em with Tessaiga" Lynn told. "I'm trying, but I can't remove the mask" Lincoln denied as Kirara saved him from being hit by Ratso. "Thanks. Now it's my turn" Lincoln said as he felt something, that made Tessaiga's blade turn red. "Tessaiga, it turned red?" Lincoln asked. "Nukeru, He Men Ja'aku! Nukeru, He Men Ja'aku!" Myoga, Lucy and Sango chanted as the tie in Luan's hand shot the removal spell into Red Tessaiga and Lynn's hands. "Hey Lincoln, I'll hold him, while you swing" Lynn planned as she grabbed Ratso's horns. "Hey!" Ratso spoke. "Here goes nothing." Lincoln said with Red Tessaiga still coated with the spell. "Take this. _ENHANCED WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as Red Tessaiga released a yellow blade of wind mix of a tornado, which blasted the Oni mask off Ratso face and Lynn grabbed. "Nice job, Lincoln!" Lynn complimented. "Thank you so much Sango. And you too Kirara" Myoga thanked. "You're welcome. Come on Kirara, let's go back to Miroku and our children." Sango said as she and Kirara flew back home, while Ratso was brought back to the rest of the Dark Hand. "It seems that Inuyasha's descendants now possess his father's Huna Fuda cards, since you no longer possess horns!" Tarakudo said angrily.

The next day, the Loud Siblings and Myoga came back home. "Two down, seven to go" Lynn said. "And we got these cool cards to find them" Lana added. "I shall keep these supernatural possessing vessels safely in my vault" Lisa said putting the two Oni mask inside her vault and locked it. "So Myoga, who was that girl?" Luan asked. "Sango was an old friend of Inuyasha, she and Kirara helped him in many battles." Myoga explained. "I really like her jump suit and the pink pads" Leni admired. "I like that big boomerang she had, and the way she used it" Lana mentioned. "According to Sango, the Hiraikotsu was made from the bones of demons, that her father slayed" Myoga spoke. "Cool, more demon stuff." Lana responded in excitement. "And look at her cat, Kirara" Lori mentioned. "Yeah, Kirara's the cat who got Ratso's tongue. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked earning groans. "Wait, what about Tarakudo?" Lola asked as Tarakudo tried to get in the house, but got shocked and his eyes burned instead. "My eyes! My eyes!" Tarakudo cried in pain as he vanished. "Onions. Oni magic is prone to its magic" Lucy spoke. "Bro, the part when you made Tessaiga red was rocking!" Luna complimented playing her guitar. "Big deal, so Lincoln made Tessaiga red and made a big Wind Scar" Lola pouted with jealousy. "That's the second form of Tessaiga, but there will more for you soon, Lincoln." Myoga reminded. "Thanks for the reminder Myoga. Looks like I'm stuck with Tessaiga for a while." Lincoln said looking at Tessaiga and Inuyasha's reflection.


	6. Chp 6: Modern Priestess

6:

Late at night at 8:00 P.M., a familiar man with long white hair, wearing a red and white Japanese robe, armor around the shoulder and neck, golden eyes, elf-like ears and two marks on both sides of his face, while carrying to swords in scabbards is wondering Royal Woods with a little green demon in a brown robe with a strange stick. "Lord Sesshomaru, do we have to be here?" The demon asked. "I knew Japan was big even since after the Feudal Era, but this country they call America surprised me in size and how humans developed their technology all these centuries" He added. "Jaken, don't waste my time with your questioning in whatever place we been to, we have important things to handle" Sesshomaru spoke. "Yes, me Lord" Jaken obeyed. "Which direction is the house we are looking for?" Sesshomaru asked. "The staff says it's this way Lord Sesshomaru. It's quite fantastic that you got your left arm back and you got a sword that can cut" Jaken reminded as he leads Sesshomaru down the neighborhood. "Once we're at our destination, I must see if these feelings are correct." Sesshomaru said as continued wondering the night.

The next day in the Loud House, Lincoln was double checking Lisa's room, while carrying Tessaiga. "You think when having ten sisters is enough or having an ancestor who is Japanese. Well, try having ten sisters, ancestors who is Half-Demon and a modern girl who time traveled to the Feudal Era just to marry the Half-Demon" Lincoln narrated. "Another crazy thing is that the Half-Demon ancestor handed his sword, Tessaiga down to only me, whose father battled and defeated the Oni." He continued looking at Lisa's vault. "In case you're wondering, these masks inside of my sister Lisa's vault are the prisons of the Oni, which our ancestor's father scattered, plus he made a deck of Huna Fuda cards, which will help us find the remaining seven mask." Lincoln finished.

When Lincoln, was walking down the stairs to the kitchen, he runs into his sisters. "Where are you going?" Lori asked. "I'm only going to the backyard" Lincoln said. "Then why do you have Tessaiga?" Luan asked pointing to Tessaiga. "I'm only going to train with Tessaiga, like Myoga asked me to" Lincoln answered. "Are you serious? Tessaiga is our ancestor's demon sword" Lynn spoke. "And when you use it, two techniques you used almost killed us and keep ruining my beautiful hair!" Lola reminded. "And proven by the carefully observed fights at Shendu's palace or in Tokyo, Japan, there might chances of Tessaiga being more than able to destroy everything in its path, along with either the House or the neighborhood." Lisa calculated. "Look, I'll try to be more careful" Lincoln promised. "Dudes, you got to admit how rocking it was when Lincoln did those techniques with Tessaiga" Luna started. "And when he made Red Tessaiga had Ratso red the Oni mask. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as everyone else groaned. "I liked the part when Lincoln unleashed the Backlash Wave" Lana added. "Tessaiga might have turned red as a fashion choice" Leni said off topic. "Lincoln made Tessaiga turn red to remove the Oni mask from Ratso, Leni" Lisa corrected. "Anyway, we're wondering why you get to have our ancestor's weapon and we don't" Lori started. "Yeah, Myoga said you get to make Tessaiga get covered in diamonds. It's not fair!" Lola complained. "Come on guys, even when I found Tessaiga, it chose me fairly" Lincoln reminded. "The boy is right, you know" Myoga agreed sucking Lincoln's blood, but Lincoln smacked him off. "What do you think Myoga?" Lincoln asked. "I believe Lincoln is ready of possession Inuyasha's Tessaiga" Myoga started. "Yeah, keep reminding us" Lola jealously spoke. "But, there are weapons on some parts of your family roots" Myoga continued. "Like what?" Leni asked. "I'll tell you all later, right let's focus on the master's Huna Fuda cards." Myoga mentioned as the Loud Siblings went to check the Huna Fuda cards.

"The Huna Fuda are starting to activate again" Lynn observed three Huna Fuda cards glowing. "Does it have to be a mask now?" Lola asked. "Yes Lola, this means we have to find the next Oni mask" Myoga nodded. "Myoga and I were aligning three Huna Fuda cards, when they made direct contact" Lisa spoke. "Dudes, here comes the mask" Luna said as the first card reveal an Oni mask that is a bit skull-like and has horns. "Okay, here's the mask, a creepy one" Lori started as the second card reveals the Royal Woods Area. "It's here in Royal Wood?" Lincoln asked. "Cool, we have an Oni mask close by" Lana said excitedly. "And the last card say…" Lynn started as the last card revealed a bowl of rice. "A bowl of Japanese rice?" Lola asked. "Is it telling us it's to eat?" Leni asked off topic. "No Leni, the Japanese Rice is the ingredient we need for this removal spell." Lisa face palmed. "Good. Lisa, I need you to order Japanese Rice, while Lincoln and I go search for the mask." Myoga told. "And there is any Shadowkhan, I'll cut them and remove the mask with Tessaiga." Lincoln determined. "Again, Lincoln will do the fighting with Tessaiga. Lucky" Lola spoke with jealousy. "Lori, I need you to accompany me and Lincoln" Myoga volunteered. "How come Lori gets to go with Lincoln?" Lynn asked. "Because Lori will come, not because she is the oldest, but in case Lincoln needs help with both the Oni mask and Tessaiga." Myoga explained. "Well, I guess I could go" Lori started. "No time for arguments. We must find the mask." Myoga said as Lisa was about to go order Japanese Rice, while Lincoln, Lori and Myoga left the house to find the Oni mask.

While walking through the Royal Woods neighborhood, Sesshomaru and Jaken were searching for the Loud House. "So, Lord Sesshomaru, is it really necessarily to find this house?" Jaken asked. "If Tensaiga felt the presence of Tessaiga there, then yes" Sesshomaru answered. "Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you finally gave up on Tessaiga. That is how you possess Bakusaiga after all." Jaken reminded. "The presence of Tessaiga tells me that the house we're searching for is home to the descendants of Inuyasha. I want to find out if it's true." Sesshomaru said. "Yes, my lord, but what about the presence you have?" Jaken asked. "The other presence I sense is the Oni." Sesshomaru answered. "Let's go Jaken." Sesshomaru told. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!" Jaken said trying to catch up.

Later in the evening, Lincoln, Lori and Myoga are looking for the Oni mask in a museum. "I didn't know it would be here" Lincoln spoke. "Yeah, why would Inuyasha's dad leave a mask in a museum?" Lori asked. "You see Lori, when the master scattered the Oni mask, where each Oni general's mask is put was the master's choice." Myoga explained. "So, the Huna Fuda card the has the picture of the mask will find it?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, whenever the Huna Fuda card that has the picture of the Oni mask starts glowing, that means it's close by" Myoga answered. "Well, this one says the mask in this dinosaur" Lincoln said as they were in the Prehistoric section. "Lori, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked seeing Lori with her phone. "I'm texting Bobby. He's been wondering why I didn't answer him while we were away" Lori answered texting Bobby. "Why are you texting now?" Myoga asked. "Because, Bobby is worried that something happened to me and either we text each other or I call him" Lori answered as Myoga jumped on to her phone. "Then text him some other time, this is serious! We have to find the Oni mask" Myoga spoke turning the phone off. "Hey, I was texting!" Lori snapped as she smacked Myoga away. "Myoga, I think the mask is this way" Lincoln said as he walked until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" Lincoln apologized. "No, it's my fault, I should've paid attention" The person said as it was Sango. "Hey, you're that girl who saved us at the factory in Japan" Lincoln responded. "Yes, I am. My name is Sango, as you already witnessed, I'm a Demon Slayer" Sango introduced as Kirara came up to her. "And of course, you've met Kirara when she saved you from that possessed man." She added introducing Kirara. "My name is Lincoln Loud and this is my older sister, Lori" Lincoln introduced as Lori came up. "Hi, I'm Lori Loud, I'm the oldest. Thanks for saving me and my sisters and my sisters" Lori thanked. "You're welcome. I thought I noticed you guys are siblings" Sango spoke. "Kirara looks very different from when we saw her at the factory" Lincoln observed about Kirara's kitten form. "Kirara is Netomata, a cat-like demon that gets along with humans. Kirara must of like your sent comparing it to Inuyasha." Sango classified as Kirara purred on Lincoln's leg. "So, Sango, why are you in this museum?" Myoga asked. "After we helped you obtain the Oni mask, Kirara and I knew there are still more" Sango explained as Kirara ran up to a fossil exhibit. "What is it Kirara?" Sango asked as Myoga saw something in the dust. "Lincoln, can you pick that up?" Myoga asked as Lincoln pulled the object out of the exhibit. "Hey, I think it's the Oni mask" Lincoln noticed as this Oni mask is mostly yellow, black on the nose and upper lip, brown horns and red eyes. "It looks like a devil and a dog" Lori observed. "Demons always had different shapes and forms." Myoga mentioned as Kirara's hair stood up and she growled. "Kirara, what's wrong?" Sango asked. "T-Rex decapitates Dodo!" Hak Foo shouted out of nowhere. "Lincoln, protect the mask!" Myoga said as Hak Foo attacks Lincoln and cornered him to a dinosaur skeleton.

"Give me the mask, boy!" Hak Foo demanded. "Sorry, it's not to wear" Lincoln refused. "Then suffer extinction!" Hak Foo shouted as he chased Lincoln up the skeleton. "Alright then. Back off!" Lincoln warned as he pulled out Tessaiga. "So, Lincoln is using Tessaiga" Sango spoke. "You know about Tessaiga?" Lori asked. "Yes, when I battled alongside Inuyasha, he used to use it." Sango explained. "Tarakudo Rex, King of the Shadowkhan" Tarakudo spoke coming out of T-Rex exhibit. "Lincoln, behind you!" Myoga warned as Tarakudo used telekinesis making Lincoln drop the Oni mask. "Hak Foo, show me a face that only a demon mother could love." Tarakudo told. "At last!" Hak Foo said about to put the Oni mask, but Kirara in her Saber-Tooth tiger form grabbed it and struggled to take it. "Kirara, don't let him put it on!" Sango shouted as Kirara lost her grip, while Lincoln ran towards Hak Foo, about to swing Tessaiga but Hak Foo kicked him back, then Sango snatched the mask. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango shouted swinging her Hiraikotsu along with the Oni mask. "Drat!" Tarakudo said as the Hiraikotsu went through him. "I'll get it!" Lori shouted but Kirara caught it first in her mouth. "Kirara, no!" Sango called out. "Let go of it!" Myoga added as the Oni mask ended up attached to Kirara and possessed her, while her fur color changed into yellow. "Not exactly what I had in mind" Tarakudo commented as everyone was shocked and Kirara made a ferocious roar. "Kirara?" Sango asked worriedly. "Tiger tears mask off cat!" Hak Foo shouted about to grab Kirara, but was stopped by Tarakudo. "Friendly reminder muscles, the only thing that can separate a mask from its wearer is, yech, good magic. Now go enjoy a protein shake." Tarakudo reminded as his telekinesis send Hak Foo away. "Kirara" Sango spoke. "Sango, maybe you should back away" Lincoln suggested. "That could be dangerous" Lori added. "No, Kirara knows me. Kirara, it's me" Sango said, but Kirara flew over her and took a leg bone from a dinosaur skeleton. "Oh crud." Lincoln said as the skeleton collapsed on him while shielded by Tessaiga. "Lincoln!" Lori shouted as Kirara flew off. "Kirara, no!" Sango said as she and Lori try to dig up Lincoln. "Seems the demon cat is out of the bag" Tarakudo said as he disappeared. "Lincoln, are you okay?" Myoga asked as Lincoln came out unharmed. "Yeah, thanks to Tessaiga" Lincoln answered. "We have to find Kirara" Sango said. "And before Tarakudo makes her summon Shadowkhan!" Myoga added.

Back at the Loud House, the rest of the Loud siblings are still waiting for Lincoln, Lori and Myoga. "Where are they?" Leni asked. "Yeah, Lincoln and Lori should be back by now" Lynn said. "I can't believe I have to stay here, while Lincoln gets to be the hero, again!" Lola pouted in frustration. "Well, I can't believe I have to miss out on the Oni mask hunt" Lana spoke. "You know what they say, time flies. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as her sisters groaned. "Yo Lisa, you got that rice for the removal spell?" Luna asked. "Negative, my order for Japanese Rice will take another hour before arrival" Lisa denied. "Lincoln, Lori and Myoga must stop the darkness from possessing others." Lucy spoke scaring everyone as they heard a knock. "That must be Mom and Dad" Luan believed as she answered the door, but the person at the door was Sesshomaru. "Woah" Luan gasped as they Loud siblings looked at Sesshomaru. "Who are you?" Lola asked. "I'm a Sesshomaru, a full demon who desire supreme conquest" Sesshomaru introduced. "Okay, Sesshomaru, what are you doing at our house?" Lynn asked. "I sensed demonic aura of Tessaiga coming from your house and I wished to find it" Sesshomaru explained. "So, you're looking for Tessaiga?" Lana asked. "Well, you're too late, our brother, Lincoln left with Tessaiga earlier. He gets to have it" Lola commented in jealousy. "Where is he now?" Sesshomaru asked. "He and Lori went with Myoga to the museum to find an Oni mask" Leni revealed as the others glared at her. "So, the Oni have returned" Sesshomaru guessed. "Yes, it has along with Tarakudo." Lucy agreed scaring everyone, except Sesshomaru. "Wait, you're not scared of her?" Lynn asked. "Her ability is not my concern. Do you have a removal spell?" Sesshomaru asked Lisa. "Afraid not. It might take time before we have Japanese Rice for the removal spell" Lisa denied. "Once it arrives and after you finish, give the removal spell to me." Sesshomaru told as Lisa nodded.

Somewhere in the Royal Woods park, Kirara was standing next to the bone she took, when Tarakudo arrived. "The Netomata's natural bond with humans is invigorating, but it's time you answer a different call of nature" Tarakudo spoke as his symbol appears in Kirara's eyes, then Kirara made a roar that summoned bat-like Shadowkhan, when Lincoln and Myoga arrived. "Kirara, no!" Myoga shouted. "Kirara? Don't you think she's more like a Koran?" Tarakudo asked renaming her. "Koran, unleash your feline pack!" Tarakudo ordered as Kirara roared commanding the Shadowkhan to attack. "Lincoln, these Shadowkhan are called the Bat Khan!" Myoga identified. "And I see why they're called that" Lincoln observed as he pulled out Tessaiga. "Take this!" Lincoln shouted as he slashed two Bat Khan, then one blasted dark energy from its paw. "Uh oh!" Lincoln said blocking the attack with Tessaiga. "Thanks, Tessaiga" Lincoln thanked but more Bat Khan surrounded him, about to attack. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango shouted from out of nowhere as her Hiraikotsu cut some Bat Khan. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as Tessaiga made a yellow blade of wind that destroyed a few more Bat Khan. "Thanks Sango" Lincoln thanked. "You're welcome, are you okay?" Sango asked. "Yeah, I'm cool" Lincoln said. "Listen twerp, never go off like that!" Lori said. "So Myoga, this is your team. A little white haired boy and the oldest of his sisters, who are both descendants of Inuyasha, along with a female Demon Slayer, who could do the same thing the Great Dog Demon once did to me?" Tarakudo asked as his telekinesis threw the water fountain at them. "Not this time" Myoga said as he pulled out the Rooster Talisman and stopped the attack. "In case you were wondering, this is one of the 12 Talismans, the Rooster" Myoga identified as Kirara commanded the Bat Khan to attack again. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the yellow blade of wind destroyed some Bat Khan. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out as her Hiraikotsu got rid of the rest of the Bat Khan. "And that leaves me with no weapon" Lori murmured. "More reinforcements, Koran!" Tarakudo ordered. "Her name is Kirara! And she listens to me!" Sango said. "Here girl!" Tarakudo said and then a whistle. "Kirara!" Sango called as Kirara's roar summoned more Bat Khan. "You've got to be kidding. Myoga, is there a weapon I could use?" Lori asked. "Until the weapon is ready, use this" Myoga said handing Lori another Talisman that has a pig. "The Pig Talisman gave Shendu the power of heat beam eye blast." Myoga explained as Lori activated the Pig Talisman and shot heat beams out of her eyes. "Soon the mask will take over completely, making her a powerful demon forever" Tarakudo spoke. "I won't allow it!" Sango denied as she walks up to Kirara. "Don't you listen. Even your Hiraikotsu doesn't have enough strength to pull the demon mask from its wearer." Tarakudo reminded. "That's why I created something on my own" Sango spoke holding a potion of the removal spell. "Good magic!" Tarakudo gasped as a Bat Khan snatched the potion. "No, let go!" Sango ordered as she tried to get the potion back, but she ended up falling and landing on Lori, Myoga and Lincoln. "Playtime is over, Demon Slayer. Koran!" Tarakudo called as Kirara carried Sango away. "Lincoln, are you okay?" Lori asked. "Yes, I'm fine" Lincoln answered getting back up. "Quickly, we must find Sango and remove the Oni mask from Kirara!" Myoga said as he, Lincoln and Lori left to find Sango.

Later that night, Sango was in a pillar while held hostage by the Bat Khan. "Stop struggling. Your strength is no match for the power of shadow" Tarakudo spoke as Kirara came up. "Kirara, I need you!" Sango said. "Kirara can't hear you, her transformation is nearly complete, which I shall demonstrate with a little obedience test" Tarakudo spoke. "Koran, be a good demon cat and make a meal of this Demon Slayer" Tarakudo ordered as Kirara started walking up to Sango. "Kirara wait, don't!" Sango said while Myoga got the removal spell back with the Rooster Talisman. "You got the removal spell" Lincoln whispered. "Yes. Lori, as I recall now, your weapon is ready." Myoga said handing Lori a bow and arrow. "A bow and an arrow?" Lori asked. "That's right, while Inuyasha wielded Tessaiga, his human wife Kagome used bow and arrows to kill many demons, with the power of the Sacred Jewel" Myoga explained. "With Sango and Tarakudo, I can't use the removal spell on Kirara." Lincoln doubted. "You might not, but I know someone you can help use it" Myoga said as Lincoln and Lori saw a flying shadow coming towards them. "Kirara, it's me! I grew up with you, fought evil demons with you, cared for you, fed you!" Sango remembered about to cry. "Funny, it appears you're about to feed her again" Tarakudo said as Kirara was about to kill Sango. " _Tenseiga!_ " Sesshomaru shouted out of nowhere as he, Lincoln and Lori came in, then Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to free Sango. "Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. "Lincoln, Lori and I just noticed Sesshomaru a minute ago." Myoga said. " Remove the mask!" Sesshomaru ordered looking at Lincoln. "Hey Sango, here!" Lori called out throwing Hiraikotsu and Sango caught it. "Thank you" Sango spoke as two Bat Khan grabbed her, but she pushed them off. "You people are giving me quite a headache!" Tarakudo said as the Bat Khan landed in front of him. "Then this will be a headache. _WIND SCAR_!" Lincoln shouted as Tessaiga released the Wind Scar and destroy two Bat Khan. "Tarakudo" Sesshomaru spoke while in front of Tarakudo. "Well, if it isn't Inu no Taisho's older son, Sesshomaru. Bring it on, young demon" Tarakudo dared as he telekinesis and froze Sesshomaru. " _Bakusaiga!_ " Sesshomaru called out trying to hit Tarakudo with his other sword. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango shouted as she threw Hiraikotsu, which moved some Bat Khan while Lori held up Kagome's bow and arrow. "Well, here goes!" Lori said as she shot the arrow perfectly and it destroyed some Bat Khan. "Help!" Lincoln yelled trying to hold on to Kirara. "Kirara, stop!" Sango ordered, but Kirara refused. "Alright, I guess I have no choice." Sango said as she jumped and grabbed Kirara with Hiraikotsu. "Kirara, don't do it! Stay!" Sango ordered trying to hold Kirara still. "Lincoln, the mask!" Lori said as Lincoln poured the removal spell on Tessaiga. "Time I stop you, like my father did" Sesshomaru said trying to break through Tarakudo's telekinesis with Bakusaiga. "Your swords, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga along with either one's magic are no match for…" Tarakudo started. "Huh?" He asked noticing Lincoln about to the mask with Tessaiga. "Shadowkhan!" Tarakudo called as more Bat Khan appeared. "Remove the mask, now!" Sesshomaru ordered as the Bat Khan are about to attack while Lincoln swung Tessaiga at the mask. "I got it!" Lincoln said as he removed and grabbed the Oni mask. " _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as Tessaiga released tornados that made the Bat Khan disappeared. "Kirara, I missed you" Sango said with Kirara back to normal. "I am a sore loser, Demon Slayer" Tarakudo said as his telekinesis was about to hit Sango. "Raar!" Kirara roared (like a mountain lion) as she shielded sounded from the attack, but got hit and was unconscious. "Kirara!" Sango screamed as she, Lincoln, Lori, Myoga and Sesshomaru checked up on Kirara. "Oops. Missed." Tarakudo commented as he got away. "Kirara?" Sango asked as she heard nothing. "Please Kirara" Sango begged as she started crying. "I'm sorry Sango" Lori apologized. "No, it's not your fault" Sango sobbed.

"Sesshomaru, can you use Tenseiga?" Myoga asked. "There is no need for using Tenseiga." Sesshomaru denied as Kirara regained consciousness and woke up. "Kirara, you're okay!" Sango shouted hugging Kirara. "She's alive." Lori commented. "Lori, you used a bow and arrow, just like Kagome did" Lincoln said. "Don't mention it" Lori spoke. "Good, now you should take the Oni mask to someplace safe" Sesshomaru mentioned. "Yeah, thanks" Lincoln thanked as Jaken came. "Lord Sesshomaru, thank goodness I found you, and I've see you already removed the mask" Jaken said. "Who are you?" Lori asked. "I am Jaken, as a demon, I spend all my centuries in the loyalty of Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken introduced. "Jaken, let's go. We should be going." Sesshomaru ordered. "Oh, yes my lord. Wait for me." Jaken said as they flew away. "Who was that?" Lori asked. "That was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother" Myoga revealed. "Inuyasha has a brother?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, Sesshomaru existed long before Inuyasha was born and before their father died." Myoga continued. "Guess we now know who else was our ancestor's son" Lori commented. "Well on the bright side, we got another mask and I have Tessaiga." Lincoln pointed out looking at both the Oni mask and Tessaiga.


	7. Chp 7: Sumo Strength

7:

Somewhere in the sky, there was a three-eyed flying cattle and riding it was none other than Inu no Taisho's blacksmith, Totosai. "Well, it's good thing I left a sign on my house that says "I'll be gone for a week or two", otherwise, Sesshomaru would have come to kill me" Totosai spoke. "If my hunch is correct, we should reach our destination and find the descendants of Inuyasha and the location of the Oni mask. The Great Dog Demon defeated the Oni and trapped them in mask, I wonder if Inuyasha's descendants will do the same thing." Totosai thought as he and his cattle reached Royal Woods.

One day at Royal Woods park, the Loud Siblings and Myoga found the next Oni mask on a Totem Pole. "I never knew that this mask would be on a totem pole" Lincoln said. "How come Lana is getting the mask?" Lola asked with Lana climbing the Totem Pole. "Because I'm the queen of risk and you're just the spoiled princess" Lana answered. "Hey, you take that back!" Lola snapped. "Technically speaking, Lana is light weight and she enjoys this risky task" Lisa spoke adjusting her glasses. "Myoga, this is where our ancestor put the Oni mask?" Lynn asked. "Yes, it is, the master always puts an Oni mask where others rarely decide to look" Myoga answered. "Guess Inuyasha's dad can 'totem' the mask. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked earning groans. "You know, this mask looks funny" Leni commented looking at the green Oni mask with its purple eyes, teeth showing, big pointed ears, thick orange eye brows and beard. "It looks like in the picture on the card" Lana observed, just as Hak Foo arrived.

"It will fit snuggly upon my face! Flying Squirrel cracks acorn!" Hak Foo shouted as he pushed Lincoln against the totem pole, making it fall. "Lana!" Lincoln shouted as the Totem Pole stopped. "I'm okay" Lana said. "Fetch the mask, while I destroy the boy!" Hak Foo ordered as Finn, Chow, and Ratso went to one end of the Totem pole. "Flying Dragon Corkscrew!" Hak Foo shouted corkscrewing. "Tessaiga!" Lincoln shouted blocking the attack with Tessaiga. "Take it easy on yourselves, kiddos" Chow spoke. "We just want the mask" Ratso added. "You dudes want the mask? Come and get it!" Luna dared.

Meanwhile, Kirara was flying over carrying Sango and a man. "Sango, is the removal potion ready?" The man asked. "Yes. Kirara, take us down!" Sango ordered as Kirara flew down, while Finn, Chow, and Ratso played Rock, Paper, Scissors, as Finn and Chow did rock and Ratso did paper. "Uh, sorry dude" Finn apologized. "Rock crushes paper" Chow lied as Ratso started crawling towards the Loud Siblings. "Take this!" Lincoln said low sweeping Hak Foo with Tessaiga. "Here I come!" Lynn shouted as she jumped right above Ratso. "Wait a minute, Paper covers Rock" Ratso realized as Lynn missed. "I got it!" Lana said as she got the mask. "Good, come on!" said Lori as the Loud Siblings got off the Totem pole, but they were cornered. "End of the line, child!" Hak Foo said to Lincoln. "I knew I'd meet my end" Lucy said. "And Myoga is gone, as usual" Luan added with Myoga missing. "Stop right there!" A voice demanded as it was the man who was with Sango, wearing a purple and black robe, sandals, a small ponytail holder, while holding a golden staff with rings on it. "It's very unpolite to attack women" The man spoke approaching them. "Miroku, don't let anyone wear the mask!" Sango warned. "Will do Sango" Miroku agreed. "Hey Sango, I need help" Lincoln said as Hak Foo kicked the mask out of his hand. "Excuse me" Miroku said whacking Hak Foo away with his staff. "Look out!" Lynn warned as the Oni mask landed on Miroku's face. "Miroku!" Sango shouted. "Tiger snatches mask before it sticks!" Hak Foo shouted about to grab Miroku. "Guess again, good sir" Miroku spoke stopping Hak Foo, then Miroku used his staff and flipped Hak Foo who landed on the Totem pole. "Hey!" Ratso responded as the totem pole starts to move. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango called out swing Hiraikotsu as it knocked Finn and Chow to the Totem pole also. "My turn. _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the Wind Scar made the Totem pole and the Dark Hand fall into a river.

"Tarakudo's gonna be one unhappy camper" Finn said. "Well it ain't my fault, I was paper!" Ratso argued as Tarakudo appeared out of a catfish. "What is not your fault?" Tarakudo asked. "We never had a chance, big honcho sir" Finn started. "That Oni mask, it's defective" Chow continued. "Yeah a guy they call Miroku's wearing it. But he didn't go all dark side" Ratso added. "Miroku? The man with the staff?" Tarakudo asked as the henchmen nodded. "Then we now have a man on the inside." Tarakudo spoke.

Later that afternoon, the Loud Siblings and Myoga came home along Sango, Kirara and Miroku, who was still wearing the Oni mask. "Are you sure you're okay, Miroku?" Sango asked. "Don't worry Sango, I'm fine" Miroku answered. "Hey Sango, who is this guy?" Lincoln asked. "Loud Siblings, this is Miroku, he is also from the Feudal Era, only he's a Holy Monk" Sango introduced. "It's an honor to meet you all" Miroku greeted. "My name's Lincoln Loud and these are my sisters" Lincoln introduced. "I'm Lola, I'm the pageant queen" Lola started. "I'm Lana, unlike my bratty twin, I'm very tomboyish." Lana introduced. "Hey!" Lola snapped. "Anyway, I'm Lisa, technically, I'm four or five years old, but I have the knowledge of Science" Lisa introduced. "Well, that sounds like you may be very intelligent" Miroku complimented. "I'm Lucy Loud, young monk" Lucy spoke scaring Miroku. "As you can see, I am the dark one" She added. "I can see why." Miroku spoke. "My name's Lynn, Lucy's roommate and master of sports." Lynn introduced kicking her soccer ball. "The name's Luan, I'm the comedian as you have to monk up. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked earning groans. "What up Monk dude? The name's Luna and I love to Rock n Roll" Luna introduced plucking her guitar. "That's quite some music. Haven't heard such, since I spend my time fighting demons" Miroku said. "Rockin!" Luna responded. "My name's Leni. I like the outfit you're wearing" Leni admired. "Why thank you, it helps me dodge attacks in battle." Miroku thanked. "My name is Lori, I'm the oldest. I bet Sango already told you that" Lori introduced. "I might say you're the oldest and the prettiest to some men" Miroku complimented. "Miroku, remember, you and I are married now" Sango reminded. "Right, sorry Sango" Miroku apologized. "So how did you find us?" Lynn asked. "Well, once me, Sango and Kirara landed, we saw Myoga and he told us where you were?" Miroku explained. "It's more like he ran away, again" Lola commented. "When Lincoln was fighting, Myoga ran scared as usual" Lana added as everyone glared at Myoga. "I was not running away, I was simply bringing Miroku and Sango to help retrieve the mask." Myoga denied. "That's kind of obvious that Myoga always goes to someplace safe, when there's trouble" Miroku spoke. "Come on! Come on! Enough, we must focus on the Oni mask on Miroku's face!" Myoga snapped. "So how come you're not bad demon?" Lana asked. "Perhaps, it's because of what I've been through in the past" Miroku answered. "Lincoln, you might want to keep a close eye on your sisters" Sango whispered to Lincoln. "Why?" Lincoln asked. "Miroku is a bit of a pervert. So, try to make sure your older sisters keep their doors locked from him" Sango explained. "What? A pervert?" Lincoln asked in surprise. "Yes, trust me, I had a problem with a few times before" Sango answered glaring at Miroku. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind" Lincoln agreed. "There you are Myoga, I was looking for you." Totosai said from out of nowhere landing with his cattle. "Totosai, it's good to see you." Myoga greeted.

"Who is this guy, Myoga?" Lincoln asked. "Kids, meet Totosai, he's an old friend of me, Sango and Inuyasha" Miroku introduced. "Totosai, this boy is Lincoln Loud and his ten sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lynn, Lana, Lola, and Lisa" Myoga introduced. "So, you kids must be the descendants of Inuyasha" Totosai spoke. "Wait, you know we're descendants of Inuyasha?" Lynn asked. "Yes, I do, when I noticed that Tessaiga now has a new owner, I had to leave Japan." Totosai explained. "So, which one of you has Tessaiga?" He asked. "I am. But Tessaiga chose me" Lincoln said. "I thought I see that resemblance of you and Inuyasha, because of your hair and I get the feeling you were next after Inuyasha to wield Tessaiga" Totosai exclaimed. "Inuyasha has my hair?" Lincoln asked. "That's right, he had white hair like you, only it's longer" Totosai answered. "Yeah, Lincoln looks like Inuyasha. So, what are you doing here?" Lola asked. "When I sensed Tessaiga, I felt the presence of the Oni" Totosai started. "You know about the Oni?" Lori asked. "That's correct, young lady, I knew the Oni has arisen, but I didn't expect Tarakudo to come back." Totosai answered. "So anyway, what about Miroku?" Lana asked. "The reason Miroku is not effected by the Oni mask is because of both his experience of fighting demons and the good inside him is protecting him from the evil in the mask, for now" Totosai explained. "Did you say the monk dude is fine for now?" Luna asked. "Yes, that's why we must remove the mask before the young monk ends up corrupted!" Totosai told. "So, we need the mask removal spell ingredient" Lori spoke. "Yeah, was it like hair or something?" Leni asked. "No Leni, the ingredient from the Huna Fuda cards is Japanese Seaweed. Only problem to the concussion is this Japanese Seaweed is rare" Lisa corrected. "Why would you want seaweed?" Leni asked dumfounded. "Japanese Seaweed is for the removal spell." Lisa facepalmed. "Japanese Seaweed is very, which makes it hard to find, especially for the Oni mask" Myoga added. "Guess Japan made us 'Sea' the seaweed. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as everyone else groaned. "So, what do we do with Miroku?" Lori asked. "Until we have the ingredient for the removal spell, we must help Miroku" Lucy spoke scaring everyone, except Totosai. "Wait, you're not scared of Lucy?" Lynn asked. "As an old timer who has lived in the Feudal Era for hundreds of years, Lucy's presence has no effect. Anyway, so you see Lincoln, Sango and your Sisters must keep Miroku busy, while I make the spell" Totosai spoke. "You'll make the removal spell?" Lincoln asked. "That's right, but until then you'll have to use Tessaiga to keep the monk at bay." Totosai answered. "I can do that" Lincoln nodded. "Oh yeah, pick Lincoln to do it" Lola jealously commented. "Oh dear, speaking of the Oni, one has risen." Totosai said as he saw Tarakudo.

"We meet again, Totosai" Tarakudo spoke. "I thought I felt your presence, Tarakudo. I see you're here for the mask" Totosai guessed as Tarakudo turned to Miroku. "So, you, young monk are called Miroku, we never been formally introduced. I'm Tarakudo, King of all Shadowkhan. You may bow" Tarakudo introduced. "The only king I'd bow to is the one who is my father and I don't see you having the Wind Tunnel" Miroku refused. "And I don't see you wearing your mask at full throttle and I can help you unleash its true potential" Tarakudo spoke. "Sorry, but Sango still needs me." Miroku refused again. "Oh well, Plan B" Tarakudo responded showing the Dark Hand. "I beat your goons once and I'll do it again" Miroku commented as the Dark Hand shivered in fear. "He's being strict, T.K." Finn spoke scared. "We can't beat him." Ratso added. "Wait for it" Tarakudo said as his telekinesis had Miroku tangled up in bars. "Sango, I need you!" Miroku alerted. "Come on Kirara!" Sango ordered as Lincoln came in. "Wait for me!" Lincoln said pulling out Tessaiga. "Lincoln, I'll help Miroku, you stop Tarakudo!" Sango told as Miroku's struggling summoned large Shadowkhan. "Are those Shadowkhan?" Lola asked. "Yeah, big ones." Lynn nodded as the large Shadowkhan approached the Dark Hand. "I thought these guys are supposed to be on our side" Ratso spoke as Hak Foo punched a Shadowkhan, but it hurt his fist, then another plucked Hak Foo out of the house. "Cool, what Shadowkhan are they?" Lynn asked. "Those are the Sumo Khan, very large and dangerous!" Totosai identified. "What does that mean?" Leni asked. "He means that the Sumo Khan are like powerful sumo wrestlers" Lisa answered. "Ah, things are going exactly as I vision it" Tarakudo said. "This is the plan?" Finn asked as the Sumo Khan carried the Dark Hand away. "Get these guys out of our house!" Lana said as Miroku was freed. "Are you okay, Miroku?" Sango asked. "Yes, I'm fine Sango" Miroku answered. "Why did Tarakudo leave?" Lincoln asked. "He has to be planning that Miroku summoned the Sumo Khan" Myoga said. "Yes, Myoga and I know that Tarakudo will give up that easy" Totosai added. "Really?" Lynn asked. "That's right, after The Great Dog Demon, your ancestor defeated the Oni, we knew that someday even in the future, Tarakudo would return" Totosai nodded. "And you Lincoln must prevent the Oni mask from controlling Miroku" Myoga added. "I think I might know that it's still Miroku" Lincoln spoke as he saw Miroku's hands wonder behind Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan, and rubs their bottoms. "I don't think he should do that" Lincoln spoke worriedly as his older sisters screamed and slapped Miroku. "What are you doing?!" Lori asked angrily. "You just like touched my butt!" Leni snapped covering hands over her butt. "Yeah and you also touched mine by rubbing my skirt. Not cool dude!" Luna snapped. "You can't 'grope' us girls. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked. "But seriously, don't touch our skirts or our butts, you pervert!" Luan added. "These hands are possessed by a demon" Miroku excused. "You're possessed by something that's not a demon" Lola spoke. "And that's just you being a pervert" Lana added. "Normally, I don't mention about private things of others, but I have to agree about such an inane depraved activity." Lisa glared. "The thing I know that is not so dark is perversion" Lucy said. "And you better not do that to the rest of us girls, monk or else!" Lynn warned. "Now I see why you call Miroku a pervert." Lincoln whispered. "I told you and just wait until he spies on your sisters, while they're bathing." Sango whispered back.

Moments later, Hak Foo just got on to the beach, where the Sumo Khan threw him to as Tarakudo arrived. "These midday swims are beginning to be quite the habit for you, aren't they, Hak Foo?" Tarakudo asked. "Miroku has beaten us again!" Hak Foo growled. "Calm down, by summoning his Shadowkhan, Miroku has sealed his promotion from Japanese Holy Monk to Demon General" Tarakudo explained.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln and his sisters are having a meeting in Lori and Leni's room. "Okay, we know why we're here. It's because of Miroku" Lori started. "Miroku has been acting very weird since this morning" Leni spoke. "What do you expect? He's wearing an Oni mask, so he's turning evil" Lynn said. "So, let's just get the Oni mask off Miroku and put it in Lisa's vault" Lana suggested. "Technicality if my memory is correct, the Oni mask can only be removed by the mask removal spell." Lisa reminded. "Yeah, and the ingredient is rare Japanese Seaweed" Lana added. "Wait, where's Lincoln?" Luan asked. "He is with Totosai and Myoga" Lucy answered scaring her sisters. "Lincoln's with Totosai? What for?" Lori asked. "Totosai said he must give Lincoln some important adjustments and it could take a while" Lucy explained. "Oh sure, I bet Totosai is mentioning to Lincoln about getting to have Tessaiga!" Lola spoke in jealousy. "So, what do we do until Lincoln gets back?" Lana asked. "My opinion is that our only option is to keep a close eye on Miroku" Lisa suggested. "What, you mean we have to stay with that pervert?" Leni asked in shock. "The monk dude was depraved for touching our butts, he was even rubbing his hand on my skirt!" Luna snapped rubbing her skirt. "Yeah mine too! No girl likes to be 'groped'. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked as the other sisters groaned. "But seriously, when his hand touched my skirt, he was touching my butt! Like a pervert does!" Luan added. "I guess we have to keep an eye on Miroku, even if he keeps, ugh, acting like a pervert." Lori decided as the other sisters groaned (with Leni, Luna and Luan blushing in anger).

In the living room, Miroku was arguing with Sango. "Miroku, what is wrong with you?" Sango asked. "What do you mean? I'm fine" Miroku spoke. "Miroku, this isn't you. You're being controlled by one of Tarakudo's generals!" Sango started. "Sango, even after I have this mask on, it's still the same old me" Miroku denied. "If we don't get that mask off you, you'll be a demon forever!" Sango stated. "Nothing is wrong with me Sango" Miroku argued as Sango closed. "Sorry Miroku" Sango whispered as she whacked Miroku with Hiraikotsu. "I wish you hadn't done that" Miroku responded as Sango noticed Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lynn. "Sango, quick, come on!" Lynn said as Sango followed them into Lisa and Lily's room. "Not so fast, Sango" Miroku spoke as three shadows followed the girls. "So, what do we do?" Lana asked. "Yeah, Lincoln should be back by now to help us" Lynn said. "I believe the proximation of Lincoln's current timing now depends on Totosai's task at hand" Lisa mentioned. "So, we're waiting for Lincoln to come so he can be the hero again?" Lola asked. "It's more like waiting for him with the removal potion" Myoga corrected sucking Lola's blood, when she smacked him off. "Hey! This isn't Lincoln you're sucking on!" Lola snapped. "My apologies, dear Lola" Myoga apologized. "Myoga, I thought you were with Lincoln" Lana spoke. "I was actually, until I noticed that there is a way for some of the good inside Miroku is still there" Myoga spoke. "How will we do that?" Sango asked as Myoga led Lisa to her vault. "Lisa, would you be so kind?" Myoga asked. "Normally, I keep things in the vault sealed" Lisa mentioned as she opened the vault and showed the others the Twelve Talismans. "What are those octagons for?" Lynn asked. "Those are the Twelve Talismans of Shendu" Sango identified. "They belong to Shendu?" Lana asked. "Yes, and the Twelve Talismans have the animal signs of the Chinese Zodiac" Lucy explained scarring everyone. "Correct Lucy, you see, each of these Twelve Talismans not only has an animal for a zodiac sign, but also has mystical powers" Myoga added. "I think we should talk about it later" Lana said as three shadows arrived in Lisa and Lilly's room. "Oh dear, Miroku has send some Sumo Khan after Sango" Myoga spoke as the shadows became the Sumo Khan. "I can't have you stealing my masks, Sango" Miroku said as the Sumo Khan took the Oni mask out of Lisa's vault. "Hey, why are you taking the Oni masks we got?" Lola asked. "I'll give these to three certain henchmen" Miroku planned as the Sumo Khan left with the mask. "Lynn, use the Tiger Talisman, quickly" Myoga whispered. "Which one is that?" Lynn asked. "It's the one with the white colors and has the Yin and Yang" Myoga answered pointing at the Tiger Talisman. "So, what do we do with it?" Lana asked. "Point it at Miroku and activates its magic!" Myoga ordered as Lynn came up to Miroku. "Hey monk, take this!" Lynn shouted as the Tiger Talisman shot its magic at Miroku freeing his good side from the one with the mask. "Miroku, are you okay?" Sango asked. "It appears that I'm alright" Miroku spoke seeing his Oni possessed side. "I almost forgot about that" He responded. "It looks like the burdens been lifted." Miroku(Oni) commented as he left the room. "How are we gonna stop that Miroku?" Lola asked. "Yeah, he might go after our older sisters" Lana added. "I believe these will buy us more time until Lincoln's return with Totosai" Lisa observed at the Talismans. "I think we have another problem" Lynn said as Lily woke up. "Sorry Lily, we didn't mean to wake you" Lana apologized as Lily giggled. "We'll introduce ourselves later. Myoga can you watch Lily?" Sango asked. "Yes, I shall" Myoga agreed sitting on Lily's crib. "Time to stop myself!" Miroku said holding the Ox Talisman.

Outside the Loud House, Miroku(Oni) and the Sumo Khan are about to give the Oni mask to Finn, Ratso and Chow. "Put on a happy face" Finn spoke as all three masks were swiftly snatched by Luan. "You're 'jacked' by a rabbit. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked holding the Rabbit Talisman. "Catch her!" Miroku(Oni) ordered as the Sumo Khan chased Luan. "I believe it's your turn, Lori" Miroku volunteered. "Hey creepy face, take this!" Lori shouted hitting Miroku(Oni) with a book. "And a little of my staff!" Miroku said knocking his Oni half out with his staff. "How you do that Lori?" Leni asked. "This thing how I do it, Leni" Lori answered showing the Ox Talisman while Luan got cornered by the Sumo Khan. "Lucha Libre!" Lynn shouted talking a Sumo Khan, while Luan escapes. "Those guys are slowing the motion. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as the Sumo Khan surrounded the Loud Sisters. "Handy with an Ox!" Lana said as she tossed a Sumo Khan with the Ox Talisman, making it roll and destroy two other Sumo Khan. "Get away from us, ugly!" Leni demanded with a Sumo Khan approaching her, Lori, Luna and Lola. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango shouted as she swung Hiraikotsu, which destroyed the Sumo Khan. "Nice swinging, dude" Luna complimented. "Thank you. Lola, behind you!" Sango alerted as Lola tripped the approaching Sumo Khan, making it disappear. "Where the hack is Lincoln?" Lola asked impatiently. "I'm right here!" Lincoln answered as he returned. "So, what I miss?" Lincoln asked as he pulled out Tessaiga. "Just the part where our siblings found the Twelve Talismans and one split Miroku's Yin from his Yang" Lisa explained. "Sorry guys. Take this! _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the Wind Scar destroyed some Sumo Khan. "It's about time you got here!" Lola responded. "Well Miroku, I don't think this world is big enough for the both of us" Miroku(Oni) said. "Then you shall be the first to leave" Miroku said back as he fought his evil self, while Luan and Lynn got caught. "Well that's the catch of the day. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as Lynn groaned. "Miroku!" Sango called out as Miroku dropped the Ox Talisman. "Weakling" Miroku(Oni) insulted as he punched Miroku. "I'd feel embarrassed if we're related" Miroku(Oni) added as the Sumo Khan brought Luan and Lynn with the Oni masks. "Ah, my masks" Miroku(Oni) spoke while Myoga, Lily and Totosai gave Miroku the removal potion. "Now Miroku, it's time to get rid of those Shadowkhan." Totosai spoke. "Miroku doesn't exist anymore, old man" Miroku(Oni) denied. "Guess again, imposter!" Miroku said as he punched his evil side and then removed the Oni mask. "Now's my chance. _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as Tessaiga released the tornados that made the last Sumo Khan disappear.

"Awesome!" Lynn responded. "Well, Miroku really 'shadow' things up. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked as everyone groaned. "Well, time to come back friend" Miroku said as the Tiger Talisman brought both of his sides together and made him whole again. "So much for the bad guys" Lana said as the Dark Hand snuck out of the house. "Miroku, thank goodness you're okay" Sango said hugging Miroku. "I'm finally myself again Sango, I promise." Miroku said. "Nice job with the Talismans, little sis" Luna complimented. "Technologically speaking, Myoga was the one who has told me to put the Talismans in my vault" Lisa said. "So, do we like have all the masks?" Leni asked. "I believe this is for you" Miroku said handing Lynn the fourth Oni mask. "It's actually cool to have you back, Miroku." Lana spoke. "I think he's gonna be fine" Lori said holding the other masks. "Well, we're doing the work, Lincoln took his time with the removal spell and holding Tessaiga" Lola commented in jealousy. "Now listen child, the Great Dog Demon made sure that each Oni mask removal spell takes time to prepare. Just like forging Tessaiga for him and Inuyasha." Totosai explained. "Totosai is correct, Lola" Myoga nodded. "That's why Lincoln and Totosai took so long, to prepare the removal spell" Lucy said scaring everyone except Totosai. "Well, it's time for us to head home, right Kirara?" Sango asked as Kirara was ready to carry Sango. "Thank you so much for helping me save Miroku." Sango thanked. "You're welcome, at least Miroku is back to normal" Lincoln spoke as he and Sango saw Miroku's hands rubbing Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan's butts again. "That's monk is fooling around again. Miroku, stop it" Sango told as Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan screamed and slapped Miroku again. "Pervert!" Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan snapped. "These hands are possessed by demons." Miroku excused again. "Yeah, he's back to normal alright" Sango responded. "As normal for Miroku being a pervert." Lincoln added while they're both annoyed.


	8. Chp 8: Ikazuki Returns

8:

At night in the Loud House, all the Loud Siblings were sleeping peacefully, except Lincoln, who was restlessly sleeping while having a nightmare that has two parts of it. The first part of the nightmare was about when Inu no Taisho fought Takemaru and died while Inuyasha was born, while the second part was about Inuyasha when he took the Shikon Jewel, when Kikyo was holding a bow and arrow. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted as she shot the arrow and struck Inuyasha in the chest, while he was against a tree. "Kikyo, but how could…" Inuyasha asked as he went to sleep. Then, Lincoln suddenly woke up while gasping. "It was only a dream" Lincoln breathed. "Lincoln, is everything alright?" Myoga asked sucking Lincoln's blood, but got smacked. "Yeah, just another bad dream" Lincoln answered. "Was it about the master?" Myoga asked. "Yeah, about when he died. Then there was Inuyasha and this woman he called Kikyo." Lincoln explained. "That reminds me of when it happened" Myoga spoke. "Inuyasha _was_ shot with an arrow by Kikyo?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, Inuyasha used to be in love with Kikyo, but Naraku came in and evilly turned them against each other" Myoga explained. "And 50 years later, Kagome time traveled and freed Inuyasha?" Lincoln guessed. "Correct, then Inuyasha and Kagome soon fell in love. Now, go back to sleep, we have to find the next Oni mask." Myoga reminded. "Okay, goodnight." Lincoln nodded looking at Tessaiga as he and Myoga went back to sleep.

The next day at the cost, a fisherman's net brought fish on his ship. "Oni" The fisherman spoke seeing a blue Oni mask with green and yellow eyes with the mouth wide open. "This honorable take looks valuable. This is my lucky day" He continued as he was strapped in a life floaty by Ratso. "Not" Ratso said throwing the fisherman overboard. "Demon magic, here I come" Chow said about to put on the Oni mask, but it was snatched by Finn. "Not. You clowns had your shot at being ninja masters and you blew it" Finn reminded. "We was doing okay until that kid with the big sword and his sisters showed up" Ratso argued. "Well, it's Finn's turn, baby. Those Shadowkhan are gonna be my slaves, because no one's taking this mask from…" Finn planned when Lincoln snatched the mask. "Told ya." Ratso said, while Totosai helped the fisherman. "Perfect day for fishing" Totosai spoke. "Totosai, take the mask!" Lincoln told. "Not!" Finn, Chow and Ratso all said. "Look what washed up on deck" Ratso said with Lana and Lola tied up. "Lola? Lana? What are you guys doing here?" Lincoln asked in shock. "It's Lana's fault!" Lola snapped. "Well, I'm not the twin who's jealous of Lincoln having Tessaiga besides the fact it can be covered in diamonds!" Lana argued. "Give me back my mask, kid" Finn ordered. "Or it's "anchors away" for two of your sisters" Chow threatened with Ratso holding an anchor attached to the rope. "How about this?" Lincoln whispered pulling out Tessaiga. " _Bakusaiga!_ " Sesshomaru shouted as swinging Bakusaiga made the Dark Hand scatter, saving Lana and Lola. "Come here you!" Ratso ordered trying to pull the twins to him, while Lincoln uses Tessaiga to block Finn and Chow and knocked them out. "Hey, catch!" Lincoln said throwing a fish which Ratso caught after letting go of the twins, then Lincoln swung Tessaiga and cut Lola and Lana free. "Hang on Lola!" Lana told as she grabbed Lola's hand and made them jumped on to the fishing net. "Lana, this is disgusting!" Lola complained as Lincoln pushed Ratso into the levers and made the net drop the twins and the fish, while the twins landed on Totosai's cattle. "Hold on tight, you two" Totosai said as the cattle flew away from the ship. "Let's go and hold on" Sesshomaru told as Lincoln grabbed on to his 'tail' and they followed Totosai, Lana and Lola. "Oh man. Tarakudo's gonna have our heads" Finn feared as Tarakudo appeared behind Finn, Chow and Ratso. "That could be arranged" Tarakudo spoke scaring his henchmen.

An hour later, Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Sesshomaru and Totosai arrived back at the Loud House. "We're back, guys" Lincoln called. "Hey Lincoln, you're back" Lynn greeted. "And Lola and Lana are back too. Did you guys go shopping without me?" Leni asked dumbfounded. "No Leni, Lana and Lola simply followed Lincoln and Totosai in a secretive movement for the Tessaiga's strength. It means Lola had Lana help follow Lincoln and Totosai while they search for the Oni mask, just to see if Lincoln could make Tessaiga become covered with diamonds." Lisa translated. "Wait, that's why you two were following me?" Lincoln asked. "Lola followed you because she is jealous of you having Tessaiga" Lori answered. "I am not jealous!" Lola denied. "Now listen child, as I recall while sensing its strength being used, Tessaiga made its final decision choosing your brother" Totosai spoke. "Okay, did you get the Oni mask?" Luan asked. "Yeah, it's right here" Lincoln nodded showing the blue Oni mask. "Oh dear, this is impossible" Myoga nervously spoke. "What's wrong dude, is it the mask?" Luna asked. "This is not just any Oni mask Luna; this mask is the prison of Ikazuki" Myoga identified. "Who's Ikazuki?" Lynn asked. "Ikazuki was the one out of all the Oni generals who was Tarakudo's second in command" Lucy answered scarring everyone except Totosai. "Lucy, please don't do that?" Lincoln asked. "Sorry." Lucy apologized. "Ikazuki was both an Oni general and Tarakudo's second in command" Lucy started. "He was until the Great Dog Demon imprisoned Ikazuki along with the other Oni Generals and scattered them across the globe." Totosai added. "So, you think this Ikazuki guy knows about the other Oni generals?" Lola asked. "Not mentally, but Ikazuki does know about his master, Tarakudo." Totosai answered. "So, let's get Ikazuki to talk. Maybe he'll speak" Lana suggested. "Lana, masks can't talk" Lola argued. "Wait, masks can talk?" Leni asked off topic. "No, they can't Leni and this Oni mask won't say anything without being worn" Lori doubted. "That is why I have an idea to make sure it can speak without a wearer. Lisa, if you please?" Myoga asked as Lisa went upstairs to her and Lily's room and came back down with a Talisman that has a Rat. "Why does that Talisman have a Rat on it?" Lynn asked. "Ew, it's a Rat!" Leni panicked. "Relax Leni, it's only one of the Talismans" Lisa calmed down. "The Rat is one of the Twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac" Lisa mentioned. "Correct Lisa. The Rat Talisman has the power to bring motionless objects to life, which is why I want it put on the mask." Myoga identified. "I'll do it!" Lisa volunteered as she put the Rat Talisman on the forehead of Ikazuki's mask and its magic brought motion to Ikazuki.

"Ikazuki lives! Bow before my mighty form and..." Ikazuki spoke noticing he has no body. "Where _is_ my mighty form?" Ikazuki asked as he saw the Loud Siblings along with Myoga and Totosai. "Insolent humans, you will pay for your trickery at the hands of my Shadowkhan!" Ikazuki threatened trying to summon Shadowkhan, but nothing happened. "At the hands of my Shadowkhan!" Ikazuki repeated and nothing still happened. "How come we don't see any Shadowkhan?" Lincoln asked. "The Shadowkhan can only appeared if the mask is worn by a being" Totosai explained. "Yes, but Ikazuki is very loyal to Tarakudo" Myoga added. "I got an idea, Lola, I start and then you threatened." Lincoln planned. "Hey Ikazuki, can you tell us how our ancestor named Inu no Taisho defeated Tarakudo?" Lincoln asked. "I shall devour your brains!" Ikazuki threatened scaring Lincoln. "Listen your ugly face, you start talking or will give you a princess makeover!" Lola threatened. "Your threat doesn't concern me, but she does" Ikazuki said looking at Lucy. "Why me?" Lucy asked. "With my magnificent face atop your dark form, we would be unstoppable." Ikazuki explained. "Hey, your boss told us the same thing and Lucy's answer is 'no'" Lynn stepped in. "Yeah, Tarakudo once stared at Lucy and asked her to help him" Lana remembered. "I actually prefer Lord Sesshomaru" Lucy said scaring everyone except Totosai. "What do you mean you prefer 'Lord' Sesshomaru?" Luan asked. "Because of their father being the one demon who ruled Western Japan, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both have royal titles from other demons" Totosai answered. "Right, Myoga told me that the other day when he called Lincoln 'master'." Lori spoke. "Actually, I called Lincoln that because it suited Inuyasha and his father" Myoga said. "Probably because Inuyasha had to leave Tessaiga for only Lincoln" Lola murmered in jealously. "Child, the Great Dog Demon was also your great great-grandfather and the one who passed Tessaiga only to Inuyasha. If you continue to have jealousy of your only brother having Tessaiga, you'll be like Sesshomaru." Totosai warned. "Guys, what about the Oni mask?" Lincoln asked as they see that Ikazuki is gone. "Where did it go?" Lana asked. "It couldn't have get up and walked away?" Lynn said. "Did it walk away?" Leni asked dumbfounded. "No Leni, it's still a mask" Lori facepalmed. "I suggest we search the perimeter and see if the mask ended up in a proximity of the house." Lisa spoke. "The mask dude's gotta be here" Luna said while Ikazuki secretly gripped his teeth on Lucy's dress, then jumped onto the mailman's pants. "Lucy, what happened to the mask?" Lynn asked. "I don't know and I refused Ikazuki's offer" Lucy answered. "Well, the mask was right there" Lynn argued. "That doesn't matter now. If Ikazuki is loose, he'll wind up on someone's face and then he'll be able to summon Shadowkhan!" Myoga told. "Hold on Myoga, Lincoln will make sure Ikazuki is found, but first things first" Totosai said as he received a package from the mailman, then the mailman left with Ikazuki secretly traveling along.

Meanwhile at a donut shop, Finn, Ratso and Chow were enjoying their donuts, when Finn saw Tarakudo's reflection in his coffee. "I sense that the mask is again within our reach." Tarakudo spoke while outside, Ikazuki hops off the mailman, then continuously grapping onto people's belongings with his teeth until he landed on a woman's lap. "Place me upon your face, now!" Ikazuki ordered as woman screamed and threw him, which made him hit other things until he landed in a car. "Any sign of the mask?" Finn asked. "Nada" Chow answered. "Uh uh" Ratso shook. "Well, our psychic leader says it's around here somewhere." Finn said as he got into the front seat of the car and ironically sat on Ikazuki. Once that happened, Ikazuki magically attached to Finn. "Ikazuki lives! Bow before my mighty form!" Ikazuki shouted while attached to Finn's butt. "This is not happening! This is not happening!" Finn repeated. "No way I'm bowing to Finn's togas" Ratso commented.

Later that night, the Loud Siblings and Myoga were searching the neighborhood for Ikazuki's mask. "Where is the mask anyway?" Lynn asked. "Yeah, why can't we use the Hana Fuda cards?" Lana asked. "I'm afraid it's impossible. The Hana Fuda cards only works once per mask, and after the mask is found, the cards won't work anymore" Myoga denied. "Wait, where is Lincoln?" Leni asked. "Judging by no appearance with our traveling access through this path, I say Lincoln is once again with Totosai." Lisa said adjusting her glasses. "Maybe because Lincoln has Tessaiga and wants to see what else he could do with it" Lola commented in jealousy. "Lola, stop being so jealous. Besides it was Lucy's fault for losing the mask" Lynn pointed at Lucy. "I was trying to avoid wearing it." Lucy argued. "Guys, we don't have time for this. The mask is gone because of us. If we keep fighting, Ikazuki will be on an innocent person's face!" Lori stopped. "Well said Lori. Now if only I have the removal potion" Myoga agreed. "I have it covered" Lucy said holding the removal potion. In an alley, Finn tries to remove Ikazuki from his bottom. "Remove your hands from my face!" Ikazuki demanded. "Remove your face from my _cheeks_!" Finn demanded back. "Finn, I don't think he's letting go" Ratso spoke. "Yeah, once the mask is one, only good magic could pull it off, remember? You need one of them removal potions" Chow added. "In that case…" Ikazuki started as he was finally able to summon four Shadowkhan in samurai armor. "I will have to make do for the time being" He continued as he and Finn were carried by one of the Shadowkhan.

Moments later, the Loud Siblings and Myoga continue their search. "How long until we find that stupid mask?" Lola asked impatiently. "Lucy, do you know a spell or something?" Lynn asked. "No, I am unknown for spells that find things." Lucy denied. "Lincoln should be with us and help find the mask" Lana said. "Lincoln just called me and said I will come in a few minutes" Lori said. "Girls, I have the willies" Lucy shivered. "Dude, I think I know why." Luna spoke pointing to two Shadowkhan standing guard as Tarakudo arrived. "General Ikazuki, how good to see you. You're looking rather heinous." Tarakudo spoke. "Help me out Tarakdo Mundo. Your guy's really giving me a wedge" Finn begged. "Pipe down wart! Indeed, Lord Tarakudo. I must seek a more suitable host" Ikazuki agreed as he noticed Lucy scarring the Shadowkhan. "It would seem my search is already over." Ikazuki smiled as the Loud Sisters saw Ikazuki on Finn's butt. "Hello, rude to stare" Finn said. "Sweet mother of Science!" Lisa spoke. "Woah!" Lynn and Lana both said. "Ew!" Leni disgusted. "Dude" Luna spoke in shock. "That's literally disturbing" Lori commented. "Yeah, gross having that demon on your…" Lola started when Lana covered her mouth. "Shadowkhan attack!" Ikazuki ordered as one Shadowkhan charged at Lynn who held up a trash can, but the Shadowkhan sliced it in half. "Shadow swords?" Lynn asked. "Myoga, what Shadowkhan is this?" Lori asked dodging a shadow sword. "These are the Samurai Khan and you've just notice how they got their name" Myoga identified as Lori kicked one, making it dissipate. "Their fashion needs some changing" Leni spoke off topic. "Shadow dudes need jamming!" Luna said plucking her guitar loudly dissipating two Samurai Khan. "I sword not to have a sliced. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as Luna groaned. "Normally I prefer Scientific words but… Nukeru He men Ja'aku! Nukeru He Men Ja'aku!" Lisa chanted shooting green magic from her pointer, which hit more Samurai Khan. "Hey Tarakudo. Look what my twin has for you!" Lola started. "Some perfectly good Oni poison!" Lana added holding an onion. "No! Anything but onions!" Tarakudo begged as Lana threw the onion in his, while shocking him. "Ah, Ah! My eyes! My eyes!" Tarakudo cried in pain with his eyes burning as he went through the wall. "You literally need to know personal space!" Lori called jumping up making two Samurai Khan destroy each other. "Where's Lincoln?" Luan asked as a Samurai Khan in front of her was destroyed by Kirara. "Kirara?" Luan asked as Lincoln jumped off her back and cut another Samurai. "Sorry I'm late guys" Lincoln apologized. "It's about time you got here!" Lola spoke. "Take the dark child!" Ikazuki ordered as some of the Samurai Khan grabbed Lucy and pulled her under the sidewalk. "Lucy!" Lynn called out. "Help!" Lucy called in her normal dark tone as she was gone. "The dark child would make a most suitable host" Ikazuki planned. "Better her than me. Say, any chance we can swing by a bathroom?" Finn asked as they both and Samurai Khan vanished. "Oh no, Lucy has been taken prisoner by Ikazuki!" Myoga spoke.

"Great, now what?" Lori asked. "Lucy has been kidnapped by the mask of Tarakudo's second in command" Lincoln spoke. "Well, if you haven't taken your time with Totosai, Lucy would still be here!" Lola snapped. "Hey, I had to stay behind. Totosai had to talk to me for a reason" Lincoln explained. "Besides, it's not Lincoln fault. It's mine. I should have stopped blaming Lucy." Lynn spoke sadly. "Dudes, we can't give up. We have to save Lucy and get the mask back!" Luna started. "Luna's right, if we give up now, Ikazuki will be freed from Finn's butt and end up on Lucy's face" Lana added. "I did remember Lucy having the removal potion" Lori reminded. "So, all we have to do is find Lucy and get the mask" Luan said. "But Lucy went through the sidewalk. We, like, don't know where she is" Leni said. "There is one way to find Lucy. She and I talked about it while back. Lisa, please" Myoga called as Lisa pulled out a potion containing moving dark energy. At an abandoned factory, Lucy was held hostage by Ikazuki. "You are the dark one knows the removal potions. So, provide me with the potion I require!" Ikazuki ordered. "Your breath smells like underwear" Lucy insulted. "Dude, let me have a crack at her" Finn spoke. "Hey, dark Loud, look maybe you haven't noticed but I kinda have a face on my sitting place, so I was wondering if you can be a pal and…" Finn asked. "The potion or I shall feast upon your brains!" Ikazuki threatened. "Ooh, the old good cop-bad cop" Ratso whispered. "Ignorant child, I command you to give me the potion!" Ikazuki ordered making Lucy drop the removal potion. "Sigh" Lucy responded. Back with the other Loud Siblings, Myoga added a piece of Lucy's hair into the potion. "Okay, what happens after that?" Lana asked. "Hopefully since Lucy was taken by Shadowkhan, we must travel by shadow" Myoga explained as the shadow magic pulled them all in. "This is not my way of traveling" Leni responded.

Back at the factory, Chow poured the removal potion on Ratso hands. "Remove the wart from me and place my glorious face upon the dark child's dark form!" Ikazuki ordered. "Free at last baby!" Finn spoke. "Please, I don't wish to be possessed" Lucy begged as Ratso was about to remove Ikazuki, but he stopped. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Ikazuki asked. "Uh well, this is kind of awkward" Ratso answered. "Simpleton, do as you are told!" Ikazuki ordered. "What he said" Finn added. "Okay, but we are never gonna bring this up again" Ratso told. "I'm not even here" Chow agreed as the shadow portal opened and Myoga and the Loud Siblings. "Attack!" Ikazuki ordered as the Samurai Khan attacked. "Tessaiga!" Lincoln shouted fighting the Samurai Khan with Tessaiga. "Hey Lucy" Lynn greeted. "Thank you for rescuing me" Lucy thanked as she was freed. "Of course, we here to rescue you" Luan said. "Yeah, we're your family" Lana added. "Guys, let's talk later!" Lola said as some Samurai Khan attacked. "Let's get em hard!" Lynn said as they took on the Samurai Khan. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the yellow blade of wind destroyed some Samurai Khan. "Guys, where is the potion?" Lincoln asked. "I think it's over there" Leni guessed pointing to Ratso about to remove Ikazuki. "Here goes nothing" Ratso said. "Not now fool!" Ikazuki refused. "I would lose control of my Shadowkhan brief duration by faces between host!" Ikazuki explained as Lynn and Lucy were surrounded. "Think fast Luc! Luche Libre!" Lynn shouted as she and Lucy dissipated a few Samurai Khan. "Raar Raar!" Kirara roared as she talked and destroyed a couple of Samurai Khan. "Your timing's purrfect, Kirara. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked as some of her sisters and Kirara groaned. "Lincoln, watch your back bro!" Luna warned as a Samurai Khan charges at Lincoln, then Lincoln swung Tessaiga and hit the Samurai Khan, making it drop Finn. "Okay, you're gonna pay!" Lola threated but she was grabbed by the Samurai Khan along with the rest of the siblings, except Lincoln and Kirara. "We need Tessaiga's help, Kirara" Lincoln said as Kirara roared in agreement, then Lincoln made Tessaiga's blade turn red. "Red Tessaiga!" Lincoln responded. "Lincoln, quickly use Red Tessaiga to get rid of the Samurai Khan!" Myoga told as Finn noticed Ratso hands still covered by the removal potion. "Ratso, low five!" Finn called as he got the mask removal spell from Ratso's hands to his. "Yes!" Finn spoke as he put his hands on Ikazuki's face. "No! No!" Ikazuki repeated as the Samurai Khan were about to attack Finn. "Let me help! _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as Red Tessaiga released a wind covered Wind Scar, which contacted against Ikazuki also. "No! No!" Ikazuki repeated the Wind Scar helped Finn remove Ikazuki from his butt, which along with the Wind Scar made all the Samurai Khan disappear. "End of the line, wart!" Finn said. Infidel, I will have my revenge!" Ikazuki swore as Finn noticed the Loud Siblings with Lincoln still holding Red Tessaiga. "Uh, gotta go." Finn said as he dropped Ikazuki and ran while Ratso and Chow followed. "Fools! I shall claim my new mighty form and devour your-" Ikazuki vowed but was interrupted when Lana pulled out the Rat Talisman, making Ikazuki's mask motionless again. "Yeah, yeah, you talk just like my twin" Lana commented. "Hey!" Lola snapped as Lana handed the Rat Talisman to Lisa. "Thank you very much my dear sister." Lisa thanked. "His talking was literary annoyed me" Lori said. "Nice job with the Red Tessaiga, bro" Luna complimented. "You and Kirara are real cut ups. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked earning groans. "Lucy, I'm sorry I blamed you for Ikazuki's mask" Lynn apologized. "It's alright Lynn, I'm sorry too." Lucy said as they hugged. "So, why were you left behind, Lincoln?" Leni asked. "Oh yeah. Totosai was making sure that Tessaiga isn't broken and if I using it was used properly." Lincoln explained. "Just be glad about Totosai's choice for being the master's blacksmith. Anyway, now we have five Oni mask and only four left, while you have just used two of Tessaiga's forms, with three left in total." Myoga observed as Lincoln looked at Red Tessaiga.

Later, the Dark Hand returned to the Donut restaurant. "Yo, Finn!" Chow started. "What's the big rush?" Ratso asked. "Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!" Finn repeated as he entered the men's bathroom.


	9. Chp 9: Halloween of the Oni

9:

One day in a Canyon at a high peak, Lincoln, Myoga and Kirara were uncovering the next Oni mask. "Sheesh, Myoga, I can't believe we got way up here and dug through this heat for an Oni mask" Lincoln spoke revealing an Oni mask that is orange with yellow eyes, exposed sharp teeth and red stripes on the forehead. "I know, but when keeping it out of the wrong hands like the master wished, it will all be worth it" Myoga said. An Hour later, Lincoln, Myoga and Kirara were riding a Taxi, when the Dark Hand's truck stopped in front of it, then Chow and Ratso stepped out of it. "I know what I'm wearing for Halloween" Ratso spoke as Lincoln put a bag on his face and hit him with a car door. "Lincoln, protect the Oni mask!" Myoga alerted as Lincoln got out of the Taxi, then Chow kicked the mask out of Lincoln's hands, making it land in a Halloween store. "How about Tessaiga?" Lincoln asked pulling out Tessaiga and swept Chow off his feet. "Happy Halloween. Looking for a mask?" The cashier asked as Lincoln saw so many on the wall. "Lincoln, there's the mask!" Myoga pointed as Lincoln noticed the Oni mask on the floor. "I'll take that one" Lincoln spoke about to get the mask, but Chow grabbed him. " _Rawr!_ " Kirara roared as she freed Lincoln and pushed Chow aside, while Ratso lifted Lincoln. "Kirara help!" Lincoln called as Kirara pounced on Ratso and pushed him into the wall, making all the mask fall into a pile. "Uh, Oni?" Lincoln asked showing Ratso and Chow a fake skull mask. "Nice try" Chow responded as Kirara emerged from the pile and grabbed Lincoln and escaped. "Good trickery, Lincoln and quick thinking Kirara" Myoga said as Lincoln pulled out the Oni mask from the fake mask. "It's gotta be here somewhere" Chow said as he and Ratso searched for the mask. "I guess they were tricked and we got a treat." Lincoln said as Kirara flew away with Lincoln and Myoga riding her.

Later back at the Loud House, it was the night of Halloween. "Guys, Myoga, Kirara and I got the mask all the way back" Lincoln reported to his sisters. "I believe once it's in my vault, there's no need for mask removal potion" Lisa spoke. "No, you'll only be seeing masks of Trick-or-Treaters" Lincoln shook. "Finally, now we can literally take a break" Lori spoke. "Yeah, and it can, like, wear a fabulous costume for tonight" Leni planned. "I believe we should be focused on the mask right now." Myoga spoke. "Dude, are you serious? It's a rocking night" Luna asked holding her guitar. "I might find something to enjoy for tonight" Lucy spoke scarring everyone. "Lucy, please don't scare us like that" Lincoln begged. "Come on Lincoln. It's Halloween, you're supposed to scare someone" Lynn reminded. "I'm going to be a beautiful princess tonight" Lola mentioned holding a princess costume. "Oh please, I can't wait to collect and eat candy" Lana stepped in. "Not to mention to cause some trickery in treat. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked as everyone groaned. "Now children, you must realize that Halloween is not just a day for collecting candy and causing tricks at night. It's also the time of the reminders of the Great Dog Demon and his causes." Totosai spoke. "What does Inu no Taisho have to do with Halloween?" Leni asked. "Most Holidays, you humans celebrate in America are the reminders to me and Myoga about everything the Great Dog Demon has done during his reign and we were reminded on Halloween ever since. I noticed Sesshomaru just went to his father's grave just this morning." Totosai explained. "Anyway Lincoln, I have something for you to wear for tonight. It's something special and important I've got from the mailman, not to mention you must take Tessaiga with you just in case." Totosai mentioned handing Lincoln a package. "Girls, go prepare yourselves for tonight!" Mrs. Loud told as the sisters go to their rooms to get ready for Halloween. "Another thing Lincoln. If you wear this for Halloween, it will come in handy" Myoga said as Lincoln opened the package and revealed a red Japanese robe with a tied string in the middle. "What is it?" Lincoln asked. "It's the robe of the Fire Rat. Inuyasha always wore this" Myoga identified. "That's right, the Fire Rat robe is not only that, but it's also like armor to Inuyasha and is very fireproof, which explains how it got its name." Totosai explained. "So, that means you didn't get me this just for Halloween, right?" Lincoln asked. "That's right Lincoln and I believe I overheard that you and your friend Clyde are going to this Halloween contest at your school" Myoga reminded. "Oh boy, I almost forgot" Lincoln responded. "Don't worry, just put the Fire Rat robe on and you'll be ready to go with your friend. And you might want to take Tessaiga, Kirara and Sesshomaru with you in case of danger. The Tarakudo kind." Totosai told. "I hardly doubt Lincoln will be in danger" Mrs. Loud spoke behind them. "Uh oh! Well, hello there Rita" Myoga laughed nervously. "Don't "Hello Rita" me Myoga. I can't believe Lincoln found Tessaiga and you didn't even tell me" Rita Loud said. "Mom, you know Myoga and Totosai?" Lincoln asked surprised. "Yes sweetie, I know them. Inuyasha and Kagome are my Great-great- Grandparents and I knew Myoga and Totosai for years since I was born." Rita revealed. "So how did you hear about me and Tessaiga?" Lincoln asked. "I heard quite enough when you talking about the Oni mask. If only I could ask Myoga to stop running away so, he can keep an eye on all of you" Rita answered. "I did not run away, I was simply making sure Lincoln and his sisters retrieve the Oni mask" Myoga denied. "It was pretty much like running away when they told me about it. Besides, the children retrieved and collected now six of the scattered Oni masks and I assure you I'm not involved" Totosai made up. "Nice try Totosai, I know you were part of it too. Not to mention I saw Sesshomaru just this morning and when he came back." Rita mentioned surprising them both. "Lincoln, you get ready for Halloween. I need talk to these two for a bit" Rita told handing the Fire Rat robe to Lincoln. "Yes mom, I'll be ready in a few minutes." Lincoln promised as he closed his bedroom door, while Rita talks to Myoga and Totosai.

"Why did you choose my only son for Tessaiga?" Rita asked. "Actually, we didn't choose him. It was Tessaiga itself" Totosai answered. "Rita, you know perfectly well that Tessaiga can choose whoever it declares worthy, so did the Great Dog Demon himself entrusted Tessaiga to Inuyasha" Myoga added. "But out of all the people in our family, does Tessaiga must choose my son, the boy out of all my kids in this house?" Rita asked again. "Yes, it had. When Lincoln first had Tessaiga in his possession, it knew he did one thing the made Tessaiga transform, just like Inuyasha when he first used it." Totosai answered. "At least you could tell Lincoln to be careful or he might end up like either Inuyasha or his father" Rita mentioned. "I'm ready mom!" Lincoln said as he came out of his room wearing the Fire Rat Robe. "Well Lincoln, it looks like you're a modern version of Inuyasha" Rita responded. "Yes indeed, reminds me of master Inuyasha while wearing the robe" Myoga agreed. "When Clyde gets here, I'm out the door!" Lincoln spoke as Totosai handed Tessaiga to Lincoln. "Take Tessaiga and Kirara in case you need them. Tarakudo could still be looking for the mask." Totosai reminded as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Lincoln volunteered as Rita walked up to Lori and Leni's room. "I wonder if Sesshomaru is interested?" Lincoln asked. "We'll just see what his response will be" Totosai said as Lincoln opened the door and saw Clyde. "Hey Clyde!" Lincoln greeted. "Hey Lincoln. I haven't see you for a while" Clyde greeted back. "Yeah sorry, I've been kind of busy. We've been at it all week." Lincoln apologized. "So, how's Lori?" Clyde asked nervously. "Lori's getting ready for Halloween" Lincoln answered. "Who's that guy, Lincoln?" Clyde asked seeing Totosai. "Clyde, this is Totosai. He is a friend my family" Lincoln introduced. "Ah, so you must be Clyde. Lincoln told me about you" Totosai spoke holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you sir" Clyde greeted as they shook hands. "Hey Lincoln, I'm wearing the costume of Ace Savvy's sidekick. But it's not as good as your costume" Clyde admitted. "Thanks Clyde, Totosai picked it for me." Lincoln thanked as Lori came down wearing a mermaid costume. "L-Lori?" Clyde stuttered as blood came out of his nose and fainted. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this" Lori spoke rolling her eyes in agitation. "Oh my, what happened?" Myoga asked. "You see Myoga, Clyde has a crush on Lori and whenever he sees her, this happens" Lincoln explained. "I see other than that, Lori rejects him. If you ask me, the way Lori does it is quite a rude way of reject" Myoga believed as Rita came down. "Now Lori, I want you to drive Lincoln and Clyde to their school for the contest it's hosting" Rita ordered. "But mom, Lincoln's friend is always hitting on me. I'm too old for him!" Lori complained as Sesshomaru came in. "Lincoln, you should take your friend to heal" Sesshomaru told as Lincoln took Clyde up to his room. "You okay, Clyde?" Lincoln asked as Clyde woke up. "Yeah, I'm okay. Lori is just yet to fall for me" Clyde believed. "Yep, you're okay. I'll be right back" Lincoln said as he ran downstairs. "I wish Lori would like me if I had something cool enough" Clyde spoke as he noticed the Oni mask. "Woah, I didn't know Lincoln had this mask" He responded while thinking for a little bit. "Maybe if I wear this, then Lori will finally love me." Clyde planned as about to put on the Oni mask.

Back at the Halloween store, Chow and Ratso are still looking for the Oni mask. "Aw, we're missing all the Trick-or-Treating" Ratso complained as Tarakudo came out of a mask. "Woah, Tarakudo!" Chow responded. "Pop quiz: Why Lincoln Loud, who is the descendant of Inuyasha, not also here looking for the mask?" Tarakudo asked as Ratso and Chow stammered. "Answer: Because Lincoln Loud who is the descendant of Inuyasha already _has_ the mask!" Tarakudo answered for them. "Oh, I knew that!" Ratso spoke. "End of quiz, now for the pop!" Tarakudo said as he telepathically threw Chow and Ratso into two coffins.

Back at the Loud House, Lori started Vanzilla, when Lincoln was about to get Clyde. "I almost forgot the Oni mask" Lincoln remembered. "Now remember what we talked about Kirara" Totosai said. "Guys, where is the mask?" Lincoln asked. "Hey Lincoln, am I good for her now?" A sinister voice asked as they saw it was Clyde wearing the Oni mask. "Oh no!" Myoga gasped. "Lincoln, tell me that's makeup he's wearing" Lori whispered. "No, he is not wearing makeup" Lincoln denied in fear. "Oh, my goodness, what happened?" Rita asked seeing Clyde. "Clyde is wearing a mask that should be magically removed, immediately!" Totosai explained. "As are the others the sibilings collected, that too is no ordinary mask!" Myoga added. "Uh Clyde, maybe we should wait until Lisa finds a way to remove that mask from you" Lincoln spoke. "Sorry buddy, but my love duty calls. Don't worry Lori, I'll bring you what you desire" Clyde promised as he ran really fast. "Clyde, no!" Lincoln shouted. "I think I'm literally gonna regret this." Lori said. "Rita, call down Lisa and Lucy, we need a mask removal potion! Lincoln, you and Kirara follow Clyde with Tessaiga and take Lori with you!" Myoga ordered. "Wait, why am I going?" Lori asked in shock. "As I recall, Clyde has affection for you and him loose while wearing that Oni mask is the result you might deserve for rejecting him." Totosai explained as Lincoln and Lori rode on Kirara as she flies them after Clyde.

Later, Sesshomaru was walking the neighborhood with Jaken following him. "Lord Sesshomaru, I've never seen so many children looking like different creatures. Never knew this Halloween they call it could involve such strange behavior" Jaken spoke observing a lot of Trick-or-Treaters wearing different costumes. "Jaken, don't make ridiculous comments and don't say such things" Sesshomaru told. "Yes, my Lord, hopefully through this crowd of dressed up humans, there should be demonic aura" Jaken mentioned. "The signs of Lincoln's friend are fatal, but not his scent. And the scent of Tarakudo will grow stronger if he and the Oni mask are close by." Sesshomaru said as he continued walking. "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind!" Jaken begged following Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile, Clyde was trying to find something for Lori. "Lori is the perfect woman for me, but I have competition for her love" Clyde spoke. "Believe me, you have no competition" Tarakudo spoke appearing from a Jack-o-lantern. "Are you a love advisor of Halloween?" Clyde asked. "Uh, indeed. And I'm here to show all ghoulies, goblins and demons how to be as romantically towards young women as they can be" Tarakudo persuaded. "Teach me. I want Lori Loud to be my queen." Clyde begged bowing to Tarakudo. "All you need do is feel the power. Call upon the darkness within." Tarakudo instructed.

Minutes later, Lincoln and Lori are still riding Kirara in search for Clyde. "I can't believe this Oni mask is stuck to Clyde's face" Lincoln spoke. "And we must remove it before he summons his Shadowkhan" Myoga added. "I literally can't believe we're doing this" Lori murmured. "Funny words, since this is your fault" Lincoln blamed. "What do you mean this is my fault?" Lori asked. "When first saw you tonight, he wanted to get you to like him" Lincoln started. "Well unfortunately, Clyde should know that he is too young for me and I would never date him" Lori argued. "You rejected him every time and you just did it again, only this time he put on Oni mask to get your attention. Tarakudo probably reached him by now" Lincoln argued back. "Listen here twerp, your dorky friend always been hitting on me not knowing I'm too old for him, not to mention that I already have a boyfriend, namely Bobby!" Lori argued again. "But this time, _you_ have gone too far! Clyde is wearing and Oni mask just to get you to love him back, since he loves you!" Lincoln pointed out. "Not going to happen! I don't like Clyde and I'm too old for him!" Lori pouted. "But what if Tarakudo found Clyde first and he told Tarakudo that Bobby is Clyde's competition for your affection? Tarakudo might be teaching him how to win your heart by summoning Shadowkhan and could accidently hurt someone, _even_ Bobby. If all that happens, Clyde will be _completely_ possessed by the mask, he'll _never_ be my best friend again and it _will_ be all _your_ fault!" Lincoln pointed out. "Well said Lincoln. Now Lori, since Clyde is your brother's best friend and has affections for you, you must help Lincoln and Tessaiga keep Clyde and Tarakudo at bay, at least until Totosai comes with the removal potion." Myoga demanded. "Ugh, alright fine, I'll do it." Lori sighed disgustingly in defeat. "Okay, Kirara, let's keep looking for Clyde!" Lincoln ordered. "Raar!" Kirara roared as they continued to look for Clyde.

Minutes later at a house, the owner notices Clyde. "Woah, those are some crazy… costumes?" He asked with several Shadowkhan with tentacles behind Clyde. "Trick-or-Treat" Clyde spoke as the man ran back inside in fear, when the tentacles followed him and snatch the candy. "Yum. If only Lori is here to see me in action" Clyde spoke eating the candy. "You pasted your test with flying colors. Next on the "To do" list, making Lori Loud your queen of darkness" Tarakudo instructed. "Tarakudo, step away from my friend!" Lincoln ordered grabbing Tessaiga's handle. "I'm sorry, this little devil now has a new friend, Lincoln Loud" Tarakudo apologized. "Lori, please accept my love as I am now the demon who shall win your heart." Clyde said kneeling to Lori. "You literally can't be serious" Lori commented as a tentacle tapped Lincoln's shoulder. "Cool costume, but hold on a second" Lincoln told as two tentacles tried to touch Lori. "Hey, don't the dress!" Lori snapped. "Those are not Trick-or-Treaters in disguise. Those are the Squid Khan!" Myoga identified as Kirara started hissed. "Here I go. Tessaiga!" Lincoln said removing Tessaiga from its sheath as he and Kirara started to fight the Squid Khan. "I sure hope Totosai is ready with that removal potion." Myoga hoped.

Back at the Loud House, Lisa, Lucy and Totosai are preparing the mask removal potion, while everyone else handles the Trick-or-Treaters. "Scale of lizard, wolf bane, sofa root, left eye of Newt" Lucy spoke helping Lisa with the ingredients. "Normally, I use ingredients for scientific experiments, but I suppose this will make up for it" Lisa said adjusting her glasses. "Very good you two. Now Lucy go grab the special ingredient from your room: tentacle of Japanese Octopus" Totosai told as Lucy went to get the Octopus tentacle. "The removal potion is being made perfectly for the Oni mask" Lisa said. "If so, I hope the Oni mask can be removed from Clyde's face." Totosai agreed.

Back at the fight, Lincoln was fighting, cutting and slashing Squid Khan, while Kirara bites, pounces on or throws them. "The Shadowkhan are great love minions of darkness. Aren't they, my dear Lori?" Clyde asked flirty. "Beautiful costume, young lady. Rehearsing your inevitable romantic time on the dark side?" Tarakudo asked as Lori looks at Clyde. "Yeah, so not happening Tarakudo" Lori refused. "Hey Squid Khan! You slimy armed freaks better back away from my brother and demon cat or I'll turn you into pretzels!" Lori threatened but the Squid Khan attacked anyway. "Still, you deny you love towards me? We shall see once and for all, I truly deserve your heart and love. Shadowkhan!" Clyde ordered as the Squid Khan surrounded Lori. "Oh no, Lori's about to be taken hostage!" Myoga alerted as Tarakudo telepathically threw Lincoln to a tree. "Hey guys, are you okay?" Luan asked while with Luna, Lana and Lola. "Guys, you go ask someone for an onion. Kirara and I will stall Tarakudo" Lincoln ordered as Lana knocked on a door. "Trick-or-Treat! Do you have any onions?" Lana asked while Lori was wrapped in the Squid Khan tentacles. "Kirara, try to grab her!" Lincoln told as Tarakudo stopped both him and Kirara. "This is literally the creepiest Halloween ever" Lori commented as she was taken into a dark portal, when Clyde jumped in. "Well Lincoln Loud, you may a have what seems to be a great costume that won't need a mask. But since it reminds me of one of Inu no Taisho's sons, it's time to send you to a pumpkin patch" Tarakudo planned as Luna and Lana approached them. "Hey Tarakudo dude, how about an onion patch?" Luna asked as Lana threw the onion in Tarakudo's face and burned his eyes. "Ah, my eyes! My eyes!" Tarakudo cried in pain as he vanished. "Are you okay, bro?" Luna asked. "Yeah I am" Lincoln answered putting Tessaiga back in its sheath. "But where's Lori and Clyde?" Lana asked. "Clyde wants to prove he is worthy of Lori's heart. He and I were supposed to be at our school for the costume contest" Lincoln remembered as he called Lisa. "Lisa, if you're finished with the removal potion, give it to Totosai and tell him to meet me at my school!" Lincoln ordered as he hung up.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Jaken were following Clyde's scent. "Lord Sesshomaru, how much farther?" Jaken asked getting tired. "Tarakudo's scent may be gone, but not the boy's scent and we're close" Sesshomaru answered. "Lincoln's friend must have gone to a place close by. Not to mention there could be demonic aura" Jaken said. "This new scent belongs to Lori. The possessed boy must have her with him" Sesshomaru said to himself picking up Lori's scent. "Let's go Jaken. The scent must be followed!" Sesshomaru ordered about to fly. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he grabbed on to Sesshomaru's 'tail' and they flew to where Lori and Clyde's scent is.

Moments later at Royal Woods Elementary School, there was the costume contest and Clyde, Lori and the Squid Khan entered the back to where the contest is hold. "Hey, you kids need a ticket like everybody else!" A security guard told as his hand went through a Squid Khan's body. "What are you?" The guard asked as he pulled of a Squid Khan's mask, revealing seven glowing red eyes and a two-oriented fang-filled mouth. "Ew, that is literally so gross!" Lori disgusted. "This job don't pay enough!" The security guard said as he ran. Then when Clyde got on a stage his face and growl frightened everyone and they all ran away, while he high-fived a Squid Khan. "No contest. I'm the scariest and the chosen one of love. Which leaves you the perfect queen, no longer need Bobby" Clyde spoke looking at Lori. "But, Bobby's not here" Lori said. "I know" Clyde agreed as his claws extended. "For winning your heart and your love with it, I am the winner and that second place will lose his face" Clyde planned. "That is literally wrong" Lori commented as Clyde jumped and was about to grab Lori, when Lincoln stepped in. "Clyde, you can't do this!" Lincoln spoke. "And why not?" Clyde asked. "Because even though Lori doesn't like you, this is no way to win her heart" Lincoln answered. "Well I'll show a way how" Clyde said as the Squid Khan used their tentacles and formed are wrestling ring. "Well buddy, time to prove my love" Clyde said. "I'll keep him busy until Totosai gets here" Lincoln whispered. "Here I go!" Clyde yelled about to attack. "Not yet. Tessaiga!" Lincoln shouted pulling Tessaiga from its sheath and blocking Clyde's attack. "Where's Totosai with that potion?" Lana asked.

Minutes Later Sesshomaru reached the scent, when Totosai flew next to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, thank goodness I found you" Totosai spoke. "What do you want Totosai?" Sesshomaru asked. "Take the removal spell potion, you can remove the Oni mask with it." Totosai answered giving Sesshomaru the removal potion.

Back at the school, Lincoln continues to fight Clyde with Tessaiga. "Hang on bro!" Luna said as she tried to approach the ring, but the Squid Khan tentacles grabbed the sisters. "You got to "Squiding" me. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked earning groans while Kirara growled annoyed. "Lincoln, behind you!" Lana warned as Clyde was about to jump on Lincoln. "I don't think so Clyde." Lincoln spoke about to swing Tessaiga. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as Tessaiga released the yellow blade of wind, which blocked Clyde. "Hit him again, Lincoln!" Lana shouted. "Dude, that's still Clyde!" Luna reminded. "Right, sorry" Lana apologized. "If only once I pin you down Lincoln, I can remove your mask" Clyde said. "Speaking of removing a mask" Jaken spoke as he and Sesshomaru arrived. "What's Sesshomaru doing here?" Luan asked. "Lord Sesshomaru will remove that mask from your face with this!" Jaken mentioned holding the potion. "Dude, you got the removal potion!" Luna shouted as Squid Khan tentacles grabbed Jaken, while some were cut off by Sesshomaru's claws. "Lord Sesshomaru, help!" Jaken cried as Sesshomaru approached Lori. "Lori, you must talk your brother's friend" Sesshomaru informed. "No way, I'm literally not going to talk to Clyde" Lori refused. "Keep him occupied while your brother and I stop him." Sesshomaru instructed as he flew down into the ring. "Give this to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he threw the potion and Luna kicked it to Sesshomaru, but it landed in front of him and glass visor broke. "Tenseiga!" Sesshomaru shouted pulling out Tenseiga. "What sword is that?" Lana asked. "That is Tenseiga, another sword that inherited from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father." Myoga identified. "While Lincoln gets Tessaiga" Lola spoke in jealousy.

"Clyde, you have to remove your mask!" Lori spoke. "Why would I listen to you?" Clyde (Oni) asked. "I'm not talking to you demon freak. I'm literally talking to Clyde, he must remove the mask." Lori mentioned. "Lori, are you speaking to me?" Clyde asked. "Yes, I'm talking to you. I never thought I'd say this but I'm sorry" Lori apologized as the siblings were staring. "Dude, is Lori apologizing to Clyde?" Luna asked. "Never seen her do that before" Lana spoke surprised. "Clyde, I know you wanted to win me over, but even that mask won't you. Besides, this problem is literally caused by both of us" Lori admitted. "But Lori, why were you involved? All I wanted was for you to accept my love for you" Clyde asked. "You can't have me to love you, but there's one thing you can do for Lincoln and me: Take the potion and get the mask off you face!" Lori ordered as Clyde approached the potion. "Do not listen!" Clyde(Oni) protested. "No, I must do this for Lori!" Clyde refused trying to fight the mask. "Grab it Clyde!" Lola shouted. "Use the potion, dude!" Luna added. "Don't lose your head. Ha ha, get it? But seriously remove the mask!" Luan joined in. "Yes, use the good magic! Magic must defeat magic!" Myoga agreed. "Especially when it involves demon magic. Now hurry before Lord Sesshomaru cuts the mask off your face!" Jaken warned. "Remove the mask!" Clyde said. "No! Remain a demon!" Clyde (Oni) protested. "Remove the mask!" Clyde argued. "Remain a demon!" Clyde (Oni) argued back. "Remove! Remain! Remove! Remain!" Clyde and Clyde (Oni) argued as Lincoln holds up Tessaiga. "Clyde is my best friend. I swear to this Tessaiga, nobody or no demon gets in the way of our friendship!" Lincoln vowed as it made Tessaiga's blade turn red. "Red Tessaiga?" Lincoln asked as Red Tessaiga started pulsing. "Make the mask like a barrier. I get it" Lincoln said to Tessaiga. "Remove! Remain! Remove the mask!" Clyde and Clyde (Oni) argued as Clyde succeeded by splashing his hands in the removal potion and has it on his hands. "Yes!" Lincoln and Lori both responded Clyde began to remove the mask. "Hang on buddy. This is for Clyde. _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the wind cover Wind Scar hit the Oni mask, helping Clyde remove it. "No!" Clyde (Oni) cried as the removal spell and the Wind Scar freed Clyde from the Oni mask. "They did it dudes!" Luna cheered as the Squid Khan disappear, dropping everyone else. "It worked" Sesshomaru said putting Tenseiga back in its sheath.

"Well, no more horror in Halloween for you dude" Luna said holding the Oni mask. "Lincoln, Lori, I'm very sorry for the way I was acting and for what I did" Clyde apologized as Lincoln nudged Lori while Sesshomaru looked at her seriously. "Alright, fine" Lori sighed in defeat. "It's okay Clyde, you didn't mean to hurt anybody" Lori started as Kirara approached. " _Raar!_ " Kirara roared. "And when I realized you did all this just for me, I asked you to fight that mask and you won and removed it. I… I am literally sorry for causing you to wear the Oni mask. Lincoln and I are glad you're back to normal." Lori continued in forgiveness. "But don't get used to it. I'm still too old for you. Got it?" She finished. "Yes, Ma'am" Clyde nodded flirty. "Clyde, I think this belongs to you" Lincoln spoke giving Clyde the trophy. "For being the scariest, right?" Clyde asked. "For being that, part times romantic and being the best friend I ever had." Lincoln explained hugging Clyde. "Very good words Lincoln. I'm also impressed when you made Tessaiga turn red again. Only this time, you did it because Red Tessaiga sensed your deep friendship with Clyde." Myoga spoke. "That's right, I knew Clyde was still there as much as Lori does. And by turning red, Tessaiga knows it." Lincoln agreed as Red Tessaiga pulsed again and the blade shined.


	10. Chp 10: Mini Khan-Big Attack

10:

 _"Darkness and light. Into the present since the Fuedal Era, my Tessaiga brings our family together" Inuyasha narrated. "Centuries ago, Inuyasha's father defeated a demon race called the Oni. Then centuries later in 2016, our American descendants, Lincoln Loud and his ten sisters found Tessaiga when Tarakudo risen once again." Kagome added. "Loud House Fairytail: Inuyasha!" They both said. "Lincoln was about to collect the seventh Oni mask, but Hak Foo puts it on and finally gets the power of the Oni. Hak Foo's Shadowkhan may be small, but the Louds will see that appearances are deceiving." Kagome narrated._

 ** _Yuukan na dream furikazashi_**

(Images of Inuyasha and Kagome appeared) ** _  
Aimai na world kakenukeyou_**

(Images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney and Sabrina Spellman appeared)

(The sun came up while Inuyasha has a concerned face)

 ** _Yuutsu ni naru genjitsu ni tachi mukau_**

(Lincoln Loud cuts a small tide with Tessaiga) ** _  
Mune no naka de seichou shite iru yuusha_**

(Miroku throws Sutras, Sango uses Hiraikotsu and Lincoln's sisters are doing their habits) ** _  
Yuube mita yume ga sono zanzou ga_**

(Tarakudo, the Dark Hand and the Shadowkhan appeared in darkness) ** __**

 ** _Myaku wo utsu [saa ike] to_**

(Drago and his father: Shendu started breathing fire)

(Rin rides A-Un with Jaken holding on to the tail)

 ** _Jibun no kara yabutte fukuramu mirai wo_**

(Sesshomaru face us down with his eyes closed)

(Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) is shown)

(Tenseiga started pulsing, then Sesshomaru swings it twice, then his face showed) ** _  
Muriyari ni tojikomeru no kai?_**

(Lana, Lola, Lynn and Lucy Loud riding Kirara, while chasing Drago with one of Shendu's dragon minions in the sky)

 ** _Yuukan na dream furikazashi_**

(Lincoln flips in through the sky, then Tarakudo sends the Shadowkhan tribes to attack) ** _  
Kouin na try kurikaeshi nayami_**

(Lincoln pulls out Tessaiga and cuts each of the Shadowkhan)

(Kagome looks back concerned) ** _  
Hatenaki hibi he to kimi no_**

(Inuyasha looks up concerned holding Tessaiga)

(Kagome blows air from her hands)

 ** _Douyou ni cry? Kodoku tomo_**

(The Loud Sisters all riding Kirara, while Lori shot one of Kagome's arrows) ** __**

 ** _Shoumen de fight namida suru tabi ni_**

(Lincoln stores large energy in Tessaiga, then released the Backlash Wave)

(The arrow enters the Backlash Wave, mixing their powers and hit Tarakudo) ** __**

 ** _Yuru ginaii yume to nare_**

(All the Loud Siblings look to the sky on their house roof while an image of Inuyasha and Kagome in the sky)

(Kirara in her kitten form and Lily Loud riding Shippo's pink balloon-like transformation)

At a Swamp near the Royal Woods park, Lincoln, Lana, Myoga and Kirara are riding an Airboat with Shippo the Fox Demon, while looking for another Oni mask. "The Hana Fuda card says the next Oni mask is in there" Lana said pointing to a house-like hut. "It's very nice to see you again, Shippo" Myoga spoke. "Yeah, it brings back memories of when I helped my friends" Shippo said. "So, you know my ancestor?" Lincoln asked. "Yep, I know Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and even Kirara" Shippo mentioned as Kirara purred against him. "That's right, master Inuyasha and Shippo are close friends with the others." Myoga told. "Yeah, but Inuyasha is the one who always hits me on the head." Shippo mentioned rubbing his head. "By the way, where is the Huna Fuda card that has the removal spell ingredient?" Myoga asked. "I got it right here" Lana answered as the wind blew the card out of her hand and into the Airboat's engine, which blew it until it landed in the water. "See? It's fine" Lana said about to grab the card, an Alligator ate it. "Oops" Lana responded in embarrassment.

Momenta later, they all arrived at the hut. "So, what if I lost the card? We just should let no one wear it" Lana said. "Lana, you should realize we needed that card" Lincoln said as they went in. "Woah, this place is creepy" Shippo observed the inside looking like a dark place. "It's almost like Lucy were here. She'd have spent a week in it" Lana added. "Let's quickly find the mask and leave!" Myoga told. "Hey, Lucy and I watched this a few times. This is Ms. Kimber's Psychic shack. She does this Psychic hotline" Lincoln said. "Ridiculous my boy, even Lucy should know that these humans who can see the future are…" Myoga started. "Phonies? I knew you were gonna say that" Kimber chuckled as she came with Voodoo dolls of Lincoln, Lana, Shippo, Kirara and Myoga. "And I thought Lucy was the creepiest person we know" Lana responded. "I don't know if she actually knew we were coming, but she's good at making dolls" Shippo complimented. "You are here for the mask" Kimber guessed showing a yellow-green Oni mask with orange eyebrows, small mustache, and a small horn. "How did you know?" Lincoln asked. "I am psychic, child, and your ancestor is a powerful Demon ruler who put a demon in it" Kimber mentioned. "You knew about my ancestor. In that case, we'll take it" Lincoln said about to take the mask. "The stars didn't say you take it. He does" Kimber denied showing a Voodoo doll of Hak Foo. "Hak Foo?" Lincoln, Lana and Myoga asked. "Hey, what's wrong Kirara?" Shippo asked as Kirara growled and turned into her Sabor-Tooth cat form. "So, that is the mask destined for my face" Hak Foo spoke as he arrived.

"Lincoln, take the mask!" Myoga ordered as Lincoln grabbed it and ran. "I knew he was gonna say that too" Kimber commented as Lincoln got passed Hak Foo and went outside cornered by Alligators. "I gotta get outta here" Lincoln spoke as he jumped and dodged the Alligators and drove the Airboat away with Hak Foo riding another one. "Lincoln, you should go faster" Lana said as Lincoln noticed her. "Lana, this is dangerous!" Lincoln told. "Duh, danger's my middle name!" Lana mentioned confidently while Shippo, Kirara and Myoga are back at the shack. "And what is holding you three up?" Kimber asked. "Myoga is trying to make the mask removal potion, only he doesn't know the key ingredient" Shippo answered. "You hear that? The stars are talking and they say you may the answer by yours truly for only $9.95 a minute." Kimber said. "You sneak. You are a fraud and a money grubber!" Myoga responded. Back outside, Hak Foo jumped into the Airboat and started fighting Lincoln for the mask. "Oh boy, hang tight Lincoln!" Lana warned as she tried to steer the boat. "Be careful Lana!" Lincoln said as Hak Foo pushed him near the engine. "Leave my brother alone!" Lana demanded grabbing Hak Foo. "Lana, you're supposed to be steering" Lincoln reminded. "Uh oh!" Lana and Hak Foo both said. "And here is my prediction. I see master Inuyasha in your future!" Myoga argued. "Whenever you're done, you three wanna scoot tad bit to the left" Kimber warned as Myoga, Shippo and Kirara moved to left as the airboat burst through. "She sure knows how to predict a warning" Shippo spoke as the boat kept going. "Get off me! _IRON-REAVER SOUL STEALER!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as he scratched Hak Foo hard, then the airboat hit a tree, making Hak Foo land with his face in the mud. "Aw, I wanted a mud slide" Lana complained. "Lana, where's the mask?" Lincoln asked as Hak Foo has the Oni mask on his face.

"At last. And now Louds, prepare to meet the fiercest tribe of Shadowkhan yet! My demon summons shadow ninja army!" Hak Foo said as he summoned his Shadowkhan, but this tribe is unlike the others for being small. "But… but there are so…" Hak Foo started. "Cute!" Lana finished as Hak Foo charged at Lincoln. "Demon culminates for Infineon ninja army!" Hak Foo shouted as he headbutted Lincoln into a tree and threw him into the water, where the Alligators started to attack him. "Lincoln!" Lana cried. "I will not see you later, Alligator!" Hak Foo grinned as he left, while the small Shadowkhan followed. "My big brother" Lana murmured as Lincoln survived and got the surface, holding Tessaiga's sheath. "Oh man, thank goodness for this Fire Rat Robe and Tessaiga's sheath" Lincoln spoke as he tries to escape the snapping Alligators. "Okay then, how about this?" Lincoln asked as he held Tessaiga sideways. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice making Tessaiga cause a Wind Scar that stopped the Alligators from reaching him. "Well done with the Wind Scar, Lincoln" Myoga complimented as he and Shippo arrived riding Kirara. "Thanks, I almost became Alligator bait." Lincoln thanked as he put Tessaiga back in the sheath. "Now we go back and research the removal ingredient" Myoga said as he saw a stowaway small Shadowkhan. "Better secure that Shadowkhan" Myoga added.

Back at the Loud House, the Loud Siblings are all in Lori's room talking about what happened. "And Lincoln scratch Hak Foo in the face" Lana spoke. "Seriously, he did that to Hak Foo?" Lynn asked. "No way Lincoln could do that!" Luan denied. "I highly doubt that Lincoln's keratin is possibly able to scratch Hak Foo's muzzle area" Lisa doubted. "What does that mean?" Leni asked. "It means Lincoln's nail aren't strong enough to scratch Hak Foo's face, Leni" Lisa answered. "I think we get that, but there's no way Lincoln could literally scratch Hak Foo that hard" Lori doubted. "That wasn't the only thing that happened" Shippo spoke. "What else was it?" Lori asked. "Hak Foo threw Lincoln into the water when the Alligators tried to eat him, but guess what? He survived!" Lana added with everyone shocked. "Dude, Lincoln escaped Alligators?" Luna asked. "Yeah and then he stopped them with the Wind Scar by swinging Tessaiga sideways" Lana answered. "I don't believe it. The Wind Scar?!" Lola gasped. "That was quite a snap. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked earning groans. "But seriously, how did he not get eaten?" Luan asked. "I believe it was Lincoln's quick thinking to escape unharmed." Lisa believed. "It wasn't that at all" Lucy spoke scarring everyone except Kirara. "Lincoln scratched Hak Foo because he did the Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer attack and the reason he survived the Alligators is because of the sheath of Tessaiga" Lucy revealed. "Okay, I've seen how Lincoln uses Tessaiga, but what you said was literally weird" Lori responded. "Wait, the handle thingy did that?" Leni asked. "It's called a sheath and yes, it protected Lincoln from taking one bite from an Alligator." Lucy answered. "Dude, I knew Lincoln could use Tessaiga, but not the sheath" Luna mentioned. "Of course, now Lincoln is special to Tessaiga" Lola spoke in jealousy. "Actually, I've seen it before with Inuyasha. So, I'll tell him" Shippo volunteered. "Tell me what?" Lincoln asked as he came in. "Linky, you're not hurt, are you?" Leni asked. "No, I'm good. Why did you ask?" Lincoln asked. "Well, Lana told us about what happened in the swamp" Lori started. "Then about when Hak Foo tried to take the Oni mask" Lynn continued. "Then, Lana and Lucy started talking about you going through some absurd changes" Lisa added adjusting her glasses. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Lincoln asked. "The part when you scratched Hak Foo in the face" Lana reminded. "And when you were saved by Tessaiga's sheath when Alligators snapped at you. Ha ha, get it?" Luan joked earning more groans. "Lucy called the scratching part the "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer". If that wasn't weird enough, then there's the part when the sheath literally protected you" Lori spoke. "And the little Fox dude said he seen it before" Luna added. "What do mean by that, Shippo?" Lincoln asked. "It happened when I first met Inuyasha and Kagome, Tessaiga's sheath protected him from the Thunder Brothers" Shippo remembered. "That's right Shippo, Tessaiga's sheath can create a barrier to protect the wielder from danger. The same thing happened with Inuyasha" Myoga added. "But Lincoln, how did you scratch Hak Foo?" Lynn asked. "I don't know. Hak Foo was cornering me and then it happened" Lincoln answered. "That's the Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer. Inuyasha uses this attack to cut his enemy with hand to hand combat" Myoga explained. "By the way Lincoln, where's the shirt you always wear?" Luan asked seeing Lincoln still in his Fire Rat Robe. "I really like that poncho he is wearing" Leni spoke. "It's called a Japanese Robe, Leni" Lisa corrected. "Yeah, you've been wearing that thing all day" Lori agreed. "This is the Robe of the Fire Rat. It protects me from danger, just like armor. Inuyasha has a robe like this one" Lincoln answered. "When Inuyasha gets attacked, his Fire Rat Robe endures the pain and protects him from fire as well." Myoga explained. "Then I guess you mind if I does this" Lynn said as she punched Lincoln. "Hey, that didn't even hurt" Lincoln responded unharmed. "Wow, usually one punch hurts you. Hey Lola, Lincoln broke your tiara" Lynn made up as Lola looked up. "What?" Lola asked furiously facing Lincoln. "Yeah and he did with Tessaiga" Lynn made up again as Lola attacked him. "Lynn, what are you doing?" Shippo asked as when Lola stopped, Lincoln was unharmed. "Hey, what's going on? I should have you ripped apart by now" Lola asked. "That just proved I made my point about the Fire Rat Robe" Myoga pointed out. "So, the robe protected Lincoln from Lola, just like with the Alligators!" Lana said surprised. "The Fire Rat Robe will protect Lincoln like it did with Inuyasha" Myoga agreed. "Come now, it's late" Myoga told as he and Lincoln walked towards Lincoln's room while Kirara and Shippo followed.

"Kids, come downstairs, your cousin Sarah Whitney is here!" Rita called out as the siblings came to the stairs. "Cousin Sarah?" They all asked as they came down and noticed Sarah Whitney. "Hey guys" Sarah greeted as the siblings greeted her back. "How are the dudes at Horseland?" Luna asked. "My friends are good. We've been practicing for many competitions" Sarah answered. "You think Alma could teach me how she rides?" Lana asked. "Someday if you're are old enough" Sarah answered. "I really like your riding outfits. Red looks so good on you and Scarlet" Leni complimented. "Thanks Leni. But enough about me, what about you guys?" Sarah asked as Shippo and Kirara noticed her. "Hey Lincoln, who is that?" Shippo asked. "That's just our cousin, Sarah Whitney. Out of most my cousins, Sarah and her dad own big banks in a county near here. Plus, she goes to Horseland Academy, a school where kids learn how to ride horses either just for the fun of it or for a competition. Sarah Whitney's horse is an Arabian named Scarlet." Lincoln explained. "Wow, I bet her horse is as beautiful as she is. She is nice, I admit" Shippo commented as Sarah noticed Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln!" She called out. "Hi Sarah. I missed you" Lincoln greeted hugging her. "I missed you too little cousin. Are your sisters giving you a hard time?" Sarah asked. "Well most of the time, but not lately" Lincoln commented. "Hey!" The sisters shouted offended. "But, I still love my sisters." Lincoln finished as his sisters calmed down. "Now Sarah will be staying with us for two to three days, so I want all of you on your best behavior." Rita told as the siblings responded in agreement. "Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Totosai asked coming into the room. "Hi Totosai!" Sarah greeted hugging Totosai. "It's been a long-time child" Totosai said. "You know Totosai, Sarah?" Lynn asked. "Yes, I do. I know since I was little. He was even there when I first rode Scarlet" Sarah explained. "That's right. When Sarah was younger, her mother and I knew she would become just as beautiful." Totosai added. "I think someone else wants an introduction" Sarah said as she came up to Shippo and Kirara. "Hi, I'm Sarah Whitney, the Loud Siblings' cousin" Sarah introduced. "My names Shippo and this is Kirara" Shippo greeted shaking Sarah's hand. "Alright, Lincoln is it okay if Sarah sleeps with you?" Rita asked. "Well, I guess she could sleep in my room" Lincoln thought for a minute. "It's okay Aunt Rita, I can sleep on the couch" Sarah decided. "Alright then, kids, off to bed!" Rita ordered as the siblings went up to their rooms. "Totosai, can I talk to you and Myoga?" Sarah asked. "Of course, you can. No use hiding Myoga, she wants a word with both of us" Totosai answered as Myoga came up to Totosai's shoulder. "It's wonderful to see you again, Sarah" Myoga greeted. "Yes, it is. But, Aunt Rita told me you are here and I think I know the reason. It has to be Tessaiga" Sarah guessed. "Actually, it is Sarah. Tessaiga is in this house and has chosen Lincoln to be the next wielder" Myoga spoke. "What, why Lincoln? Inuyasha is Half-Demon and Tessaiga belonged to his father. Why would Tessaiga chose Lincoln?!" Sarah asked. "It's quite simple it all started when Lincoln first found Tessaiga in the attic. Then he touched it, Tessaiga chose him to wield it" Myoga explained. "So, Tessaiga picked the only boy cousin of mine who lives here?" Sarah asked. "Correct, Inuyasha was perfectly picked by Tessaiga because of his father. Since Inuyasha is your great-Grandfather and that someone in the family would have someone to protect, Tessaiga made its own decision and chose Lincoln Loud out of all the Loud Siblings." Totosai answered. "But you're supposed to protect and help Lincoln in case he and Tessaiga get into trouble" Sarah said. "Yes, but unfortunately, Lincoln has been growing stonger with Tessaiga while collecting the Oni mask." Totosai mentioned. "Okay then, but I don't want him to end up like Inuyasha or his father and you should at least tell him and his sisters how Inuyasha's father died." Sarah reminded. Then they suddenly heard screaming.

"That sounds like Uncle Lynn Sr.!" Sarah recognized as Sarah, Myoga and Totosai got into the kitchen and Lynn Sr. on the ground unconscious. "Uncle Lynn Sr., are okay?" Sarah asked as they saw that the small Shadowkhan got bigger. "That's not good. Sarah bring Lincoln down here with Tessaiga, Myoga and I will hold it off!" Totosai ordered as Sarah ran upstairs. "Totosai, do something!" Myoga shouted as Totosai tried to hit the Shadowkhan with his hammer. "Now I remember that species of Shadowkhan!" Myoga feared. "So, do I, Myoga" Totosai said as Sarah came back down with Lincoln, Lynn and Luna. "Dude, what is that?" Luna asked seeing the Shadowkhan. "We'll explain later, Lincoln use Tessaiga!" Myoga alerted as Lincoln pulled Tessaiga out of its sheath. "Hurry, this Shadowkhan is getting impatient and I'm getting any younger!" Totosai shouted as he moved out of the way. "Get back guys!" Sarah ordered as she, Lynn and Luna did so. "  
Take this! _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the Wind Scar destroyed the Shadowkhan and a bit of the kitchen. "Oh, my gosh! Dad!" Lynn cried as Lynn Sr. was still unconscious. Later, everybody was in the Living Room noticing Lynn Sr.'s conditions. "What happened?" Luan asked. "Well Luan, your father is in a very deep sleep thanks to the Mini Khan." Myoga identified. "But don't fooled by its name and size. This Shadowkhan species grows stronger when feeding on human shadows" Totosai added as the siblings noticed their father's shadow is gone. "So, this Shadowkhan ate dad's shadow?" Lana asked. "That's correct. Without your shadow in this case, you're doomed to permanently sleep deeply." Totosai warned. "How do we literally get dad's shadow back?" Lori asked. "We must put a stop to Hak Foo's control of the Mini Khan, but that will be impossible without the card that had the removal spell ingredient" Myoga informed looking at Lana. "Hey, it wasn't my fault, an Alligator ate the card" Lana excused. "Which Lana let happen for holding the Han Fuda card carelessly" Shippo spoke as Sarah and the sisters glared at Lana. "And we thought Lola was the tattle tale" Lana commented. "Hey!" Lola snapped. "At least with Myoga, Lucy and I able to translate Japanese, we'll try to find out the ingredient" Totosai told. "Well until then, Lincoln and I will find it before someone else gets hurt" Sarah volunteered. "You want to fight Sarah?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, I do for your father and everyone else's sake." Sarah nodded. "Same with me!" Lincoln joined in. "Only one problem, thanks to the Mini Khan, both your shadows are at risk" Myoga pointed out. "So, what? Lincoln can cut these Mini Khan like I kick in Karate" Lynn believed as she accidently kicked a lamp. "Lynn, be careful!" Rita told. "Oops, sorry" Lynn apologized. "Another thing, every Shadowkhan must not be underestimated." Totosai advised.

Meanwhile at the Dark Hand's hideout, Hak Foo was trying out the Oni mask. "Now, exhale and attack! Fight like warriors!" Hak Foo ordered as the Mini Khan tried to hit a dummy of Lincoln, but they bounced off it instead. "Eye of the Tiger! Eye of the Tiger!" Hak Foo repeated as Tarakudo came in. "How charming" Tarakudo commented. "Show master Tarakudo your war faces!" Hak Foo ordered as the Mini Khan did so. "Ooh, if I had a spine, it would be tingling" Tarakudo spoke. "Hak Foo, all Shadowkhan are deadly. You just need to be aware of their strengths" Tarakudo informed. "You call these strong?" Hak Foo asked. "Let's see if a demonstration is in order" Tarakudo said as his telekinesis brought in Chow, who was bathing. "Hello, kinda in the middle of something here?!" Chow spoke as he saw the Mini Khan. "Where'd ya get the Mini Khan?" Chow laughed making Hak Foo growl. "Uh uh uh. Wait for it" Tarakudo told as he whistled making the Mini Khan approach Chow. "Hey Hak, are these guys all lung from Santa?" Chow joked as the Mini Khan started eating his shadow. "Hey, what are you…?" Chow asked as the Mini Khan got bigger and Chow fainted. "Growing boys need their nutrients" Tarakudo said. "And an entire city of shadows awaits my army" Hak Foo planned as the Mini Khan left towards Royal Woods.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln, Sarah, Lucy, Shippo and Kirara prepare for their search. "Ninja suction unit?" Myoga asked. "Check" Lucy answered. "Chi powered Night vision goggles?" Totosai asked. "Check" Sarah said. "Metal Dark Chi and Demonic Aura Detector?" Lisa asked. "Check!" Shippo said. "And in case a well strengthen Tessaiga is needed?" Totosai asked handing Lincoln Tessaiga. "Check!" Lincoln said as Tessaiga went back to its katana form and Lincoln puts it in the sheath. "This face potion until Totosai and I remember missing ingredient for removal spell?" Myoga asked handing a potion to Shippo. "The rest of us will remain here and for Myoga's and my case, until we find the ingredient through Japanese Dictionaries" Totosai told. "Okay Lincoln, let's bring you father back from a dark sleep." Sarah said as they left. Later, Lincoln, Lucy, Sarah, Shippo and Kirara stopped at an alley when the metal dark chi detector started moving. "It's gotta be Dad's shadow eater" Lincoln guessed. "More like a group of shadow eaters!" Sarah corrected as they saw a group of Mini Khan about to feed on a citizen's shadow, then the citizen saw them and ran. "What the?" Lincoln asked when the Mini Khan swarm on him. "Ew, there swarming Lincoln!" Shippo disgusted. "Lincoln is okay. There's no shadow and no lunch for them" Lucy mentioned as the Mini Khan threw Lincoln into a street light, when Lucy sucked them into her Ninja suction unit. "Thanks Lucy" Lincoln thanked. "You're welcome" Lucy accepted.

Back in the Loud House, Myoga and Totosai are trying to figure out the removal spell ingredient. "Substitute removal ingredient is often shoelace of giraffe" Myoga spoke. "One problem with that, Giraffes don't shoes!" Totosai told. Meanwhile back at the alley, Shippo stepped on a wondering Mini Khan. "Shippo, Fox Demon, pest control" Shippo spoke as more Mini Khan came. "Guys, get away from the light, they'll get our shadows!" Sarah alerted as they backed up to a wall when Lincoln bashed Tessaiga against a light bulb making it go off while the Mini Khan can't see. "Now!" Sarah signaled as she, Lucy and Shippo sucked up all the Mini Khan. "Hey, there's one more" Shippo said as they saw the last one, which tried to run away. "Maybe it could find the one attacked my dad" Lincoln believed as Kirara started growling and her fur stood up. "What's wrong Kirara?" Sarah asked as Kirara and Shippo ran into a large Mini Khan. "I think we found it" Shippo spoke in fear. "And he has been snacking between meals" Hak Foo spoke as the large Mini Khan almost bit Lincoln and Shippo. "I thought you were Gator food, Loud" Hak Foo said. "I got this!" Shippo said as the vacuum didn't suck in the Mini Khan. "What happened?" Shippo asked. "The Mini Khan is too big" Lucy answered scaring Shippo. "Watch out guys! Tessaiga!" Lincoln shouted blocking the Mini Khan with Tessaiga. "Hey Lucy, help me go after the tiny one" Shippo told as he and Lucy followed the smaller Mini Khan. "Oh no! We have a problem" Sarah said as the sun came up, which made the shadows bigger. "Good morning Lincoln Loud and good night. Bear feed on honey!" Hak Foo shouted making the large Mini Khan start going after Lucy and Shippo, but was stopped by Lincoln and Kirara. "Myoga and Totosai got to get that removal spell!" Sarah said.

Meanwhile, Myoga and Totosai were stressed out as Totosai pressed a remote button that turn on the tv with Kimber on it. "You again?!" Myoga responded. "Looks like you would need some good fortune, sugar" Kimber spoke. "Who says we need fortune?" Myoga asked. "Phone me now and we can fix whatever is ailing you, together" Kimber suggested. "Not a chance. We're in enough trouble already." Myoga refused. "Only I can find all the answers you seek" Kimber mentioned. Back at the alley, Lincoln and Kirara are trying to hold off the large Mini Khan. "Imagine Loud, an army of these creatures obeying my every command" Hak Foo said. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the Wind Scar hit the large Mini Khan. Later, Shippo and Lucy noticed the smaller Mini Khan. "Here, this blowfish will help while shooting magic" Lucy explained handing Shippo a blowfish. "Thanks Lucy. But first things first. _FOX FIRE!_ " Shippo shouted as he threw green fire balls at the Mini Khan and then tried to zap it with the blowfish. While at the Loud House, Myoga and Totosai are making a call to Kimber. "Welcome to Kimber's psychic hotline, where I reveal what the stars tell" Kimber spoke over the phone. "Myoga and I need help finding mask removal ingredient and Myoga said never tell this to anyone" Totosai spoke. Back in town, the small Mini Khan ran down into the subway, where it saw passengers coming out of a train. "Hey, where'd that Mini Khan go?" Shippo asked as the Mini Khan came out of the subway, only to have grown larger. "Right here, only it's not many anymore." Lucy answered.

"You may have survived a Gator, boy, but how about a land shark?" Hak Foo asked as the Mini Khan chased Lincoln and Sarah riding Kirara. "Kirara, stand right there!" Sarah ordered. "Raar!" Kirara ordered as they landed in front of a telephone booth which made the Mini Khan stop and search for their shadows. "Enough with the shadow puppets!" Hak Foo spoke as he grabbed Lincoln. "It's chow time" Hak Foo signaled as the felt a stomping noise with Shippo and Lucy running. "Shippo, Lucy?" Lincoln asked as he got free. "Guys, we have big problem!" Shippo alerted as they saw the other Mini Khan bigger than the other one. "Now that's what I call a warrior!" Hak Foo responded impressed as Sarah's phone rang. "Sarah, if this Kimber from psychic hotline speaks the truth, the mask removal ingredient is fish" Totosai informed. "I got it and I also have an idea" Sarah talked back as she hung up. "Lucy, Shippo, you put the potion on the fish, while aim this" Sarah instructed aiming a bow and arrow. "Got the spell ready!" Shippo said with the blowfish glowing. "Nukeru, He-Men Ja'aku! Nukeru, He-Men Ja'aku!" Lucy chanted as the removal hit the arrow. "Lincoln, you start the attack and I'll help!" Sarah planned. "Okay then!" Lincoln nodded as wind spiraled around him. "Here goes!" Sarah shouted as she shot the green glowing arrow which hit the Oni mask and Sarah pulled it off and kicked Hak Foo into the mouth of the giant Mini Khan. "Get down, guys!" Lincoln warned as Sarah, Shippo, Lucy and Kirara took cover. " _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the Backlash Wave spiraled and drilled through both Mini Khans, which both disappeared which dropped Hak Foo into a recycle can and send the stolen shadows back to where they belong. "Great job guys, and you Lincoln." Sarah complimented hugging both of her cousins, Shippo and Kirara. "Thanks Sarah, you were great too. Hopefully one of those shadows belongs to dad." Lincoln said as his father's shadow returned to him, waking him up. "Thank goodness, all is right again" Myoga responded. "Hey, the last thing I remember was my niece Sarah here for her visit. What happened?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Since you remember me and Myoga from your marriage to Rita, we'll both explain later, I bet everyone will glad you're awake." Totosai said with a chuckle.


	11. Chp 11: Half mask, Spoiled Lola

11:

 _"Darkness and light. Into the present since the Fuedal Era, my Tessaiga brings our family together" Inuyasha narrated. "Centuries ago, Inuyasha's father defeated a demon race called the Oni. Then centuries later in 2016, our American descendants, Lincoln Loud and his ten sisters found Tessaiga when Tarakudo risen once again." Kagome added. "Loud House Fairytail: Inuyasha!" They both said. "When the next Oni mask was bought online by Valmont, the former head of the Dark Hand, Lincoln had to retrieve it with Ronnie Anne and Lola, who was jealous of Lincoln and Tessaiga. Then when Lola tried to get the Oni mask from Valmont, the mask splits in half and possesses them both. Now Lola must decide what is more important, her desire for Diamond Tessaiga or her freedom from the Oni mask and its darkness." Kagome narrated._

 ** _Yuukan na dream furikazashi_**

(Images of Inuyasha and Kagome appeared) ** _  
Aimai na world kakenukeyou_**

(Images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney and Sabrina Spellman appeared)

(The sun came up while Inuyasha has a concerned face)

 ** _Yuutsu ni naru genjitsu ni tachi mukau_**

(Lincoln Loud cuts a small tide with Tessaiga) ** _  
Mune no naka de seichou shite iru yuusha_**

(Miroku throws Sutras, Sango uses Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha jumps on rocks and Lincoln's sisters are doing their habits) ** _  
Yuube mita yume ga sono zanzou ga_**

(Tarakudo, the Dark Hand and the Shadowkhan appeared in darkness) ** __**

 ** _Myaku wo utsu [saa ike] to_**

(Drago and his father: Shendu started breathing fire)

(Rin rides A-Un with Jaken holding on to the tail)

 ** _Jibun no kara yabutte fukuramu mirai wo_**

(Sesshomaru face us down with his eyes closed)

(Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) is shown)

(Tenseiga started pulsing, then Sesshomaru swings it twice, then his face showed) ** _  
Muriyari ni tojikomeru no kai?_**

(Lana, Lola, Lynn and Lucy Loud riding Kirara, while chasing Drago with one of Shendu's dragon minions in the sky)

 ** _Yuukan na dream furikazashi_**

(Lincoln flips in through the sky, then Tarakudo sends the Shadowkhan tribes to attack) ** _  
Kouin na try kurikaeshi nayami_**

(Lincoln pulls out Tessaiga and cuts each of the Shadowkhan)

(Kagome looks back concerned) ** _  
Hatenaki hibi he to kimi no_**

(Inuyasha looks up concerned holding Tessaiga)

(Kagome blows air from her hands)

 ** _Douyou ni cry? Kodoku tomo_**

(The Loud Sisters all riding Kirara, while Lori shot one of Kagome's arrows) ** __**

 ** _Shoumen de fight namida suru tabi ni_**

(Lincoln stores large energy in Tessaiga, then released the Backlash Wave)

(The arrow enters the Backlash Wave, mixing their powers and hit Tarakudo) ** __**

 ** _Yuru ginaii yume to nare_**

(All the Loud Siblings look to the sky on their house roof while an image of Inuyasha and Kagome in the sky)

(Kirara in her kitten form and Lily Loud riding Shippo's pink balloon-like transformation)

At a farm that is holding a yard sale, a man picked up a black Oni mask with yellow eyes, red pupils and teeth being exposed. "Peculiar slice of a Barracuda" The man observed about to buy the Oni mask. "Excuse me, but you shouldn't buy that mask" Lincoln said. "Yeah, buy this mask instead" Shippo added holding a cattle skull. "That's not a mask" The man pointed out. "Yes, it is. See?" Shippo said trying to put the cattle skull on his face. "If you boys want the mask, it will be for sale on my website:  .com" Alfie said as he was stopped by the Dark Hand. "You've been deleted, Alfie" Finn spoke as he snatched the Oni mask while Hak Foo threw Alfie to the side. "Sorry, but we'll take that!" Shippo said as he snatched the mask. "Lincoln Loud!" Hak Foo shouted. "Crack his skull" Chow said as Lincoln and Shippo started running. "Put this on my tab" Lincoln spoke as the Dark Hand chased him and Shippo. "Screaming Eagle feet!" Hak Foo shouted as he jumped and was about to land his feet. "Excuse me Shippo" Sarah said as she grabbed Shippo. "Hey, what are you doing?" Shippo asked in fear as Sarah made the horns of the skull on Shippo stab Hak Foo's feet. "Crying puppy feet! Crying puppy feet!" Hak Foo cried in pain. "Help, this won't come off!" Shippo cried as the Dark Hand kicked Shippo out of Sarah's hands, then Shippo got the horns of the cattle skull stuck to a door way, making him stuck too. "Help!" Shippo cried as Lincoln draw the Tessaiga pushed off Finn, Chow and Ratso while Shippo was freed. "Angry fist avenges feet!" Hak Foo shouted making a spinning punch. "Watch it!" Molly Washington alerted making Lincoln take cover while the punch swatted the mask aside. "Excuse me" Alma Rodriguez spoke as she flipped Hak Foo over as Lincoln raced the Dark Hand for the Oni mask. But when a man with a shelf passed by the mask was gone and replaced by a card. " .com?" Shippo asked as Lincoln faced the Dark Hand. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the Wind Scar blew away the Dark Hand. "So, what do you guys think?" Sarah asked. "Girl, I just saw it and I believe it" Molly answered. "That was awesome!" Alma added. "Thanks Molly. Thanks Alma." Lincoln thanked. "No problem, Lincoln" Molly accepted. " _Thenada._ You're welcome." Alma accepted in both Spanish and English.

Later, Lincoln, Shippo and Kirara returned to the Loud House and told everyone what happened. "What, you didn't get it?" Lana asked. "What happened bro?" Lynn asked. "Well, we were about to get the mask when it was taken by this guy" Lincoln explained showing the card. "Who's that guy?" Lola asked. "Hey, I know that website" Luna recognized. "It's really a website where a dude named Alfie sells antics on the internet" She explained while looking up the website. "Nice job Luna, especially when you humans made technology more advanced, every century after the other." Myoga complimented. "I can believe that Alfie has this all for sale" Lori spoke. "Why is the stuff on the internet look old?" Leni asked. "They're called Antics, Leni. These things look old because they are old" Lisa explained as when Luna scrolled down, they saw the Oni mask. "Dudes, I found the Oni auction" Luna said as Lincoln was at the front door. "Lincoln, where are you going?" Lucy asked. "Sorry guys, call me if something happens with the Oni mask. I have to meet up with Ronnie Anne" Lincoln answered. "I literally forgot about Ronnie Anne" Lori responded. "Who is Ronnie Anne?" Shippo asked. "The girls told me about her. Ronnie Anne is the younger sister of Lori's boyfriend named Bobby." Sarah explained. "Yeah and guess who else she is. Ronnie Anne is Lincoln's girlfriend" Luna added as the sisters excitedly squeal. "Woah, Sarah, you didn't tell me your cousin has got a girlfriend" Molly responded surprised. " _Lincoln en amor._ Lincoln in love" Alma smirked. "I know, I was surprised myself when I first heard about it." Sarah mentioned as Luna started typing her bidder for the mask, while Shippo and Kirara followed Lincoln (while Lola snuck off and was not far behind).

Meanwhile at the Donut Restaurant, the Dark Hand was also trying to buy the mask online. "'LoudRocker'" Chow read. "Ya think?" Ratso asked. "Gentlemen, start your engines" Finn spoke as he typed his own bidder. "FinnHalen?" Luna asked. "That could be the Darkhand 'surfing' the web. Ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked as everyone groaned. "Please Luna, bid higher. They must not get that mask!" Myoga told. "You got it, dude" Luna said. "I'll call Lincoln" Lori sai calling Lincoln while Luna bid higher. "Oh yeah?" Finn asked as he bid higher. "Yeah dude!" Luna determined. Luna and Finn continued to bid higher than each other as the timer was decreasing in seconds. "And the winner is…?" Luna and Finn both started as the winner on the bidding was a different name. "Filthyrich 1? Who's Filthyrich 1?" Luna and Finn both asked. Minutes later, Lincoln arrived at Bobby Santiago's house and once he knocked on the door, there was Bobby's little sister Ronnie Anne. "Hi Ronnie Anne" Lincoln greeted. "Hey Lincoln. I haven't seen you lately" Ronnie Anne greeted back. "Yeah sorry, my sisters and I have been very busy. So, how is Bobby?" Lincoln asked. "He's cool, just busy with jobs as usual. Hey, what's that?" Ronnie Anne asked noticing Tessaiga in its sheath. "This? Oh, it's uh, a family heirloom" Lincoln made up as he heard a slurping sound. "Greetings young child" Myoga greeted as Lincoln smacked off. "A very unpleasant way of greeting" Myoga spoke. "Uh, Lincoln, who is that?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Oh, this is Myoga the flea demon" Lincoln introduced. "What, a talking Flea?" Ronnie Anne asked again. "That's right child. I've been with Lincoln ever since he was born while in secret." Myoga explained. "You never told me that" Lincoln pointed out as his phone rang. "Yes Lori? Ok, I'll go" Lincoln said on the phone as he hung up. "Sorry Ronnie Anne, I gotta go" Lincoln apologized. "Where are you going?" Ronnie Anne asked. "My sisters need me and Myoga. I'll see you later!" Lincoln said as he left. "Lincoln, where are you going?" Ronnie Anne asked as she secretly followed Lincoln while Lola followed him also as Lincoln went to where the mask is along with Shippo, Myoga and Kirara.

Later, Lincoln arrived at the destination of the person who bought the Oni mask. "Thanks for the ride, Kirara" Lincoln thanked as Kirara got covered in flames and turned back to her kitten form. "Hey wait a minute, where's Myoga?" Shippo asked as Myoga was gone. "My guess is that he ran away" Lincoln guessed with him and Shippo not surprised. "Excuse me, I think you forgot somebody" Lola spoke as Lincoln noticed her. "Lola? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked. "I'm not gonna let you have all the glory with Tessaiga having diamonds as I'm the lover of diamonds at home." Lola answered glaring at Lincoln. "Lola, you're not chosen for Tessaiga" Lincoln said. "Oh, so you can be the hero and the one with a sword full of diamonds? No way!" Lola refused in jealousy. "Lola, just because you're a pageant princess doesn't mean you can have everything" Lincoln pointed out. "What's all this about?" Ronnie Anne asked as she came toward them. "Wait Ronnie Anne, you were following me?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, I was. I noticed something was up, so I followed you when I saw you flying on a big cat" Ronnie Anne explained. "You must mean Kirara, she's a Nekomata, a fork-tailed demon cat. My name's Shippo" Shippo introduced. "My name's Ronnie Anne. You must be Fox or something?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I'm actually a Fox Demon from Japan's Feudal Era" Shippo revealed to Ronnie Anne. "Lincoln, what's going on?" Ronnie Anne asked suspiciously. "Well Ronnie Anne, I'll explain as we go in." Lincoln promised as they went into the apartment. "And that's why I'm here, especially while you and Lola followed me" Lincoln said as he finished explaining the whole story. "So, you and your sisters have Japanese ancestor who is a Half-Demon?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Yep, and his wife is a modern Japanese girl who traveled back in time to help him and then marry him" Lincoln nodded. "And Inuyasha's father defeated a demon race called the Oni, which he sealed masks, like the one we came here for. At least I heard that from Myoga" Shippo added. "And Tessaiga is actually a fang from Inuyasha's father, which passed down to Inuyasha and now I have it, at least until I find Inuyasha. So, I guess you think I'm weird, huh?" Lincoln asked. "Nah, Lincoln you're a cool and funny guy with cool family" Ronnie Anne denied. "Thanks. Anyway, according to Lisa, Filthyrich1 lives in this apartment" Lincoln said as he started knocking on the door. "Maybe if we explain about the mask, they'll give it to us" Shippo believed. "Unless, they like the idea of the Shadowkhan stuff." Lola doubted as the door opened as it revealed to be Valmont. "Who are you?" Shippo asked as Ronnie Anne's eyes widen. "Hey, know your face, your Valmont. You used to be the head of the crime gang called the Dark Hand" Ronnie Anne identified. "Go away!" Valmont told as Lincoln stopped the door from closing with Tessaiga's sheath. "You're Filthyrich1?" Lola asked. "You're not rich, just filthy. Nice place, though" Shippo said observing the apartment room. "I may be broke, but I still have my resources. And I caught wind of your little quest. Once I own _my_ Oni mask, I shall control an army of Shadowkhan thieves and the riches of the world will be mine!" Valmont planned. "Yeah, not gonna happen, even if not rich" Shippo opposed. "Listen Valmont, you don't want to wear an Oni mask." Lincoln warned. "I will do what I _please_ with that mask that I purchased fare and square with the stolen money" Valmont said as someone knocked on the door. "That must be the curia with my win" Valmont continued. "Flying Tiger kick!" Hak Foo shouted kicking the door open as it pushed Valmont into Lincoln. "Now was that really necessary?" Valmont asked as the Dark Hand arrived.

"Bigger than my apartment, it's a palace" Ratso commented. "Valmont?" Finn, Chow and Ratso all asked. "You're Filthyrich1?" Finn asked. "But you're not rich" Ratso reminded. "I'm fully aware of the irony." Valmont said. "Enough talk. Cobra strike!" Hak Foo shouted as his punch missed. "Okay then" Lincoln said as he pulled out Tessaiga and started to fight the Dark Hand. "Hey, the mask isn't even here yet!" Shippo spoke trying to take cover. "Get out, all of you! The mask is mine!" Valmont ordered grabbing Hak Foo, who made them both hit the roof. "Back off!" Ronnie Anne told as she pushed Ratso into the wall. "Thanks, Ronnie Anne" Shippo thanked as Kirara walked in. "Kirara, no!" Lincoln told but Kirara turned into her Sabor-Tooth cat form. "Raar!" Kirara roared as her size stopped the fighting as the door was knocked again. "Come in" Valmont spoke. "Delivery for Mr. Valmont" A package man started as everybody landed on him. "Got ya!" Ratso called out holding the package, when Lincoln pulled out the Oni mask. "Too slow" Lincoln said as he faced Hak Foo. "Dragon fist!" Hak Foo shouted as he punched the mask in half. "I got it! Part of it" Lola said holding one half. "Lola, where's the other half?" Lincoln asked. "Right where it belongs!" Valmont answered as he put the other half one as it magically attached to him. "Dude!" Finn responded. "No way!" Ratso chuckled as he and Chow laughed. "What are you simpletons laughing at?" Valmont asked. "One side of your face is normal" Chow started. "And the other's all demony" Ratso ended with a laugh. "Half a mask is nothing, right?" Ronnie Anne asked as Valmont started summoning Shadowkhan. "Yes, it is!" Lincoln answered as half of the Shadowkhan appeared. "Half of a Shadowkhan? Half dangerous, I hope" Shippo asked. "On the contrary, half is more than enough to destroy you completely!" Valmont doubted as the Shadowkhan attacked. "Yes, my Shadowkhan, destroy them and seize the rest of my face!" Valmont ordered as three Shadowkhan were about to attack Lola. "Raar!" Kirara roared stopping them. "Woah, this is crazy!" Ronnie Anne commented as Totosai appeared. "Totosai, I need a potion to remove Valmont's mask!" Lincoln told. "Don't worry, I have the removal potion right here" Totosai spoke holding the potion as one the Shadowkhan knocked it out of his hands. "I got it!" Ronnie Anne said as she caught the potion as Lincoln, Totosai and Kirara were pushed back which broke the wall. "I still got it" Ronnie Anne said as the outside staircase that is holding them landed on another wall, making Ronnie Anne drop the potion. "I still have the mask" Lola said holding her half of the mask as they climb down. "Can you make another potion, Totosai?" Lincoln asked. "Of course, the key ingredient is the tears of a Japanese monkey. Lana still has the monkey." Totosai answered as he and Momo took off. "Thanks, Totosai and Myoga while you're at it" Lincoln said as he hopped on Kirara. "Hey Ronnie Anne, you want to help me?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, I can do it" Ronnie Anne agreed as she climbed on Kirara. "Okay, let's go Kirara!" Lincoln said as Kirara took off. "What did you forget me?" Lola asked as she also riding Kirara. "Lola, why are on Kirara? You're supposed to be with Totosai" Shippo asked. "No way. I'm not gonna let Lincoln be the one with the mask because of him and Tessaiga" Lola refused in jealousy. "I gotta get that half Lola is holding to Lisa's vault where Valmont won't get it" Lincoln said. "Yeah, with Shadowkhan this strong in half, I hate to see them in full strength" Shippo added as the Shadowkhan knocked Kirara out of the sky while she lands safely. "Are you okay, Kirara?" Shippo asked as she nodded. "Guys, we should run!" Ronnie Anne said as they all started running from the half Shadowkhan. "Oh, no you don't. _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different voice Tessaiga released a Wind Scar that destroyed some of the Shadowkhan. "We gotta run!" Shippo shouted. "Well, we can't. Try to hold the mask, I'll try to help Lincoln" Ronnie Anne told as Shippo was holding the half mask, but when a Shadowkhan attacked him, Shippo lost his grip forcing the half out of his hands, then it lands on the right side of Lola's face. "Hey, what's going on?" Lola asked as the half magically attached while it summoned the other half of the Shadowkhan bodies with claws. "What happened to me?" Lola asked as her Shadowkhan halves move strangely. "About face. Charge!" Lola (Oni) ordered as the Shadowkhan attack their half bodies. "Lola?" Lincoln asked in shock seeing Lola wearing the half of the mask as the Shadowkhan keep fighting each other. "What happened to my face?" Lola asked as Kirara helped them escape to a nearby ally. "Lincoln, half of my face is hideous!" Lola spoke. "Lola, are you crazy? Why did you put on that mask?" Lincoln asked. "She didn't. A Shadowkhan swat it out of my hands. That's what happened" Shippo explained. "Well on the bright side, at least Valmont won't get it?" Ronnie Anne spoke. "But now I have to use Tessaiga to protect us from Lola. The mask is evil and it turn Lola from spoiled to evil too!" Lincoln pointed out. "First of all, Lincoln, I'm not wanting this face I have right now. And Second…" Lola started. "The next time you call me spoiled, I shall devour your brains!" Lola (Oni) threatened. "Okay, I see your point." Ronnie Anne responded as Lincoln's phone rang. "Hello, hey Lana" Lincoln greeted. "Hey Lincoln, Totosai wants to speak to you" Lana said on the phone as Totosai was on it. "Totosai, is the potion finished?" Lincoln asked. "No I didn't because I can't, Japanese monkeys shed tears every seven years." Totosai explained as the Japanese monkey in Lana and Lola's room is not crying. "Besides, your cousin Sarah and her friends just left to find you while Lynn and Lucy are bidding on that website from earlier" Totosai added. "But, Ronnie Anne, Shippo and I need that potion!" Lincoln said. "Then while your cousin tries to find you, find the vile we lost earlier." Totosai told as Lincoln hung up. "Guess we have to find that delivery truck" Ronnie Anne spoke. "Okay fine, I'll have my Shadowkhan find the delivery truck and…" Lola started. "Feast upon the delicious mortal inside!" Lola (Oni) planned. "No, no feasting on people, Lola and no summoning…" Lincoln said. "She doesn't have to, there goes the truck" Shippo interrupted as the truck pasted by.

Back at the apartment building, Valmont was in a chair made by parts of the apartment with his half of the Shadowkhan and the Dark Hand with him. "So, you have failed to retrieve the rest of me" Valmont spoke as he made his Shadowkhan disappear. "Uh, I thought they never leave" Ratso spoke in relief. "No matter, I'm still powerful enough to empty every bank vault in Royal Woods" He continued. "Cha chin" Finn spoke. "Oh yeah" Ratso applaud. "Now ya talking" Chow added. "Wealth is insignificant. I must become whole to bathe the earth in shadow" Valmont (Oni) planned. "What am I saying, money is everything to me!" Valmont said. "No, power is what I crave" Valmont (Oni) argued. "Yes, because it can be used to acquire money" Valmont argued back. "Power/Money" Valmont and Valmont (Oni) argued. "Okay big V, I can tell you're a little conflicted, so let me just say: money good" Finn said. "Yeah, we've been trying the world domination for a while and it's not working to well" Ratso added. "Silence!" Valmont (Oni) shouted as his Shadowkhan halves took the Dark Hand. "I do not want your opinions for what I want" Valmont (Oni) said. "If the other half of my face" Lola (Oni) said. "Only then shall I be complete!" Lola and Valmont (Oni) both finished. Meanwhile near the apartment, Myoga was relaxing while drinking blood from his tiny cup as he heard a sound from a horse. "Scarlet? Oh, Sarah, Molly, Alma! Yes, yes, yes!" Myoga jumped gladly as he jumped from Scarlet's back to Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah, I'm so glad you're hear. Lincoln, Shippo and Ronnie Anne are trying to find a delivery truck while the Oni mask is split in two halves. One is in Valmont's possession while the other has attached to half of Lola's face!" Myoga alerted. "And before that, you ran away as far as you could, didn't you Myoga?" Sarah spoke which annoyed Myoga. "Nonsense, I just came to look for you and see if you're are on the way to find them" Myoga denied. "Yeah right Myoga, you always the first to disappear when you're needed" Sarah pointed out. "Yeah, like back at Horseland. On our trail ride, we ran into a bear" Molly mentioned. "And when we saw, you were the first to be missing." Alma added as their horses kept running. Back at the ally, Lola is being possessed. "I must be complete!" Lola (Oni) spoke. "Lola, you gotta resist the evil until we get the potion back" Lincoln said. "Well if I had Tessaiga, I wouldn't be looking ugly! And your brain is starting to smell yummy" Lola blamed jealously as Valmont walked to a corner. "My other half is near, I sense it" Valmont (Oni) sensed. "Could we please just steal something? Look, there's a bank right over…" Valmont asked as he saw a truck being filled with money. "Darkness awaits" Valmont (Oni) said.

"Hey wait!" Lincoln shouted as the truck was too far away. "We gotta get that truck" Shippo said as Lincoln's phone rang again. "Yes? It's for you Lola" Lincoln said as he put the phone to Lola's ear. "Hey Lola, I heard you are possessed by the Oni mask" Lana said over the phone. "First it is only half of the mask, Lana and…" Lola started. "Surrender your soul to the forces of darkness!" Lola (Oni) finished over the phone as Lana hung up. "Guys, we got a problem!" Lana said to her other sisters. Later, Lincoln, Shippo, Ronnie Anne and Lola arrived at where the delivery truck stopped at the delivery factory. "Thank goodness he stopped, I thought we had to keep walking instead of riding Kirara" Shippo said as they all went in.

"Hey guys!" Sarah shouted as she and her friends arrived. "Sarah, you're here" Lincoln spoke with relief. "Oh, my gosh, Lola your face!" Sarah said in shocked noticing Lola. "Yes, I know" Lola said annoyed. "Surrender my face!" Valmont (Oni) demanded as his Shadowkhan halves appeared. "Or face obliteration!" He continued. "Well don't just stand their boy, just be a hero and get this thing off me!" Valmont said. "Woah, isn't that Valmont, the head of the Dark Hand?" Molly asked. "Former head. He has the other half of the mask" Alma corrected. "Get the potion guys, I'll handle him" Lola decided. "Lola, you can't do it or you'll…" Sarah started. "Do not question me!" Lola (Oni) interrupted. "You guys get the potion, Lincoln and I will try to stop them both!" Sarah ordered as while Ronnie Anne, Shippo, Molly and Alma tried to get the potion, Lincoln and Sarah were ready to fight. "Back off! WIND SCAR!" Lincoln shouted in a different voice as the Wind Scar destroyed some of both Lola and Valmont's Shadowkhan. "Hey, you shouldn't be back here" The truck driver said. "Well neither should you!" Molly said as the driver saw Lola's half demon face and ran out. "Come on!" Alma told as she and Molly went in one direction of the racks while Ronnie Anne and Shippo went in the other. "Ronnie Anne, look out!" Shippo warned seeing machine levers. "Okay, hang on!" Ronnie Anne told while carrying Shippo as she avoided the machines. "My other half, why must we fight?" Valmont (Oni) asked. "Because you're evil!" Lola answered. "Indeed, we are alleys in darkness. We must join forces" Lola (Oni) said. "I will not!" Lola refused. "I'm alright with it. As long as your force is doing it on _her_ face!" Valmont said. "Shadowkhan, unite!" Lola and Valmont (Oni) ordered in unison as their Shadowkhan formed together and became whole again. "On no, they just united the Crab Khan! Lola and Valmont are both being possessed!" Myoga identified. "Guys, we got the potion!" Molly shouted as they noticed what is happening. "Oh no, the Shadowkhan are becoming whole and now Lola and Valmont joined forces!" Shippo alerted. "Lincoln, Sarah!" Lola started. "Help!" Valmont finished. "I can't shoot my arrows without hurting them!" Sarah told. "Shadowkhan attack!" Lola and Valmont (Oni) ordered as the Crab Khan attacked Sarah. "Sarah!" Alma shouted. "Watch out Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne alerted as Crab Khan hit Lincoln with either their pinchers or stapping hook appendages. "Damn it, that hurt!" Lincoln responded as he has cuts that started bleeding. "Now the Shadowkhan attacked Sarah and just cut Lincoln!" Shippo cried. "'El 'esta Sangrando! He is bleeding!" Alma added in fear. "Okay, you may be separated but working together like you're whole, but one of you possessed my younger sister and attacked my cousin. And I swear no matter chaotic or rich they get, nobody does this to my family and/or to theirs or my friends, including Ronnie Anne and gets away with it!" Lincoln determined as Tessaiga started pulsing. "Tessaiga?" Lincoln asked as Tessaiga glowed light turquoise and became covered in light turquoise diamonds. "Diamond Tessaiga!" Lincoln spoke in surprise. "I don't believe it!" Sarah responded. "Lincoln, help me already!" Lola told. "But Lola, you wanted Diamond Tessaiga" Lincoln reminded. "You know what? I don't care anymore, I just want to be back to normal and I'm sorry" Lola apologized as Diamond Tessaiga pulsed. "Okay then, I'm ready Tessaiga" Lincoln said as he points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystilized. "You're going down, you and your Shadowkhan!" Lincoln said as he leaped with a vision of Inuyasha behind him. " _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Lincoln shouted in a different (Inuyasha's) voice as he swung Diamond Tessaiga as it shot a shower of sharpened diamonds that hit and destroy some of Crab Khan rapidly and hit the side of Lola or Valmont's face that has the half of the Oni mask. "Woah!" Molly responded. "Regando diamantes! Showering diamonds!" Alma gasped in both English and Spanish. "That's really gotta hurt. The parts that have the halves of the mask I mean!" Shippo stated obviously. "Lincoln" Ronnie Anne silently said in surprise. "Lincoln just used another form of Tessaiga!" Sarah said surprised also. "And he just performed the Adamant Barrage just like master Inuyasha!" Myoga added. "Myoga, you didn't run away!" Sarah shouted shocked. "Sarah, here's the potion you need!" Molly shouted as she threw to Sarah. "Thanks Molly, I got it!" Sarah said as she tried to get close enough but the Crab Khan stopped her and threw it. "No!" Sarah cried as Valmont caught it. "Ah, the remedy to my affixion" Valmont (Oni) spoke. "At least, I shall be complete!" Lola and Valmont (Oni) both said in unison. "Complete _loser_ is more like it!" Lola said as she grabbed Valmont and made him pore the potion on his hand. "Lather up, Valmont!" Lola ordered. "Right then!" Valmont agreed as their hand are both covered in the removal potion spell and started to pull each other's half off. " _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Lincoln shouted in Inuyasha's voice as he swung Diamond Tessaiga, shooting another shower of sharpened diamonds, which hit the halves of the mask again. "Nooo!" Lola (Oni) cried as both halves of the mask have removed as the Crab Khan. "Hey, I got it guys!" Lola called out. "Hello, want the rest? I will assert you for half price?" Valmont asked as he saw a box of diamonds. "Diamond? Take the mask!" Valmont told giving Sarah his half of the mask. "I'm rich!" Valmont shouted as a machine lever grabbed him and put him into a machine that had him wrapped tape noted and deployed to the delivery truck that drove off.

"Adios Valmont! Jinx!" Ronnie Anne and Alma both said. "I'm glad that's over" Shippo said in relief. "So am I, Shippo" Molly agreed. "I think we should introduce ourselves now. I'm Sarah, you must be Ronnie Anne. My cousin's sisters told me about you" Sarah introduced. "Yeah, I am and you're Sarah Whitney, the rich girl whose dad runs many banks." Ronnie Anne mentioned. "Well, she is that, Lincoln's cousin, a student of Horseland Academy and our best friend. My name's Alma Rodriguez by the way" Alma introduced shaking Ronnie Anne's hand. "And I'm Molly Washington. I guess you're the girl who the Loud sisters call their brother's girlfriend" Molly teased. "Hey, watch it." Ronnie Anne playfully responded as Lola was in sorrow. "Are you okay, Lola?" Lincoln asked while holding Diamond Tessaiga. "Lincoln, you were right and so were Totosai and Myoga. I got so jealous of you having Tessaiga while having it covered in diamonds that I became possessed by a demon in the Oni mask and you guys got hurt. I'm very sorry, Lincoln. Could you ever forgive me for what did today and many times before?" Lola sadly apologized showing a tear. "It's okay Lola, I forgive you. You're one of my sisters and not even what you did could change that." Lincoln forgave as they hugged. "I'm so proud of you Lincoln." Sarah said hugging her cousin. "As am I. You have unlocked yet another form of Tessaiga made by Inuyasha." Myoga agreed. "Thanks, and I think I really like it. Plus, even Diamond Tessaiga knows how much I care for my family." Lincoln thanked as he noticed Diamond Tessaiga shined and sparkled.


	12. Chp 12: Ancestor known Shendu or Krampus

12:

 _"Darkness and light. Into the present since the Feudal Era, my Tessaiga brings our family together" Inuyasha narrated. "Centuries ago, Inuyasha's father defeated a demon race called the Oni. Then centuries later in 2016, our American descendants, Lincoln Loud and his ten sisters found Tessaiga when Tarakudo rose once again." Kagome added. "Loud House Fairytail: Inuyasha!" They both said. "As the Loud Siblings and Sarah relax, a Demon Sorcerer named Shendu gets freed from his prison and goes after Lincoln and the Talismans followed by the sisters, Lori's boyfriend, Bobby, along with Ronnie Anne, and then Sesshomaru. Then while searching for a way to defeat Shendu, they called upon Krampus, the Demon of Christmas who is trusted with an Oni mask by Inuyasha's father. Is Krampus gonna see Lincoln having Tessaiga as a descendant of Inuyasha's father or an enemy?" Kagome narrated._

 ** _Yuukan na dream furikazashi_**

(Images of Inuyasha and Kagome appeared) ** _  
Aimai na world kakenukeyou_**

(Images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney and Sabrina Spellman appeared)

(The sun came up while Inuyasha has a concerned face)

 ** _Yuutsu ni naru genjitsu ni tachi mukau_**

(Lincoln Loud cuts a small tide with Tessaiga) ** _  
Mune no naka de seichou shite iru yuusha_**

(Miroku throws Sutras, Sango uses Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha jumps on rocks and Lincoln's sisters are doing their habits) ** _  
Yuube mita yume ga sono zanzou ga_**

(Tarakudo, the Dark Hand and the Shadowkhan appeared in darkness) ** __**

 ** _Myaku wo utsu [saa ike] to_**

(Drago and his father: Shendu started breathing fire)

(Rin rides A-Un with Jaken holding on to the tail)

 ** _Jibun no kara yabutte fukuramu mirai wo_**

(Sesshomaru face is down with his eyes closed)

(Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) is shown)

(Tenseiga started pulsing, then Sesshomaru swings it twice, then his face showed) ** _  
Muriyari ni tojikomeru no kai?_**

(Lana, Lola, Lynn and Lucy Loud riding Kirara, while chasing Drago with one of Shendu's dragon minions in the sky)

 ** _Yuukan na dream furikazashi_**

(Lincoln flips in through the sky, then Tarakudo sends the Shadowkhan tribes to attack) ** _  
Kouin na try kurikaeshi nayami_**

(Lincoln pulls out Tessaiga and cuts each of the Shadowkhan)

(Kagome looks back concerned) ** _  
Hatenaki hibi he to kimi no_**

(Inuyasha looks concerned holding Tessaiga with Kikyo's image behind him)

(Kagome blows air from her hands)

 ** _Douyou ni cry? Kodoku tomo_**

(The Loud Sisters all riding Kirara, while Sarah shot one of Kagome's arrows) ** __**

 ** _Shoumen de fight namida suru tabi ni_**

(Lincoln stores large energy in Tessaiga, then released the Backlash Wave)

(The arrow enters the Backlash Wave, mixing their powers and hit Tarakudo) ** __**

 ** _Yuru ginaii yume to nare_**

(All the Loud Siblings look to the sky on their house roof while an image of Inuyasha and Kagome in the sky)

(Kirara in her kitten form and Lily Loud riding Shippo's pink balloon-like transformation)

During the night in Royal Woods around 8 or 9 P.M., Bobby was delivering pizza to the Loud House. "I wonder how Lori is doing" Bobby spoke as he noticed a walking figure right near to the house's front porch. "Who is that?" Bobby asked as the figure was Sesshomaru. "Why is he at Lori's house?" Bobby asked in whisper as Sesshomaru came towards him. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Bobby asked. "I am Sesshomaru and you are in my way" Sesshomaru introduced. "What are you doing at Lori Loud's house?" Bobby asked again. "As you should know human, there's something Lori and her brother have something that I used to desire, which I got over. And again, you're in my way" Sesshomaru answered in tone as he started walking pass Bobby. "Listen, Lori is my girlfriend and she has a cool little brother who likes my sister. Whatever she knows, I should know too" Bobby said. "That is not my concern. If you want to know what Lori is doing, then you ask her yourself." Sesshomaru said. "Wait a minute, what's with the swords and why do you have the same color hair as Lincoln?" Bobby asked observing Tenseiga, Bakusaiga, and Sesshomaru's hair. "If you want that answer, you go find it yourself." Sesshomaru said as while Bobby turned around, Sesshomaru disappeared. "Dude, he's gone. Wonder what Babe knows about this." Bobby thought as went to the front porch of the house.

Minutes later, Bobby rang the doorbell and Rita answered the door. "Thank you, Bobby. Here you go" Rita thanked paying Bobby with a tip. "You're welcome, Ms. Loud. Hey, is Lori here?" Bobby asked. "Yes, she is, I'll tell her you're here. You can stick around for a minute if you like" Rita insisted. "Sure, well, just for a few minutes" Bobby accepted. "Kids, the pizza is here!" Rita called out as the Loud Siblings came down to the dining table. "Can you believe it Sarah? We now have eight Oni Mask" Lincoln spoke as he and Sarah started coming down the stairs. "Yeah, I just can't believe we have almost all of them already" Sarah nodded. "I wonder what this pizza taste like" Shippo wondered joining along with Kirara. "Well Shippo, you're about to find out" Lincoln said. "We can't celebrate yet Lincoln, there is still one more Oni mask to find" Myoga spoke on Sarah's shoulder. "Is something wrong about the search?" Sarah asked. "That's right, there is more to every being that the Great Dog Demon fought than others think, including Tarakudo and the Oni. Throughout his reign, the Great Dog Demon has battled and defeated many other evil creatures, especially when he either killed, sealed, or imprisoned them" Totosai revealed. "So, you're saying Inuyasha's father battled creatures other than demons?" Shippo asked. "That's correct, Shippo. Inuyasha's father defeated demons, monsters, ghosts, spirits, etc." Myoga answered. "Well in that case, we must be prepared for Tarakudo and the final mask" Sarah said. "Well, maybe later, let's have pizza" Lincoln said as they went into the dining room. "Finally, some pizza" Lynn spoke enjoying her pizza. "Yes, very delicious. Good enough for a poem I'll make" Lucy said. "Way to make a slice of things. Ha, ha. Get it?" Luan joked. "I can't remember the last time we had pizza" Leni said. "I think it's because of the Oni mask hunt we've been having" Lana said. "I've been waiting so long to have this." Lola said eating her slice. "Looks like Lola is feeling a lot better" Sarah responded. "That's right. After being possessed by half of the Oni mask, Lola has felt guilt for it" Myoga said. "Hey bro, I've been hearing about your rockin' new Tessaiga technique" Luna spoke. "Thanks Luna, but the only reason I did that was because Lola was possessed" Lincoln pointed out.

"Lori, Bobby is here" Rita called out as Lori saw Bobby. "Bobby, you're here!" Lori excitedly squealed hugging Bobby. "Hey Babe, your mom called me for pizza since it's my day for it" Bobby explained. "Oh Bobby, you are such a hard worker" Lori complimented. "Thanks Babe. Hey, is it okay if I talk to you for a minute?" Bobby asked. "Okay, sure. You can ask me anything" Lori said as they stepped outside. "So, how's everything going?" Bobby asked. "Well, everything is going very well and I was very busy with my siblings. I'm sorry that I haven't texted you lately, Boo-Boo Bear" Lori apologized. "It's okay Babe, you were just busy. By the way, there is something I wanna ask" Bobby spoke. "What's that, Bobby?" Lori asked. "On my way here, I saw this strange guy in a red and white Japanese themed robe, with marks on his face and has hair like Lincoln" Bobby started. "Really, what do you mean?" Lori asked. "He calls himself Sesshomaru. Why was he here and why does he have Lincoln's hair color?" Bobby asked. "Well for you Bobby, I'll tell you" Lori said as she started explaining to whole thing to Bobby.

"Lori is gonna tell everything to Bobby" Lana spoke watching. "Seriously, she's telling Bobby about our Oni mask hunt?" Lynn asked. "It's because love is always true even in darkness" Lucy said. "Aw, that is like so romantic. Just like Lincoln with Ronnie Anne" Leni said gushing. "What does this have to do with me and Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked. "Today, when we were getting the Oni mask, you told Ronnie Anne everything and you let her help" Lola reminded. "I have to admit you and Ronnie Anne are cute together" Sarah said. "Okay, that has nothing to do with today" Lincoln denied blushing. "Hey Sarah, looks like my bro's trying to hide his feelings" Luna teased as Lincoln turned red in embarrassment. "Guys, Ronnie Anne and I are just friends" Lincoln said. "Okay, enough guys, let's just finish eating so we can go to sleep" Shippo said as they continued to eat pizza.

Minutes later in Lisa and Lily's room, there was a mysterious power coming Lisa's vault. "My Talismans" A sinister voice spoke as the Twelve Talismans started glowing. While Lincoln came down with Tessaiga, Sarah stopped eating her pizza slice as she felt something. "Hey Sarah, what's wrong?" Lynn asked. "I don't know but I think I feel a disturbance" Sarah answered. "Hey Lincoln, why is Tessaiga shaking?" Luan asked as Lincoln noticed Tessaiga shaking. "What's going on with Tessaiga, Myoga?" Lincoln asked. "Oh no, that must mean something known to Tessaiga is nearby" Myoga spoke in fear. "What does that mean?" Lana asked. "That means the Great Dog Demon and his swords have sensed something gone wrong, Tessaiga and Tenseiga can both sense it by the rattling they make" Totosai explained. "So where is it coming from?" Lola asked as Lincoln approached the stairs as Tessaiga rattled a little fast. "I think it's coming from upstairs. Maybe Tessaiga knows where" Lincoln guessed as he went up to the middle of the hallway making Tessaiga rattle while facing the right. "It's coming from Lisa and Lily's room?" Lincoln asked as he entered Lisa and Lily's room. "Hey guys, come into Lisa and Lily's room" Lincoln called out as the sisters, Sarah and Shippo came into the room. "Why are we in Lisa and Lily's room?" Lynn asked as Tessaiga started rattling faster. "I think Tessaiga is shaking about what's in there" Luna pointed towards Lisa's vault. "Lisa, did you put something like a demon in your vault?" Sarah asked suspiciously. "No, that would be preposterous" Lisa denied with a devious smile. "And that means she's lying" Lana spoke as Lincoln approached the vault. "Well Lana, I think Tessaiga agrees with you.

"Look at it rattle" Lincoln observed as Tessaiga rattled rapidly. "In that case Lisa, you should open the vault" Lynn told. "Sorry, but I've been keeping what's in it off limits, except for the Talismans or the Oni mask we collected" Lisa refused. "You better open it or else we'll tell mom and dad you spy on us in the bathroom!" Lola threatened. "Fine, but you all might be surprised" Lisa sighed in defeat as she unlocked her vault. "I think something in there is bad if Tessaiga is rattling." Lincoln said as once the vault opened, it revealed the statue form of Shendu.

"What is that thing?" Lola asked. "Oh no, that's the statue prison of Shendu!" Myoga identified. "Shendu, isn't it the dragon demon dude you mentioned?" Luna asked. "Yes, it is, Shendu is the same dragon demon who once ruled and enslaved China nine-hundred years ago!" Myoga answered. "Well, no wonder Tessaiga was acting like this, it knew Shendu is here" Lincoln said. "So, this is what he looks like now, Myoga?" Lana asked. "Yes, it is, Lana" Myoga answered as Lincoln approached Shendu. "Be careful Lincoln, Shendu is a demon and he could be powerful" Sarah warned as Lincoln got closer. "You!" Shendu spoke suprising everybody. "Ah, the statue just spoke!" Shippo jumped in response. "Are you talking to me?" Lincoln asked as he got closer. "Yes. What is that sword you're holding?" Shendu asked. "It's a sword called Tessaiga" Lincoln answered as he drew Tessaiga. "What, you have the Tessaiga?!" Shendu asked recognizing Tessaiga's blade. "You know about Tessaiga, do you?" Luan asked. "Indeed, I do, mortal, that sword is the fang that belonged to the Great Dog Demon who left me in this prison" Shendu revealed. "Wait, is he talking about Inuyasha's dad?" Lynn asked as they looked at Myoga. "That's correct, Inuyasha's father was the one who assembled eight humans with good magic who helped him defeat Shendu and banish him and the other seven Demon Sorcerers to another realm where they cannot escape! Also, they all and even Shendu recognized Tessaiga!" Myoga explained. "But Myoga, you told me that one of Shendu's subjects used magic to Shendu into a statue" Lana remembered. "Yes, I did Lana, but Shendu's subject Lo Pei imprisoned Shendu with the help of Inuyasha's father. Then they both scattered the Twelve Talismans across the globe!" Myoga added. "That's correct, it was Inu no Taisho who helped the eight immortals banish me and my demon brethren and helped Lo Pei imprison me in this statue form." Shendu agreed.

"Well Tessaiga, that explains why you're shaking" Lincoln said to Tessaiga as it pulsed. "Wait, you want me to take the talismans?" Lincoln asked in whisper as Tessaiga pulsed again. "So, our Dog Demon ancestor did this to you because you are evil" Sarah guessed as Lincoln secretly nudged her and pointed her to the talismans. "That is right, young child and now you will give me my talismans so I can be free from this retched prison!" Shendu demanded. "We must not do what Shendu says or the world could be in grave danger!" Myoga warned as a strange light hit Shendu, the Rooster, Pig, and Dragon Talismans. "Dude, what gives?" Luna asked as Lori and Bobby came up to the room. "Woah, what's with the lights?" Bobby asked as the light carried Shendu and the three talismans out of Lisa and Lily's room and send them to the sky.

"Okay, what just happened?" Lori asked as the doorbell was ranged. "I'll get it!" Lincoln volunteered as he and Sarah went down to answer the door. "You might want to let me explain" Lisa spoke as started explaining what happened. Minutes later when Lincoln and Sarah answered the door, they found out it was Ronnie Anne. "Oh, hi Ronnie Anne" Lincoln greeted. "Hey Lincoln. Have you guys seen Bobby?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Bobby is upstairs with Lori and the others. Is something wrong?" Sarah asked. "Well, I came to pick him up, knowing he might be here to see Lori, when I saw this strange light" Ronnie Anne explained. "I recognized that light and it's a good thing it took Shendu, but he'll be back, which is why you must take this bag and go to a place where no one can get harmed" Totosai told. "You know where the light comes from Totosai?" Sarah asked. "That's correct child, it came from a demon that is familiar with Inu no Taisho. Along with knowing Shendu was here" Totosai answered. "What's going on guys and who's Shendu?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Myoga and I will explain as we get Lincoln and Sarah armed, so you can take the Talismans to a safe place" Totosai said as he started explaining to Ronnie Anne.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was walking down the neighborhood with Jaken behind him along with A-un who is carrying a little girl in a kimono. "I can't believe that some many things changed through all these centuries, Master Jaken. Especially with America being as developed as back home in Japan" The girl spoke admiring the modern world. "Yes, I know the modern world is fascinating in both countries after so many years, but stay focused. Besides Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is trying to get used to after seeing things change up to this time, while trying to find an Oni mask" Jaken mentioned. "Hey, did Lord Sesshomaru just stop?" Rin asked as she and Jaken both noticed Sesshomaru stopped and stood still. "What is it Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru asked as Tenseiga started rattling. " _Tenseiga is starting to rattle, so what is causing it is nearby. And Tenseiga is telling me that it is coming from Lincoln's house, not to mention this scent is from a Demon Sorcerer_ " Sesshomaru thought as he turned. "Jaken, stay and watch over Rin and keep her out of danger." Sesshomaru ordered. "What?! But Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken started as Sesshomaru flew off to the Loud House. "Oh, I can't believe I have to do this again." Jaken groaned having to look after Rin.

Back at the Loud House, Totosai prepares Tessaiga, while Sarah makes sure she has plenty of arrows for her bow. "And that's why we're taking these out in a hurry" Lincoln said holding the bag of talismans. "So, the talismans have magic just like Tessaiga?" Ronnie Anne asked. "That's right and it was because of the Great Dog Demon that these came from a demon he helped imprison long ago" Totosai answered as he finished preparing Tessaiga. "Okay, I got my bow and arrows, so when Totosai finishes with Tessaiga, we'll be ready" Sarah spoke. "Hey Lincoln, is it okay if help you guys?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Sure, Sarah and I could use some help" Lincoln agreed. "Right, it could help me know Lincoln's girlfriend better." Sarah teased a bit. "Sarah, Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend. She and I are just friends" Lincoln whispered in embarrassment. "I'm just kidding, besides the fact you two are kinda close" Sarah giggled. "Can we not talk about tis right now? I can here you" Ronnie Anne said as Totosai was finished. "All done and well prepared. Hopefully Tessaiga could get you out of jams" Totosai said giving Tessaiga to Lincoln. "Tessaiga is going to help fight Shendu?" Lincoln asked putting Tessaiga back in its sheath. "That's correct, since Inuyasha's father defeated Shendu when Tessaiga was around, it could come in handy" Totosai told. "Are you ready to go Kirara?" Shippo asked as Kirara got covered in fire and into her Sabor Toothed cat form. "Myoga and I will stay here and find the spell that is perfect for Shendu" Totosai mentioned. "What do mean Totosai?" Sarah asked. "Well, you see Sarah, Shendu is actually Chinese along with his demon brethren. Inu no Taisho came to China to help defeat them." Myoga explained. "So, while you lead Shendu away, we'll make the spell the Great Dog Demon used, once we remember it." Totosai added. "Thanks guys. Now let's get out of here before my sisters know Ronnie Anne is here" Lincoln said as a large figure landed in front of the house. "On no, this is really bad!" Myoga bounced in fear. "What was that?" Lincoln asked. "That is Shendu, once he is freed!" Myoga answered as the figure revealed to be Shendu's full form. "Tremble before the might of Shendu!" Shendu spoke as the Loud sisters and Bobby saw him. "What the heck is that?" Bobby asked in shock. "That would be Shendu's true form" Lucy answered. "Hey guys, the talismans are missing!" Lynn alerted as they noticed the talismans are missing. "You mortals have foolishly kept me here, but now I live! And now I have the revenge I vowed towards Inu no Taisho and those who imprisoned me!" Shendu planned. "What is he talking about?" Lori asked. "Lisa had Shendu in her vault when he was statue" Lana started. "And Shendu knew Inu no Taisho and Tessaiga" Lola added. "Yeah, she had the dragon demon dude in her room the whole without telling!" Luna said as they all looked Lisa. "Technically, I prefer the term "Lock up" for this problem" Lisa said as they all saw Shendu's eye. "Now I shall have my other nine talismans and powers as I already possess three: Levitation, Heat Beam Eyes and my personal favorite which I call Combustion!" Shendu said as he made a small sphere of Combustion and threw it to the sky which made it explode big. "Now where are my other powers?" Shendu asked. "We are literally not giving you your Talismans back!" Lori refused. "We don't where they are anyway, someone mysteriously took them" Lisa figured. "I bet it was Lincoln. He must have taken the talismans to lead this guy away" Lynn guessed. "Shendu will starting burn him up. Get it?" Luan joked earning groans. "But, where is he?" Lola asked. "Hey Shendu, looking for something?" Lincoln asked as Shendu noticed him. "Yeah, look what we got" Sarah joined in holding the bag of the remaining Talismans. "My other Talismans" Shendu responded as Sarah handed the bag to Ronnie Anne. "You want these back, come and get them!" Ronnie Anne dared as she, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo board Kirara as she flew off. "No one escapes Lord Shendu!" Shendu roared as he flew after them. "How is he flying?" Lincoln asked. "The Rooster Talisman gives Shendu Levitation and the Pig Talisman gives him Heat Beam Eyes. And finally, the Dragon Talisman gives Shendu the power of Combustion!" Myoga warned. "I think we just saw the Combustion part" Shippo said in fear. "So where do we lead him to?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I got it. There's a big clearing a few miles away, we'll lead him there" Sarah mentioned. "Well, you heard her, Kirara. Take us to the clearing, I'll guide you to where it is!" Lincoln told. "Raar!" Kirara roared as they flew forward with Shendu following.

Meanwhile at the Loud House, Totosai was trying to find a spell while Bobby and Lori came to the living room. "You know, I could've sworn I heard Ronnie Anne's voice" Bobby spoke. "Totosai, have you seen Lincoln, Sarah and Ronnie Anne?" Lori asked. "They and Shippo left while Shendu followed them. "What? They're literally making that thing follow them?!" Lori asked in shock. "Yes, since Shendu already has three Talismans, Lincoln and Sarah knew he would go after the other nine. That's why they and Ronnie Anne took them to lead him away where no one will be put in danger." Totosai explained. "Ronnie Anne is my sister and she has strong connection to Lincoln, which I'm very cool with. We gotta find them" Bobby said. "How, they're far away by now. No offense Bobby Boo-Boo Bear" Lori said. "I believe if we find the spell that is needed, we could stop Shendu. Hopefully, I can remember" Totosai mentioned as another light came in. "Now what?" Bobby asked as it revealed to be a goat-like creature. "Is that really you, Krampus?" Totosai asked. "It has been a long time, Totosai" Krampus spoke.

Later, Lincoln, Sarah, Ronnie Anne, Shippo and Kirara are almost at the clearing with Shendu still behind. "How much farther?" Shippo asked as Lincoln saw the clearing. "Right there, take us down Kirara!" Lincoln ordered as Kirara flew down and landed at the clearing. "Okay, now we have to wait until Shendu gets here" Sarah spoke. "Don't worry, I still have the Talismans" Ronnie Anne said holding the Talismans. "Aah! Here he comes!" Shippo cried as Shendu landed in front of them. "Now, give me my talismans!" Shendu demanded. "Sorry, but they're not leaving with you" Lincoln refused as he drew Tessaiga. "You made your choice, young fool!" Shendu said as he breathed fire. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in Inuyasha's voice as the Wind Scar collided with the fire. "Impressive, but can you handle this?" Shendu asked as eyes shot Heat Beams. "Lincoln, look out!" Shippo warned as Lincoln cut it with Tessaiga. "How about like that?" Lincoln asked. "Ronnie Anne, come on!" Sarah said as she and Ronnie Anne tried to run. "Not so fast young ladies" Shendu said as his heat beam eye blast stopped them in their tracks. "Give me my Talismans!" Shendu demanded as he started shooting fire from his hands. "Sarah, Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln called out as Kirara defended the girls and Shippo. "Thanks, Kirara" Sarah thanked. "I almost forgot, Kirara can't get hurt by the fire" Shippo remembered. "Lincoln, try to catch!" Ronnie Anne called as she threw the Talismans to Lincoln. "Okay Shendu, you want these, you have to deal with me first!" Lincoln dared. "Do not test me, because you're not capable of my Talisman powers which belong to me" Shendu said as he breathed fire at Lincoln. "How's this for testing you?" Lincoln asked as Tessaiga's blade has turned red. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in Inuyasha's voice as the Wind Scar collided with the fire once more. "Ronnie Anne, Shippo, stand back" Sarah told as she held her bow and aimed one of her arrows. "Here goes nothing. Fire!" Sarah shouted as the arrow she shot was covered in a pinkish-purple aura, which knocked Shendu back. "Argh. The Sacred Arrow. I've heard about rumors in both China and Japan that a priestess named Kikyo once had that power" Shendu mentioned. "With all the Talismans in my possession, nothing can stop me!" He continued as he shot multiple heat beams at Sarah, Ronnie Anne, Shippo and Kirara. "Watch out, he's attacking again!" Shippo screamed as they tried to avoid the blasting attacks. "That was close. Hey!" Ronnie Anne said as she, Sarah and Shippo were levitated by Shendu. "You have a choice child. Give me my Talismans or they'll be in flames" Shendu threatened as Lincoln looked at Shippo and the girls one minute and looked at the talismans. "Okay fine, you can have them back. Just let my friends and my cousin go" Lincoln chose as he poured every Talisman in front of Shendu. "An excellent choice" Shendu responded as he put Shippo, Sarah and Ronnie Anne. "Lincoln, why would you do that?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Because I did it to save you guys." Lincoln answered. "Now I shall be unstoppable and have my revenge!" Shendu planned as green light hit him. "Who dares to challenge me?!" Shendu asked as it revealed to be coming from Sesshomaru. "That would be me, Shendu" Sesshomaru spoke calmly. "Who is that?" Ronnie Anne asked looking at Sesshomaru. "That is Sesshomaru, he is a full Dog Demon who is very strong" Sarah explained. "Yeah, plus Sesshomaru is Sarah's and my ancestor's older brother. You might see why people call him 'Lord Sesshomaru' and he has a sword called Tenseiga which is also from Inu no Taisho." Lincoln added as he started to approach Shendu. "Sesshomaru can be very scary, even without his swords" Shippo shivered while Sesshomaru stared at Shendu. "If it isn't Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho's first born and oldest son. I see that your father left you with Tenseiga, another sword that belong to him" Shendu observed. "Tenseiga and my other sword Bakusaiga along the Tessaiga are greatly powerful compared to your Twelve Talismans, Shendu." Sesshomaru said. "We shall see about that as I absorb and possess every Talisman" Shendu dared as he started to absorb the talismans one by one. "Oh no you don't!" Lincoln shouted as Tessaiga was mixing energy. " _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Lincoln shouted in Inuyasha's voice as Tessaiga unleashed the Backlash Wave towards Shendu. But when Shendu notice this, he used his Combustion and fire to block the Backlash Wave, making them cancel each other out. "You will have to do better than that, boy" Shendu responded as he continues to absorb Talismans.

Back at the Loud House, Lori and Bobby were talking with Krampus while Totosai tries to find the same spell. "So, you are literally the demon of Christmas?" Lori asked. "That is correct, whenever it's Christmas Eve, my job is to punish the naughty, unless they learn the meaning of the holiday and other things like honesty, generosity, compassion, etc. But what European legends about me harming children for being naughty are all myths and misunderstanding, I was close to giving Lola Loud coal to spare Santa Claus the trouble" Krampus explained. "So Totosai, any luck?" Bobby asked. "Ah, that would be if I could find the spell to stop Shendu!" Totosai exclaimed. "Maybe, I can help. After all, I remember the spell to defeat Shendu and the things we needed" Krampus volunteered. "Well Krampus, I guess you freed Shendu because you found out Lincoln has the Tessaiga? I see you knew about it, so you free Shendu to test the boy?!" Totosai accused. "That part was part of the whole thing, but when I tried to use magic to limit Shendu's powers, it instead freed him so he can whatever he pleases" Krampus corrected. "You could've have helped me remember the spell!" Totosai responded. "Well, all you had to do was call me and just ask while getting to the point." Krampus argued as his helpers appeared with some items.

Later back at the opening, Lincoln and Sesshomaru tried to fight off Shendu as Shippo, Sarah, Ronnie Anne and Kirara watch Shendu absorb the last Talisman. "And the Ying and Yang Tiger makes Twelve" Shendu said as he is now having his powers back. "Hey Kirara, I need a ride!" Lincoln said as Kirara flew him towards Shendu. "I see that you are now at full strength. Therefore, I can fight you without wasting my time. Tenseiga!" Sesshomaru shouted as he started attacking Shendu with Tenseiga. "Do you really think that Tenseiga, the sword of healing can stop me?" Shendu mocked as he shot Heat Beams at Sesshomaru. "Who said even Tenseiga has one use?" Sesshomaru asked unharmed. "Hey Shendu, take this!" Lincoln said as he jumped of Kirara. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Lincoln shouted in Inuyasha's voice as the Wind Scar hit Shendu. "He got 'em!" Ronnie Anne said but the part of Shendu's body that was hit quickly healed. "One thing that in common between Tenseiga and my Horse Talisman though; just like Tenseiga, the Horse can also heal its weilder" Shendu mentioned as he levitated Shippo, Sarah and Ronnie Anne. "Leave my cousin and my friends alone, Shendu!" Lincoln ordered as he and Kirara also ended up levitated. "I believe that is my answer for 'no', though I must admit you are quite strong with Tessaiga in your possession" Shendu mentioned as Sesshomaru flew a little closer to him. "Do not take me for a fool, Shendu or underestimate me" Sesshomaru warned. "I beg to differ, Sesshomaru. You are foolish enough to oppose me and fight me with Tenseiga." Shendu disagreed as he looks at Lincoln, Shippo, Kirara and the girls. "And as for you, two of you may have the powers and weapons of either the rumored priestess or the same Dog Demon who helped my subjects rebelled against me. But now that I have all of my twelve powers back, I have so many ways of making you suffer!" Shendu planned as he heard chanting behind them.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Myoga, Totosai, Krampus, Bobby and the Loud sisters all chanted while Krampus' helpers started beating on drums. "What are they doing?" Shippo asked as Shendu eyes show a flashback of back of the time Lo Pei and Inu no Taisho both turned him into a statue. "No, no, no, no. Not again!" Shendu exclaimed as Myoga, Totosai and Krampus showed two magical scrolls. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" They chanted together as the scrolls are about to release a spell. "Stop!" Shendu demanded as he put down Lincoln, Shippo, Kirara, Sarah and Ronnie then breathed fire as Myoga, Totosai and Krampus, who were protect by a barrier. "Ronnie Anne, are you okay?" Lincoln asked holding Ronnie Anne. "Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Ronnie Anne asked back. "Because I care about a lot and I was very worried about you when Shendu levitated you twice" Lincoln explained while they were blushing. "I think it's time to teach you a serious lesson, Shendu" Sesshomaru believed as he came towards Shendu. "Tenseiga!" Sesshomaru shouted as he slashed Shendu with Tenseiga. "Okay, now it is my turn" Lincoln said as Tessaiga's blade was crystalized in turquoise diamonds. "Shendu, you are going down!" Lincoln determined as he points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized. " _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Lincoln shouted in Inuyasha's voice with his image him as he swung Diamond Tessaiga, shooting another shower of sharpened diamonds, which hit Shendu hard and made him fall to the ground. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Myoga, Totosai and Krampus chanted together as they shot the spell which hit Shendu with him covered in its green aura. "No!" Shendu cried. "The extraction spell is working, Krampus!" Myoga spoke. "Is something happening to Shendu?" Sarah asked. "Wait and see, young Sarah" Krampus told as Shendu magically curled up and turned back into a statue with the Talismans extracted from him. "Hey Totosai, is that what you were looking for?" Lori asked. "That's right, Lori. This is the same spell the Great Dog Demon and Lo Pei used to turn Shendu into complete stone." Totosai nodded. "And divided his power into the Twelve Talismans." Myoga added. "Thank you for your assistance, Krampus. I'm surprised you wished to help once again" Totosai thanked. "It was my pleasure, especially for the honor of master Inu no Taisho" Krampus nodded as he turned to the Loud sisters.

"Young Louds, Totosai told me that you and your brother and cousin are searching for the last Oni mask" Krampus mentioned. "Wait, how did you know?" Sarah asked. "You see young lady, when I was first defeated by Inu no Taisho, I had decided to pledge my loyalty to him as he trusted me with the Oni mask." Krampus explained. "So, if you were entrusted with the mask, then where is it?" Lori asked. "I have hidden the ninth and final Oni mask in the artic near my lair." Krampus revealed. "I'll give you my directions soon. But for now, we deal with Shendu." Krampus finished while Lori came up to Bobby. "Bobby, I am literally sorry about tonight." Lori apologized. "Don't worry Babe, after what you explained to me and what happened tonight, I am very cool with it and just like your cool demon ancestor, you're very special, especially to me." Bobby smiled. "Oh, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear." Lori called hugging Bobby as Lincoln approached Ronnie Anne. "Hey Ronnie Anne, I'm sorry about what I did" Lincoln apologized. "What are you talking about?" Ronnie Anne asked. "When Shendu had you and Sarah levitated making give him the Talismans. I did it because I didn't want Shendu to hurt you. Besides Ronnie Anne, you're very important to me which is why I did it and was using Tessaiga to protect you" Lincoln explained putting his hand on Ronnie Anne's left cheek. "First Lincoln, I already told I am cool with you and this demon stuff. Second, I can take care of myself sometimes except for something like this. But honestly, I would have done this for your protection as much as you just did for mine. It was really thoughtful and brave of you and I appreciate it." Ronnie Anne accepted as she hugged Lincoln. "Thanks Ronnie Anne." Lincoln thanked hugging Ronnie Anne back. "Aww!" The Loud Sisters and Sarah cued as they were watching. "What the?" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both asked as they back away from each other while blushing. "Oh Lincoln, that's so sweet of you. I'm proud that you stood up to save me and your girlfriend." Sarah teased. "Sarah, I told you already, Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend. We are just friends and please don't say that in front of her." Lincoln denied while turning red with embarrassment again. "Uh, guys, we still have one problem. I know about the Twelve Talismans, but what do we do with Shendu now that he is a statue again?" Shippo asked looking at Shendu. "I think I know the solution. And I'll ask Lisa to make tightly secure this time." Totosai thought out loud.

Later back at the Loud House, Shendu was put back in the back of Lisa's vault. "Lincoln Loud, Sarah Whitney, Sesshomaru!" Shendu roared as he locked up with the Twelve Talismans also in Lisa's vault but safe and sound.

 _Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi wa tsuzuite yuku itsu datte  
Brand-new mind  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no DOA made  
Mada minu sekai e saa, hashire_

 _Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumo na bokura wa doko ni itai ?_

 _Ari no mama Let's go and try  
Susume yo shimei wa One way  
Aru ga mama Do it ! Ready ?  
Saigo wa negai ni todokun da_

 _Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi wa tsuzuite yuku itsu datte  
Brand-new mind  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no DOA made  
Mada minu sekai e saa, hashire _


	13. Chp 13: Ninja Twilight

13:

 _"Darkness and light. Into the present since the Feudal Era, my Tessaiga brings our family together" Inuyasha narrated. "Centuries ago, Inuyasha's father defeated a demon race called the Oni. Then centuries later in 2016, our American descendants, Lincoln Loud and his ten sisters found Tessaiga when Tarakudo rose once again." Kagome added. "Loud House Fairytail: Inuyasha!" They both said. "When the Loud siblings and Sarah brought back the final Oni mask, all nine mask shattered and the Oni Generals are free while the Shadowkhan tribes spread darkness all over, led by Tarakudo. Then while the Loud sibilings, Sarah, Sesshomaru and our friends try to stop it, Tessaiga and my Sacred Arrows lead Lincoln and Sarah into a chamber. Does that mean they will find Inuyasha and me?" Kagome narrated._

 ** _Yuukan na dream furikazashi_**

(Images of Inuyasha and Kagome appeared) ** _  
Aimai na world kakenukeyou_**

(Images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney and Sabrina Spellman appeared)

(The sun came up while Inuyasha has a concerned face)

 ** _Yuutsu ni naru genjitsu ni tachi mukau_**

(Lincoln Loud cuts a small tide with Tessaiga) ** _  
Mune no naka de seichou shite iru yuusha_**

(Miroku throws Sutras, Sango uses Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha jumps on rocks and Lincoln's sisters are doing their habits) ** _  
Yuube mita yume ga sono zanzou ga_**

(Tarakudo, the Dark Hand and the Shadowkhan appeared in darkness)

 ** _Myaku wo utsu [saa ike] to_**

(Drago and his father: Shendu started breathing fire)

(Rin rides A-Un with Jaken holding on to the tail)

 ** _Jibun no kara yabutte fukuramu mirai wo_**

(Sesshomaru face is down with his eyes closed)

(Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) is shown)

(Tenseiga started pulsing, then Sesshomaru swings it twice, then his face showed) ** _  
Muriyari ni tojikomeru no kai?_**

(Lana, Lola, Lynn and Lucy Loud riding Kirara, while chasing Drago with one of Shendu's dragon minions in the sky)

 ** _Yuukan na dream furikazashi_**

(Lincoln flips in through the sky, then Tarakudo sends the Shadowkhan tribes to attack) ** _  
Kouin na try kurikaeshi nayami_**

(Lincoln pulls out Tessaiga and cuts each of the Shadowkhan)

(Kagome looks back concerned) ** _  
Hatenaki hibi he to kimi no_**

(Inuyasha looks concerned holding Tessaiga with Kikyo's image behind him)

(Kagome blows air from her hands)

 ** _Douyou ni cry? Kodoku tomo_**

(The Loud Sisters all riding Kirara, while Sarah shot one of Kagome's arrows)

 ** _Shoumen de fight namida suru tabi ni_**

(Lincoln stores large energy in Tessaiga, then released the Backlash Wave)

(The arrow enters the Backlash Wave, mixing their powers and hit Tarakudo)

 ** _Yuru ginaii yume to nare_**

(All the Loud Siblings look to the sky on their house roof while an image of Inuyasha and Kagome in the sky)

(Kirara in her kitten form and Lily Loud riding Shippo's pink balloon-like transformation)

In the Artic, Lincoln, Sarah, Lisa and Shippo were in a submarine that is moving towards a sunken ship. "I can't believe Krampus hid the Oni mask in the Artic, underwater" Lincoln spoke in surprise. "Technically, Krampus was entrusted to hide it, even down here. Now Shippo, what does the Huna Fuda card say?" Lisa asked as Shippo holds up a Huna Fuda card. "Warmer, warmer, warmer. Found it!" Shippo observed as they saw a red Oni mask with yellow and red eyes. "Yes, the ninth and final Oni mask!" Lincoln responded. "That's the last one and nothing happened" Myoga spoke as an arm of the submarine grabbed the Oni mask and put it in a container. "I don't know guys, this looks way too easy" Lincoln said suspiciously. "What do mean? We're at the bottom of the ocean" Shippo asked. "I have to agree with Lincoln. There is no sign of the Dark Hand in any part of the Geographic perimeter" Lisa agreed. "This is the final Oni mask, there should a big fight, but no one, not even Tarakudo." Lincoln pointed out. "We'll have to worry about that later." Sarah told as they left the ship. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Sarah thought as their submarine head towards the surface, while leaving bubbles, which Tarakudo came out of while grinning.

Later at an old Bank vault back in Royal Woods, the Loud Siblings, Shippo, Sarah, Myoga and Totosai put the final aligned with the other 8. "Finally, we are done!" Lynn cheered. "I'm so glad we don't have more 'masking' to do. Ha, ha. Get it?" Luan joked earning groans. "Plus, we don't need to worry about no Oni mask dude attacking" Luna said. "You were right Lucy. Nine masks, nine creepy demons. Ew" Leni disgusted. "The term is actually "Nine Demon Generals" Leni" Lisa reminded. "We don't need these anymore. Now I can go back to tool making, bringing animals home and filth" Lana planned as she put away the Huna Fuda cards. "Well, now I can get back to my pageants and I'll let you rest big brother" Lola added. "Thanks Lola. I guess this is how you'll thank me for freeing from being possessed, huh?" Lincoln asked as Lola nodded as the Oni mask started glowing. "If it is over, then why do Lucy and Myoga literally have the willies?" Lori asked noticing Lucy and Myoga. "It is happening" Lucy spoke as all nine Oni masks end up shattered and destroyed. "The Oni mask are all destroyed!" Lana responded. "Uh, is that a good thing?" Luan asked as shadows come out of the remains of the masks as they became all nine Oni Generals. "No, it isn't. Oni!" Myoga feared. "How did this happen?" Sarah asked herself. "The Oni Generals are free!" Shippo cried. "Many thanks for our freedom, children. Now it is time to surrender yours!" Ikazuki spoke as the Oni Generals were about to attack. "Better idea, taste the Combustion!" Lynn said as she made the Dragon Talisman shot Combustion which pushed back the Oni Generals. "Everybody get into Vanzilla!" Lori alerted as the Loud sisters ran out the vault. "I got the Talismans still" Shippo mentioned as Kirara carried him, Lincoln and Sarah out. "Get the door!" Shippo alerted as Kirara pushed the vault door closed. "Summon the dark ones!" Ikazuki ordered as all the Shadowkhan species appeared blocking everyone. "Now we got the Shadowkhan tribes" Shippo responded giving everyone (sans Lincoln and Sarah) each Talisman. "Everyone, stay armed" Sarah told as the Loud Sisters each use the Talismans; Lynn used Combustion(Dragon), Leni used Speed(Rabbit), Luna struck her guitar, Lori used Super Strength(Ox), Luan used Heat Beam Eyes(Pig) and Lana and Lola both used Levitation(Rooster). Then suddenly, a new Shadowkhan with the body of a Praying Mantis appeared. "Who is the new guy?" Lana asked surprised. "That is Shadowkhan#9; Mantis Khan!" Myoga identified as the Mantis Khan starts to attack. "Guys, we might soon have bigger problems!" Sarah called out as they notice the vault door being banged. "The generals are trying to break out!" Shippo cried as the Mantis Khan attacks again. "Lucy, do you have the Snake Talisman?" Lincoln asked blocking the Mantis Khan with Tessaiga. "Right here" Lucy answered holding the Snake Talisman as everyone gathered around her and turned invisible when they escaped the Mantis Khan.

In a cutaway, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and A-Un all stopped in one place. "The scent of Oni and Shadowkhan is growing by the minute" Sesshomaru spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and Rin shouted as Sesshomaru noticed them and A-Un surrounded by Ninja Khan. "Tenseiga!" Sesshomaru shouted drawing Tenseiga as it destroyed the Ninja Khan. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Rin thanked. "I don't believe it my lord. Tenseiga destroyed the Shadowkhan!" Jaken said in surprise. 'So, I see you can destroy Shadowkhan, Tenseiga' Sesshomaru thought. Later, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Shippo are riding either Vanzilla or Kirara as they all noticed the Shadowkhan appearing everywhere. "Dudes, they're all over the place" Luna spoke as the Shadowkhan tribes seeped into the ground spreading a big shadow all over. "Why didn't they attack?" Lincoln asked. "Combining the power of all nine mask can summon enough Shadowkhan to cover the Earth in eternal darkness, like the master warned. We must go back to the house and warn Totosai" Myoga told.

Later at the Loud House, Totosai made a spell that to free it from darkness. "That should protect the house from the darkness" Totosai spoke. "I don't get it, we read everything in the legend. What do we do wrong?" Lana asked looking at the inscriptions. "Did you read _all_ of the legend?" Totosai asked as Lynn flipped over a piece. "Hey, there's more Japanese written on this side" She said putting the piece back in place. "It is a warning. It says, "Never have all nine masks together in one place"." Lucy reads. "Is that the reason why Inu no Taisho scattered them?" Luan asked. "Yes, the Great Dog Demon made this legend including this warning. You kids missed an important warning and made a foolish mistake" Totosai mentioned. "Now everything is starting to become too dark, even for Lucy. No offense Lucy" Lori said. "No offense taken" Lucy said back. "I can see that even science cannot stop this predicament" Lisa said adjusting her glasses. "What did we do wrong?" Lola asked. "Lola, Totosai just said we didn't follow our ancestor's warning and align the nine masks when we're not supposed to" Lincoln answered. "And now the world will be covered in darkness and everyone we know and care about might end up in danger." Sarah added. "Now the darkness will take hold which will make all good magic fade away" Totosai mentioned as they saw the door being knocked. "Dudes, something's trying to get in our house!" Luna alerted. "It's gotta be the Oni!" Shippo feared as the door opened revealing Miroku and Sango. "Miroku, Sango!" Shippo responded hugging Miroku. "What are you guys doing here?" Lincoln asked as Kirara came up from behind Sango. "Myoga and Kirara told us about the world coming to an end" Miroku started. "Then they brought us here to help you" Sango finished. "And don't worry girls, no more stroking bottoms for me. Besides, the slapping reminded me that since Naraku get steps closer to completing the Shikon Jewel, I've overcome this habit for good which I have you to thank." Miroku mentioned. "You're welcome, I think" Leni accepted happily and the older sisters agreed.

Minutes later, everyone was in the dining room. "So how are we supposed to defeat this evil magic?" Sango asked. "We can gather the removal ingredients to defeat the general dudes" Luna said. "Yeah, there's Japanese steel, silk…" Lynn started but was interrupted. "That is impossible, all nine masks are now destroyed. The removal ingredients will no longer work because the mask the Great Dog Demon used to defeat them no longer exist" Totosai reminded. "So, what else are we supposed to do?" Luan asked. "Our only hope is to defeat Tarakudo, Lord of all Oni and King of all Shadowkhan" Lucy answered. "How do we do that if he is nothing but a spirit head?" Leni asked. "We'll have to find out later. Lisa, is your radar on?" Miroku asked as Lisa pulled out a radar. "Yes, is did. The Oni generals all divided into groups of two, trying to reach the North, East, West and South exits of Royal Woods and the rest of Michigan" Lisa informed. "No doubt to bring darkness across the four corners of the Earth" Sarah added. "Well, not if we have anything to do about it" Lincoln stepped in. "But how do we defeat the Oni without the removal ingredients?" Shippo asked. "One thing for sure, Shippo, the generals can't use their respective Shadowkhan tribes without disrupting the spreading of the darkness" Miroku mentioned. "And we have our weapons and the Twelve Talismans" Sango added as Tessaiga pulsed. "Tessaiga?" Lincoln silently asked as Tessaiga pulsed along with one of Sarah's arrows. "One of my arrows just pulsed" Sarah silently spoke. "Guys, Lincoln and I have to go somewhere" Sarah said. "Where are you going?" Lola asked. "We don't know but Sarah's arrow and Tessaiga know" Lincoln shrugged as he and Sarah ran out the door. "Kirara, go follow them in case they need help" Sango ordered as Kirara left with Sarah and Lincoln. "Okay girls, we'll each have one Talisman per person. Lori, you and Leni will take the Dragon and Rabbit" Miroku instructed. "Got it" Lori said. "Luna, you'll have the Horse in case of the need to heal while Lucy gets the Snake" Miroku continued. "You got it, monk dude" Luna nodded. "The Snake is invisible as I can be" Lucy mentioned. "And Lynn gets the Ox while Luan gets the Rooster" Miroku finished. "Yes, the Super Strength is mine!" Lynn called. "Now I can fly around while fighting" Luan said. "Hey, what about us?" Lola asked as Miroku handed the Dog, Rat, Sheep and Tiger to the younger sisters. "I get Dog, Lola gets Tiger, Lisa gets Rat and Lily gets Sheep?" Lana asked. "What? Our older sisters get the cool Talismans!" Lola complained. "Girls, Miroku gave you those fairly and it pains him and your older sisters and brother if something happens to you." Sango told. "Alright, let's split and stop the Oni Generals!" Miroku signaled as they all (sans Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily along with Totosai and Myoga) split up and left the house.

Later, Lincoln and Sarah are riding Kirara following Tessaiga and the arrows. "Where is Tessaiga taking us?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know but my arrow says we have to go to wherever they both asked us to" Sarah shrugged as her arrow pulsed again. "Hey, it just pulsed again" Sarah said. "So is Tessaiga" Lincoln said back as they noticed a chamber bellow them. "Down there Kirara. That's where we have to go!" Sarah told as Kirara flew them down. "Raar!" Kirara roared as she landed them both safely. "It looks like a chamber of some sort" Sarah identified as the arrow and Tessaiga pulsed again. "Something Tessaiga and your arrows know must be in there" Lincoln believed as they entered. "What are we looking for?" Lincoln asked as Tessaiga and the arrow pulsed once more. "Well it looks like our weapons know. This way" Sarah told as they went forward.

Meanwhile two Oni Generals are exiting Royal Woods through the bridge when Lynn and Luan stop them. "Sorry, but this bridge is off limits" Lynn spoke as she wrestled against Oni General Midori. "You're going down by the sports girl!" Lynn swore as she was blocked by flying Oni General Kiiro. "Don't worry Lynn. I got this" Luan said using the Rooster Talisman to battle Kiiro in the air. "Hey, what does the comedian say to the Oni?" Luan asked as she threw pie in Kiiro's face. "It's pie day. Ha, ha. Get it?" Luan joked. Next, Oni Generals Mosugurīn and Kuro are trying to take the exit at the beach docks. "Hey, Oni dudes, my little sis a snake in the grass" Luna spoke with Lucy with her as the generals are about to attack them. "Invisible as a spirit" Lucy said as she and Luna turn invisible, making the generals hit each other. Then Miroku and Sango search an underground subway. "Miroku, what's wrong?" Sango asked. "Sango, above you!" Miroku alerted as their light revealed Oni generals: Murasaki and Orenji about to attack. "Stay arm and alert, Sango!" Miroku instructed. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted throwing her Hiraikotsu at Murasaki. "Heat Beam Eye Blast!" Miroku shouted shooting Heat Beams at Orenji. "Miroku!" Sango shouted as Orenji swatted the Monkey Talisman out of Miroku's hand. "Sango, behind you!" Miroku alerted as Sango noticed Murasaki behind her. Finally, Oni Generals: Rairakku and Aka are roaming the streets when Leni zoomed and kicked Rairakku. "That's for being mean and having bad fashion!" Leni spoke as Aka was about to attack from behind when he was hit by Combustion. "I literally have a warning for you two. Stay away from my sister!" Lori warned holding the Dragon Talisman. "Lori, help!" Leni cried as Rairakku kicked the Rabbit Talisman out of her hand. "Are you alright Leni?" Lori asked as they were surrounded, then a flying tiara and tools pushed Rairakku and Aka into an old building. "Is that a tiara and some tools?" Leni asked. "Lori/Leni!" Lana and Lola both called out running to Leni and Lori. "Hello older sisters" Lisa greeted with Lily riding her snow removing tank. "Guys, Miroku told you…" Lori started. "What are we supposed to do? You guys are our sisters" Lana reminded as they noticed Totosai and Myoga. "We'll explain later" Totosai said as whacked Rairakku with his hammer.

Moments later, Ikazuki was in a breefing room looking at a map. "Many thanks for removing that ghastly onion smell General Ikazuki. Places like these are far more inviting with you running the thing" Tarakudo thanked. "And our shadow armies are advancing as we speak master Tarakudo" Ikazuki reported. "Within hours, this planet will sarcoma the forces of… Ooooh!" Tarakudo predicted as he has the willies. "The forces of "Ooooh"?" Ikazuki asked. "I'm picking up some interference" Tarakudo said. Seconds later, Lynn and Luan threw Midori and Kiiro into the water as Tarakudo made the bridge rooms tie them up. "Hey!" Lynn and Luan responded as they dropped the Ox and Rooster Talismans. Next, Luna and Lucy trip Kuro onto Mosugurīn. "Let's rock the dark!" Luna said smashing her guitar into the dock making the generals fall in the water. "Surfs up and witness Shark attacks" Lucy mentioned as Tarakudo's telekinesis snatch the Snake and Horse Talismans. "You two Louds are quite the catch" Tarakudo commented as he made a net caught Luna and Lucy. Then Sango was shielding herself with her Hiraikotsu when Miroku used the Monkey Talisman and turned Murasaki and Orenji into cats. "Are you alright, Sango?" Miroku asked. "Thank you Miroku, at least their cute as kittens now" Sango thanked. "All aboard!" Tarakudo shouted as his telekinesis knocked out Miroku and Sango. In the streets: "Punch him!" Lola called out as Lori punched Aka. "Kick!" Lola called again as Leni kicked Aka. "Tiara and Tool storm!" Lana called as her tools and Lola's tiara showered and hit Rairakku. "Well, now with that settle, we can move on" Lisa spoke as Tarakudo telepathically snatched Lori and Leni, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily's Talismans. "My tiaras/my tools!" Lola and Lana responded as their belongings fell to the ground. "Tarakudo!" Myoga and Totosai both said in fear. "Nice try gang." Tarakudo said.

Moments later, Miroku, Sango, Shippo along with Myoga, Totosai and the Loud Sisters are all locked in a prison cell. "It would seem human kind's last line of defense…" Ikazuki started. "... Has reached the end of their line. Allowing our generals to resume their progress toward making this world a much darker place." Tarakudo finished as the Earth is getting covered in darkness. Meanwhile at the chamber, Lincoln and Sarah got deeper until they reached a dead end. "Dang it, it's a dead end" Lincoln spoke when Tessaiga pulsed strongly. "But Tessaiga and my arrows say otherwise" Sarah said as they approached two rock likes statues. "Don't these statues look familiar to you, Sarah?" Lincoln asked as both Tessaiga and the arrows pulsed again. "Well, these weapons sure think so. I think I know what to do" Sarah answered as she put the glowing arrow on one statue. "Well Tessaiga, here's goes nothing" Lincoln said as he drew Tessaiga and placed it on the other statue. "Okay, now what?" Lincoln asked as Tessaiga and the arrow both made the statues start glowing. "What's going on?!" Sarah asked as she and Lincoln saw the statues turn into two young people: one wearing the Robe of the Fire Rat and the other wearing a white and red (mainly Kikyo's) kimono. "Are you…" Lincoln started but lost words in shock. "Heh, what, too surprised for words?" A familiar voice asked. "Hey, our descendants are looking at us for the first time." Another familiar voice spoke as Lincoln and Sarah approached them.

Back at the prison cell, everyone else tries to budge the bars. "Dang it, they're not budging" Lynn spoke unsuccessful. "We could use my bobby pin" Leni chose. "All I got are the Huna Fuda cards" Lana moaned as she tossed the cards, making three of them glow. "Can it be?" Myoga asked. "Yes Myoga, the Huna Fuda cards are activating again" Totosai answered. "That means there is a tenth mask" Miroku said. "And a tenth ingredient" Sango added. "But which mask is this one?" Shippo asked. "Guys, this mask looks like Tarakudo!" Lori gasped. "Tarakudo?!" The other sisters asked. "But Lucy, I thought you and Myoga said there are nine Oni masks" Luan remembered. "Maybe they both read the whole thing wrong?" Leni asked. "Or maybe they missed that part too" Lola said. "Each mask created by our Dog Demon ancestor: Inu no Taisho to imprison the demon generals in them" Lisa remembered. "What if our rockin' ancestor made a tenth mask" Luna started. "Which Inu no Taisho needed to trap Tarakudo like the others" Lucy continued. "But the King of the Shadowkhan got it first!" Lola finished. "That is correct children, since the tenth and actual final mask exist, the Huna Fuda cards can tell where to find it" Totosai spoke. "But that's impossible" Miroku spoke holding one card. "What is it?" Shippo asked. "Tarakudo hid this mask in one place no human entered: The Shadow Realm! I can't believe I didn't see it!" Miroku identified. "But how do we get there, out of this cell?" Lynn asked. "We do not need to. We need someone to use dark magic to get there" Miroku revealed. "Well, since I was possessed by darkness, so I'll do it" Lola volunteered. "Sorry Lola, but it's too dangerous for you even though you were already possessed by darkness" Sango refused as a light flew in. "What is that?" Lana asked as it was Lincoln and Sarah and Kirara. "Hey, it's Lincoln and Sarah with Kirara!" Luan said. "Where have you guys been?" Lori asked. "We both did it for someone we've been looking for" Lincoln answered as two people behind them revealed to be Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha, Kagome! Shippo, Miroku and Sango all identified. "Hey, you guys miss us?" Inuyasha asked. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo!" Kagome greeted. "Master Inuyasha, you're okay!" Myoga greeted sucking Inuyasha's blood when he smacked Myoga. "Myoga, Totosai, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "We'll explain later. Oh, and Inuyasha, meet your other descendants" Totosai said as the Loud Sisiters were surprised seeing Kagome and Inuyasha. "Lincoln is that…?" Lynn asked. "Yes, my sisters, meet our ancestors: Inuyasha and Kagome" Lincoln introduced. "Save the introductions for later, right now we need Inuyasha's help" Sango spoke. "That's right. Inuyasha, we need you to use dark magic to get to Shadow Realm" Miroku mentioned. "Why do you want me to do something started by my old man?" Inuyasha asked. "Master Inuyasha, your father made not nine but _ten_ Oni masks" Myoga answered. "That's right and with your father's warning missed and the nine generals free, you must travel to the Shadow Realm to retrieve the mask meant for Tarakudo" Totosai added. "So, Inuyasha's father is the one who made those masks?" Kagome asked. "Positively with no miscalculations, then yes" Lisa nodded as another light flew into the cell. "Now what's going on?" Luan asked as it revealed to be Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. "What's Sesshomaru doing here?" Lori asked. "I can answer that. Tenseiga told him about the tenth Oni mask" Lucy answered. "So, Sesshomaru knows it's for Tarakudo" Lola added. "You know, Sesshomaru is cool, but a bit creepy" Lana said quietly to her twin as Sesshomaru approached Inuyasha and punched him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome, Lincoln and Sarah cried. "Why you. What the heck was that for?!" Inuyasha asked in anger. "If your time was any later, the world father protected would be in total darkness" Sesshomaru answered. "This is no time to fight you two!" Sarah stepped in as Totosai squeezed a Huna Fuda card on Inuyasha's then Sesshomaru's sleeve. "Now is not a better time for you two to work together against the Oni. The fate of the world is at stake" Totosai informed. "How are Sesshomaru and I gonna get to the Shadow Realm?" Inuyasha asked. "Call the darkness that is within you, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru instructed as they both made Ninja Khan appear as they bowed. "Well you are the bosses, so start commanding!" Lincoln said. "Ninja Khan, take me and Inuyasha to the Shadow Realm" Sesshomaru commanded as the Ninja Khan grabbed them both. "Another thing, I put this magic covered thread in my robe" Totosai mentioned holding a green magic covered thread. "Okay, he cannot be serious" Miroku said. "Be glad it didn't come from his underwear" Lisa commented. "Both of you tug this thread when you have the mask" Totosai instructed as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru entered the Shadow Realm. "Well, there are demons around here. That's for sure" Inuyasha spoke as dark indigo serpent-like demons came towards them. "No need to attack Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as the demons left. "So where do we start?" Inuyasha asked as the Huna Fuda card glowed. "Follow the Huna Fuda card and find Tarakudo's mask" Sesshomaru answered as they found the mask that looks like Tarakudo. "There it is. Let's get outta here!" Inuyasha said as they grabbed the mask and tugged the thread. "Alright, everyone pulls the thread now!" Miroku ordered as everyone pulled the thread and got Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out. "Look, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not being possessed" Shippo said. "Dudes, you got the final mask! Rockin' teamwork!" Luna said. "Tarakudo!" Sesshomaru called as Tarakudo and Ikazuki appeared. "Who calls my na-..." Tarakudo gasped seeing his Oni mask. "I shall destroy you all!" Tarakudo responded as his telekinesis pushed the cell door back and made a hole where everyone fell. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he and Sesshomaru followed with everyone safe.

"I got it, guys!" Lincoln said. "No one touches my face. Ikazuki!" Tarakudo ordered as Ikazuki was about to attack Lincoln. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango shouted. " _Spinning Top!_ " Shippo shouted as his giant spining top and the Hiraikotsu both slammed into Ikazuki and knocked him out. "Nice work you two!" Miroku complimented. "Yeah, Oni got crushed. No pun intended" Luan said. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, we need the ingredient to complete this spell!" Myoga said. "What ingredient is it this time?" Lana asked. "The hair of a Japanese samurai!" Myoga and Totosai answered. "A shame that ancient Japan is ancient history" Tarakudo reminded. "Lincoln, do you think Inu no Taisho had some Samurai in him?" Lori asked. "Only one way to find out, since Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I got his hair" Lincoln answered as he plucked his own hair along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Oh no you don't!" Tarakudo opposed as he sends his sonic shockwave towards Lincoln. "Lincoln, watch out!" Sarah alerted as she pushed Lincoln out of the way as she has the hair. "Inuyasha, cover us!" Kagome told as Inuyasha lifted her and Sarah into the air. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar canceled out the shockwave. "Nukeru He-Man Jaa'ku! Nukeru He-Man Jaa'ku!" Myoga, Totosai and Lucy chanted as the hair made the spell cause Tarakudo hit the ground in purple smoke. Then Tarakudo came out in a large red and black designed shirt. "Now Tarakudo has legs!" Shippo responded. "Why did it give him legs?" Leni asked. "Because the Great Dog Demon knew it was the only way for the mask to stick to Tarakudo's face" Totosai revealed. "Over my demon body!" Tarakudo opposed as he tore off his shirt, revealing to be wearing a grey belt, black baggy pants and black shoes. "Time to end this. Because unlike you, I've someone to protect! That's why I will never give up!" Inuyasha mentioned as he tried to put the mask on Tarakudo while swinging Tessaiga but Tarakudo swung him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as Tarakudo approached Inuyasha. "Now Inuyasha, if you hand over the mask, I'll take care to dispose of it once and for all" Tarakudo planned. "Well too bad, because I don't have it anymore!" Inuyasha refused with mask gone. "Hey Tarakudo!" Lincoln called as Tarakudo saw him and his sisters with the mask. "Heads up!" The Loud Siblings shouted as they all slammed the mask into Tarakudo's face. "No! Nooo!" Tarakudo cried as the mask made him bring all the darkness and every Oni General and his entire body into the mask. "Take this! " _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Inuyasha shouted as he sends the Backlash Wave towards the being consumed darkness. "Tenseiga" Sesshomaru murmured having a flashback of his father. ' _Have you've someone to protect?_ " Inu no Taisho asked as the flashback ended followed by flashbacks of Jaken and Rin. " _Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!_ " Jaken and Rin echoed as the flashbacks end. ' _Have you've someone to protect?_ " Inu no Taisho echoed. "I Sesshomaru have 'no one' to protect!" Sesshomaru shouted as Tenseiga unleashed blue energy that combined with the Backlash Wave. "Their powers combined!" Sarah said to herself as the combination dissipated the darkness. "We did it!" Inuyasha said as the combination cleared up the sky. "We did it! We won!" Lincoln responded. "Yay!" The Loud Sisters all cheered. "Inuyasha" Kagome called hugging Inuyasha as Lincoln and Sarah did the same. "We're all okay!" Shippo said. "Thank goodness for the Huna Fuda cards" Sango said. "Who'd a thought there were Ten Oni masks instead of nine" Miroku added. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and Rin called out coming to Sesshomaru. "Ten Oni demons and all nine Shadowkhan tribes are all in one mask?" Lincoln asked. "Wait, there is no more Oni masks?" Myoga asked. "Of course, there's no Oni mask evil, no dark magic and no Shadowkhan of any tribe" Totosai answered. "Hey everybody, somethings happening!" Sarah observed as a bright light glowed and engulfed everything around everyone.

And to everyone, even Sesshomaru a soul appeared in a form familiar to Sesshomaru. ' _Father!_ ' Sesshomaru thought as the soul revealed to be the Great Dog Demon himself: Inu no Taisho. "The master!" Myoga and Totosai called. "They said "master"?" Inuyasha asked. "Then that's…" Sarah started. "We are now looking at…" Lincoln stopped as everybody surprisingly saw Inu no Taisho (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father and Sarah and the Loud Siblings Japanese Dog Demon ancestor). "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Lincoln Loud, you three have finally found the answer. You have insured that Tarakudo, his 9 Oni Generals and all the Shadowkhan tribes will be forever in Tarakudo's mask. I have nothing more to teach you." Inu no Taisho embraced. "Father, wait!" Inuyasha called for a second. "Father" Sesshomaru spoke silently as Inu no Taisho's soul disappeared and the light faded. "So, I guess that means Inu no Taisho was proud of me, huh?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, he was, and I am too" Sarah nodded hugging Lincoln. "It was great that you and our descendants followed in your father's footsteps, Inuyasha." Kagome mentioned. "Yeah. I'm just we're with our family again and that things are back to normal." Inuyasha agreed. 'As what Inuyasha said it seem it would be, the story of our family is not over. Though I'm happy to see my cousin Lincoln Loud finally meet for the first time and I am very proud of him. One thing Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln and I know, that this will be a new beginning for us all.' Sarah narrated in thought as the story of the family is never over and will always continue.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?

Mure no naka koritsu shiteku imi  
Hitori demo kodoku janai wake  
Tsunagau nara jikan ha chizu ni naru

Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda

BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire


	14. Chp 14: The Magic of the Five

14:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future awaits us." Inuyasha narrated. "Just when Inuyasha and I are getting to know Lincoln, and his sisters and Sarah even more, an evil gremlin boy named Simon is loose, while we meet five elderly Trollz who banished Simon 3000 years ago with help from Inuyasha's father." Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family in our Loud House Fairytail." Kagome added. "Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered)

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara)

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon)

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(The 8 Poppixies battle the Pixieville Elves) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him)

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney and Sabrina Spellman glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form)

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Kagura behind Sesshomaru)

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared)

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned)

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds)

Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and the Elves) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

During the night at 9PM, some magic is coming from a dark alley of Royal Woods. "Finally, here it is" A voice spoke as it revealed what appears to be a little boy with big ears and green skin. "After all this time, I'm free at last" He started as a small quadruped creature came up to him. "Come Snarf, let's find the demonic aura I've sensed earlier. Soon, I'll get revenge on the five Trollz and the Dog Demon who banished me long ago." The boy planned as they walked out the alley.

The next day at the Loud House, Lincoln started to wake up and saw Inuyasha sleeping against the wall. "Good morning, Inuyasha" Lincoln spoke as Inuyasha woke up. "Hey, good morning" Inuyasha yawned. "You were sleeping in my room, huh?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, I was. Plus, I wanna say thanks for looking after Tessaiga" Inuyasha explained. "You're welcome, you're my Japanese Great Grandpa after all so your part of the family" Lincoln told. "By the way, where's Kagome?" Lincoln asked. "Heh, she's downstairs with your sisters eating breakfast. You fell asleep after we got you home and after your mom was happy to see you" Inuyasha answered. "Master Inuyasha, young Lincoln" Myoga spoke started to drink Inuyasha's blood but got smack off. "Myoga, it's you. I was wondering where you went" Inuyasha spoke. "So, where did you go?" Lincoln asked. "You see Lincoln, after we defeated Tarakudo and have you meet Inuyasha and Kagome, Totosai and I went to Sarah's house and ask her mom a favor before dropping her off" Myoga explained. "Ask Sarah's mom to do what, Myoga?" Lincoln asked. "Well, Totosai and I thought we make sure you and Sarah spend time with Inuyasha and Kagome today" Myoga mentioned. "Wait, you mean an outing with just me, Sarah, Inuyasha and Kagome?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, it's the least we could do after you helped defeat the Oni" Myoga nodded. "Funny thing Myoga, because most of the time, you were missing" Lincoln reminded. "Heh, I'm obviously not surprised. Myoga always runs away when there is a dangerous demon!" Inuyasha mentioned. "Never mind that, we just go" Myoga said. "Okay, just let me get dressed first" Lincoln said as Inuyasha walked out of his room. "Fine. I'll go check on Kagome in case she needs me" Inuyasha told as Lincoln went to get dressed.

Minutes later, Kagome was making breakfast for the Loud Sisters. "Thanks Kagome. This is delicious" Leni complemented. "You're welcome. I just like cooking" Kagome mentioned. "Well, you know how to omelet things. Get it?" Luan joked earning groans. "Myoga, told us you were helping Inuyasha, dude" Luna spoke. "And he said you guys fought demons together" Lynn added. "And when you met him at a tree" Lana added also. "Yes, it's true. When I traveled 500 years back in time, I met Inuyasha at the Sacred Tree and I freed him a 50-year sleep" Kagome remembered. "Oh, were you totes in love?" Leni asked. "Well actually, over time through our adventures in the Feudal Era, we did fell in love and Inuyasha sometimes follows me home" Kagome answered. "Aw, that's so romantic" Lori commented. "Anyway, Lincoln told me what it's like to be the only brother of you ten" Kagome mentioned. "Yeah, Lincoln can make a mess of things sometimes" Lori nodded. "Come on sis, did you forget how helpful Lincoln is too?" Luna reminded. "Yes, I know. It just that whether Lincoln plans to do something or tries to fix a problem we have, it sometimes worries me" Lori revealed. "So, even though you girls get upset or mad at him sometimes, you always still care about Lincoln, right?" Kagome asked as all the Loud Sisters nodded. "Of course, we care about Lincoln. He's more than the only boy in this house" Lynn nodded. "Yeah, he's our only brother!" Lola agreed. "Technically, sometimes Lincoln tries to fix things but makes worse, until they get better" Lisa said. "Actually, the problems were usually caused by us" Lucy remined. "Then just make it up to him" Kagome suggested. "What do mean, Kagome?" Lana asked. "What I mean is that to make it up to Lincoln or for Lincoln to do the same is to say you're sorry and help make things better while realizing and changes your attitudes and behavior" Kagome advised as she walked out of the Dining Room. "Where are you going?" Luan asked. "Lincoln, Inuyasha and I are going on an outing" Kagome mentioned. "Really, can we come?" Lana asked excitedly. "Sorry girls, it's just Inuyasha, me, your brother and Sarah" Kagome apologized. "Awww!" The sisters groaned in disappointment as Lincoln and Inuyasha came down. "So, you're ready to go?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, I am. You girls behave yourselves!" Kagome told. "See ya guys!" Lincoln said as he, Inuyasha and Kagome went out the door. "First stop Horseland to pick up Sarah" Lincoln said as he and Kagome ride Inuyasha's back. "Wait for me!" Myoga told holding on to Inuyasha.

Minutes later at Horseland, Sarah was saddling up Scarlet. "Okay, Scarlet girl, you're going to meet Inuyasha and Kagome for the first time, okay?" Sarah asked as Scarlet nodded. "Gee Sarah, I can't believe you're having an outing with your cousin and your ancestors" Molly spoke amazed. "Yeah, I'm surprised myself. First, my cousins and I have finding 9 Oni masks, Lincoln and I freed and met Inuyasha and Kagome, we finally defeat Tarakudo and now this" Sarah said excitedly. "Wait, who is Inuyasha?" Zoe Stilton asked. "Inuyasha is the Half-Demon Sarah told us about in her family records, remember?" Alma reminded. "Oh right, him. What about that girl named Kagome?" Zoe asked. "She is also Sarah's Japanese ancestor who traveled back in time and married Inuyasha" Molly remembered. "I think Sarah and Kagome inherited the purple magic stuff from the Priestess named Kikyo" Zoe mentioned. "It's called the Sacred Arrows, sis" Cloe corrected. "Whatever" Zoe responded. "At least it's a lovely day for you to go" Noni Cloud spoke as they heard something in a haystack. "What was that?" Cloe asked as it was a big pink balloon with big eyes and a big mouth. "Ha, ha, foolish mortals. The Jokes on you!" The balloon spoke as Bailey Handler rolled his eyes. "Come on Shippo. Stop fooling around" Bailey told as the balloon was covered in smoke and turned back into Shippo. "Aw man, thanks a lot Bailey!" Shippo huffed. "Shippo, you shouldn't use your tricks to scare people." Cloe responded approaching Shippo. "Yeah, you could even scare the horses in that form!" Zoe added. "Sorry, I was just having fun. The Fox Demon way" Shippo apologized. "Well come on Shippo, we gotta go!" Sarah called over as she got on Scarlet's back. "Well, here I go. I'll impress you guys later" Shippo promised as he climbed on also. "See you later Sarah. We'll see you when you get back" Molly waved. "Adios for the day, Amiga!" Alma added as Scarlet trotted Sarah and Shippo out of the barn. "I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome are?" Sarah asked. "There they are and Lincoln and Myoga are with them!" Shippo pointed as they saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln and Myoga flew down to them. "Hey guys!" Sarah greeted as she hugged Inuyasha and Kagome. "Are you ready, Sarah?" Kagome asked. "Yep, I got Scarlet all saddled and prepared" Sarah nodded. "Guess that means we're ready, cousin" Lincoln said hugging Sarah. "Can we just go already? I don't to stay around here for long" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled as the beads around Inuyasha's neck dragged him into the ground. "Woah! What just happened?" Lincoln asked. "You see Lincoln, in the family records I read that Kagome tells him to sit which makes those beads around his neck drag him into the ground, hard. It happens when he does or says something bad or insulting" Sarah revealed. "I've seen that plenty of times along with Miroku and Sango" Shippo remembered. "Kagome!" Inuyasha groaned. "Show less attitude today, will you?" Kagome asked. "We better get moving." Lincoln said as they left Horseland.

Meanwhile, the same green skin little boy from last night and his dog Snarf were flying while searching for the demonic aura. "Well Snarf, we're about to enter the wilderness, since the demonic aura went there" The boy spoke. "But Master Simon, why are looking for the demonic aura?" Snarf asked. "Because, you swamp mutt, the aura might be coming from those descending from the Great Dog Demon who imprisoned me along with the Magic of the Five!" Simon answered furiously. "Oh yeah, that's right" Snarf said. "Now once we find the wants who own this aura, I will finally get the revenge I've waited for!" Simon laughed evilly while five figures silently noticed him from the ground and then teleported somewhere else. Minutes later, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and A-Un were walking through the wilderness of Horseland. "Hey Master Jaken, that girl named Sarah was a nice girl, wasn't she?" Rin asked. "Now look Rin, don't speak of someone like that in Lord Sesshomaru's presence" Jaken huffed. "Doesn't she remind you of Kagome? And what about this boy Lord Sesshomaru mentioned?" Rin asked. "Oh, well you see Rin, the boy Lord Sesshomaru mentioned was Lincoln Loud, a descendant of Inuyasha" Jaken explained. "Lincoln Loud, that sounds funny" Rin giggled. "Cut it out, Rin! It's no laughing matter!" Jaken fussed. "Jaken, enough with your whining" Sesshomaru ordered. "Yes, my Lord" Jaken obeyed as Sesshomaru sensed something. ' _This scent is coming from the Gremlin defeated by father. That's something Tenseiga remembers.'_ Sesshomaru thought. "Lord Sesshomaru, is there something the matter?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru noticed Horseland. "Jaken, look after Rin and take her and A-Un there" Sesshomaru ordered pointing to Horseland. "What? At Horseland?!" Jaken asked in shock. "So that what Horseland looks like" Rin observed as Sesshomaru flew off. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken begged as it was too late. "Oh, not again." Jaken whinned as he, Rin and A-Un walked towards Horseland.

Meanwhile at the trails near Horseland, Inuyasha, Kagome along with Lincoln, Sarah, Shippo and Myoga were all observing the view. "Woah! Sarah, this is a cool view" Lincoln admired. "Glad it's exactly near Horseland" Sarah spoke. "So, why are we here, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Well, Inuyasha and I decided to take Lincoln and Sarah on an outing to get to know them better" Kagome answered. "That's correct. Lincoln and Sarah are Inuyasha and Kagome's descendants after all" Myoga agreed. "I heard it was Myoga and Totosai's idea" Sarah said. "Yes, it's what we earned after defeating Tarakudo and the Oni" Myoga nodded. "Funny Myoga, Lincoln told me that most of the time, you were gone during battle" Inuyasha sneered as Myoga got nervous. "Now Inuyasha, at least he helped a few times, except help our descendants fight, help Lincoln save his friend named Clyde, which Lincoln explained to me earlier, free Miroku and Kirara from the Oni masks…" Kagome started annoying Myoga. "Okay, okay already! Can't you, young ones give this flea a break around here?! I was the brains of the mission, the brains!" Myoga shouted with irritation. "Only you're the brains for the knowledge of the Oni masks and the Huna Fuda cards" Lincoln remembered. "Hey Kagome, so those beads around Inuyasha's next pull him down when you say 'sit'?" Lincoln asked. "That's right. If Inuyasha says something rude or with an attitude or behaves badly, I tell him to sit to teach him a lesson" Kagome explained as Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground. "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean it!" Kagome apologized. "Like that makes me feel better" Inuyasha commented in pain as someone approached them. "Good day, young ones" A voice greeted as they saw it was an old woman in a purple robe holding a can. "Who the heck, are you?" Inuyasha asked as four more elders appeared. "I am Obsidian" The woman introduced. "I am Trollheimer, but you can call me Mr. Trollheimer" The man with the big blue hair introduced. "I am Ms. Von Troll and I am also a grandmother as much as an ancient" The third one introduced. "I am Zirconia, I was once strong before I was turned into a tree" The woman with a hair bonnet introduced. "And I am Spinell, Zirconia's husband and an old troll who was also turned into a monstrosity" The last one introduced.

"Wait, these guys are Trollz?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know if they say they are, it must be true" Sarah answered. "Wait a minute, I thought those five-looked familiar" Myoga spoke. "Obsidian, Mr. Trollheimer, Madame Von Troll, Zirconia and Spinell, it's you. Does this mean Simon is free?" Myoga asked. "It's little but good old Myoga. Are you still running from danger?" Zirconia asked. "Just answer my question!" Myoga demanded. "We're afraid Simon is free and he is close by" Madame Von Troll answered. "You're the Five, the master asked to keep Simon locked away for 3000 years. You let your guards down, again!" Myoga said. "Stop being critical, Myoga. We still had Simon locked away for 3000 years" Mr. Trollheimer spoke. "So, what? You still have to make sure he stays there!" Myoga argued. "Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Master Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln and Sarah, these five are the Ancients. Five Trollz who fought alongside Inuyasha's father" Myoga introduced. "So, you five trollz are from the Feudal Era, right?" Kagome asked. "Yes, we were Kagome. We live through time by centuries in case we are needed" Obsidian answered. "Who is this Simon you and Myoga mentioned?" Sarah asked. "Simon is an evil Gremlin who lust for power" Mr. Trollheimer explained. "Simon is also around the age of Lincoln Loud" Madam Von Troll added. "Really? At my age?" Lincoln asked. "That doesn't sound evil. This Simon might not look like it" Shippo responded. "Appearances can be deceiving, Simon has done so much evil, he destroyed so much of the Trollz' ancient world" Spinell mentioned. "That sounds awful. But what happened to him?" Kagome asked. "All five of us used powerful magic to banish Simon with the help of Inu no Taisho" Obsidian answered. "Wait, are you talking about Inuyasha's father?" Lincoln asked. "That's right my boy, Inuyasha was the one who helped us use the magic of the five to lock Simon away" Mr. Trollheimer answered. "There he battled Simon before it happened" Madame Von Troll added. "Just say the reason you're here and quit talking about my old man, you old hags!" Inuyasha rudely demanded. "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome ordered making Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Kagome, what was that for?" Inuyasha asked. "Stop being rude and listen! I'm sorry, he has that attitude" Kagome apologized. "It's alright. We know he has that attitude" Zirconia accepted. "Well, enough chit-chat. We must find Simon before he finds ye" Spinell told as magic blast almost hit them. "Too late for that!" Simon called out as everyone saw him. "Simon!" The Ancients identified. "That's Simon?" Sarah asked. "He looks like a little boy with green skin" Lincoln observed. "That is only Simon's appearance, he once tried to use magic for evil purposes!" Myoga mentioned. "Snarf, get them!" Simon ordered as Snarf landed in front of Lincoln, Sarah, Kagome and Shippo. "Why did he just send a dog to attack us?" Lincoln asked. "Lincoln, be careful. I sense something is not right about that dog" Kagome warned as Snarf turned into a large muscular bipedal demon version of himself. "Do you think off me as a puny dog now?" Snarf asked in a deep voice. "It just turned into a demon!" Shippo cried in fear. "Okay runt, you should know who the hell you're messing with!" Inuyasha said as he drew Tessaiga.

"I know exactly who I am messing with. And it's you!" Simon said as his hand shot magic. "Well, how's this? _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar stopped the magic. "So, you do have the Tessaiga, Inu no Taisho's fang" Simon observed. "Yeah, he was my old man. What about it?" Inuyasha asked. "Your father helped those trollz imprison me for 3000 years. And now I shall have my revenge!" Simon vowed. "Tell someone who cares" Inuyasha commented as Tessaiga's blade turned red. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar hit and destroyed the barrier that protected Simon. "My barrier! Snarf, stop him!" Simon ordered as Snarf swung his claws and hit Inuyasha from behind. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Are you okay?" Lincoln asked running to Inuyasha. "Yeah, I'm fine. My body is stronger than yours. So, this wound is nothing" Inuyasha answered showing a cut on his arm. "Master Inuyasha, please be careful!" Myoga warned. "Sarah, help me distract that dog-thing!" Kagome told with her bow and quiver. "Right, I kept this in Scarlet's saddle bag just in case" Sarah nodded with her own bow and quiver. "Lincoln, use this!" Myoga told throwing Lincoln the Dragon Talisman. "Thanks, Myoga. Taste Combustion!" Lincoln said as he made the Dragon Talisman shoot combustion at Simon. "You, nosey little brat. Stay out of this!" Simon said. "Sorry, but as Inuyasha's descendant, I help him out" Lincoln refused. "Then I'll destroy you with him!" Simon responded as Sesshomaru flew in and slashed Bakusaiga at him. "Sesshomaru" Lincoln spoke. "What is he doing here?" Shippo asked.

"Listen Sesshomaru, I don't know why you're here but you better not get in the way!" Inuyasha warned. "Stop your barking, Inuyasha. This connects to father's reign" Sesshomaru spoke. "Sesshomaru, don't forget Simon remebers you as much as he remembers your father" Obsidian said. "And now that you have Tensaiga, he'll take it out on you" Madame Von Troll added. "Then, what matters is that I finish him" Sesshomaru said as was on a rock facing Simon. "Hopefully my thirst for revenge will last, destroy Sesshomaru with a magical blast!" Simon rhymed as he shot dark magic. "Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru shouted he made Bakusaiga cut through the magic.

"You'll have to get past me, Half-Demon!" Snarf spoke in Inuyasha's way. "That's what I'll do!" Lincoln said blasting Combustion that send Snarf flying into Simon. "You, idiotic swamp mutt!" Simon responded. "Hey Inuyasha, you can stop him now" Lincoln said. "Thanks for the help, kid" Inuyasha thanked as he faces Tessaiga at Simon. "Okay then. Let's do this Tessaiga" Inuyasha said as he made Tessaiga get covered in light turquoise diamonds. "Inuyasha's about to use Diamond Tessaiga" Shippo responded. "The same thing happened when Lincoln was trying to save Lola from being possessed by the Oni and went against Shendu" Sarah remembered. "I'm not surprised. Inuyasha used the Adamant Barrage many times before" Kagome said. "Hey, do guys feel something strange?" Sarah asked as five beads of five colors: red, yellow, pink, blue and purple flew towards Simon and start to surround him. "No, this can't be!" Simon responded as the bead spin and released magic that is consuming him. "What's going on?" Lincoln asked. "Those spell beads came from our five apprentices" Obsidian spoke. "Your apprentices? There are more?" Kagome asked. "Yes, there are Kagome. During the Feudal Era, we used the magic of the five to stop Simon" Mr. Trollheimer answered. "And during the modern times, five teenage girls in our troll world" Madame Von Troll added. "Ever since then, those girls had many battles with Simon and triumphed" Zirconia mentioned. "And what spell they use together can alter what surrounds them and defeat Simon" Spinell added also. "Now Inuyasha, while there is still a chance that the current Magic of the Five's spell is holding Simon, use Diamond Tessaiga and the Adamant Barrage." Obsidian told as Inuyasha glared at Simon. "Simon, you little runt, you won't escape!" Inuyasha determined as he points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized. " _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Inuyasha shouted as as he swung Diamond Tessaiga, shooting another shower of sharpened diamonds, which skewered Simon. "Err, curse you, Half-Demon!" Simon gaspingly responded. "Ouch, that is still got to be painful!" Shippo winced a bit. "Well, I've did the same to some other bad guys, so I've been there before" Lincoln remembered as Sesshomaru flew towards Simon. "Uh, boss…" Snarf started as he and Simon both noticed Sesshomaru approaching them. "It seems you are weaked by both the adamant spears and the Magic of the Five. Now I'll deliver the finishing blow!" Sesshomaru spoke as he slashed Bakusaiga, making energy hit Simon and Snarf. "Sarah, this could be our chance!" Kagome signaled. "Right, got it!" Sarah nodded as they both aimed arrows at Simon. "Sacred Arrow, fire!" Kagome and Sarah both shouted as they both shot their Sacred Arrows as they release their energy and hit Simon. "Impossible! NOOO!" Simon yelled as he and Snarf were magically sent to the Shadow world. "We did it!" Lincoln responded. "Thank goodness" Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, young ones" Zirconia thanked. "You have stopped Simon and saved our apprentices" Mr. Trollheimer started. "Ay, along all the Troll world" Spinell agreed. "Speaking of the girls, I'm sure they will be pleased to know that you, Inuyasha and Lincoln Loud have the same honor Inu no Taisho once had." Madame Von Troll mentioned as a portal opened. "Wait, so who are your apprentices?" Kagome asked. "You'll find out another day. We will meet again" Obsidian told as the Ancients went through the portal as it closed. "Thanks for the help. I think we should get going." Lincoln said as Sesshomaru flew off.

"I wonder where Sesshomaru is going?" Sarah wondered. "Well I'm sure he has his reasons. Now, let us go back to Horseland" Myoga said. "Once again Myoga, you ran and hide at the wrong time" Lincoln said. "Obviously. Miroku and Sango don't get surprised neither" Shippo agreed. "Never mind that. I'm just glad it's over." Myoga said as Lincoln and Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. "Ready to go you Scarlet?" Sarah asked on Scarlet's back as she neighed in agreement. "Hey, wait for me, you two" Shippo told as he climbed onto Scarlet's back also. "Well, Inuyasha. What do you think of your father now?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha started running. "I guess my old man is not too bad during his time" Inuyasha answered. "Wait until my sisters hear about what we just went through today" Lincoln mentioned. "Yeah, along with my friends" Sarah added. "I'm sure they'll all be surprised about our outing today." Kagome said. "Let's get out of here and go home." Inuyasha said as they head back to Horseland. Later back at Horseland, Jaken, Rin and A-Un were just about to leave. "Wow Master Jaken, Sarah has some pretty nice friends" Rin spoke. "I'm just glad we are leaving. One more time I hear those teenage girls talking and I have to scream until Lord Sesshomaru comes back" Jaken commented as Sesshomaru landed. "Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned!" Jaken gladly responded. "Lord Sesshomaru, you won't believe what I did with those girls today. Sarah's nice friends: Alma, Molly, Cloe, Zoe and Nonie all taught me how to balance A-Un with their horses' jumping practices." Rin mentioned. "Let's go. Besides, I have a feeling things will soon come." Sesshomaru spoke as they were leaving Horseland. "Pardon me, my Lord. Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken started as Sesshomaru punched him. "Uh!" Jaken groaned in pain.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?

Mure no naka koritsu shiteku imi  
Hitori demo kodoku janai wake  
Tsunagau nara jikan ha chizu ni naru

Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda

BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire


	15. Chp 15: Koga and the Good Guys

15:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future awaits us." Inuyasha narrated. "When Lincoln, Lori and Sarah took me and Inuyasha to another state so we can meet Bobby and Ronnie Anne, we ran into Koga, the Wolf Demon. But when Bobby showed us his family's store, we notice the Dark Hand is there working which brings a shock to Lincoln, Lori and Sarah." Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family in our Loud House Fairytail." Kagome added. "Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered) ** __**

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara) ** __**

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon) ** __**

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(The 8 Poppixies battle the Pixieville Elves) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him) ** __**

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney and Sabrina Spellman glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form) ** __**

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Kagura behind Sesshomaru) ** __**

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared) ** __**

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned) ** __**

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds) ** __**

 ** _Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o_**

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and the Elves) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

On a beautiful day at a mountain, the Dark Hand was leaving in a tram. "What makes the Burmese Raccon such a cool pet?" Finn asked. "Well, unlike ordinary raccons, it won't raid your trash can" Chow guessed. "Ooh, ooh, you don't have to walk or feed it" Ratso added. "And it's made from solid gold. Score!" Finn cheered. "And we bagged it without any trouble from…" Ratso started as they noticed Lincoln in another tram with Inuyasha and Kagome behind him. "…That kid" Ratso finished. "Careful Lincoln, it's risky" Kagome warned. "Thanks Kagome. Hey, Inuyasha, come in after me?" Lincoln asked. "Whatever. Just watch your step" Inuyasha huffed. "Why does Lincoln Loud have to show up everytime?" Finn asked. "On my signal. And go!" Inuyasha told as he tossed Lincoln into the Dark Hand's tram. "Give us a break, Loud. We're not working for any forces of darkness this week!" Finn mentioned. "Yeah, we're on vacation" Ratso agreed. "Could you let us have just one priceless little statue?" Chow asked. "The Burmese Raccon belongs in a museum" Lincoln spoke. "Well, Ratso and Chow here are gonna send you where you belong: in a hospital!" Finn said as Ratso and Chow were about to attack Lincoln. "Not on my watch!" Inuyasha opposed as he flipped Chow and Ratso around. "Careful Lincoln" Inuyasha told as Lincoln kicked Ratso. "Hey Finn, let me hold that" Shippo spoke taking the raccon. "Thanks. Hey, give it!" Finn responded. "Inuyasha, we have the raccon" Kagome called over. "Okay, but don't do anything stupid" Inuyasha told as Kagome and Shippo were on the roof. "One question miss: Where are you gonna go?" Finn asked cornering them. "Kagome, I don't want to go down!" Shippo cried in fear. "Stay away from Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded as Ratso and Chow got on the roof as well. " _IRON REAVER-SOUL STEALER!_ " Inuyasha shouted as his claws swiped Chow who almost fell off. "Come on Shippo!" Kagome said as she pulled Shippo out of the way while Finn almost fell. "This is not good" Lincoln spoke as he was grabbed by Ratso when Lincoln pealed off the bandage on Ratso's nose. "Ow!" Ratso cried in pain as Chow saved him from falling. "Thanks" Ratso thanked as Kagome aimed an arrow at Finn. "Don't come closer or else!" Kagome warned as Inuyasha tossed Finn aside. "I told you not to do anything stupid. Hold on to me tight!" Inuyasha told as he flew Kagome, Lincoln and Shippo to safety. "Are we just gonna let Loud and his big look alike get away with our nest egg?" Finn asked as Ratso lached his vest on the tram line. "Grab on tight!" Ratso told as the Dark Hand zipped through the line. "They're gonna catch us!" Shippo cried as Lincoln glared at the Dark Hand. "No, they won't!" Lincoln denied as his right palm shot a red beam at the line. "This is going to leave a mark or three. But what choice do I have?" Kagome asked as she shot an arrow that cut off Ratso's vest and made the Dark Hand fell into a mountain wall and land on a tree branch. "So much for our wealth" Finn responded. "At least we have our health" Ratso said as Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar made the branch broke. "Shut up, Ratso!" Finn yelled as Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln and Shippo watch the Dark Hand painfully fall.

The next day with Lori driving, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo are in Vanzilla with Inuyasha and Kagome. "Where are we going?" Shippo asked. "We're going to introduce Inuyasha and Kagome to Bobby and Ronnie Anne" Sarah answered. "I heard about Bobby Santiago from Lori a few days ago. I saw him on Lori's phone, once" Kagome mentioned. "I don't get why we have to travel in this thing" Inuyasha spoke. "Because Inuyasha, it's the best way to protect the Burmese Raccon so the Dark Hand won't try to steal it again" Lincoln pointed. "I just can't wait to see my Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear again" Lori spoke excitedly. "Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear?" Inuyasha asked. "It's the nickname Lori gave her boyfriend" Lincoln answered in annoyance. "I want to see Ronnie Anne as much as Lincoln. But first we deliver the raccon to the museum" Sarah reminded as they gave the Burmese Raccon to a museum then they arrive at Bobby and Ronnie Anne's place. "We might wanna be careful. There are vicious cats here" Lincoln warned as a gang of vicious cats was in their way. "Oh please. _IRON REAVER-SOUL STEALER!_ " Inuyasha shouted as his claw swiping scared away the cats. "Yeah, you better run" Inuyasha said as they went in and knocked the door.

"Oh, hey Lincoln. Hi Lori, Sarah, Shippo" Ronnie Anne greeted as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome. "You must be Inuyasha and Kagome. My name's Ronnie Anne" Ronnie Anne introduced shaking Kagome's hand. "Hi, you must be Ronnie Anne. Nice to meet you" Kagome guessed. "Yep. Hey Bobby, Lori's here!" Ronnie Anne called over as Bobby came in. "Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear!" Lori squeled hugging Bobby. "Hey Babe, I was just about to help my grandpa" Bobby greeted. "Bobby, this is Lincoln, Lori and Sarah's Japanese grandparents couple of times removed: Inuyasha and Kagome" Ronnie Anne introduced. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Bobby, Lori's boyfriend" Bobby greeted shaking Kagome's hand. "Lori told us about you and wants to introduce us to you" Kagome explained. "Heh, whatever, just don't let anything bad happen to Lori" Inuyasha warned. "Okay sure thing. I promise, since I love Lori" Bobby agreed nervously. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded as Inuyasha's beads made him hit the floor. "Sorry about that. He can be moody" Kagome apologized. "It's no big deal" Bobby accepted as they noticed a small tornado heading their direction. "You might wanna back away" Ronnie Anne warned as everybody did so except Inuyasha. "Uh!" Inuyasha cried being trampled as the tornado dissipated revealing Koga the Wolf Demon. "Hey Kagome, long time no see back in the Feudal Era" Koga greeted. "Koga, nice to see you too" Kagome greeted as Koga noticed Inuyasha. "Koga!" Inuyasha growled. "Oh, hey mutt, your still alive, huh?" Koga asked as he was forced off. "Get off me or else!" Inuyasha warned. "So, Koga, how's Ayame?" Kagome asked. "Oh, she's fine. She's helping our pack while I'm gone. I see you met Bobby and Ronnie Anne" Koga guessed. "Who's that guy?" Lincoln asked. "That's Koga, our Japanese great uncle couple of times removed" Ronnie Anne explained. "Couple of species removed in Inuyasha and Koga's case" Shippo commented. "I've heard of Koga. He used to rival with Inuyasha to win Kagome's heart" Sarah mentioned. "Anyway, I'm just glad to see Ronnie Anne keep in touch with Lincoln" Sarah continued. "For the fact that Lincoln is her boyfriend" Shippo teased a bit. "No, I'm/he's not!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both denied at once. "Hey Koga, I'm right here" Ronnie Anne called over. "Hey Ronnie Anne, how are ya kiddo?" Koga asked hugging Ronnie Anne. "I'm good. These are Inuyasha and Kagome's American descendants: Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud and their cousin Sarah Whitney" Ronnie Anne introduced. "So, you're the Lincoln and Lori Loud I've heard of" Koga spoke. "Wait, you know about me?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, my niece and nephew's family told me and my pack. You may be Inuyasha's descendant but I'm okay with the fact that you're Ronnie Anne's type" Koga teased. "Koga, do you have to bring that up?" Ronnie Anne whispered. "Well, your aunt told me about, then your brother explained it. So, I thought I mention it" Koga nodded. "Well, Bobby and I are gonna help his grandpa. You can come if you like" Koga insisted as they all went to the shop.

"Hey grandpa, we have company. This is…" Bobby started. "Inuyasha and Kagome, I presume" Ronnie Anne's grandpa spoke. "How'd you know about us?" Kagome asked as Myoga hopped on to Inuyasha's nose. "Master Inuyasha, you have finally come!" Myoga greeted sucking Inuyasha's blood when he got smacked. "Myoga, it's you" Inuyasha responded. "Myoga, you told Bobby's grandfather we were coming?" Lori asked. "Of course, Lori. You see, I knew Bobby's grandfather since before Bobby was born. So, I decided to visit him" Myoga explained. "And Myoga told me that Lincoln Loud protected Ronnie Anne from demons, so agreeing t invite you here is the least I could do for gratitude" Ronnie Anne's grandfather mentioned. "Thanks, but I'm just a good friend to Ronnie Anne" Lincoln spoke nervously. "Okay, a little off topic here, grandpa" Ronnie Anne laughed nervously. "Lincoln, how about as thank you for protecting and saving Ronnie Anne, I find you a place to have private quality time?" Ronnie Anne's grandpa asked. "Whoa, whoa whoa. Grandpa, you can't be serious!" Ronnie Anne responded in shock. "I think it's a great idea. Besides, I think we should make sure that my cousin has quality time with Ronnie Anne" Sarah said. "Yeah, like a date" Shippo blurted as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne started sweating. "A date?!" They both asked at once.

"In fact, I'm happy that my cousin is your granddaughter's boyfriend" Sarah teased. "No, I'm/he's not!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both denied. "At least the Burmese Raccon is in a nearby museum and we won't be hearing from the Dark Hand anytime soon" Lincoln mentioned as the Dark Hand entered bandaged up. "The Dark Hand?!" Lincoln asked. "You guys literally don't know when to quit" Lori said ready to fight. "We quit!" The Dark Hand all said. "What?" Lincoln, Lori, Sarah, Shippo and Ronnie Anne asked. "We're tired of never makin' money!" Ratso explained. "We're tired of being enslaved by dragons, wizards and floating demon heads!" Chow added. "Most of all, we're tired of getting our butts kicked by you!" Finn finished. "Yeah, it hurts" Ratso pointed out. "We wanna be good guys!" They all begged. "It's probably a trick, Bobby. Bet they're trying to rob your grandfather's shop" Lori doubted. "We're telling the truth. We weren't always bad guys" Finn spoke. "Singing disco bands at weddings?" Ronnie Anne guessed. "How'd you know?" Finn asked. "I was employee of the month at Sunglass Shack. Three times" Chow revealed. "I study theoretical physics" Ratso added. "We only went bad because we fell in with the wrong crowd" Chow said. "Yeah, each other" Ratso said as Finn and Chow elbowed him. "Come on Loud, please? You gave your friend in purple a chance" Finn reminded as Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln. "How does he know that?" Ronnie Anne asked. "It wasn't me, my sisters must have let it slip out" Lincoln whispered. "Well, if you're truly serious about being good, go report to my dad's old friend: Captain Augustus Black. Good luck" Sarah informed as the Dark Hand left. "I'll ask my grandpa if there is a hotel nearby" Ronnie Anne said. "Or if you're okay, you can stay with me Babe" Bobby volunteered. "Don't try to cause my great niece and nephew or their relatives any trouble, mutt face" Koga warned. "Just stay out of my way, scrany wolf" Inuyasha huffed. "Some things never change" Shippo commented. "Good point" Kagome giggled.

The next day, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Lori are about to enter the shop. "Do you think the Dark Hand really changed?" Shippo asked. "No way, the Dark Hand has literally been attacking us everytime we try to get an Oni mask" Lori doubted. "What do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Heh, I just hope Koga doesn't do anything stupid" Inuyasha huffed as they noticed Finn holding some money. "I knew it!" Lori responded when Sarah stopped her. "Hold on Lori, look again" Sarah spoke as Finn gave some money to a woman. "Thank you, have a groovy day" Finn spoke. "Buh bye" Ratso said. "Come back soon" Chow added as the woman left. "Okay, what just happened?" Shippo asked as Bobby came out. "Hey Babe. Is something wrong?" Bobby asked. "Is it just me or is the Dark Hand working at your grandfather's store?" Lori asked. "Yeah, these guys are doing great" Bobby answered amazed. "Yes, and we are making a high raise on money" Ronnie Anne's grandfather added. "I wonder where Lincoln went? He doesn't know what he's missing" Shippo said. "I almost forgot, Lincoln went off somewhere with Ronnie Anne" Sarah mentioned. "Well, they should've took me and Bobby with them" Lori commented. "Come on guys, let's just give Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sometime to themselves" Kagome suggested. "Don't worry Lori, they went to Captain Black as Sarah requested" Myoga spoke. "Yeah, he put the Dark Hand on probation" Bobby added. "But your grandfather's shop, Bobby?" Lori asked. "Don't worry, these radio controlled ankle cuffs can make sure they don't run off, but if they try to run…" Sarah started as she pushed a remote button that made wires connect ankle cuffs as the Dark Hand tripped and fell. "See? Instant chain game" Finn said as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne secretly noticed. "Now, I've seen everything" Lincoln spoke. "Yeah, my grandpa hired them yesterday" Ronnie Anne nodded. "So, uh Ronnie Anne, you wanna show me around the city?" Lincoln asked nervously. "Sure, we'll check on these guys later. Hopefully Lori and Bobby won't follow us" Ronnie Anne mentioned. "Yeah, Kagome and Sarah will deal with that. Otherwise, they would think it's a date or something" Lincoln agreed as they laughed. "That would be ridiculous" Ronnie Anne laughed nervously. "I mean, we're just friends" Lincoln agreed. "You know, I wonder what Inuyasha and Koga are getting along" Lincoln mentioned. "Let's hope so. Besides, I know where Koga goes and we have our phones in case of trouble" Ronnie Anne told. "Well, even without Tessaiga, I'll still protect you in case the Dark Hand does any funny business. You know what I mean" Lincoln said blushing a bit. "Don't over do it, Lame-o" Ronnie Anne responded blushing also.

Later, Inuyasha and Koga where climbing a rocky peak near the city. "Try not to fall, Inuyasha" Koga spoke. "Heh, like that will happen" Inuyasha doubted. "So, what are we looking for again?" Inuyasha asked. "We're looking for a pricekess gem stone in this temple" Koga answered as they both went in. "Excuse, name's Koga of the Wolf Demon tribe. A human member of my family sent me here to retrieve that for a museum" Koga explained as a temple guardian allowed them to retrieve the gem stone when three mysterious figures came in. "Looks like these guys are looking for a fight" Koga guessed. "I bet I can take 'em single handedly" Inuyasha bragged as they both started to fight. "Watch your back, mutt" Koga said as he and Inuyasha tried to block off the mysterious figures. "Well, you don't smell like the Dark Hand" Inuyasha sniffed as one figure kicked him. "You alright, mutt-face?" Koga asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, but who are these guys?" Inuyasha asked. "Three guys who are about to get themselves a whooping!" Lincoln called as Inuyasha and Koga noticed him and Ronnie Anne with the Dark Hand. "By the new good guys!" Ronnie Anne added. "What the heck are they doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "Your guess is as good as mine" Koga answered. "Freeze! Back away from our bozzy, uh, I mean buddy!" Finn ordered as the Dark Hand tried to fight off the mysterious figures. "What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "And why are they with you?" Koga added. "We thought you needed our help when Sarah called me" Lincoln explained "Plus, this could show them being good" Ronnie Anne added as Finn, Ratso and Chow are getting slaughtered. "Or be smacked around good" Lincoln winced. "I'll give 'em credit for effort. But let's show how's it done" Koga spoke as the Goraishi appeared in his right hand. "Better save some for me, Scrawny-wolf" Inuyasha said as he drew Tessaiga. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as he sends the Wind Scar towards the wall. "You missed, mutt!" Koga commented as ran towards the figures. " _GORAISHI!_ " Koga shouted as he swung the Goraishi at the figures while the Wind Scar made the temple start collapsing. "Come on, move!" Inuyasha alerted as everybody escaped. Then the figures came out of he rubble in pain. "Let's teach them a lesson!" Ronnie Anne said as Ratso and Chow stopped her. "Now, Ronnie Anne…" Chow started. "You know your Great Uncle Koga would not approve" Ratso finished. "Okay, now let's get out of here" Inuyasha ordered as they left. "Well, I'm glad we came to help" Lincoln spoke. "Did you do it without Kagome noticing?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, we did and the same with Lori and Sarah" Ronnie Anne nodded. "Thanks for the help guysand for not taking the opal" Lincoln thanked. "No problem, Lincster" Finn said. "Yeah, Opal, Smopal" Ratso added. "Yeah, we used to be bad guys, we only went after…" Chow continued as they saw the Opal. "Big stuff" Chow finished. "Did you see the size of that Smopal?" Finn asked. "If it was ours, we'd be set for life" Chow whispered. "But we're good guys now, right?" Ratso asked as Chow and Finn stared. "Okay, but we have to start being good guys again. After we steal the Opal" Ratso told as he tapped Lincoln's shoulder. "Sorry" Ratso apologized as he punched Lincoln while Finn grabbed Ronnie Anne. "You guys are so dead!" Ronnie Anne threatened as the Dark Hand tied them both up. "So, I guess that's everything" Finn said. "Thanks. It may not seem like it" Chow started. "But ya did teach us one thing" Ratso finished. "And that was…?" Lincoln asked. "We're just now good a being good guys" Finn answered as they left. "I hope Inuyasha and Koga will get us free" Ronnie Anne hoped.

Minutes later, the Dark Hand was walking down the mountain. "Wow, it all worked out for once!" Ratso said happily. "All we had to do was be true to ourselves" Chow said. "All part of the journey of life my men" Finn added as they saw the figures. "Yo, toss over the rock and maybe I won't toss your sorry selves down the mountain" One threatened as they unmasked themselves then the Dark Hand laughed. "No way we are handing over our life saving to who looks like a pizza boy" Finn refused. "Yo yo yo. This is one pizza boy who's going to serve up an extra-large whupping with *two* kinds of cheese!" The first boy said as the figures knocked out the Dark Hand and later had them hanging over a tree. "How'd you learn to fight so good?" Ratso asked. "I was just a pizza delivery guy" One named Strikemaster Ice spoke. "I knew it!" Finn whispered. "And it all went down one night" Strikemaster Ice started as he explained his history of learning at a martial arts academy and getting expelled for selfishness. "Well, you kicked some booty now, Ice baby" Finn responded. "Yeah, go whoop those monks" Ratso added. "You don't wanna scratch that beautiful opal while you're exacting your revenge, do ya?" Chow asked. "So, why don't you just leave it here? We'll watch it for ya" Finn added. "Yeah, for reals" Strikemaster Ice said as he put his hand through the opal and made it start to produce magic. "Let me deminstrate how this little hunk of ice is gonna light Strikemaster Ice go back to the monastary and bring down the house" Strikemaster Ice planned as the magic hit a mountain as his crew left. Later, Inuyasha and Koga freed Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and searched for the Dark Hand. "Sarah said that our former reforms have stopped moving for an hour" Lincoln spoke as they noticed the hanging Dark Hand. "Hiya" Ratso greeted. "If you let us down…" Chow started. "We'll help you find the shoal" Finn finished. "Better cut em down and keep an eye on them" Koga spoke. "Let's just hurry up!" Inuyasha said impatiently as they freed the Dark Hand and reached the monastery. "Sheesh, Miroku didn't tell me monastery can be that high" Lincoln responded as they noticed the monastery being attacked. "Let's move!" Inuyasha said as they head towards the monastery.

Minutes later, the Ice Crew has the headmaster hostage. "Yeah, see how you like preaching peace with your temple in pieces" Strikemaster Ice spoke as he kept blasting the temple. "Let's keep our guard up and stand in my way" Inuyasha whispered as he drew Tessaiga. "You two stay here and watch. You might like what you see us do in action" Koga told with the Goraishi in his hand as they both ran inside. "Koga and Inuyasha didn't say, you couldn't drop on the other two" Finn mentioned. "Ronnie Anne, I think I know what to do. Follow me" Lincoln said as he and Ronnie Anne snuck in. "Good one Finn" Chow complemented. "Run for it!" Ratso alerted as they tried run but failed. "Hey, you should stop playing with that!" Inuyasha told. "So, you wanna throw down?" Strikemaster Ice asked. "Don't make us cause you some serious trouble" Koga warned. "I'll reflect the meaning of that when I put the wail on you!" Strikemaster Ice responded using the opal as a hammer. "You're going to have to do better than that!" Inuyasha said blocking the opal with Tessaiga while D.J. Fist and MC Cobra locked up the headmaster. "Hey, who cut your hair, a gardener?" Ronnie Anne teased as D.J. Fist and MC Cobra chased her. "Ronnie Anne, this way!" Lincoln signaled as he and Ronnie Anne ran towards a wall. "Stay with me in this fog" Lincoln planned as D.J. Fist and MC Cobra cornered them. "Okay, now!" Lincoln signaled as Ronnie Anne lured them into the fog, then Lincoln shot the same red beam and blasted D.J. Fist and MC Cobra into the wall. "Nice. How'd you do that?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I don't know. I happened just yesterday" Lincoln shrugged surprised as Inuyasha and Koga continued fighting Strikemaster Ice. "Let's see what you've got. GORAISHI!" Koga shouted as he swung the Goraishi, making Strikemaster Ice blast magic at the Dark Hand's ankle braces and freed them. "Sweet!" Chow responded. "Let's make like a nose and run" Finn said as the Dark Hand were about to run away when they noticed the fight. "That's it! You're history!" Strikemaster Ice threatened. "Wait, we can't let Loud's look-a-like go down like this!" Finn said. "Yeah, after all the times we tried the kid off…" Ratso started. "Letting someone else do the job just doesn't seem right" Chow finished. "Let's rescue the Loud's demon relative!" Finn said as Strikemaster Ice was about to shoot them. "Uh, nevermind!" Finn said as they ran then Koga put his right hand (with the Goraishi) in the opal. "Let go, yo!" Strikemaster Ice demanded as they both struggled. "You want it? It's yours!" Koga said as Inuyasha was about to swing Tessaiga. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar made Strikemaster Ice let go of the opal. "Hey thanks, partner!" Finn thanked as the Dark Hand ran after the opal. "Um, you don't wanna go that way!" Lincoln warned. "Nice try kiddo!" Chow said as they Dark Hand fell of the cliff. "Are they…?" Lincoln asked sadly. "I think they are, Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said as she kissed Lincoln on the cheek, then Inuyasha and Koga approached them. "I think I might miss them. I'm sorry" Lincoln apologized. "No sweet, kid. You protected my great niece and I appreciate it" Koga accepted. "Let's just go, before Kagome and the girls worry about us" Inuyasha said as he and Koga carried Lincoln and Ronnie Anne on the way home while the Dark Hand is still alive while on another tree branch. "You know, where not good a being bad guys either" Finn said as they remain on the branch.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

 _Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?_

 _Mure no naka koritsu shiteku imi  
Hitori demo kodoku janai wake  
Tsunagau nara jikan ha chizu ni naru_

 _Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda_

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_


	16. Chp 16: Bonds wtih a Half-Demon

16:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future awaits us." Inuyasha narrated. "When Lincoln is about to go to school, Inuyasha breaks his bike. Then while he talks about us with his friends, they wanted to meet him in person. What has Inuyasha done now?" Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family in our Loud House Fairytail." Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered) ** __**

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Ezekiel Zick and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara) ** __**

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon) ** __**

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him) ** __**

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Ezekiel Zick and Sabrina Spellman glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form) ** __**

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Kagura behind Sesshomaru) ** __**

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared) ** __**

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned) ** __**

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds) ** __**

 ** _Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o_**

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Zick and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

During the night after they left Bobby and Ronnie Anne's home town, Kagome was making a little sad face while staring at Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln, are you okay?" Kagome asked as Lincoln noticed her. "Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" Lincoln asked. "I just thought you were sad, because we left Ronnie Anne" Kagome answered. "Yeah that. Ronnie Anne is actually great friend and she has things in common with me" Lincoln mentioned. "Well, don't you miss her?" Kagome asked. "Well, yeah, I do miss her. But I know I'll see her again soon" Lincoln said. "I really hope so" Kagome murmered. "What was that, Kagome?" Lincoln asked. "Nothing. I think you guys are cute together" Kagome giggled. "Hey, a little off topic there" Lincoln responded. "Right sorry" Kagome apologized as Inuyasha overheard before they arrived home. "I'll drop Sarah off and come straigh back" Lori called over. "Okay, be careful" Kagome called back as Lori drove off with Sarah. "Maybe we should go in. I'm tired" Lincoln said as he and Kagome went inside. "Wait. Wasn't Inuyasha with us a few minutes ago?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, he went to visit Miroku and Sango. Don't worry he'll be back" Kagome explained. "Okay, and Kagome can you do me a favor?" Lincoln asked. "Sure, what is it?" Kagome asked. "Well, tomorrow is a parent-teacher meeting at school and since my mom and dad might be busy, I want you to come" Lincoln explained. "So, are you okay with it?" Lincoln asked. "Of course, since I'm your Great Grandmother (few times removed), I can manage" Kagome agreed. "Thanks, it's at 1:00" Lincoln thanked hugging Kagome. "Your welcome. _Hopefully Inuyasha won't cause trouble while I'm gone"_ Kagome thought for a minute.

Later that night, Inuyasha was having a conversation with Miroku and Sango. "Why? Why did you tell Lincoln about what Kagome and I been through?" Inuyasha asked. "We don't have to ask for you permission for everything, do we?" Sango asked. "Here's the thing Inuyasha. Lincoln called and told us that he and Ronnie Anne were temporaily apart from each other, earlier. Have you forgotten?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome couldn't exactly let Lincoln have the same pain that happened to you" Miroku mentioned. "She was only trying to be considerate of the both of you" Sango added. "Come on, it wasn't like… it wasn't like I wanted Lincoln to have something, I didn't want him to have when I was with Kikyo or when I young. What are you blaming _me_ for?!" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Uh, you're so irritating! Sit Boy!" Sango commanded as Inuyasha was scared for a moment and nothing happened. "Good, I guess it only works when _Kagome_ says it" Sango responded. "Heh heh, you only figured that out _now_ , stupid?" Inuyasha asked laughing. " _I was kinda hoping that would work_ " Miroku thought. " _Geez, Inuyasha's never gonna feel sorry for what he did_ " Sango thought.

The next day, Lincoln was about to head off for school when he noticed Kagome with his bike. "Hey, Kagome. The meeting starts 1 P.M., so you might wanna be ready by 12:00" Lincoln reminded. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Just let me finish" Kagome spoke as she finished polishing Lincoln's bike. "Wow Kagome, you did great. My bike's much shinier now" Lincoln complimented. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as Kagome and Lincoln noticed him coming from the sky and landed on Lincoln's bike. "Hey Inuyasha, you're back already?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, I am. So, what's the deal Kagome? You were all quiet last night and didn't tell me…" Inuyasha spoke as Kagome's angry face scared him. "What do you think you're doing?! You broke Lincoln's bike! Look at it!" Kagome yelled furiously. "What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome observes Lincoln's bike. "Why you. Great, it's totally bent!" Kagome said. "Oh boy, my sisters might freak out about it. Some of them handed it down to me" Lincoln mentioned. "All ya have to do to get it back is this" Inuyasha said as he broke the bike a little more. "Inuyasha!" Kagome growled while Lincoln stepped to the side. "Yeah, yeah. I'll fix it, alright?" Inuyasha said about to touch it again. "Keep your hands-off Lincoln's bike!" Kagome growled. "I said I'd fix it" Inuyasha said. "Thanks, but no thanks" Kagome refused. "Then stop being all huffy!" Inuyasha argued. "It's okay" Kagome argued. "It is not okay!" Inuyasha argued back. "SIT!" Kagome commanded as the beads made Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground. "Okay, I'll see you when you get there Kagome" Lincoln spoke as he ran to school.

As Lincoln arrives at school, he was on his way to class, when Clyde showed up. "Hey Lincoln" Clyde greeted. "Hey Clyde, what's up?" Lincoln asked. "Oh, I was just trying to find a way to get myself to Lori" Clyde answered. "Same old Clyde. Let me guess, your dads are coming for the meeting?" Lincoln asked. "Obviously yes. If we hurry to class, we can talk to Rusty, Liam and Zach about it" Clyde suggested as they made it to their classroom. "Hey guys" Lincoln called over as Rusty, Liam and Zach came over. "Hey Lincoln. What's up?" Rusty greeted. "Things are starting to get boring with you not around, partner" Liam spoke. "Sorry about that guys, just family time. That's all" Lincoln apologized. "No biggy. So, are you ready for the parent-teacher meetings day?" Liam asked excitedly. "Yeah, my dad's gonna be here" Rusty mentioned. "Mine will be here too. What about you Lincoln?" Zach asked. "Well, here's the thing. I knew my mom and dad would be busy with my sisters, so I asked my Great-Grandma to come" Lincoln started. "Great-Grandma? No offense Lincoln, but isn't she old?" Rusty asked. "To tell you guys the truth, her age and her appearance haven't change at all" Lincoln said. "What makes you say that Lincoln?" Clyde asked. "She's much more beautiful than you think. Plus, I call her by her name: Kagome" Lincoln informed. "What does she look like?" Rusty asked. "You'll see" Lincoln smirked.

A few hours later, the parents-teachers meeting was about to start. "It's gonna start any minute now. My Pa's already here" Liam spoke. "Same with my dad" Rusty said. "My mom is here" Zach added. "So, what about Kagome, Lincoln?" Clyde asked. "Oh, she'll be here. I hope" Lincoln said worriedly as the door was opened. "Excuse me, are you Lincoln Loud's teacher?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I am. I'm Mrs. Johnson, Lincoln's teacher" Mrs. Johnson introduced shaking Kagome's hand. "Hello, my name is Kagome Hagurashi. I'm Lincoln Loud's Great-grandmother, couple of times removed" Kagome spoke as Lincoln's friends saw her. "That's Lincoln Great-grandmother?" Liam asked. "She does look younger" Zach observed. "And she's very pretty too for a Great-grandmother" Rusty added. "Wow, I'm jealous, Lincoln. Who knew she's an elder of your family" Clyde admired as Lincoln approached Kagome. "Hi Kagome" Lincoln greeted hugging Kagome. "Hi Lincoln. I told you I'd be here" Kagome greeted back as she noticed Lincoln's friends. "Kagome, these are my friends, Rusty, Liam, Zach and Clyde" Lincoln introduced. "Well howdy, my name's Liam" Liam introduced. "My name is Zach, nice to meet you" Zach introduced. "The name's Rusty and I like what I see about you" Rusty admired. "And my name's Clyde Mcbride, Lincoln's best friend. I'm sure Lori told you" Clyde spoke. "Actually, she hasn't" Kagome said. "I never knew Lincoln has a pretty Great-Grandmother in his family" Rusty admired. "Me neither, but she's still not as beautiful as Lori though" Clyde added. "Easy guys. Kagome's already married" Lincoln told. "Sorry. So, what it's like being in Lincoln's family?" Clyde asked. "It's actually wonderful. I always wanted to meet my descendants in person" Kagome answered. "So, what about your Great-Grandpa, Lincoln?" Liam asked. "Oh, that's right. My Great-Grandpa is awesome. He's one of the members of my family who have my hair" Lincoln mentioned. "Wow, really?" Rusty asked. "Yep, and he always means well to her, but he Kagome get into fights sometimes" Lincoln mentioned making Kagome's eyes widened. "Must have been tough. "You and those you care for fight, but soon make things right". That's what I learned from Dr. Lopez" Clyde mentioned. "It's not my fault, my husband and I get into arguments! He can be very stupid or can start things, even when he's home this morning" Kagome said. "You mean he's at your house, Lincoln?" Clyde asked. "Yeah, maybe after school, Kagome and I can introduce you guys" Lincoln decided. "Huh?!" Kagome asked in worry. "Cool, I want to meet this guy" Rusty responded. "Me too" Zach voted. "Me three" Liam agreed. "Then it's settled then" Lincoln declared. _"Oh no, what is Lincoln, thinking? His friends meeting my husband?!"_ Kagome thought worriedly.

Meanwhile back at the Loud House, Inuyasha was about to find a way to fix Lincoln's bike. "Ok, so I just need to fix this thing. Not a problem" Inuyasha spoke as Rita came to him with rice balls. "Here you go, Inuyasha. Freshly made from the oven. Enjoy" Rita spoke as she left. "Yeah, thanks" Inuyasha thanked. "Okay, let's see here" Inuyasha said as his claws punched holes in the front wheel, making it deflate. "Oh no, it collapsed!" Inuyasha as his strength damage the wheel and twisted the handles together. "Why isn't this working?" Inuyasha asked as his hand was stuck in the brace. "Hey, let go, you stupid!" Inuyasha responded trying to shake it off. "I said let go!" Inuyasha repeated in anger as it did. "Alright fine, you asked for it! Have it your way! _IRON REVER-SOUL STEALER!_ " Inuyasha shouted as his bare claws damaged it further. "No way a couple of rings can defeat me! You had me there, didn't ya, buddy! Ah!" Inuyasha yelled as the bike's destruction continues.

Minutes later, Kagome and Lincoln were on their way home with Lincoln's friends following them. "So, why don't she want us to meet this guy?" Rusty asked. "Well, Kagome always has her reasons and her husband can upset her" Lincoln answered. "Wow, sounds like a quarrel of a married couple. Dr. Lopez once told me that a couple fights then sorts it out later" Clyde mentioned. "I don't know, fellers. Maybe we shouldn't be involved" Liam suggested. "Yeah, what Lincoln and Kagome mentioned sounded personal" Zach agreed. "Right, so maybe you should let me and Lincoln handle this" Kagome suggested nervously. "No way. I'm sure we can help you and Lincoln make sure this husband of yours makes no mistake" Clyde refused as the others agreed. "Yeah, let's help teach him a lesson" Rusty said. " _Oh no, this is starting to get worse. This is Inuyasha's fault! If only we hadn't break Lincoln's bike!"_ Kagome thought. _"And what's worse, Lincoln's friends will find out he's the descendant of the Half-Demon I married! I just hope things go well."_ She added in fear and worry.

Back at the Loud House, Inuyasha was staring in shock at Lincoln's damaged bike as Lynn came in. "Hey Inuyasha. How's it going…" Lynn started as she noticed Lincoln's bike. "What happened to Lincoln's? It was my hand me down from my olders sisters" Lynn responded as Inuyasha covered her mouth. "Be quiet. What am I gonna do? Kagome will kill me if I don't fix this" Inuyasha mentioned in fear. "Well, of you have enough money, you can buy a new one. Wait I'll be right back" Lynn said as she went inside and brought out Lola holding a diamond ring. "Is this the adamant you mentioned, Inuyasha?" Lola asked. "Yeah, that's it" Inuyasha agreed. "It's now called a diamond. You'll buy lots of things with these babies" Lola spoke. "Yeah, but you, Lola can use them to dazzle yourself" Lynn smirked. "I heard that!" Lola responded. "No problem. I'll just make them with my Tessaiga!" Inuyasha planned. "Cool. Now I can see what it looks like. Lola wanted to do that, back when she was jealous of Lincoln, until she was controlled by half of an Oni mask" Lynn reminded. "Hey, I'm over that now. And Lincoln use Diamond Tessaiga to save my life, don't rub it in!" Lola blushed in embaressment. "No problem. Just watch" Inuyasha said as he drew Tessaiga. " _ADAMANT BARRAGE!"_ Inuyasha shouted as instead of the Adamant Barrage, Tessaiga created a Wind Scar which made a crater near the house. "That's weird, Tessaiga always makes adamants come out" Inuyasha spoke as he was about to try again. "Don't do it, Inuyasha! Lincoln almost had a hard time controlling that!" Lynn mentioned. "You can be such a pain for a descendant. Okay, how about this?" Inuyasha yelled as he made another Wind Scar, which hit Mr. Grouse's house a little bit. "Louds, Be careful with with that magic stuff! It almost hit my house once!" Mr. Grouse warned. "Sorry, Mr. Grouse!" Lynn apologized. "Cut it out, you're gonna destroy the neighborhood!" Lola told trying to stop Inuyasha. "Let me do it until the jewels come out!" Inuyasha said. "I was hit in the face by those just to get half an Oni mask off my face!" Lola remembered as she and Lynn took Inuyasha to their father. "Hey dad, is it okay if Inuyasha works in the attic until you pay him?" Lynn asked. "Sure, I guess I could use some help from my Great-Grandfather in law" Lynn Sr. agreed as Lola tied a cloth over his ears. "This to keep your hair from getting dusty. I hope Lana can fix that bike" Lola mentioned.

Minutes later, Kagome and Lincoln have arrived home with Lincoln's friends still with them. "We're already home. That's just great" Kagome groaned. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know what to do, Lincoln. Having you trying to hide Inuyasha is not much better than telling your friends he's a Half-Demon" Kagome whispered. "Things will get better for you guys. Hopefully, you'll talk it out" Lincoln suggested as Clyde tapped his shoulder. "Uh Lincoln, you might want to look at that" Clyde spoke as Lincoln and Kagome noticed Lincoln's bike is destroyed. "Hey Lincoln, isn't that your bike?" Rusty asked. "Yeah, it was. My sisters probably saw it no doubt" Lincoln answered. "Boy is that thing more totaled than my family's old shack" Liam observed as Lincoln noticed Kagome being mad. "Uh-oh!" Lincoln responded backing away. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she starts to look for Lincoln. "Inuyasha?" Zach asked. "That's kind of sounds a little weird" Rusty spoke. "Must be Lincoln's Great Grandfather's name" Clyde guessed while Inuyasha was working in the attic with Lynn Sr. "Okay part timer, can you put that box to the left?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Yeah sure" Inuyasha answered as he did so. "Okay, where does this go?" Inuyasha asked holding a small chest. "Right there next to the mirror" Lynn Sr. answered as Inuyasha put the chest next to the mirror. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called over from outside as Inuyasha cringed in fear. "Sounds like your wife's calling ya, big guy" Lynn Sr. said. "I didn't hear anything" Inuyasha denied nervously. "Well, don't worry. As husbands, we must deal with our wifes and kids. Can you put my disco ball over there?" Lynn Sr. asked as Inuyasha was holding a disco ball while Kagome was about to give a sit command. "Be very, very, very careful with it. I worked hard to win that" Lynn Sr. warned as Lincoln braced himself. "This won't end well" Lincoln worried. "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome commanded as the beads made Inuyasha slammed into the floorboards and break the disco. "No, my disco ball!" Lynn Sr. cried in response. "It wasn't my fault!" Inuyasha cringed as Lincoln and Kagome heard him. "He's in the attic. You guys wait for us in the living room. We'll be back" Lincoln told his friends as he and Kagome ran towards the attic. "Dad, where's Inuyasha?" Lincoln asked. "He broke my disco ball and he ran away" Lynn Sr. sobbed holding his broken disco ball. "Unbelievable! He's destroying everything he lays his hands on!" Kagome responded in anger.

Moments later, Lincoln was taking his friends to his room. "Hey Lincoln, what's wrong with Kagome?" Rusty asked. "She's upset because Inuyasha's been breaking stuff lately" Lincoln answered. "You'll think we'll meet him?" Liam asked. "Well, I guess it won't hurt" Lincoln answered. "Where'd Kagome go?" Zach asked. "She went to make us tea. She will be back" Lincoln answered. "Don't worry. I've seen married couples come to Dr. Lopez's office for advice on how to make up for arguments" Clyde mentioned. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called over as he got into Lincoln's room. "I don't see what your problem is, Kagome. You've been mad since this mor…" Inuyasha started as he noticed Lincoln's friends. "Wow" Rusty spoke. "Lincoln, is that…?" Zach asked. "He must be" Liam said. "You gotta be…" Clyde said also. "Lincoln, is that your Great-Grandfather couple of times removed?" Rusty asked. "Yep, it is. Guys, his name is Inuyasha, which is what I call him" Lincoln introduced. "Inuyasha, these are my friends: Rusty, Liam, Zach and my best friend Clyde" Lincoln introduced as Kagome entered. "Sorry I'm late, Lincoln. Would your friends like some…?" Kagome started to ask as she noticed Lincoln introducing Inuyasha. "So, how long have been with Lincoln?" Rusty asked. "For a while now, I guess" Inuyasha answered. "I remember seeing Lincoln wear the same thing you are on Halloween" Clyde observed. _"I don't believe this! Why is Inuyasha talking to Lincoln's friends?"_ Kagome asked in thought. _"There gonna find out that he's a Half-Demon!"_ Kagome gasped in fear. "I wonder what you have in common with Lincoln" Zach asked. "You look just like Lincoln, only taller and more Japanese themed" Rusty observed. "So, why do you and Lincoln have the same white hair, feller?" Liam asked. "It's the same hair Lincoln and I were both born with" Inuyasha answered. "Well, that explains the white hair" Rusty responded. "And making a good conversation?" Kagome thought in surprise. "Lincoln, that means part of your family, he's biracial, right?" Clyde asked. "Bi what?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, he is. Right Kagome?" Lincoln asked. "You can say that. He is a Half-Demon" Kagome finished in thought. "That's cool!" Zach responded. "Cool? Try awesome!" Rusty said. "Darn tootin' for Kagome. Inuyasha really lucky with this gal" Liam added. "Man Lincoln, I'm jealous. You got a cool family" Clyde complimented. "Thanks guys" Lincoln thanked as he walked his friends out the front door. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Lincoln said. "You know Lincoln, your Great-Grandparents are not what I picture them at first" Rusty spoke. "Yeah, I not they would look old. Silly me" Liam added. "Just wait until our class hears about this. They won't believe the Inuyasha was born with white hair" Rusty said. "Well, see you at school, Lincoln!" Clyde told as they left. "Bye guys, see ya later!" Lincoln waved goodbye as he turned to Kagome. "See Kagome? They met Inuyasha and now like him" Lincoln said. "Yes, I know, Lincoln. Thanks for helping me, sweetie" Kagome thanked as she hugged Lincoln. "You're welcome" Lincoln accepted hugging back as they went back to Inuyasha. "Kagome, we need to talk. Lincoln dosen't need that thing" Inuyasha started as Kagome hugged him. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I guess I am lucky to have you" Kagome thanked. "Yeah, don't mention it" Inuyasha responded. "See? Talk it out as it will work out" Lincoln reminded in relief. "Hey Lincoln, help me confort dad, please?" Lynn asked over. "Right, I'm coming." Lincoln answered leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

 _Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?_

 _Mure no naka koritsu shiteku imi  
Hitori demo kodoku janai wake  
Tsunagau nara jikan ha chizu ni naru_

 _Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda_

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_


	17. Chp 17: Miroku and the Half-Witch

17:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future awaits us." Inuyasha narrated. "As we and Lincoln visit his cousin: Sabrina Spellman, Miroku makes a big mistake towards their aunts, which cause him to fight a monster and a demon to save them and Sango, while Lincoln discovers his new strength to help." Kagome narrated. ""The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family in our Loud House Fairytail." Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered) ** __**

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Ezekiel Zick and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara) ** __**

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon) ** __**

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him) ** __**

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Ezekiel Zick and Sabrina Spellman glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form) ** __**

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Kagura behind Sesshomaru) ** __**

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared) ** __**

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned) ** __**

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds) ** __**

 ** _Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o_**

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Zick and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

As Lincoln, Inuyasha, Kagome were walking someone with Shippo, Miroku and Sango, Miroku was looking depressed. "Wow, Miroku looks really upset right now" Lincoln observed noticing. "What? Because of what happened with Tarakudo?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't believe that I didn't notice there was a tenth mask, before we defeated Tarakudo" Miroku sighed. "Come on. Don't be hard on yourself. Besides, it's all over" Sango reminded as Miroku hugged her. "Thanks, Sango. At least I got one thing off my mind" Miroku spoke. "What makes you say that?" Sango asked. "Let's just say it's something that will surprise Lincoln when we reach our destination" Miroku answered. "At least he's starting to cheer up, huh?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, even Miroku could use some encouragement" Kagome said as they continued walking.

As they kept walking, they came across a house, when Lincoln's eyes widen. "This house looks kinda familiar for some reason" Lincoln observed. "Hey Miroku, why are we here?" Shippo asked. "You'll see, but this is a surprise for Lincoln" Miroku smirked. "For me? What is it?" Lincoln asked. "Ring the doorbell and see for yourself" Miroku instructed as Lincoln rang the door bell and the one who answered it were two familiar women (one with orange hair and glasses and the other with brown hair). "Oh, hi Aunt Zilda and Aunt Hilda" Lincoln greeted. "Lincoln Loud, is that you?" Zilda asked as she and Hilda both hugged him. "Oh, our little nephew. I can't even remember the last time we visited you" Hilda spoke. "So, how did you get here?" Zilda asked as everyone else approached the door. "Guys, this is my Aunts Zilda and Hilda. Aunt Zilda and Aunt Hilda, since might know about Inuyasha and Kagome, these are their friends: Shippo, Sango and…" Lincoln introduced. "Miroku!" Zilda and Hilda both shouted as they approached. "Hello Zilda and Hilda. Nice to see you again" Miroku greeted. "Sure is. Have you come back to take hands with Sabrina?" Hilda asked as everyone else stared at Miroku. "So, Sabrina's home then" Lincoln responded as he went inside. "Hey Sabrina, down here" Lincoln called at the stairs as Sabrina Spellman came over. "Lincoln Loud? I thought I heard something familiar" Sabrina spoke as she hugged Lincoln. "How's my favorite cousin doing?" Sabrina asked. "I very fine. I haven't seen you in a while" Lincoln mentioned. "Yeah, me either. Come on, Salem would love to see you again" Sabrina said as she guides Lincoln to her room.

Back downstairs, Zilda and Hilda were in the kitchen while Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were waiting in the living room. "What is going on, Miroku?" Kagome asked. "I'm not sure" Miroku answered. "You don't remember at all?" Sango asked. "Heh, he's probably been working so many times, he must have done something in between time" Inuyasha huffed. "Hey guys, I want you meet my cousin, besides the fact she might have been told about Inuyasha and Kagome" Lincoln spoke as Sabrina came in also. "Master Miroku, you've come back" Sabrina said as Miroku walked over to her. "Hello, Sabrina. It's wonderful to see you again" Miroku greeted. "Yeah, Lincoln told me you and Inuyasha and Kagome are here" Sabrina mentioned as Miroku sensed Sango behind him. "Stay calm" Miroku told himself. "Miroku, are you okay?" Lincoln asked. "You can say he's okay for a little while" Salem, the talking cat spoke. "Did that cat just talk?" Shippo asked. "Yep, Salem told me he was once a warlock or something centuries ago" Lincoln said. "Yeah, until the old Great Dog Demon had the witch counsil turn me into a cat" Salem mentioned. "So, Miroku met you guys before?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, it all started when we were heading into the netherworld when Miroku followed and investigated" Zilda explained. "He gave Sabrina some magic to break the spell she used to help us when it had an error" Hilda added. "So. Sabrina is a witch like her aunts, right?" Lincoln asked. "Actually, it's half-witch. Sabrina told me her mother is a witch who married a human man" Miroku corrected. "And I also asked Miroku something" Sabrina remembered. "What's that?" Kagome asked. "You see, without him even knowing it, Sabrina once asked Miroku to marry her" Salem explained as Miroku was hit by Sango's Hiraikotsu. "I knew it. He seduced her!" Kagome responded. "That's okay, after all it was a thing of the past" Sango spoke. "So, why are we brought here?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh right, I almost forgot. The reason we're here is the other half of the surprise. Salem, would you please?" Miroku asked as Salem left and came back with a cylinder object with a handle. "What is it?" Lincoln asked, "It's a Universal Dombox. I called your aunts earlier and they prepared it fo you like I asked" Miroku explained giving Lincoln the Universal Dombox. "Okay, thanks. But what's it for?" Lincoln asked. "You'll see eventually" Miroku told. "I know what it's for but my cousin still needs a coach" Sabrina mentioned. "And who would this coach be?" Miroku asked. "That'll be you. Who else?" Sango asked aggressively. "I thought Miroku brought us here to help Lincoln for some reason" Inuyasha said. "That's only half of the deal" Shippo said.

Later that night everyone was about to get ready to go to bed. "I never thought I have a descendant with half-breed genetics like Inuyasha" Kagome spoke. "How come Lincoln and Miroku get to sleep with Sabrina in a cool bed? It's not fair" Shippo complained. "Well, Lincoln and Sabrina are cousins after all. And Miroku wants to tell them something" Kagome said. "Miroku will call off Sabrina's marrage?" Shippo asked. "I hope so. He already married Sango" Kagome reminded. "He better know what he's doing. He said he had plans for Lincoln. I hope we won't teach my descendant to make a fool of himself for a woman he's in love with" Inuyasha commented. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome commanded making Inuyasha slam into the floor. "First of all, would it kill you to be sensitive? And Second, can't you be considerate of Lincoln learning something important?!" Kagome snapped. "So, you want to give me this thing, why?" Lincoln asked. "First Lincoln, you said some strange beam comes out of you palms when you point you hands, right?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, it first happened when we protected the Burmese Raccoon from the Dark Hand and when we stopped the Ice Crew" Lincoln remembered. "That is called the Energy Dom, a power that mythically lies witin a being" Miroku explained. "And what about the Universal Dombox?" Lincoln asked. "All you have to do is point it to a monster or demon and you'll find out" Miroku instructed. "Okay, thanks. I think we should check on Sango now" Lincoln suggested. "I should help too. I don't want to see a broken heart" Sabrina volunteered as they heard a rumble from outside. "What's going on?" Lincoln asked as he, Miroku and Sabrina came outside. "Soemthing is coming fast!" Inuyasha answered as a giant furry red worm-like creature. "What is that thing?" Lincoln asked with Sabrina holding on to Miroku. "It's called a Water Worm, it's a type of monster. Let's go Sango" Miroku identified as he noticed Sango looking upset. "Do it yourself. Your choices have caused all this" Sango refused. "I hate to step in you two, but how do we get rid of that?" Lincoln asked. "Heh, I'll take care of it!" Inuyasha volunteered as he punched the Water Worm. "Sango, please" Miroku begged as Sango just stared at him. "Miroku, Sango. This is going to be very bad for those two" Kagome observed. "Kagome, I think we should be more focus on Inuyasha and the Water Worm" Shippo said as Inuyasha continues to fight the Water Worm. "Hang on, Inuyasha!" Lincoln shouted as he shot a red beam at the Water Worm. "No human or Half-Demon shall make a fool out of me!" The Water Worm roared. "Tell someone who cares!" Inuyasha said as he punched the Water Worm to the ground as it struggled to get up. "You want some more, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he drew Tessaiga. "Fine by me!" He continued as the Water Worm went back down. "It just stopped" Lincoln responded. "That was easy" Shippo spoke. "Yeah, I wouldn't sleep if I killed a demon like that" Inuyasha agreed. "Miroku's got a big problem with Sango" Kagome whispered. "What? Are those two still at it?" Inuyasha asked seeing Miroku and Sango. "Sango, please let me explain" Miroku begged. "Listen, maybe you should hear him out" Sabrina suggested as Sango ran instead. "Don't follow me!" Sango told. "Miroku, you gotta go after her" Lincoln responded. "I could but she won't listen to me this time" Miroku doubted. "Miroku, you are married to Sango. It's should stay that way. When we find Sango, at least talk to her" Lincoln suggested. "Thank you for the reminder, Lincoln. And you did the Energy Dom like last time" Miroku thanked. "Help me!" Sabrina cried as she was abducted by the Water Worm. "Sabrina!" Lincoln called out. "The Water Worm's taken her" Miroku spoke. "Damn it. Should've got rid of that thing earlier" Inuyasha growled as they went after the Water Worm.

Meanwhile, Sango was with Kirara at a lake while she's sad. "How do I do now, Kirara?" Sango asked as she noticed the Water Worm holding Sabrina hostage. "Let me go, you big worm!" Sabrina demanded. "You will make a fine mortal snack" The Water Worm planned as it took Sabrina into the lake. "That's half-mortal to you" Sabrina gurgled as the Hiraikotsu suddenly hit the Water Worm, making it let go of her when Sango got Sabrina above the surface. "Thank you, Sango. I'm sorry about earlier" Sabrina apologized as everyone else ran to help. "Sango" Miroku called out. "Sango, Miroku's here. You two can work together to help Lincoln beat this thing" Sabrina said when suddenly the Water Worm's antennae grabbed Sango's leg. "Kirara, get Sabrina out of here!" Sango ordered as Kirara flew Sabrina to safety. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango shouted as she swung her Hiraikotsu which the Water Worm swatted away. "The Hiraikotsu has just been swatted. Hey Kirara, you get me to Sango. And just like old times, girl" Lincoln told. "Raar!" Kirara roared as she flew Lincoln to the lake. "I guess I'll have to eat you instead, Demon Slayer" The Water Worm decided. "Hell, you will!" Miroku responded as he jumped into the lake. "This is your stop, Kirara" Lincoln said as he jumped in also. "No way you'll feed upon my women!" Miroku said as Sango heard him. "Hey, Miroku!" Lincoln called swimming to Miroku. "Lincoln, this is dangerous. Turn back!" Miroku ordered. "No way! I faced this kind of danger before, even when and after met you and Sango and saved you from an Oni mask" Lincoln reminded. "Right then. First, I need you to call upon the Enviro Dom" Miroku instructed. "Okay, though I wonder what that is" Lincoln agreed as he stared glowing. " ** _ENVIRO DOM!_** " the announcer voice said as a bubble-like sphere appeared all over Lincoln's head. "Is this it?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, that's good. Now come on!" Miroku said as they followed the Water Worm down the lake. "How do we get Sango back?" Lincoln asked as Miroku pulled out the Dragon Talisman. "Hold my right hand while I aim the Dragon Talisman" Miroku instructed as Lincoln did so. "Okay, but why?" Lincoln asked. "Because if your Energy Dom combines with the Dragon Talisman's Combustion blast correctly, it would be enough to evaporate the lake completely." Miroku explained. "Okay then. Let's do this!" Lincoln agreed as he made the Energy Dom made the Dragon Talisman light up brightly. "Okay, now!" Miroku signaled as they made the Talisman shoot a big Energy Dom boosted Combustion, which hit the bottom of the lake, making it steam up, until the blast and the heat made it evaporate completely with Water Worm unable to escape. "The Dragon Talisman's Combustion evaporated all the water" Kagome observed as sutras landed on the Water Worm. "Curse you!" Miroku shouted as he shocked it with his staff. "Now it's my turn. With the place it hides now mud, soil and rock, make my magic also give this Watert Worm a shock!" Sabrina rhymed as her spell shock the Water Worm also. "Okay, I guess I should use the Universal Dombox now like Miroku said earlier" Lincoln said as he points his Universal Dombox at the worm. "Here goes nothing" He said as he made the Universal Dombox open, then it sucks the Water Worm, making it let go of Sango. "Yes, it worked!" Sabrina cheered as the Water Worm went into the Universal Dombox completely. "Woah, did I do that?" Lincoln asked himself as he noticed a screen on the Dombox. "Name: Unknown, Species: Water Worm disguise, Danger Level: Almost high, Status: Canned" The Dombox's announcer analyze. "Cool. Hey Miroku, look!" Lincoln showed. "Good. Now you can let him out. Trust me on that" Miroku told as Lincoln released the Water Worm while it's face was picked by Miroku. "Salem, what were you thinking?! Don't almost do something to my girl like that again. You got that?!" Miroku asked angrily. "Salem?" Lincoln asked as the Water Worm magically turned into Salem. "Okay, okay, I get the picture. I'm sorry, I just got carried away due to the fact I just faced my fear of water" Salem apologized as Miroku punched his head. "Now be quiet. Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked as Sango started walking away. "Sango, wait please!" Miroku called out going after her. "Sango. Hello? I know you can hear me" Miroku said as Inuyasha clenched Tessaiga. "I guess I'm not needed here, for once" Inuyasha growled as Sabrina picked up Salem. "Are you okay, Salem?" Sabrina asked. "Yes, I am, considering you guys shocked me and blast me" Salem spoke. "Right, sorry about that Salem" Lincoln apologized. "No worries, kid. Besides, you did a good job" Salem accepted.

The next morning, Sabrina was about to speak to Lincoln and Inuyasha's group. "Sorry about that everyone. Salem and I got carried away a bit" Sabrina apologized. "You mean you were in on this, Sabrina?" Kagome asked. "Yes Kagome, I lied about marrying Miroku and asked Salem to use magic to turn into a Water Worm" Sabrina explained. "It was the only way to test Lincoln Loud" Miroku added. "If that's true then why didn't you explain sooner?" Sango asked. "Because I was busy trying to teach Lincoln about the new powers he starting to gain, Sango. I thought you already know without me explaining it" Miroku explained. "Yeah, he told about me using this new power I started having since when I helped stop the Dark Hand from stealing the Burmese Raccoon" Lincoln mentioned. "And it was my fault, Sango. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings" Miroku apologized. "Never mind. I was glad you came to rescue me, even with Lincoln and Sabrina's help" Sango responded. "So, will you accept my apology then?" Miroku asked holding her hands. "You're my husband, Miroku. I would ask you the same thing" Sango said. "And that's it?" Inuyasha asked. "I guess that tested both Lincoln's new strength and Sango's big heart" Kagome spoke. "Thanks for helping me, Sabrina. You're an awesome Half-Witch" Lincoln thanked. "You're welcome. I'm glad to see you, my cousin become stronger like our Great Dog Demon ancestor before us both" Sabrina mentioned as they hugged.

Later, the group was taking Lincoln back home. "I was thinking that if he told her the truth, then nothing would've happened" Kagome spoke. "If that happened, I wouldn't have learned to use my new Dom powers, Kagome" Lincoln mentioned. "Just a second. Hey Miroku, maybe it took you long enough to remember it was your idea to make Salem attack us just to teach Lincoln his new powers" Shippo guessed as Miroku frozed up. "That's a bulls-eye" Inuyasha said not surprised. "Is that true? Well, is it?" Sango asked grabbing Miroku by his robe. "I don't know. I was just the teacher for one of Inuyasha's descendants" Miroku answered nervously. "So, I was thinking, Miroku. Since you were there when I was using the Energy Dom and the Enviro Dom like you instructed me to, how'd I do on the hold thing?" Lincoln asked. "You Lincoln Loud, I say you got an A+" Miroku rated. "Cool thanks. Wait until my sisters and Sarah hear about the thing." Lincoln mentioned as they continued their journey home.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

 _Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?_

 _Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda_

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_


	18. Chp 18: Forever with Lord Sesshomaru

18:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future awaits us." Inuyasha narrated. "Served by Jaken…" Rin narrated. "Lord Sesshomaru will continue his journey" Jaken narrated. "Is Royal Woods gonna get between me and Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "What do you mean? Why would you say that?" Jaken asked. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family in our Loud House Fairytail." Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered)

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Ezekiel Zick and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara)

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon)

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him)

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Ezekiel Zick and Sabrina Spellman glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form)

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Kagura behind Sesshomaru)

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared)

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned)

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds)

Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Zick and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

During the night, while Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln and their friends are away, a group of robbers were escaping with money from a nearby bank. "Come on, let's go!" One lead robber spoke as he noticed Sesshomaru in his path. "Hey, you, move it or I'll… Ah!" The robber cried in pain when Sesshomaru's light whip killed him with the others noticing. "You're gonna regret that! Let's get 'em!" The second robber ordered as the remaining robbers were about to attack Sesshomaru, but ended up killed by his light whip, then the police arrived at the scene. "What happened here?" A Police woman asked as they noticed Sesshomaru. "Excuse me, stop. Did you cause this?" A police man asked as Sesshomaru starting away. "Why should I? I don't hate humans" Sesshomaru spoke as the police looked at the robbers' bodies. "Sargent, these dead men look like burglars and they've just robbed a bank" The police woman carefully observed. "So, this man must have stopped a robbery in it's tracks" The police man responded seeing Sesshomaru walked further into the night.

The next day at Royal Elementary School, Lincoln was about to go inside for his first class while Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were talking to Mrs. Johnson. "A group of robbers was killed?" Miroku asked. "Yes, they were. One minute, they were stealing money from a bank, then the next thing you know, someone crossed their paths and stopped them" Mrs. Johnson answered. "And this all happened last night?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I saw it on the News last night and then heard it on the radio in my car this morning" Mrs. Johnson informed. "Can you at least describe who did it?" Sango asked. "Well, from the News, he was wearing a white kimono with long sleeves, his left shoulder and chest were protected by a piece of armor with spikes, a large fluff of fur that reaches from his shoulder to down his back. As for his head, he has two equal marks on each side of his face, has a cresent-moon on his forehead and has long flowing white hair. The last part's kinda familiar, at least what Principle Huggins said, since he also saw it" Mrs. Johnson described. "That's weird. This person Mrs. Johnson just described sounds to have white hair like me and Inuyasha" Lincoln spoke to himself for a minute until he just had a thought. _"Wait, could it have been Sesshomaru? And did Mrs. Johnson say Principle Huggins finds it familiar?"_ He asked in thought in concern. "Lincoln, hurry up or you'll be late. I'll meet in the classroom" Mrs. Johnson called over. "Yes, Mrs. Johnson. See you guys after school, Kagome" Lincoln waved. "Okay, I'll pick you up after your last class so we can talk about this" Kagome called over. " _Who this woman described has to be Sesshomaru! I'm sure of it, no doubt!_ " Inuyasha thought in determination.

Minutes later, a group of agents were secretly patrolling Royal Woods Park, lead by Captain Augustus Black and a blond hair woman with pointed ears, a curvy ponytail, a braid and a bang on the left, while wearing a black suit with a green stripe that goes down from her neck to her waist while her right wrist is holding a small gauntlet. "Thanks for helping us out kid. We needed some patrolling for Royal Woods, since last night" Captain Black spoke. "Sure thing. Besides, I like to face adventure and danger, just like my sister" The woman mentioned as she suddenly stopped. "Something wrong Cleome?" Captain Black asked. "Yeah, I just heard something over there" Cleome pointed as they noticed Rin trying to pick a vegetable from the ground and succeeded. "Got it" Rin spoke when she noticed Cleome approaching her. "Excuse me, little one, are you from around here?" Cleome asked as Rin shooked her saying 'no'. "Okay, maybe we should take you someplace safe" Cleome suggested as Rin started running. "Hey wait!" Cleome told running after Rin, when suddenly she and Captain Black saw Rin riding A-Un as they flew away. "Did you just see that?" Captain Black asked with is agents noticing also. "I sure did. Could it have been a demon?" Cleome asked. "I would appear so, but hopefully, it's not a bad one" Captain Black nodded as Cleome looked at Rin riding A-Un.

An Hour later at Royal Woods Elementary school, Lincoln was in one of his last two classes, when Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach approached him. "Hey guys. What's up?" Lincoln greeted. "Hey Lincoln, did you hear the news?" Clyde asked. "Yeah, I did. What's it about alst night?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, a bunch of burglars were robbing a bank last night" Rusty started. "Then suddenly, a strange tall feller came along and stop while bumped them all off" Liam finished. "And what was weirder is that he was wearing a white Japanese-themed kimono and has white hair like you, only it's long and flowing" Zach added, making Lincoln's eyes widen. "You don't it's Inuyasha who did it, right?" Clyde asked. "No way, Clyde. Inuyasha's kimono is only red and he and I were out of town the whole time" Lincoln doubted. "So, who else could it be?" Clyde asked. "Then if I were to guess, it must have been Sesshomaru" Lincoln relized. "Sesshomaru? You mean that taller white-haired guy who was with us on Halloween?" Clyde asked. "Yes, and to tell you the truth, Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother" Lincoln mentioned. "Older brother?" Rusty, Liam and Zach all asked in shock. "Yep, besides their father, Sesshomaru is only one who has the white hair like me and Inuyasha. Let's just say it's like a family heritage." Lincoln told. "Well, we'll try our best to keep it a scret because Principle Huggins is very suspicious of Sesshomaru's hair" Rusty mentioned. "Wait, what?" Lincoln asked nervously as Principle Huggins came in. "Students, since I have your attention, I have come to see if any of you heard of the news from last night" Principle Huggins spoke as a lot of students raised their hands. "Good. Because, even though I saw it television last night, I manage to get a good look at the man who killed those robbers" He continued as Lincoln nervously gulped. "And I believe that some of you were able to do the same thing. Because the way I see, some of you must have once or twice seen him in person" Principle Huggins mentioned as he approached Lincoln. "How about you Loud?" Principle Huggins asked suspiciously. "What? No, that's just crazy" Lincoln nervously made up as Principle Huggins went back to the front. "Anyway, as all of you should know, I will do some investigation on my own. And if _any_ of you _have_ seen _this_ man in person, please mention it to me in my office!" Principle Huggins instructed showing a printed picture of Sesshomaru. "And also for that matter, I be keeping an eye on some of you. A close eye. That will be all" Principle Huggins finished glaring at Lincoln and left. "Phew, boy, that was close. I almost got caught" Lincoln responded to himself. _"I just hope Sesshomaru doesn't cause a panic. In the mean time, I should be remembering about tonight for what I heard from Inuyasha and Kagome"_ Lincoln said in thought as the day went by fast.

Later that night, Rin and Jaken were waiting for Sesshomaru to return while a fire warms up their food. "They look ready to me" Rin spoke. "I can't wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return" Jaken sighed. "When is Lord Sesshomaru going to return, Master Jaken?" Rin asked. "If I knew that, I would be following him" Jaken commented. Then in a few minutes, they were about to go to sleep while Cleome secretly arrived. "It's the girl from this morning" Cleome whispered while listening. "Master Jaken, what will Lord Sesshomaru be doing in the future?" Rin asked. "Well, you see Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will be continuing creating his demon empire" Jaken answered. "Really, just like back in the Feudal Era, only in the modern world?" Rin asked. "Yes, at least I think he will" Jaken agreed. "I can't wait to see that" Rin excitedly responded. "Huh, I doubt it. Lord Sesshomaru will probably have no time for your silly involvements. Besides, he has the strength to fight different creatures" Jaken doubted as he went to sleep. "Oh, good night" Rin said as she stared at the stars. "I wonder who this Lord Sesshomaru looks like" Cleome spoke to herself. _"Stupid Master Jaken, I'll always be with Lord Sesshomaru"_ Rin spoke in thought going to sleep. "I wonder if he was the one who killed those robbers" Cleome said as she notices an old man in blue and black Chinese robe. "Who is that?" Cleome asked as she used her binoculars and got a better look. "Daolong Wong? But I thought Captain Black said he was in prison" Cleome mentioned as she saw Daolong Wong pick up and walked off with sleeping Rin. "He's taking that girl. I gotta stop him, but first I must alert Captain Black" Cleome responded picking up her radio.

Moments later while closeby, Lincoln, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were enjoying the stars while having a nighttime cookout. "Looks like the hot dogs are almost ready. I call dibs" Shippo spoke. "No way. Me first" Lincoln opposed. "Man, I can't believe Lola and the rest of our sisters sat this one out" Lana spoke as Lucy appeared behind her. "Yes, they don't what they're missing" Lucy spoke scarring Lana. "I promised Sarah I'd call her about the Twilight Track" Lincoln mentioned as they notice Principle Huggins heading towards them. "Principle Huggins?" Lincoln, Lucy and Lana asked in shock. "It's Lincoln's school principle" Kagome spoke surprised. "I don't like this" Miroku opposed. "What do you mean, Miroku?" Shippo asked. "Lincoln told me earlier that Principle Huggins was supspiciously looking at him when he told Ms. Johnson's class about Sesshomaru. And I think he might have noticed that Lincoln is current getting involved with demons" Miroku explained as Shippo squeled in fear. "Louds, this is a family reason you three are out here, right?" Principle Huggins asked. "Yes, Principle Huggins, it is" Lincoln answered nervously. "And yet you have demons with you. Is that the reason you were often out of school?" Principle Huggins asked with a scowl. "Well, kinda sorta. Wait, how did you know?" Lincoln asked. "I had a feeling that the past excuses have more during your world travels along with what happened during the Scare Fest on Halloween" Principle Huggins mentioned. "But what does this have to do with us and Lincoln?" Miroku asked. "I had a feeling that Lincoln Loud and his sisters were involved in the past destructive causes of what people in Royal Woods called "Strange Shadowy Ninja-like Creatures and Evil Demon Masks" since Halloween then later a "Giant Green Fire brething Dragon". If the Louds get more involved with demons, let demons in their family or accept the fact that demons are part of their family records or heritage, they'll only regret it!" Principle Huggins answered. "What did you say?!" Shippo asked offendedly as Principle Huggins' glare scared him. "Neither Shippo or Kirara would harm humans. Plus, they were always there to get Lincoln and his sisters and cousin out of trouble while searching for those Oni Masks and dealing with the Shadowkhan tribes" Sango remembered. "Yes, I'm part of Lincoln's family, too. Not to mention that he and his cousin and Shippo and Kirara with Ronnie Anne's help to the dragon you mentioned who is named Shendu" Kagome added. "And you're this Kagome Hagurashi, Mrs. Johnson told me about, are you not?" Principle Huggins asked. "Yes, I am. And I'm Lincoln's Great-Great Grandmother couple of times removed" Kagome answered. "Well, suggest you should have Lincoln Loud under better influence" Principle Huggins believed. "Heh, isn't how I influence Lincoln good enough for you?" Inuyasha asked as everyone noticed him in his human form (with his white-hair turned black). "You sir, is that the same sword I heard about Lincoln Loud using?" Principle Huggins asked. "You're really getting on my nerves!" Inuyasha said approaching. "Inuyasha" Kagome and Lincoln both responded. "So, what if it is that same demon sword my descendant: Lincoln Loud used on Tarakudo, the Oni Mask possessed people, the Shadowkhan and Shendu?" Inuyasha asked unafraid. "I really suggest that you should be teaching him how to do something so dangerous for a boy his age" Principle Huggins believed. "Heh, it's none of your business!" Inuyasha argued. "Maybe or maybe not. But at least make sure the boy knows that his safety is just as important as his education" Principle Huggins told as he walked away. "Leh, Leh, Leh, Leh, Leh" Shippo teasingly repeated. "Who does he think he is? I should Lincoln not to get intiminated by him and fight back" Inuyasha huffed. "Just be glad that on the Twilight Track, it's a new moon tonight" Miroku reminded. "Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be let off the hook so easily" Sango added as Lincoln's phone vibrated while looked at it. "Kirara, I need you to do me a favor, please?" Lincoln whispered in Kirara's ear.

Moments later, Jaken was wondering around the park, searching for Rin. "Rin. Rin, where are you?" Jaken strained. "Jaken" Sesshomaru spoke as Jaken heard him. "Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned" Jaken bowed happily. "Did something happen to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. "Funny, you should ask" Jaken started for a minute. "She's gone, me Lord. I think judging by the shadow, Daolong Wong abducted her" Jaken revealed. "Daolong Wong, you say?" Sesshomaru asked. "Oh yes, me Lord. Daolong Wong is the Dark Chi Wizard, who seeks great power while rivaling Chi Master Fung during the 1950s" Jaken mentioned. "Don't worry, my Lord. I will continue to find Rin and I won't stop until I…" Jaken promised as Sesshomaru walked away. "Wait! Lord Sesshomaru, wait for…" Jaken called out as he tripped while Sesshomaru disappeared. "My position as minister is getting dimer by the minute" Jaken said to himself.

Meanwhile, Daolong Wong took Rin to a cave while Cleome secretly followed. "So, that's where you've been" Cleome whispered as they entered the cave. "I hope Captain Black gets here soon" She continued following them inside, then she noticed sleeping Rin against a wall. "Hey, would you wake up please?" Cleome asked as Rin woke up. "Where am I? Am I in a cave?" Rin asked as she noticed Cleome. "Hey, you're that same woman from this morning" Rin remembered. "That's right. By the way, my name is Cleome" Cleome introduced. "My name is Rin. Nice to meet you" Rin introduced. "But what am I doing in a cave?" Rin asked. "No time to explain. We gotta leave before your abductor comes back" Cleome alerted. "I doubt that would be possible" Daolong Wong opposed while holding sleeping Clyde. "Did you think you could escape that easily?" Daolong Wong asked as he put down Clyde, woke up. "What? Where am I?" Clyde asked putting on his glasses and saw Daolong Wong. "Who is that old man? And why am I in a cave?" Clyde asked. "His name is Daolong Wong, a Dark Chi Wizard who uses his Chi magic for evil purposes. I heard he once overthrew Chi Master Fung during the 1950s" Cleome informed. "Well, that's almost nothing compared to the Civil Rights Movement here America. It's a long story" Clyde mentioned. "So, why did you abduct these two children?" Cleome asked. "Because, I sensed that there's a child who has demon in his family origins and now possesses another mythical essence called Dom. And when I find that child, I will have enough power to re-enchant my Chi powers" Daolong Wong planned. "Rin, you're not afraid?" Cleome asked with Rin being brave. "No, I'm alright, Cleome. Besides, I knew that people like bandits are much scarier than demons" Rin mentioned. "That's right, back at my home, most of that happens most parts, beyond my city" Cleome revealed. "Besides, I know he will come rescue me" Rin confidently spoke. "And who would that be?" Clyde asked while Cleome was thinking to herself.

Minutes later, Jaken was struggling to find Sesshomaru and Rin. "Rin. Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken called out as he stopped at a tree. "Say…" Kagome spoke which surprised Jaken. "Oh, it's only you guys" Jaken spoke. "What happened to Rin?" Kagome asked. "She was kidnapped by Daolong Wong" Jaken answered. "Daolong Wong?" Miroku asked surprised. "A Dark Chi Wizard who evilly uses dark Chi magic. Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru? He went to look for Rin" Jaken asked as Kagome shooked her head. "We couldn't find Lincoln, either" Kagome mentioned. "Yeah, one minute he was with us for the Twilight Track, then the next thing you know, he went off" Lana added as Jaken walked passed them. "Rin. Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken moaned continuing his search. "I worried about Lincoln. He could've left to find Daolong Wong" Lucy guessed.

Back at the cave, Cleome, Rin and Clyde were trying to find a way to escape Daolong Wong. "You won't keep us in here forever" Cleome spoke. "That's where you're wrong, young Cra. None shall leave until I have the Dom possessing child" Daolong Wong refused as he saw Lincoln outside the cave. "Can it be?" Daolong Wong asked. "So, I guess you're the one behind this" Lincoln suspected. "Indeed, I am, young boy. I'm starting to bring children here, until I lure in the one that has the mythical essense called Dom. And I, Daolong Wong, sense that you're the one I'm searching for" Daolong Wong spoke approaching Lincoln. "So, that's why you kidnapped Rin and Clyde? Just to lure me in so you can take my new Dom powers?" Lincoln asked. "I'll have you know child, that I am a Dark Chi Wizard and I have been stripped and disenchanted of my magic and I need you Dom to restore it" Daolong Wong revealed. "Well, if you want my new powers, you'll have to take it from me!" Lincoln told pointing his hand. "*ENERGY DOM*" An announcer spoke as Lincoln shot his Energy Dom zapped Daolong Wong, pushing him back. "I see that I am right about you. I suppose I'll have take it by force!" Daolong Wong decided while starting to chant. "Oh no you don't!" Lincoln opposed shooting another Energy Dom, pushing Daolong Wong back. "So, I sense you inherit a few traits a demon for a human boy" Daolong Wong responded. "You got that right. My ancestor was Inu no Taisho" Lincoln told. "The Great Dog Demon, I've heard about. Which make you the descendant and makes this even better" Daolong Wong grinned as Cleome peeked out of the cave entrance. "Okay, Now!" Cleome called out as Captain Black and his agents came out of hiding surrounding Daolong Wong. "Mark my words, I will be powerful again" Daolong Wong vowed. "Sorry, but that path is cut short for you" Lincoln denied as his Energy Dom this time, zapped Daolong Wong until he was unable to fight back. "Thanks for the help, kid" Captain Black thanked approaching Daolong Wong. "Mr. Wong, you're under arrest, again" Captain Black declared as Cleome came out with Clyde. "Nice work, kid. You had me worried though. Are they the only two?" Captain Black asked. "No, there is still one more in there" Cleome told as she and Captain Black noticing Rin not moving. "Come on, let's get you outta here" Cleome told. "I'll be fine by myself" Rin refused as Cleome picked her up and brought her outside. "Put me down! Let go of me now!" Rin demanded struggling from Cleome as Principle Huggins arrived. "Stubborn little child?" Principle Huggins asked. "She said humans are scarier than wizards or demons" Clyde told. "Yeah, I understand since I've seen first hand" Captain Black mentioned. "Rin, please, I just can't leave you alone" Cleome mentioned. "Just you wait, Cleome. Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!" Rin determined. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Captain Black asked. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out as Cleome shot an arrow from her gauntlet, which out of the smoke revealed Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, you came" Rin responded. "That's the man from the News last night!" Cleome said. "Let go!" Rin demanded as Principle Huggins stood in front of her and Cleome. "Explain yourself. Did you bewitch this child?" Principle Huggins asked while Sesshomaru started approaching. "So, Lincoln Loud does have connection to him. Deal with him!" Principle Huggins demanded as Captain Black ordered the agents to shoot bazzokas at Sesshomaru, which caused an explosion. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted while Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lucy, Lana, Shippo and Kirara are heading towards the scene. "What's that explosion?" Kagome asked. "Lincoln must be in a battle. Probably with this group of agents, his phone mentioned" Miroku guessed. "Well, they better not be trying using a stupid weapon. Sesshomaru will kill a whole bunch of 'em!" Inuyasha said while Sesshomaru was clear of the smoke unharmed. "He's still alive!" Captain Black responded. "I can't believe Sesshomaru survived that" Lincoln said in surprised. "I got this!" Cleome volunteered as she shot another arrow which hit Sesshomaru, when suddenly his eyes turned deep red with his irises became blue slits with white pupils while his teeth and fangs started to expose. "Sesshomaru must be showing his true form" Lincoln observed as Sesshomaru made pink smoke that caused an explosion that pushed back everyone. "Woah! And I thought I've seen you make big explosions, Lincoln" Clyde responded with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lucy and Lana watching. "Clyde, I think you should go home now" Lincoln suggested as Clyde left. "See ya Lincoln" Clyde told as Rin approached Sesshomaru. "Rin. Follow me if you so choose" Sesshomaru spoke as he started walking away. "Child, don't go. He's a demon" Principle Huggins opposed. "Let go!" Rin demanded as she followed Sesshomaru. "Principle Huggins, from what you just saw, please keep this a secret" Lincoln begged as Principle Huggins thought about it. "Very well, I will keep this a secret" Principle Huggins sighed in defeat as Lincoln headed towards Inuyasha and Kagome. _"So, that Sesshomaru. I must admit he is powerful and handsome"_ Cleome observed in thought.

The next day, Lincoln, his younger sisters and Clyde were heading inside Royal Woods Elementary school. "Man, what a crazy night" Lincoln yawned. "Yeah, first the Twilight Track you were one and then you sohrt fight with Daolong Wong. Did you get the project finished?" Clyde asked. "Yes, I did Clyde. Principle Huggins is keeping his promise and Rin is back together with Sesshomaru" Lincoln said as he waved at Inuyasha and Kagome while Principle Huggins looks at them. "You got something to say or are you just happy to see me?" Inuyasha asked rudely when Kagome pulled his ear. "Stubborn mule. Lose the attitude, I said" Kagome told. "What? I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha argued. "But that attitude of yours is what's gonna cause trouble in the first place" Kagome told. "Ms. Hagurashi, maybe you can give me answers. Why do let Lincoln Loud, be helped, teaced and under the care of a demon? Is he your husband?" Principle Huggins asked as Kagome nodded. "Nevermind, it's not important" Principle Huggins responded entering the school also while Cleome has a discussion with Captain Black. "So, you sure you wanna leave now, kid?" Captain Black asked. "Of course. But don't worry, I'll fine and tough for a rookie" Cleome promised. "Good. I wonder what reason you're leaving" Captain Black wondered. "Let's just say it's a very strong reason" Cleome answered. _"And a handsome reason, too"_ Cleome finished in thought.

Moments later, Jaken is still struggling to find Sesshomaru and Rin. "Rin? Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken groaned on the ground. "Jaken" Sesshomaru spoke as Jaken saw him and Rin. "It's you Lord Sesshomaru! And You too Rin!" Jaken responded happily. "Where is A-Un?" Sesshomaru asked. "Oh, I'll get him right away" Jaken volunteered getting A-Un. "Lord Sesshomaru, if I die, will you always remember me?" Rin asked making Sesshomaru pondered for a minute. "Don't say such silly things" Sesshomaru answered. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out as he fell off A-Un. "Here's A-Un. Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Jaken asked. "Where else? To find the Demon Relics of the Eight Immortals" Sesshomaru answered. "You can come too, Master Jaken. Come on." Rin told. "Hold on!" Jaken said as he and Rin along with A-Un follow Sesshomaru as Rin gets to stay with Sesshomaru.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?

 _Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda_

BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire


	19. Chp 19: Leni, Sango, Kohaku and Kirara

19:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future awaits us." Inuyasha narrated. "While Sango was unaware that Kohaku is in America, Lincoln's second oldest sister: Leni Loud has been in her school with him since after New Years Eve. Only Kirara knows the friendship between them, which is gonna become a little more while they must get Sango's approval" Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family as a new day awaits" Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered)

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Ezekiel Zick and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara)

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon)

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him)

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Ezekiel Zick and Sabrina Spellman glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form)

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Cleome behind Sesshomaru)

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared)

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned)

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds)

Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Zick and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

 _"Though Inuyasha and my descendents: Lincoln and his ten sisters knew our friends, Sango never told about her backstory, including her brother named Kohaku. Back then in the Feudal Era, the evil Naraku made him kill Sango and Kohaku's whole village of their fellow Demon Slayers and got Kohaku killed in the process. Then once Naraku revived Kohaku with a Shikon Jewel shard, Kohaku was forced to carry out a heavy burden. That was until Kikyo's light was implanted in Kohaku's body and revived him purely after Naraku took the Jewel Shard, then after Naraku's defeat, Kohaku has been trying to live happily. Who knows, he could have traveled from Japan to America. I wonder what both Leni Loud and Kirara think of Kohaku."_ Kagome narrated.

Two days after the defeat of Daolon Wong, Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings (sans Leni), Miroku, Sango and Shippo are spending a relaxing day at Horseland. "I'm really glad it's Friday" Lincoln spoke. "Yeah, I can't wait to have some of the food Kagome will make" Shippo agreed with delight. "Thank you for kindly inviting us here, Sarah" Miroku thanked. "You're welcome, Miroku. Hold on for a second. Lynn, you behave yourself!" Sarah ordered as Lynn stopped moving around. "Could you please deal with those two next?" Inuyasha asked agitated as Lana and Lola were fighting. "I'm first, Lana" Lola snapped. "No, I'm first, Lola. I'm the oldest" Lana argued. "Yeah, by five minutes" Lola argued back as Sarah grabbed them both. "Okay, break it up you two" Sarah told as they stopped. "Sango, are you ready to eat?" Kagome asked with Sango staring at the sky. "Sorry, I'm just wondering where Kirara went" Sango mentioned. "Where would she go if your home is back in Japan?" Shippo asked. "Well, Lincoln asked Kirara to pick up Leni, considering she wasn't with the rest of their sisters. It could take a while" Miroku explained. "Quit your worrying, Sango. You know Kirara always turns up" Inuyasha said. "I'm sure Kirara's okay, Sango. Just be patient" Kagome told. "I really hope so, Kagome" Sango said as she looked at the sky again.

Moments later, Kirara flew over Royal Woods until she landed in front of Royal Woods High School and turned back into her kitten form. "Oh, come on. I bet you'll like my fashion designs" Leni spoke at the front entrance to someone. "I would really like to, Leni, but I really have some training of my own" A Familiar voice doubted as Kirara noticed it was a boy who looks just like Sango while wearing gold and green shorts and a light blue shirt with a dark blue stripe on the right shoulder. "My sisters would like, totally like to meet you and my brother" Leni said. "I don't know. I don't want to be a burden after all" The boy doubted. "Oh, come on, Kohaku. You're cool, your sweet and kind, your kinda athletic, you protect others from bullies while you scare them away with your awesome fighting skills and so many girls here are crazy about how cute you are. How could my siblings not like you?" Leni pointed out. "Well, you got me there" Kohaku said for a minute. "So, I guess I'll see you later then" Leni waved goodbye as she walked away. "See ya, Leni. If only if Leni met my sister" Kohaku waved himself as he turned to see two bullies bothering another student. "Hey stop right there!" Kohaku ordered getting the bullies as Kirara witnessed (off screen) they were quickly defeated by Kohaku. "There you go. You're safe" Kohaku said giving the student back his belongings. "Thank you" The student thanked as Kohaku left. "I wonder where Lincoln told me to meet Kirara?" Leni asked herself as Kirara came towards her in her Saber-Toothed form. "Hey Kirara. Can you take me to Horseland please? My siblings, Inuyasha and Kagome are there" Leni said as Kirara leaped into the air. "Raar!" Kirara roared as she flew Leni to Horseland.

Once they arrived at the entrance, Leni got off Kirara's back. "Thank you, Kirara. Are you coming?" Leni asked when Kirara shook her head. "Okay, I'm going to tell everybody about my latest fashions" Leni said as she left while Kirara went into the woods and turned back into her kitten form and kept going.

At a bus stop near the paths to Horseland, a bus came by and dropped off Kohaku. "Thank you" Kohaku thanked the driver. 'I wonder if Leni was about her siblings liking me. Then again, because of what I've done what would I have in common with them' Kohaku spoke in thought as he took the path towards Horseland while Kirara was at an open meadow remembering her time with Sango and Kohaku in a field during their childhood. One by one, memories came back to both Kirara and Kohaku during their good times with Sango. Suddenly, Kirara heard a few noices that made her turn into her Saber-Toothed form seeing the Dark Hand. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a familiar face" Finn spoke while Kirara growled defensively.

Meanwhile at Horseland, Inuyasha was drinking tea when it burned his toungue. Ow! Kagome, that's way too hot!" Inuyasha complained. "Oops, sorry" Kagome apologized as Sango was still waiting for Kirara. "Sango" Kagome called over. "Sango, come and have tea with us" Miroku said as Lola heard Lana slurping. "Ew, Lana stop slurping!" Lola said annoyed. "Oh please, like it matters while you're driking tea or juice. I like to do it messy" Lana argued as some of the tea got on Lola's dress. "Lana, you got it on my dress!" Lola snapped. "Oh, quit complaining, you, whiney princess!" Lana argued as they start to fight. "Okay, enough two" Alma demanded breaking them up. "Get a hold on yourself, Sango. Stand there won't bring her back faster" Inuyasha said. "Don't worry, Sarah took Lincoln and Leni on a trail ride. They might run into Kirara there" Shippo hinted. "I'm going to look for her!" Sango decided as she left.

Moments later, Sarah, Lincoln and Leni were on a trail ride when Lincoln noticed Kirara. "Sarah, I see Kirara. She's behind those trees" Lincoln spoke. "Okay good. Let's go over to her" Sarah said. "Hey Lincoln, aren't those the same men who raced us to the Oni masks?" Leni asked as Lincoln looks through the binoculars and saw the Dark Hand. "The Dark Hand? What are they doing here?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know, but we have help you Kirara" Sarah told as she steered Scarlet towards Kirara's path. "Hey, that's the same cat that helps the little Loud boy" Ratso remembered. "Guess this cat is about to lose it's nine lives!" Chow added. "Get her!" Finn ordered as Kirara tackled Finn, Chow and Ratso. "Dragon Fist smashes cat!" Hak Foo shouted punching Kirara while Finn and Chow were about to attack her from above when something pushed them away. "Hey, what the?" Ratso asked as Kirara looked up and saw that it was Kohaku. "Mind your own business, kid" Finn responded. "As if one kid wasn't difficult enough" Chow commented. "Well, that kid was with ten sisters and his taller look-a-like guy" Ratso reminded as Kohaku and Kirara were facing different sides. "Let's go Kirara!" Kohaku spoke as he and Kirara each took down the Dark Hand.

Moments later, Sango was looking for Kirara when she saw Lincoln, Leni and Sarah riding Scarlet. "Hey hold on. I see Sango" Lincoln said as Sarah stopped Scarlet. "Hey Sango" Sarah called over. "Oh, hi Sango" Leni greeted. "Sarah, Lincoln, Leni" Sango panted.

Meanwhile, Kirara was with Kohaku at a river as he was cooking fish. "Here you go, Kirara. Have one" Kohaku spoke giving Kirara a fish for her to eat. "It's been quite a while since I've last seen you. How's my sister? Is she okay?" Kohaku asked as Kirara meowed more than once. "You were worry about me, aren't you?" Kohaku asked as Kirara meowed. "I appreciate it. I can't go back yet. There's something someone and I have to do before going back to Sango" Kohaku said to Kirara while Sarah, Lincoln and Leni. "Sango, if you were looking for Kirara, we just noticed she already left" Leni said. "Where did you last see her?" Sango asked. "We were on a trail ride, when we saw Kirara being attacked by the Dark Hand" Sarah explained. "But don't worry she is probably safe, because by the time we reached the spot she was in, she was gone while the Dark Hand was still alive but just unconscious" She continued. "Did anyone of you know where Kirara went?" Sango asked. "We don't know. All we saw was the same men who raced us to the Oni mask" Leni answered. "They're called the Dark Hand, Leni" Lincoln reminded. "Thank you, anyway" Sango thanked when she ran passed Lincoln, Leni and Sarah. "Wait Sango. We should get back to Horseland" Sarah mentioned. "You and your cousins go ahead. I'll catch up as soon as I can" Sango told as she kept running.

Back at the river, Kohaku was talking to Kirara about his memories. "Because of me, so many people have died when I was controlled by Naraku" Kohaku remembered as Kirara meowed. "Well, another thing is that Leni Loud might want me to meet her family. But I don't I could meet them or that I deserve their respect or to live after what I've done" Kohaku doubted remembering his good times at his village. "I'm sorry Kirara. That man from the Dark Hand must have hurt you a little bit" Kohaku observed as he pulled out a shell with medicine in it. "Hold still" Kohaku told as he rubbed the medicine on Kirara's forehead. "There all done" Kohaku said as he took Kirara to the rest of the wilderness. "Hey Kirara, I found something that could remind us of home" Kohaku mentioned while Sango found the Dark Hand unconscious. "At least they were spared. But they haven't been bruised for very long" Sango observed as she continued running while Kohaku and Kirara arrived at a meadow. "Look Kirara, this could us home" Kohaku said as he and Kirara saw a nice flower garden. "But I wish Sango was here to see it. This brings back memories and she would love it" Kohaku mentioned while Sango was still looking for Kirara. "It was nice to see you again Kirara. Keep me and Leni a secret and say hello to my sister for me" Kohaku instrucked as Kirara meowed. "Goodbye then, Kirara" Kohaku said as he left Kirara.

Moments later as Kohaku was walking through the woods, he saw Sango from a far distance and hid behind a big tree. "Sister" Kohaku spoke as he about to reach Sango. "If I could just…" Kohaku continued trying to reach out to Sango but hid himself behind the tree instead while Sango keeps on running. "Sango" Kohaku said to himself looking at the canopy while Sango saw Kirara in her Saber-Toothed form. "Kirara" Sango spoke as Kirara was persuading her to follow her. "Kirara, where are you going?" Sango asked as she followed her to the flower garden from earlier. "A flower garden" Sango observed as she noticed the scratch on Kirara's head. "It's so beautiful. I just wish Kohaku could see it" Sango wished remembering when Kohaku gave her flowers and then the times about them related to Naraku. "Oh Kohaku" Sango sobbed as Kirara comforted her.

An hour back at Horseland, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sarah and the Loud Siblings all noticed Sango has returned with Kirara. "I wonder why Sango is so sad. I'm mean, she back with Kirara. That's good, right?" Leni asked. "Esta triste. Poor Sango looks so sad" Alma observed in both Spanish and English. "She told me one good reason once. It's complicated and it's best if I keep her promise not to tell anybody" Sarah explained. 'Gee, I wonder what Kohaku's doing? I wish I could tell my family about him, but I promised I wouln't tell anyone about him. I will keep Kohaku a secret from now on. I'm probably forget about everything by then.' Leni promised in thought (while keeping her promise). "Well, I can't wait to find out more about our ancestor: Inu no Taisho in the future" Lincoln determined. "I think we and Inuyasha and Kagome and our friends will save that for another day." Sarah said with them both happy while farther away from the meadow near Horseland, Kohaku remembers the flowers over the graves of his and Sango's village back in Japan during the Feudal Era.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?

 _Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda_

BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire


	20. Chp 20: Shippo and the Lotus Temple

20:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future begins now." Inuyasha narrated. "As we were at a bamboo forest, Shippo had himself, Lincoln and three of his younger sisters' stubble across the mysterious Lotas Temple, where they meet a mysterious girl named Xu who has a dark secret." Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family as a new day awaits" Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered)

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara)

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon)

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia, then W.I.T.C.H. appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him)

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman and The Rainbooms (The Equestria Girls) glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form)

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Cleome behind Sesshomaru)

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared)

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned)

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds)

Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara and the Rainbooms appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper, the Rainbooms and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

On a night a bamboo forest near Royal Woods, Lincoln was in a tent with Lucy, Lana and Lola with Shippo telling them a ghost story. "So, when the children thought they were safe, they were suddenly snucked up on by the ferocious demon!" Shippo told as the tent was opened which scared the Loud Siblings. "FOX FIRE!" Shippo shouted shooting green flames which were disappaited by Inuyasha. "Cool it, Shippo. I told you guys to get fire wood" Inuyasha reminded. "Sorry Inuyasha, I was going to do that when Shippo wanted to tell me story" Lincoln apologized. "Shippo, what did you tell them?" Kagome asked. "Just a ghost story about a demon that attacks its victims in forest like this" Shippo answered. "Even in ghost stories, demons are not something to joke about, Shippo" Miroku mentioned. "Thanks for taking us here for the night, Miroku. There are some cool animals here" Lana spoke with excitement. "You're very welcome and I'm glad you enjoy the beautiful nature, even when it reminds me of the wilderness back in the Feudal Era. But I'm afraid it's only for between tonight and tomorrow, because on Monday, you along with all your sisters and only brother have school." Miroku reminded. "Uh man" Lana groaned. "Ugh, do we have to be here?! It's gross, dark and creppy at night. Don't get e wrong but I like the trees though" Lola complained. "Two of those reasons I like being here this late" Lucy said scarring Lola. "Oh, quit complaining, princess brat. You're a real drama queen" Lana insulted. "Oh, Shut up, Ms. Riskey and gross!" Lola insulted back as they were about to fight when Miroku and Inuyasha stopped them. "Now, now, this is a peaceful night. Let's enjoy each other's company and the wilderness' night time scenary" Miroku told. "Yes, I think this is place that is great enough without the twins of Lincoln's sisters remindind us of Inuyasha and Kagome" Sango agreed. "Why is Totosai with us this time?" Lana asked noticing Totosai meditating. "Totosai said that there is a place he needed Inuyasha and Lincoln find called a Lotus Temple" Miroku explained. "How come Totosai wants us to find this Lotus Temple?" Lincoln asked. "There is a legend that inside the Lotus Temple, we should find the scrool of Hong Chow. It is heard to have insriptions with great power" Miroku answered. "Ancient wisdom, crotching tiger is invisible, until teeth flash in moonlight" Totosai whispered. "What is he talking about?" Lana asked. "Totosai is speaking of great wisdom of the search for Lotus Temple. I asked him to make sound like my poems" Lucy explained. "The ancient wisdom, words of breath that blows a fire of knowledge." Totosai whispered again. "Okay, now the old guy with the sword making hammer is not making any sense" Lola commented. "Lola, please be respectful. Totosai has helped us out a lot of times before" Kagome told. "That reminds me, can someone go get more fire wood?" Sango asked. "I'll do it. I can get enough for the fire" Shippo volunteered. "Heh, please Shippo, you can't even scare away a demon that might live here like in your story" Inuyasha commented. "Yes, I can. Plus, my pranking toys can be very helpful" Shippo responded. "Uh, Lincoln, could you and your sisters mind be helping Shippo? In case he gets into trouble" Miroku asked. "Okay, I guess. Come on guys, I need help" Lincoln said as his three younger sisters followed him.

"Do we really have to help with the fire wood?" Lola asked. "Come on, Lola, Miroku volunteered us to help Shippo get more of these for the camp fire" Lincoln answered. "Well, I can't believe there are bamboo forests in America, since we live in it" Lana said. "I have a dark for it. "Bamboo forest, at night, dark and cold, those who travel through it must be bold. Because of darkness, night at this bamboo forest is a great example, it's perfect view for the Lotus Temple"" Lucy said in poetry. "I just wish Miroku didn't chose us to get fire wood in this place" Lola complained while clouds flew away and revealed the moon. "I think we have enough fire wood" Shippo said as he bumped into a dragon-like statue. "Ahhh! A scary demon!" Shippo screamed when he realized with was a statue. "Shippo, I think you just found the Lotus Temple" Lincoln responded as they entered. "Man, this is looking creepy from the inside" Lana said. "It's starting to be my kinda place" Lucy observed as they noticed a crying girl. "Hey, it's a little girl. But what is she doing in this dark temple?" Shippo asked approaching her. "Excuse me, miss, but are you lost or something?" Shippo asked. "You should not be here" The girl spoke. "Why not? Why are you crying?" Lincoln asked. "Run from this place!" The girl warned holding her head in pain. "Please!" She continued as they witnessed her turning into a furry demon-like creature. "What just happened?" Lincoln asked.

Meanwhile at the campsite, everyone else was waiting. "Where are Shippo, Lincoln and the girls?" Sango asked. "They got to be close to the camp, I'm sure of it" Miroku said. "I really hope they're all okay. It's getting late" Kagome mentioned worriedly. "You can all go ahead if you must. This place can have many dangers" Totosai mentioned. "Come on, I'll just follow their scent!" Inuyasha told as he, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara all went into the forest.

Back at the Lotus Temple, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Shippo were running from the demon. "And Miroku had to make us get the firewood!" Lola complained. "Well, it's better than staying at the camp all bored" Lana said as they were chased through a crazy maze. "Oh man, we can't shake her off!" Shippo cried as they entered a room. "I don't think the door will hold" Lincoln said as the demon broke in. "I'll handle this" Lana volunteered as she used as spear to jump over the demon. "Oh yeah, sike" Lana fooled as Lincoln blasted the demon with his Energy Dom. "Lana, that was too risky for you!" Lincoln told carrying Lana. "Duh, I'm not the Queen of Risk for nothing" Lana mentioned as the demon unleashed its ice breath on the floor making them slip and slide to the main entrance. "Okay, that really hurt" Lola responded. "Wait, where is Shippo?" Lucy asked as they noticed Shippo almost at the entrance. "Ah! Help!" Shippo cried desperately. "*Energy Dom*" The announcer spoke as Lincoln shot a yellow energy dom at the demon. "Thanks Lincoln. I thought I was eaten for sure" Shippo thanked while they see the demon heading for the door. "And it's still coming" Lincoln said as Inuyasha came out of the forest. "Oh no, you don't! _IRON REAVER-SOUL STEALER!_ " Inuyasha shouted as his attack scratched the demon. "Ha, had enough yet?" Inuyasha dared as the demon tried to get passed the door but got shocked and knocked down. "Heh, just as I thought!" Inuyasha said as they all noticed the demon turned back to human. "I think she's back to normal" Shippo sighed. "I humbly beg forgivness" The girl apologized. "What's going on?" Lola asked. "It is the power of the Lotus Temple that changes me. I am forced to guard it against all intruders" The girl explained. "Well, you should warn people before you turn into a demon or monster" Lola scold as Lana elbowed her. "If you heard my tale, you would understand. Please!" The girl begged. "Well, alright, since you won't go demon for now" Inuyasha accepted. "Five years ago, on an evening like this, I wandered into the forest against my father's wishes. It grew dark and I was lost in the bamboo. Then under the light of the full moon, the Lotus Temple appeared. I thought it was a miracle to shelter me from the cold" The girl started. "The next morning with the raising of the sun, the temple then disappeared, and I vanished along with it" The girl finished. "So, this temple only exists at night?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, and olny under a full moon. Anyone who's trapped within at sunrise becomes a temple guardian and may never leave again" The girl answered. "But wait a minute. If you were here before, how come you weren't attacked by a temple guarding demon?" Lana asked. "The previous guardian found the means to escape. I searched five years for that secret, but have not found it. I miss my family so much" The girl answered with sadness. "So, you can only become a demon when you sense intruders" Inuyasha spoke as the girl nodded. "Then we can all help you. I'll assist you to find the secret you need" Shippo volunteered. "Please, will you enter and assist me? But if I grow horns, three at once" The girl warned. "Calm down. we won't hurt you" Lincoln promised as he, Lincoln, the younger Loud sisters and Shippo entered. "Yeah, I'll be going back to the campsite in case she goes all demon monster crazy again" Lola pouted. "Get over here!" Inuyasha growled pulling Lola in. "I' am Xu Lin" The girl introduced. "My name's Shippo the Fox Demon, this is Lincoln, his younger sisters: Lucy, Lana and Lola and this big guy here is Inuyasha" Shippo introduced shaking Xu's hand.

Moments later, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were trying to follow Inuyasha. "I'm very worried now. First Shippo, Lincoln and the girls went missing and now Inuyasha disappeared" Kagome spoke. "Calm down, Kagome. I'm sure they're fine. Let's have a little faith" Miroku suggested. "Miroku's right, they must be safe even when they found the temple" Sango agreed as they ran into a monk. "Um, excuse me, have you seen a Half-Demon and four children anywhere?" Kagome asked. "Perhaps, the monkeys Master Totosai mentioned are closer than you think" The Monk spoke revealing the temple. "Thank you. But are you coming to help us?" Sango asked. "I will wait here. I do not want to intrude" The monk insisted as they continued their search. _"There's something very off about that monk, but what?"_ Miroku asked in thought.

Back at the Lotus Temple, Xu led Inuyasha, Lincoln, Shippo and the younger Loud Sisters to a library. "And this is the library. Here lies the wisdom of many ages" Xu informed. "I bet if we start here, we canfind the secret to escape" Lincoln planned. "Let me spare you guys the trouble" Shippo volunteered as Xu held her head in pain. "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked. "Master Inuyasha, I'm changing. There must be an intruder. Run, everyone, hide!" Xu warned. "But we were invited in as friends" Lucy reminded as Xu turned into her demon form and ran to the entrance. "Wait a minute, that's Kagome, Miroku and Sango's scent. You all wait here!" Inuyasha ordered as he ran after Xu. "Kagome, Miroku and Sango must be at the entrance" Shippo feared. "Okay, "Operation: Find Ancient Secret Cure" is a go" Lincoln instructed while Kagome, Miroku and Sango started searching the Lotus Temple. "Everyone, be on the lookout. I sense a demonic aura" Miroku warned as Kirara growled. "Would it be coming from that?" Sango asked as they saw Xu. "It's a demon! It must be guarding the temple!" Kagome responded. "Hurry, we must find the others before something bad happens!" Miroku alerted. "Let's go, Kirara!" Sango ordered. "Raar!" Kirara roared as Xu ran after them. "Kagome, where are you?!" Inuyasha shouted as he noticed Totosai riding Momo. "Inuyasha. Thank goodness I found you" Totosai spoke. "Totosai, how did you get here?" Inuyasha asked. "No time to explain. Go help Kagome, Sango and Miroku. I'll find the children" Totosai volunteered. "Kagome's scent makes it easier to find them in this maze" Inuyasha sniffed as he went after Kagome's scent. "In the mean time, I must reach the children and help them find the scroll and destroy it" Totosai said to himself while the mysterious monk suspiciously snuck in.

Moments later, Shippo tries to follow Inuyasha. "They gotta be around here somewhere" Shippo looked as he didn't notice the monk being quiet until he fell down a trapped door. Then when Kagome, Miroku and Sango tried to avoid Xu, her ice breath made Kagome fall on the ground. "Oh no!" Kagome cried. _"WIND SCAR!"_ Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar hit Xu. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha. Where are the children?" Kagome asked. "They're fine. Totosai is going to find them" Inuyasha informed. _"Hiraikotsu!"_ Sango shouted as her Hiraikotsu pushed Xu back. "Watch out for the ice breath!" Miroku alerted as Xu unleashed her ice breath. "Alright Xu, you left me no choice. _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar pushed the ice breath back and froze Xu. "That was close. Thank you Inuyasha" Miroku thanked. "Hold on, the floor is breaking!" Sango gasped as they all fell throw the cracking floor.

Back at the library, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola noticed the monk grabbing a scroll. "Um, excuse me sir, what is that you're holding?" Lola asked as the monk opened the scroll. "The Scroll of Hong Chow!" The monk answered as they all noticed Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara fell to the library along with Xu, who turned back to normal. "Inuyasha, Kagome" Lincoln responded as Totosai and Shippo entered. "Are you all alright? I found Shippo, then we heard a crash" Totosai asked. "Inuyasha, what did you do to Xu?" Shippo asked. "Xu was attacking Kagome, Miroku and Sango. I can't just stand by" Inuyasha answered. "That's because Inuyasha, it is her job. As the temple guardian, Xu turns into a demon whenever she senses an intruder" Totosai explained. "But we're not intruders. We were just looking for all of you" Sango protested. "Come to think of it, the monk we ran into earlier say "intrude"" Miroku remembered as he noticed the monk. "Lincoln, grab the scroll!" Miroku alerted as Lincoln grabbed the Scroll of Hong Chow. "So, you're the intruder, are you?" Lincoln asked. "You knew about the Lotus Temple guardianship!" Miroku added. "Of course, ancient wisdom: worm realizes he is bait, only after the fish bite" The monk answered as he fired a magical beam at Miroku. "Miroku!" Sango responded. "That's it, you're gonna regret that!" Inuyasha swore as he battles against the monk. "This could be a problem" Totosai observed when Xu turned into her demon form. "Xu turned into a demon, again" Lucy responded. "You kids stay back, we'll handle this" Kagome told. "We gotta stop Xu!" Lana said as she and Lola grabbed Xu Lin by her horns. "Xu Lin, please. Our friends are trying to help you" Lana told as Xu Lin blast her ice breath. "Doesn't look like she wants our help, Kirara" Sango suspected. "We got to stop this" Miroku said while the monk painted a magical symbol on his palm, giving him magic. "Guys, behind you!" Shippo alerted as the monk fired the magic at Xu Lin. "Lana, Lola, are you okay?" Lincoln asked. "We're fine, Lincoln. But look what he did to Xu Lin" Lola observed. "Alright, let's give it to 'em" Lincoln told. "Lincoln and I will hold him off, you guys escape" Inuyasha instructed. "Operation: Stop Intruder monk is go. And It's personal" Lincoln planned as everyone else tries to escape.

Minutes later, the others found the main entrance. "I doubt we could get her through. There's an aura that blocks Xu Lin from the door" Miroku doubted. "That's correct, if you're the guardian, you're not allowed to leave" Totosai reminded. "Please, all of you just leave me here" Xu Lin begged. "No, Xu Lin. I' won't leave anyone behind" Shippo refused as Inuyasha, Lincoln and the monk came in. "This is not looking good" Lincoln said. "Master Inuyasha, your friends are invited" Xu Lin declared as Tessaiga's blade turned red. "Take this! _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted unleashing a Wind Scar that stopped the monk from flying. "You won't be palm blasting against my Dom powers" Lincoln said. "You think that is the only power granted by the Scroll of Hong Chow?" The monk asked as he said a spell that made an armor come to life. "Xu Lin, can you become a demon again?" Lucy asked. "So weak" Xu Lin groaned in pain. "Inuyasha, behind you!" Kagome warned as the lving armor attacked Inuyasha. "Damn it! I'll handle this thing" Inuyasha volunteered as he clashed with the lving armor. "Ancient wisdom: the wise man must never run out on free entertainment" The monk said. "Ancient wisdom: the wise man must never underestimates his opponent!" Lincoln said as he shot his Energy Dom at the monk. "I gotta get pass this thing, but how?" Inuyasha asked as five girls appeared behind him. "Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha asked as they revealed to be W.I.T.C.H. "No time to explain. Guardians Unite!" Will spoke as she and her friends transformed one by one. "Water!" Irma started. "Fire!" Taranee said. "Earth!" Cornellia shouted. "Air!" Hay Lin added. "Quintessence!" Will finished as their transformation was completed. "Woah, look at that" Shippo observed as W.I.T.C.H. started to help Inuyasha. "Who are those girls?" Kagome asked. "I don't know, but I like their beautiful colored outfits" Lola admired as Lincoln's palm glowed some inscriptions.

"What's up with my hands?" Lincoln asked. "Lincoln, you have the inscriptions on your palms" Lucy observed. "He must have absorbed it when clashing with the monk. "But what good would that do?" Sango asked. "I think I know. Inuyasha combine Kagome's arrow and Lincoln's powers with Tessaiga's power" Miroku instructed. "Okay then. I hope you're right" Kagome hoped while aiming her bow and arrow. "You ready, Lincoln?" Inuyasha asked. "Time to teach this guy a lesson!" Lincoln agreed unleashing a tornado. "Here goes nothing. Sacred Arrow, fire!" Kagome shouted as she fired a Sacred Arrow into the tornado. "Let's do this, girls!" Will told as they combined their powers with the Sacred Arrow and the tornado. "Now it's my turn! _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Backlash Wave mix with the tornado. "No!" The monk begged as the powered-up Backlash Wave struck and hit the wall. "Is it over, now?" Lola asked. "Not yet, Lola. Look" Miroku disagreed as Xu Lin turned into her demon form again. "No!" The monk feared as Xu Lin grabbed him with her hair loop. "We got to get out of here. The Backlash Wave is too dangerous while used inside" Miroku mentioned. "And yet it is very helpful defeating powerful opponents" Totosai added. "And it only gets worse" Sango said as they noticed the sun rising. "If I can recall correctly, if we don't get out of this temple, we'll disappear along with it" Taranee spoke as they all tried to escape. "You guys go and escape. I'll save Xu Lin!" Inuyasha volunteered as he rushes towards Xu Lin. "Let go, stupid!" Inuyasha told as Tessaiga sliced off Xu Lin's hair loop. "Let him go. He ain't worth it!" Inuyasha told as Xu Lin turned back into human. "Come on, let's get outta here!" Inuyasha ordered. "But the Lotus Temple won't let me leave" Xu Lin reminded. "Problem solved!" Inuyasha argued as he put Xu Lin in armor. "I promised I get you out and that will not change!" Inuyasha said as Xu Lin used the lower armor as a snowboard down the staircase. "Now to deal with you!" Inuyasha pointed at the monk as he made it outside while Tessaiga's blade was crystalized in turquoise diamonds. "Take this!" Inuyasha continued as he points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized. "You're dead as this temple! _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Inuyasha shouted as as he swung Diamond Tessaiga, shooting a shower of sharpened diamonds, which scratch, stabbed and skewer the monk. "Heh, you got what you deserve" Inuyasha huffed as he escaped the Lotus Temple while the monk started to disappear with the temple. "No!" The monk cried as he and the Lotus Temple vanished.

"It vanished" Sango observed as they all witnessed Xu Lin is freed. "Boy, am I glad that's over" Miroku sighed with relief. "Oh, thank you, Master Inuyasha for freeing me!" Xu Lin thanked hugging Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hey, you forgot about me" Shippo complained. "And thank you and your other friends too, Shippo for helping" Xu Lin thanked again. "At least with the Scroll gone, no one will be in anymore danger with its secrets" Miroku mentioned. "Yes, I'm sorry for warning you children sooner" Totosai apologized. "Don't worry Totosai, we forgive you" Lana accepted. "And you did help us get out of that crazy temple" Lola added. "I would like to show Xu Lin around after we find her family" Lucy volunteered. "Maybe later. But what happened to those girls who saved us?" Lincoln asked as W.I.T.C.H. was gone. "I guess they flew away without us noticing while we all escaped the Lotus Temple. Let's just be grateful and thank them when we meet again" Miroku suggested. "Yep, and I'm gonna take a huge nap after this crazy night" Lincoln mentioned very tired. "Can we go now? I'm sick and tired of standing around her talking about this!" Inuyasha huffed with an attitude. "Inuyasha…!" Kagome growled scarring Inuyasha. "No, Kagome! Please, anything but that!" Inuyasha cringed in fear. "SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded making Inuyasha slam into the floor. "That's gotta hurt. We better give them a minute" Lincoln suggested. "Oh man. Come on, already" Inuyasha groaned in irritation.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?

 _Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda_

BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire


	21. Chp 21: Rainboom Magic

21:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future begins now." Inuyasha narrated. "When we stubbled upon a school called Canterlot High, Tessaiga and Lincoln's Dom powers led us to a group of 7 teenage girls called the Rainbooms. But the weirdest thing is that these teenage girls have magical geodes from a world called Equestria, while it connects the girls to no only to their geodes or this Equestria, but also to Lincoln's Dom power and Tessaiga for some familier reason." Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family as a new day awaits" Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered)

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara)

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon)

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia, then W.I.T.C.H. appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him)

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman and The Rainbooms (The Equestria Girls) glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form)

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Cleome behind Sesshomaru)

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared)

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned)

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds)

Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara and the Rainbooms appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper, the Rainbooms and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

On a beautiful day once, the Loud Sisters dropped them off, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were walking towards an unfamiliar school. "I don't get it. Why are we going into a school I don't even know about?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know, but I heard Totosai on the phone just yesterday. He said something about meeting us here" Miroku hinted. "But doesn't it sound a little weird that you said a strong magic or aura caught your attention?" Sango asked. "Yes, it is. Though I never felt it coming from a school before. At least except Lincoln" Miroku answered. "Hey, we're already there. I think I see that sign" Shippo called out as they noticed the school sign. "It says "Canterlot High School". This is a High School" Kagome figured. "Well, that explains why we're seeing students who are teenagers" Sango noticed seeing teenagers at the front entrance. "And what's even stranger is that I feel that same magic aura a little stronger" Miroku sensed. "Hey Myoga, what do you think this surprise Totosai mentioned is?" Lincoln asked with Myoga on his shoulder. "Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Myoga asked. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I am. But something's up with Tessaiga" Inuyasha said with Tessaiga rattling. "Uh, why is Tessaiga rattling like that?" Lincoln asked. "Tessaiga must be sensing something familiar in this school" Myoga said. "But doesn't it only sense a familiar thing that is bad like Shendu?" Lincoln asked again. "Not always. Even a few things known to Tessaiga are capable of being good. And I believe it's inside" Myoga explained as Tessaiga started to pull Inuyasha toward the main entrance. "Tessaiga, what are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked as he went in. "Where's Inuyasha going?" Shippo asked. "I don't know but I think Tessaiga is pulling him to whatever is inside here" Sango hinted. "That would explain why I felt something strong magic" Miroku added. "Oh no! We can't let Inuyasha go in there without something worn on his head. People will notice that he's a Half-Demon!" Kagome gasped. "Okay, we should follow him. Hopefully, he doesn't get lost" Lincoln hoped as they all went into Canterlot High School.

A few moments later, students of Canterlaot High School quickly move out of the way when they noticed Inuyasha flying while being pulled by Tessaiga. "Tessaiga, where the heck are you taking me?" Inuyasha asked while the rest of the group followed. "Slow down, Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. "I would if I could!" Inuyasha argued. "Where are we even going? We don't know anything about this school" Shippo asked. "I guess the only one that does is Tessaiga" Lincoln pointed out. "Kagome, do you know where Inuyasha's being pulled to?" Sango asked running. "I don't know at all Sango. But I think I'm starting to feel what Miroku felt ealier" Kagome answered. "Come to think about this magic is suddenly stronger" Miroku sensed as Inuyasha stopped by two doors. "Hey, Inuyasha stopped" Shippo said as Tessaiga made Inuyasha drop to the ground. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I wonder what's gotten into Tessaiga" Inuyasha groaned. "Hey guys look, when Inuyasha was pulled to these foor, it stopped moving" Lincoln observed. "I wonder why it just did that?" Sango asked. "Well, if the magic I sense is in this room, then what's behind this door is the source" Miroku guessed. "But if it's not a demon that lured Tessaiga, what did?" Shippo asked. "Well, judging by what Miroku said and the way Tessaiga acted, it must be something good. Let me see" Lincoln answered touching a door handle. "Careful, we still don't know what's behind there" Kagome warned. "Don't worry Kagome, I will. Besides I feel like Tessaiga know something in this room it likes. And those people in there look like seven teenage girls, though they could be good" Lincoln felt as he pushed the door open and they saw the Rainbooms (the Equestria Girls) (The Human Mane 7).

"Uh, excuse me, but is there someone I can talk to?" Lincoln asked. "Well actually, you can talk to all us if you like" The red and yellow haired girl spoke. "Okay, I'll introduce myself. My name's Lincoln Loud" Lincoln introduced. "Well, howdy there, Lincoln Loud, a'm Applejack" The blond-haired cowgirl started. "I'm…I'm Fluttershy" The yellow-skinned girl whispered. "What was that?" Lincoln asked. "She said her name is Fluttershy" The Rainbow haired girl answered. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I am so excited to be your friend. Are we gonna be best friends, because I would love to be your best friend" The pink puffy hair girl spoke excitedly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Rarity" The white girl continued flicking her purple curled hair. "Rarity, huh? Sounds like a beautiful name which propably suits you" Lincoln complimented. "Oh, why thank you darling. That's very kind" Rarity giggled. "What's up? The name's Rainbow Dash. I'm a bit of a tomboy and high school athlete here" Rainbow Dash introduced shaking Lincoln's hand. 'That kinda sounds like Lynn' Lincoln thought for a minute. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, but you can also call me Sci-Twi if you like" The purple skinned girl with an indigo hair with a pink stripe mentioned. "I would go with Twilight Sparkle, I like it better" Lincoln responded. "Thanks. Anyway, this is Spike" Twilight introduced with her dog approaching Lincoln. "Hey there, the name's Spike. If you're wondering how I can talk, let's just say it has to do with magic" Spike mentioned. "Okay then, though I know about magic a bit" Lincoln murmered. "And I am Sunset Shimmer" The red and yellow hair girl finished. "Those are unique names you got. And I got something to say for a minute" Lincoln said. "What's that?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "You all might wanna step back a bit" Lincoln warned as Inuyasha barged in. "Argh!" Inuyasha cried as he crashed into Pinkie Pie's drum set. "Woah! Is he okay?" Rainbow Dash asked. "He's fine" Lincoln answered when Inuyasha's group came. "Lincoln, you come help me please. I told Inuyasha to be careful" Kagome spoke. "It's not my fault, Kagome! When Lincoln opened the doors, Tessaiga decided to drag me again!" Inuyasha argued being helped up. "We're very sorry about that. We didn't mean for that to happen" Kagome apologized. "Nothing to worry about" Sunset Shimmer accepted. "Girls, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome and the one who just zoomed in was Inuyasha. These girls are Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Spike the dog" Lincoln introduced. "Hello there. I'm Sango from a family of demon slayers from Japan along with my friend Kirara" Sango started. "My name is Miroku, a Buddist monk also from Japan. It's my pleasure" Miroku spoke mentally. "Hi, I'm Shippo, a clever young Fox Demon. See?" Shippo introduced turning into his ballon form. "Oh, that's a cute funny balloon" Pinkie Pie responded happily. "Why thank you" Shippo said changing back. "And this one here is Kirara. Don't worry, even when she transforms, she's friendly to innocent humans" Shippo continued as Kirara purred. "Hey there, I'm Spike. You got a cool name for a cat" Spike complimented as Kirara meowed. "Oh, my name's Kagome Higurashi, Lincoln's great grandma, twice removed. Yeah, I know it's weird since I'm still young, just three years over 18 since I time traveled" Kagome introduced. "Really, quite unusual for a woman even at eighteen to be a great grandmother. But, who am I to judge. I admit I love you wear" Rarity admired. "Why thank you. And finally, my Inuyasha. A little advice, he can have a stubborn, moody behavior" Kagome mentioned. "I heard that!" Inuyasha snapped. "Well it's nice to meet you, feller. And nice ears by the way" Applejack greeted seeing Inuyasha's ears. "Hee-hee, those look like funny ears, he's got" Pinkie giggled pulling his left ear. "Ha, I must admit they're pretty funny" Rainbow Dash agreed. "Fascinating, look at these ears. What are you?" Twilight asked. "I'm a Half-Demon. Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha asked back as Fluttershy touched his right ear. "Well, I think these look nice and adorable" Fluttershy calmly said. "Wait, you're not freak out?" Lincoln asked surprised. "No, actually to be honest, we've seen demons before. So, we're used to it, though he's harmless" Sunset answered. "Well, I'm a Half-demon, you know. And would you two let go?!" Inuyasha asked aggigtatedly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Pinkie and I got carried away" Fluttershy apologized. "It's okay. He's just a little moody. But he's nice, kind and caring once you get to know him better" Lincoln mentioned. "Lincoln, don't tell them that!" Inuyasha told. "What, come on, it's true. Even I've seen it" Lincoln remembered. "Well, I simply think he's wearing a divine looking red kimono and the sword he's carrying has a unique theme to it" Rarity admired. "Well, stop hovering around me about my cloths. Besides, Tessaiga doesn't need a fashion judgement" Inuyasha huffed. "Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" Kagome commanded as the beads made Inuyasha dropped to the floor hard. "Woah" Sunset Shimmer responded in shock. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh man, I don't know what just happened, but that was funny" Rainbow Dash laughed. "I think so too" Pinkie Pie laughed also as Inuyasha got his face up. "What you do that for that for Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Be nice when we introduce ourselves. I'm sorry, he's capable of being like that" Kagome apologized. "It's fine, sugarcube. So, how are you put up with him?" Applejack asked. "He's my husband" Kagome answered. "Really? Oh my, I think I should saw it sooner" Rarity shrieked a bit. "Trust me, it makes his attitude and mood capatable with my sisters; Lori, Lynn and Lola's" Lincoln mentioned. "That sounds believable to me" Rainbow Dash said. "But they're not the only sisters I have" Lincoln started. "How many sisters do you have?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Ten" Lincoln answered. "Ten?!" The Rainbooms asked in shock. "Yep, ten sisters. Five older and five younger" Lincoln added. "Woah nelly. That makes me envy you, sugarcube. I've only got one sister" Applejack responded. "That goes for me and Pinkie Pie as well, darling" Rarity added. "I have two sisters, but I envy you too. You're problaby lucky, Lincoln" Pinkie Pie corrected. "Thanks, I think" Lincoln thanked.

"So, what classroom is this exactly?" Miroku asked. "This is actually the music room. It's where we practice and rehearse the music we play" Rainbow Dash answered. "That sounds amazing. What band are you called?" Sango asked. "We're called The Rainbooms!" Rainbow Dash answered. "That's a cool band name" Shippo complimented. "My sister Luna might have not heard about your band name. Wait until I tell her about it" Lincoln added. "Okay back to the subject. So, why are you here?" Twilight asked as Myoga jumped onto Sunset Shimmer's face. "I can answer that" Myoga spoke sucking Sunset's blood when she smacks him off. "Ow. That was kinda painful" Myoga groaned. "Myoga, is that you?" Sunset Shimmer asked surprised. "It is good to see you and your friends again" Myoga greeted. "Wait, you guys know Myoga the Flea?" Lincoln asked surprised. "Actually yes. We met Myoga for two months after the competition called the Friendship Games. He told us about what he knew about demons back in the Feudal Era, which surprised even me and Sunset Shimmer" Twilight mentioned. "That's right, I knew all about the geodes that the Rainbooms have been wearing" Myoga said. "You never told me, my sisters, Inuyasha or Kagome any of this" Lincoln spoke disapproaved. "It's no wonder he kept it a secret. Is that it, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Well…not exactly like that" Myoga answered nervously. "Wait, what geodes? I don't see anything like that" Lincoln asked confused. "Look very closely at each girl's neck. Do you see anything new?" Myoga instructed as Lincoln and Shippo both noticed the geodes on of the Rainbooms' necks. "Hey, Myoga's right. There's some necklaces the Rainbooms are wearing and they even match the symbols that are respective of each of them" Shippo told surprised. "I didn't notice those before, until now" Sango mentioned. "Oh, these are our geodes. We found them when we were spending a week at Camp Everfree. They each gave us a magical ablity that they have meant for each of us. My geode helps me hear and see what people are thinking or feeling when I touch them" Sunset Shimmer started. "My geode helps me to communicate with animals despite their language" Fluttershy mentioned. "My own geode gives me Super Strength" Applejack added. "Mine can grant me the ability to create beautiful diamonds and they are so divine" Rarity continued. "Ooh, ooh, my geode can make me touch sprinkles and when I throw them to explode" Pinkie Pie mentioned excitedly. "Ha, my geode gives awesome Super Speed" Rainbow Dash continued. "And my geode magically gives me Telekinesis" Twilight Sparkle finished. "Wow, really?" Lincoln asked as the Rainbooms nodded. "Those geodes are probably as powerful as the Twelve Talismans" Lincoln guessed. "Yes, they are indeed" Myoga agreed. "The Twelve Talismans?" Fluttershy asked. "They are twelve stones that have the animals of the Chinese Zodiac signs" Lincoln started. "And it's not just that, the Twelve Talismans have powers like your geodes. Allow me to explain" Myoga added as he started to explain the Twelve Talismans.

After at least 12 minutes of information, the Rainbooms all understood about the Talismans. "And that's how the Talismans are as strong as your geodes" Myoga finished. "Oh" The Rainbooms spoke amazed. "So, several of these Talismans have comparisons to our geodes. My geode to the Rooster for Telekinesis, Fluttershy's geode to the Monkey for Animals, though one transforms whoever into animals, Applejack's geode to the Ox for Super Strength and Rainbow Dash's geode to the rabbit for Super Speed" Twilight Sparkle reviewed. "Very good, Twilight. I'm impressed with your strong knowledge" Myoga complimented. "Uh, thank you, Myoga" Twilight Sparkle thanked blushing. "Okay, we're a little of topic right now" Miroku stepped in. "Right, sorry. But, what brings you guys to Canterlot High?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "To start things off, let's just say there's a story behind your geodes and the magic that connects to them" Myoga said. "You know the story of our geodes?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Not just me. In fact, here comes Totosai" Myoga said as Totosai appeared from lighting while on Momo. "Totosai?" Lincoln asked. "Good day, young ones" Totosai greeted. "You know this guy?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yep, Rainbooms meet Master Totosai. He's an expert swordsmith" Miroku introduced. "No need for introductions, I already know them as long as Myoga" Totosai mentioned. "So, you know Totosai too?" Shippo asked. "Actaully, yes. Also after the time we were at Camp Everfree" Applejack answered. "So, this is the surprise you two mentioned?" Kagome asked. "Yes, it is. And it also connects to the story of geodes" Myoga nodded.

"Where does the story of our geodes start, Myoga?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "It all started 200 years back in the Feudal Era. There many kinds of evil back then, but there was someone who actually stepped in" Myoga started. "And who would that be?" Fluttershy asked. "Inuyasha's father of course" Myoga answered. "Inuyasha's father?" Rarity asked surprised. "Yes Rarity. He was also called the Great Dog Demon" Totosai answered. "And he was also called Inu no Taisho" Lincoln added. "Anyway, one of the battles the master participated was in Equestria when he helped brave ponies who existed before the Elements of Harmony" Myoga began. "You mean the Elements that have given our world Equestria magic?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Indeed, then one time before those ponies vanished, Inuyasha's father had them turn a fang from himself into seeds that made the Tree of Harmony along with the Elements of Harmony themselves" Myoga revealed. "Wait a minute. Inuyasha's dad made the Tree of Harmony and the Elements?" Applejack asked surprised. "If you mean behind the mystery, then yes" Myoga answered. "But what does that have to our geodes?" Fluttershy asked. "You see child, Toga also had to make geodes posses those who became future wielders of the Elements of Harmony. That's where I came in" Totosai explained. "Toga? But I thought my ancestor's name was Inu no Taisho" Lincoln spoke. "The Great Dog Demon was always called the Inu no Taisho, but his real name was actually Toga" Totosai explained. "You guys never told me this" Lincoln reminded. "Our serious apologies, Lincoln. But you can call him either name if you like" Myoga apologized. "Anyway, The Great Dog Demon had me use the magic of the elements along with one that can help the wielder see what others are thinking or feeling into seven magical geodes" Totosai continued. "But how did they end up here?" Rainbow Dash asked. "To tell you girls the truth, he brought them here to protect Equestria and Earth alike and left them in the same crystal cave that is now part of Camp Everfree" Totosai answered. "So, that's where are geodes came from with such magic" Applejack responded. "And how we found them in the Crystal Cave of Camp Everfree" Sunset Shimmer added. "That's right. The Great Dog Demon and I made sure each geode has it's chosen wielder's respective color. Orange for Super Strength, Yellow for communicating with animals, White for creating diamonds in swarms, shields or barriers, Pink for making sweet dessert sprinkles (made in the future) explode when touched, Blue for Super Speed, purple for Telekinesis and Red for hearing and seeing feelings and thoughts" Totosai mentioned. "Which are the geodes we have now. That's awesome!" Rainbow Dash responded. "This is fascinating. It's like whenever we use our magic, it's like it's coming from a fang. If only the library has a story like that" Twilight Sparkle said. "I'd say This Great Dog Demon made an excellent choice, since these geodes have a beautiful requirement and give us a divine wardrobe change" Rarity admired.

"So, Inuyasha's father was the one who made those geodes along with Totosai" Sango spoke. "I guess it's no wonder I sensed powerful magic here" Miroku mentioned. "And no wonder why Tessaiga was pulling Inuyasha like crazy earlier" Shippo remembered as Inuyasha bashed his head. "I guess that means Tessaiga pulled you in here, because it was happy to see those geodes that like a part of your father, Inuyasha" Kagome guessed. "And Lincoln, you said Inuyasha's dad was your ancestor, right?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes, and my family including my grandpa, siblings of my mom, Great grandma Harriet and mom and myself are just the later American descendants of his bloodline" Lincoln answered. "Which means your ancestor is a demon who was a hero and former owner of the fang he made into the Elements of Harmony and our Geodes. Best family history story from the Feudal Era, ever!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly. "Oh, Lincoln your ancestor's story just made me want to be your best friend even more. Do you like cupcakes and sweets?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Yes, I do. Even my sisters and Shippo too" Lincoln nodded. "And we're friends even more and like best friends already! Whee!" Pinkie Pie responded happily hugging Lincoln. "Thanks Pinkie Pie" Lincoln thanked being hugged. "Heh, is the pink one always this excited.? It's starting to annoy me" Inuyasha huffed. "Sit Boy!" Kagome commanded as the beads made Inuyasha slam into a ground again. "Ha, ha, ha! Oh, that will never get old" Rainbow Dash laughed along with Pinkie Pie. "Oh man" Inuyasha groaned. "Oh, Lincoln, just to let you know, I'm going to make an outfit that might be perfect for you on special occasions" Rarity volunteered. "Cool, thank you for wanting to do that, Rarity" Lincoln thanked again. "So, those geodes were made by Totosai in curtesy of Inuyasha's father" Kagome reviewed. "Yes, our master knew he made the right choice for that" Myoga agreed. "Not to mention it was also to save Earth, Equestria and the Circle of Life" Totosai added. "Well, I'm going to ask Pinkie Pie for some candy, if that's okay Kagome" Shippo told as Kagome nodded. "Sango, is it okay if I pet Kirara? I wanna know about demons like her." Fluttershy asked. "Sure, Kirara and other Nekomata do get along with humans perfectly" Sango agreed as Kirara was stroked by Fluttershy. "Oh, she's so beautiful and cute and her fur is so soft" Fluttershy complimented as Kirara purred. "I guess things are gonna be great, even for a dog like me, you know" Spike the Dog said wagging his tail by Kirara's stroking. "Inuyasha, I'm actually amazed and fascinated by your species and your demon father's actions. That's gotta be a proud family history" Twilight Sparkle complimented. "Yeah, whatever" Inuyasha groaned. "Well Lincoln, I think it's time we hear about your sisters and yourself" Sunset Shimmer suggested. "Boy, are you in for a surprise, Sunset Shimmer." Lincoln responded about talking about him and his sisters to Sunset Shimmer.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?

 _Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda_

BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire


	22. Chp 22: Don't mess with WITCH

22:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future begins now." Inuyasha narrated. "As we were brought to a Chinese restaurant in Heatherfield by Myoga and Tessaiga, we run into W. .H., who previously saved us at the Lotus Temple, when their mentor, Yan Lin have them test their power's connection to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family as a new day awaits" Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered)

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara)

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon)

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia, then W.I.T.C.H. appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him)

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman and The Rainbooms (The Equestria Girls) glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form)

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Cleome behind Sesshomaru)

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared)

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned)

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds)

Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara and the Rainbooms appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper, the Rainbooms and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

One night at a town called Heatherfield, Yan Lin was minding her own business at the Silver Dragon, when she stopped and noticed Totosai. "Hello, Yan Lin. I thought you might be awake" Totosai spoke. "Good to see you too, Totosai. Let me guess, the Heart of Kandrakar summoned you here?" Yan Lin asked. "Yes, the told me to come tell to ask your granddaughter and her friends to it and me a favor. Please, listen closly because you'll be surprised." Totosai started while explaining to Yan Lin.

The nexy day at the Royal Woods park, Lincoln, his sisters and Shippo are enjoying the winter fun. "Man, I can't believe it's winterbreak and a snow day" Lincoln spoke. "Yeah, this snowy weather started only last night" Shippo added. "That is because the signs of snow last night are a sign that today on December 21st, is the Winter Solstice" Lisa explained. "That means it's the first day of winter?" Luan asked. "Despite the fact that the snow day started early last night, then yes" Lisa answered. "Okay, Shippo and I are going to go talk with Inuyasha's group" Lincoln said as he and Shippo went upto Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. "You know it's kind of ironic that Tessaiga found those geodes and they now belong to the Rainbooms" Miroku started. "What do you mean, Miroku?" Sango asked. "The thing is that since we meet them yesterday, when the geodes called upon Tessaiga" Miroku explained. "Well, that explains why Tessaiga dragged Inuyasha while pulling him to their school's music room" Shippo remembered. "But don't you all remembered what Myoga and Totosai said about the geodes? They all use to be a fang of Inuyasha's father" Kagome remembered. "Yeah, but also Inuyasha's father is your father-in-law, Kagome as well as my ancestor. Yet, I felt like Tessaiga knew it was doing" Lincoln mentioned. "Since they have a connection, I'm not surprised. It seems that Inuyasha's Tessaiga, Lincoln's Dom power and the Rainbooms' geodes have all came from Inuyasha's father assisted by Totosai" Miroku started. "Which means Totosai and Myoga knew Tessaiga would want to find the Rainbooms' geodes. That's why they made it a surprise" Lincoln added. "To think they are back together after so many centuries" Sango said when Kagome noticed a light behind Inuyasha. "Wait, what is that light?" Kagome asked as the light suddenly became a veil. "What is that?" Sango asked. "It seems to be a magical veil. They can be used for transportations for the creator's desire" Miroku answered. "Guys, something's really strange about this. My Dom powers is starting to act up" Lincoln felt as Tessaiga pulsed. "Tessaiga?" Inuyasha asked as he went threw the veil. "Inuyasha!" Kagome responded. "He went right through the veil" Shippo observed. "I don't know why but I have to him" Lincoln decided as he went through also. "Oh well, I guess we should follow pursut and see what's on the other side" Miroku suggested as he, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara followed then the veil closed.

Meanwhile at spot near a lake, Sesshomaru was walking through the snowy forest path. "Hey Master Jaken, don't you think you should dress warm?" Rin asked well prepared for the winter. "N-N-Nonsense Rin, for I can be very enduring f-for the w-w-winter cold" Jaken denied while starting to freeze. "Hmm?" Sesshomaru spoke as he noticed Tenseiga pulsing. "Tenseiga, is there something that got your attention?" Sesshomaru asked as noticed a veil in the sky. "A veil. But where does it lead?" Sesshomaru continued. "Lord Sesshomaru, is everything alright?" Jaken asked. "Jaken, stay here with Rin. Rin, you and A-Un can enjoy yourselves in the snow" Sesshomaru ordered as he flew towards. "What?! Wait Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken begged as Sesshomaru entered the veil then it closed. "It looks like, I'm once again babysitting a human child" Jaken complained. "Cheer up Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru said we can play in the snow. But first you need that winter coat Leni Loud made for you" Rin told giving Jaken a heavy winter coat. "How could a human, would is a great niece of Sesshomaru give… oh never mind" Jaken sighed in defeat.

Minutes later at Heatherfield, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group all got out of the veil at an ally next to the Silver Dragon. "Where are we?" Lincoln asked. "It looks like a Chinese restaurant" Kagome observed. "But it seems that someone here in this restaurant had secretly opened the veil" Miroku guessed. "But who opened it while in secret?" Sango asked. "That would be me" Yan Lin spoke at the back door. "Who are you?" Lincoln asked. "I am Yan Lin. I'm also the owner of this restaurant: The Silver Dragon" Yan Lin introduced. "So, you made the veil we just crossed over?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I did, and it did a perfect job seeking your location. Wouldn't you think Inuyasha?" Yan Lin said. "How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked. "First, we go inside the basement, so we can talk in secret" Yan Lin told as they went into the basement. "She must have famous Chinese restaurant since the food smells good" Shippo sniffed in delight. "So, what's going on, Mrs. Lin?" Lincoln asked. "You're more than welcome to call me Yan Lin, Lincoln Loud" Yan Lin identified. "How do know my name?" Lincoln asked surprised. "It's not just me. See for yourselves" Yan Lin started showing W.I.T.C.H., Matt and Huggles. "Lincoln and Inuyasha's group, meet W.I. . and their friends" Yan Lin said. "Hi, I'm Will Vandom" Will started. "What's up? Name's Irma Lair" Irma introduced. "Nice to meet you. I am Taranee Vook" Taranee added. "My name's Cornelia Hail" Cornelia continued. "And I'm Hay Lin, Yan Lin's granddaughter" Hay Lin finished. "Nice to meet you all, my name's Kagome Higurashi, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and then there's my husband Inuyasha and our great grandpa twice removed: Lincoln Loud" Kagome introduced. "These are our friends: Matt and his Door Mouse: Huggles. Will introduced. "What's up, dude?" Matt greeted as Huggles giggled. "Hey, wait, I remember you. You five girls were the ones who helped at the Lotus Temple" Lincoln remembered. "Yeah, you saved us and Xu Ling from the evil monk when you combine your powers with the Backlash Wave" Shippo added. "Yes, we did. Is that what that attack was?" Will asked. "Yeah, I thought that was combination made by Hay Lin, Taranee and Will made" Irma commented. "So, how did you find us that time?" Lincoln asked. "Actually, the Heart of Kandrakar brought us there. Since Heatherfield was a state away from Michigan" Will answered. "You mean that crystal around your neck?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, it woke us up at 5:00 in the morning and so ruined my dream marriage to Caleb" Cornelia complained. "Caleb is Corneilia's boyfriend. It's a long story" Hay Lin whispered.

"Then, the next thing you know, we took a veil to that bamboo forest" Taranee said. "And then that's when we found you and saved you" Will added. "So, you five are the flying girls I saw before" Inuyasha spoke up. "But one question. What caused the Heart of Kandrakar to bring you to the temple?" Miroku asked. "We don't know. But our vision we had that time was sword calling us" Hay Lin answered. "A sword? What kind of sword?" Sango asked. "Well, it looked like it had a brown handle, a tuff of fur and most weirdly, a giant blade" Taranee remembered. "Hold on. Inuyasha, just pull out Tessaiga and help me show its true form" Lincoln whispered. "Well, alright then" Inuyasha agreed as he drew Tessaiga while it became its true form. "Did it look something like this?" Lincoln asked with Inuyasha showing Tessaiga. "Yeah, that's the one!" Will responded. "So, the sword that woke us up belong to you?" Irma asked. "Yes, this sword belongs to meet. What's it to you?!" Inuyasha asked with an attitude. "Sit Boy!" Kagome commanded as the beads made Inuyasha smash into the floor. "Okay, what just happened?" Matt asked. "It appears Kagome has a way restrain Inuyasha for bad behavior. God thing too, he could cause serious problems outside" Yan Lin answered. "Sorry, Inuyasha can have an attitude" Lincoln apologized. "It's cool. So, what's the sword and the Heart of Kandrakar?" Will asked. "The sword is called the Tessaiga. And if memory serves it, Tessaiga once had a connection with the heart" Yan Lin started. "What do you mean, grandma?" Hay Lin asked. "The Tessaiga is a demon sword entrusted and gifted by his father 700 years ago" Yan Lin started. "Seven-Hundred years ago? Does that mean Inuyasha's from the Feudal Era?" Taranee asked. "Yes, he was" Yan Lin nodded. "And what is the Feudal Era, again?" Irma asked. "Mideval Times" Taranee answered. "Okay, got it" Irma said. "But what about the rest of them?" Will asked. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were also born in the Feudal Era. Kagome was born in 1982 and I was born 11 years back" Lincoln mentioned. "Wait a minute she was born in 1980s?!" Cornelia asked in surprised. "Yes, years ago, I went time traveling through my family well called the Bone Eaters' well to the Feudal Era. That's where I met my friends" Kagome explained. "Well, that explains it but what about this kid right here?" Irma asked. "Actually, I'm 12 years old now and I was born in the beginning of this century" Lincoln said. "Okay, forget I said that" Irma responded. "Anyway, even though Kagome traveled back in time to marry Inuyasha once she became 18, the family bloodline of Lincoln Loud and it's binational and biracial ancestry crossed between America and Japan remains unchanged thanks to Inuyasha's father during the Feudal Era and then Lincoln's great-great grandparents in between the late 1940s and the late 1960s. But, back to the subject" Miroku told. "Yeah, what is the connection between Tessaiga and the Heart of Kandrakar?" Sango asked. "The connection Tessaiga has with the Heart of Kandrakar is Inuyasha's father" Yan Lin started. "Wait, why Inuyasha's father?" Shippo asked. "You see young Shippo, Inuyasha's father was the one responsible for the Heart f Kandrakar" Yan Lin revealed. "Wait, but I thought you said the Heart of Kandrakar was made by an ancient princess who bonded with the four dragons" Cornelia remembered. "Yes, that is true, but the Heart of Kandrakar was created by the princess' sacrifice along with the dragons'. It wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for Inu no Taisho" Yan Lin explained. "Inu no Taisho?" Will asked. "Inuyasha's father was said to have been a ruler of the West of japan" Miroku mentioned. "Okay, time out. Did you ruler of The West of Japan?" Irma asked. "Yes, and Inu no Taisho was not only Inuyasha's father, he was a Demon. Dog Demon" Yan Lin said. "Dog Demon?" Hay Lin asked. "Yes, and he was among the most powerful demons during his day" Yan Lin nodded. "Wait, so you're saying that the Heart of Kandrakar which helps us transform was made by a dog that is a demon, who wield the Tessaiga?" Cornelia asked. "Oh, he did more than that, Cornelia. Inuyasha's had battled so many kinds of evil throughout other realms. And one of them was the against the ancestor of Phobos" Yan Lin revealed.

"Wait a minute, the ancestor of Phobos?!" Will asked surprised. "Yes, Inuyasha's father fought Phobos those years ago to save Meridian from the evil and cruelty Phobos set upon before today" Yan Lin metioned. "That sounds horrible" Sango responded. "Yes, but the good thing is that Inuyasha's father succeeded and all of Meridian was grateful" Yan Lin added. "That's a relief" Kagome said. "But what does that have to do with us?" Taranee asked. "First, Inu no Taisho lost a fang just like Tessaiga, then had the ancient princess used the power of Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence to create the Heart of Kandrakar and then had Totosai made sure it's hardened and stable" Yan Lin explained. "You're saying our powers and ability to transform from the Heart of Kandrakar that used to be the Inu no Taisho's fang, hanging around my neck?" Will asked surprised. "I'm afraid it is all true. Plus, if you think he looks human, then you're half right since he had a true form" Yan Lin mentioned. "What was his true form like?" Irma asked. "One hint: Have any of you girls met a 40-50 ft dog demon?" Yan Lin hinted. "He was that big? The true form?!" Taranee asked surprised. "Yes, also he knew that when evil surfaces again in the future, he gave the Heart of Kandrakar picked who the gaurdians in the future will be" Yan Lin explained. "And what led to you and your old friends and then us having our powers" Hay Lin guessed. "Of course. Plus, he also had two sons who are still around today" Yan Lin informed. "And one of them is Inuyasha" Will guessed. "Very great guesses. Another thing is that Inuyasha's birth mother was a human woman" Yan Lin mentioned. "So, if Inuyasha's dad is Dog Demon and his mom is human, then what does that make Inuyasha, anyway?" Cornelia asked. "I'm a Half-Demon. You got a problem with that?!" Inuyasha snapped. "Calm down, Inuyasha" Miroku told. "Inuyasha is half-demon and half-human. No wonder he has cute little ears" Hay Lin cued pulling Inuyasha's ear. "Hey! Let go of my ear! Would you let go?!" Inuyasha snapped. "Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" Kagome commanded as Inuyasha slammed into the floor again. "What the heck was that for, Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked. "Be nice. Hay Lin said she likes the way your ears look" Kagome said. "Well, it's very annoying when my ears are pulled, you know" Inuyasha argued. "So, Lincoln, what's it like being a descendant of the Great Dog Demon?" Taranee asked. "To tell you the truth, my ten sisters and I were shocked at first but then we accepted and it" Lincoln remembered. "You have TEN sisters?!" Will asked. "Yep. I have five older sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn and five younger sisters: Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily" Lincoln explained. "Great, just as one sister working enough" Cornelia responded in grief. "Join the club. I've a brother who annoys me a few times" Irma agreed. "Well, actually I enjoy having my ten sisters around and then Inuyasha and Kagome being with me made it even better. Let me give you some tips" Lincoln volunteered.

Moments later, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group all started to go through the veil. "Bye. Thank you very much" Kagome thanked. "You're very welcome. You may come back anytime or at least to come try the food." Yan Lin waved as Lincoln and Inuyasha's group went through the veil then it closed.

Meanwhile back at Royal Woods, Jaken, Rin and A-Un were waiting for Sesshomaru. "How long until we wait this time, Master Jaken?" Rin asked. "To tell you the truth, Rin, I don't know. Though, I wish Lord Sesshomaru would come back soon" Jaken answered as a veil opened. "That's the same veil Lord Sesshomaru crossed through" Jaken identified as Sesshomaru came out of the veil. "Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned!" Jaken responded. "You missed the fun we had in the snow today, Lord Sesshomaru. Where have you been?" Rin asked. "Someplace that has to do with my father. We must be going" Sesshomaru told. "Wait for me, my Lord. Don't leave me behind!" Jaken begged with him, Rin and A-Un following Sesshomaru.

Later that night, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group returned to the Loud House and told Lincoln's sisters about today. "Seriously, first those girls called the Rainbooms and now five girls who are called W.I.T.C.H.? You've gotta be kidding" Lynn spoke. "That is literally the second craziest history and meeting you guys ever told us about" Lori said while shocked. "So, these girls from the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. have many things in common with us? Dudes, it's bogus that we're missed everything" Luna commented in disappointment. "And while we were here at home, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group get to know those girls. I should have gone with them" Lola complained. "That makes two of us" Lana joined in. "Well, I guess they are starting to envy us" Sango observed. "I feel sorry for leaving them behind today and two days ago. Then again, they didn't have a reason to travel with us and have responsibilities of their own" Miroku said. "I still can't believe even when we were gone, it's still snowing" Shippo joined seeing the snow flakes. "Well, it's not the winter solstice that has got my attention. It's the story of my ancestor: The Great Dog Demon and what was created just from his fangs. With them each choosing a wielder or owner of its own." Lincoln mentioned as Kagome noticed Inuyasha at the window. "Hey Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I am" Inuyasha spoke. "You have been thinking about your father, haven't you?" Kagome guessed. "So, what's it to you?" Inuyasha asked while annoyed. "I have to admit, even as a father-in-law, I can tell your father was kind of creative if Totosai and Myoga know so much" Kagome said. "Yeah, you could have a point there." Inuyasha agreed looking at Tessaiga for a bit while the Winter Solstice has started.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?

 _Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda_

BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire


	23. Chp 23: BFFL meets Tessaiga

23:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future begins now." Inuyasha narrated. "When we ran into group of girls called the B.F.F.L., the evil gremlin boy Simon and his dog Snarf came back for revenge. All on the B.F.F.L., their Ancients, Inuyasha and Lincoln as much as Inuyasha's father." Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family as a new day awaits" Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered)

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara)

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon)

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia, then W.I.T.C.H. appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him)

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman and The Rainbooms (The Equestria Girls) glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form)

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Cleome behind Sesshomaru)

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared)

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned)

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds)

Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara and the Rainbooms appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper, the Rainbooms and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

On a cold winter night in a dark cave, Simon was trying to calm down from his previous defeat while Snarf was trying to warm up. "Uh, Master, are you feeling okay?" Snarf asked with Simon stopped pacing. "Okay? Okay? I've been trying to get revenge for being imprisoned for 3000 years and then faced humiliation and defeat by first The Great Dog Demon, five trollz who were by his side, then five teenage girl trollz, and now the Great Dog Demon's two sons, human daughter-in-law and two of his human American descendants and you think I'm okay?!" Simon snapped. "I guess not" Snarf doubted. "That old full-blooded dog of a demon and brought five ancient trollz together while gifting them a powerful magic and made a fool out of me. Not to mention, the five passed it down to those teenage brats and now the Half-Demon along with his half-brother, modern human wife and human descendants from America carried on that torch!" Simon said with anger. "So, what do you suggest we do" Snarf asked with Simon opening a portal. "Find that Half-Demon: Inuyasha and start claiming my revenge" Simon planned as he and Snarf went through.

The next day at the Loud House, the Loud siblings and Inuyasha's group were busy decorating for Christmas. "Oh man, I can't believe it's that time of the year again" Lincoln spoke. "Yeah, Christmas is a great holiday during the winter" Shippo agreed helping with the decorations. "Thanks for the help, you guys" Kagome thanked. "You're very welcome, Kagome. Besides, it's snowing a lot today and the decorations are beautiful" Sango admired looking at the Christmas lights. "I'm not surprised. Christmas time is the time of giving to others, compassion, hope and quality time with your family along with joy" Miroku said. "Well, I'm very glad you guys will be staying for this weekend" Kagome said. "Hey, has anyone seen Inuyasha?" Lincoln asked. "Inuyasha's probably awake by now. He seemed very puzzled last night" Kagome figured. "Well, he's probably wondering about his father" Shippo guessed. "You know I'm pretty impressed of what Inuyasha's father did centuries ago" Miroku mentioned. "Hey Luna, have you seen Inuyasha?" Lincoln asked. "Negative, dude. I only saw him this morning before he left" Luna mentioned strumming her guitar. "What? Where did he go so early?" Kagome asked. "He went to Horseland to see cousin Sarah" Lana revealed. "He went to Horseland this morning?" Sango asked. "What if something happens there?" Shippo asked. "I don't know the reason why, but we should probably go and follow him" Miroku suggested while Lincoln puts on his winter gear. "Well, Kagome, Shippo and I know the directions, so we'll help you out" Lincoln volunteered as he and Inuyasha's group flew to Horseland.

Later, at Horseland, Inuyasha was following Sarah and Scarlet on their trail ride. "Inuyasha, how come you came to Horseland so early and started to follow me while I take Scarlet for a trail ride?" Sarah asked. "Because even near Christmas, I don't want anything to happen to you, your cousin and his sisters or Kagome. Someone's gotta look after you during the winter" Inuyasha answered. "Hey, I'm fine right now and so is Scarlet. I guess now I know how Kagome felt when you use to follow her around" Sarah spoke. "What did you say?!" Inuyasha asked. "Oh nothing. I'm just playing with you" Sarah giggled. "So, how do you feel about the Holidays?" Inuyasha asked. "I love the Holidays. The snowy winter, the time of giving and joy, I get to spend time with my friends, Scarlet and my family, including you, Kagome and my cousins" Sarah mentioned. "What about you Inuyasha? Didn't you enjoy Christmas when you were Lincoln's age?" Sarah asked. "Let's just say there weren't go memories when I was Lincoln's age" Inuyasha remembered about when he was young and was mistreated, hated and outcast by people during the Feudal Era, except his mother, especially on Christmas. "Never mind, it's not important" Inuyasha said as he noticed his group and Lincoln about to land. "Inuyasha, Sarah. We're about to land" Kagome told as Kirara landed. "Hi Sarah. Hi Scarlet" Lincoln greeted jumping off Kirara. "Lincoln, Kagome, hi" Sarah greeted hugging Lincoln and Kagome. "So, how's it going at Horseland?" Miroku asked. "Things are going great, Miroku. It's winter break and it's almost Christmas" Sarah answered excitedly. "Looks like even Horseland is getting prepared for Christmas, also as much as the winter cold" Sango observed as Kirara turned into her kitten form. "So, this is where you went so early, Inuyasha. You disappeared when we thought you were sleeping" Kagome said. "Hey, get off my back, Kagome" Inuyasha huffed. "So, Sarah, is it okay if we join you for a trail ride?" Lincoln asked. "Sure. Scarlet and I don't mind the extra company" Sarah agreed as they continued their trail ride.

Meanwhile on an open field, a portal opened, but instead of Simon, the ones who came out of it were the B.F.F.L. "Are you sure this the right place?" Amethyst asked. "Well, Obsidian did give us the corodinates to Earth in the country America, so this has got to be it" Sapphire spoke. "Wow, I never knew America would have a snowy holiday like us back at home" Ruby witnessed. "Burr! Well, I can't it has to be even colder" Topaz complained. "Don't worry, Topaz. At least you have your winter wardrobe on" Onyx said. "So, where are we supposed to find this Half-Demon, Obsidian mentioned?" Ruby asked as their gems started to glow brightly. "I think all we have to do is find him by following our gems" Sapphire said. "Well, whoever this Half-Demon is, we better find him before Simon does" Amethyst suggested as they followed their gems to find Inuyasha.

Back at the trail ride, Lincoln, Sarah and Inuyasha's group were spending time enjoying the snow. "Hey Sarah, try to catch me if you can" Lincoln dared throwing a snowball at Sarah. "Oh, you're both on" Sarah accepted trying to hit Lincoln and Shippo with snowballs. "You just had to say it, Lincoln. Now she's coming for us" Shippo feared trying to dodge the snowballs. "Well, it looks like we'll all be enjoying ourselves for a while. The wilderness is beautiful during this time of year" Kagome admired. "Despite the cold and snow and ice forming all over the scenery, it is a perfect time for children to have fun during the Holidays. Sango, Kirara and myself are going to help with invite some others to join the Christmas celebration" Miroku planned. "Yes, we're also inviting Kohaku, Koga, Ayame, Bobby and Ronnie Anne" Sango revealed. "What? You've invited scrawny wolf boy?!" Inuyasha snapped. "Calm down, Inuyasha. It would be nice if we at least let them visit. And keep it down, I want it to be surprise" Kagome told. "Fine, I'll do it" Inuyasha huffed as his nose caught something. "Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, is this scent. Come on!" Inuyasha told as he carried Kagome and Lincoln while following the scent. "Inuyasha, wait for us?" Sarah shouted as she and Scarlet along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed. "Inuyasha, what's going on?" Lincoln asked. "It's the scent of five trollz, no doubt. But it's not the Ancients" Inuyasha answered. "Not the Ancients?" Kagome asked. "No, it smells like these five trollz are much younger" Inuyasha mentioned. "Wait a minute. Tessaiga's starting to rattle again!" Lincoln noticed with Tessaiga rattling. "If Tessaiga is rattling is rattling, then something known to it must be nearby" Miroku guessed as they reach another part of the meadow. "So, where are we going?" Shippo asked. "The scent is getting stronger. But where is it?" Inuyasha asked. "And who are these trollz if they're not the Ancients?" Lincoln asked. "That would us" Ruby spoke as Lincoln and Inuyasha's group noticed the B.F.F.L. "Who the heck are you girls?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, don't be rude" Kagome whispered. "Excuse me, which one of you is Inuyasha?" Amethyst asked. "That would be me. What's it to ya?" Inuyasha asked with an attitude. "My name's Amethyst. These are my friends: Ruby" Amethyst introduced. "Hey there. My name's Ruby" Ruby started patting her hair. "Sapphire" Amethyst went on. "Hi there, I'm Sapphire. I'm the smart one" Sapphire added. "This is Topaz" Amethyst continued. "Hi, my name is Topaz. Oh, I like your outfit" Topaz admired towards Kagome. "Thank you" Kagome thanked. "And this is Onyx" Amethyst added. "Hey there. The name's Onyx" Onyx finished. "Nice to meet you. My name's Kagome Higurashi, the one right here with the dog ears is Inuyasha and this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and here is Lincoln Loud and his cousin Sarah Whitney" Kagome introduced. "So, you must be the girl named Kagome who Obsidian mentioned" Sapphire guessed. "Yes, that's me. But how do you know Obsidian?" Kagome asked. "Obsidian is one of our Ancients and just like them, we have the Magic of The Five" Amethyst answered. "So, you must be the apprentices Obsidian and the other Ancients mentioned, right?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, we are. Madame Van Troll is my grandmother and my Ancient" Amethyst revealed. "My Ancient is Obsidian" Ruby started. "Mine is Mr. Trolleimer" Sapphire added. "My Ancient is the fashion iloving Zirconia" Topaz continued. "And my Ancient is Spinell, Zirconia's husband" Onyx finished. "That's amazing. I've once heard that out of all Trollz, five develop the ability to inherit the Magic of the Five as the most powerful magic" Miroku mentioned. "You know for a handsome monk, you're pretty knowledgeable" Sapphire complimented. "Why, thank you. But I'm already married to Sango" Miroku said. "So, what brings you all here?" Sango asked. "Let us all explain" Amethyst said as they started to explain.

Moments later, the explanations were finished as the B.F.F.L. mentioned their conflicts with Simon. "So, this Simon is an evil gremlin?" Sango asked. "Yeah, he is the worst person we know. He even tried to tear us apart twice" Ruby nodded. "That almost sound like something Naraku would do" Miroku guessed. "Believe us, Simon is one thing, but we've been told about Naraku" Sapphire mentioned. "Our Ancients all told us that he once had a conflict with Inuyasha's father" Amethyst said. "Yes, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Lincoln and I heard all that from Myoga the Flea" Sarah remembered. "You know Myoga? We've known him from a long time ago" Sapphire asked. "Yep, he serves my ancestor as much as he does with Inuyasha" Lincoln nodded. "So, you're the descendant, huh? Cool, it even explains you two with the white hair" Onyx responded. "I just like the red robe Inuyasha's wearing as much as Kagome's kimono" Topaz admired. "As if one Leni Loud or Rarity or Cornelia wasn't annoying enough" Inuyasha huffed. "Sit Boy!" Kagome commanded as the beads dragged Inuyasha to the snowy ground. "What'd you do that for Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked. "Would it kill you to be nice to whoever we meet that has a connection to your father?" Kagome asked. "Those two seem to be arguable for a married couple" Onyx whispered. "You have no idea" Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo said as Inuyasha suddenly smelled something else. "Inuyasha, what's up?" Kagome asked. "This new scent. This one's coming from a gremlin" Inuyasha alerted. "Gremlin? But that means…" Sarah started as they all noticed Simon and Snarf appeared. "We meet again, trollz!" Simon spoke evily.

"Simon!" The B.F.F.L. all identified. "Simon, I thought that was your scent I picked up just now!" Inuyasha said pulling out Tessaiga. "So, that must be Simon that they mentioned" Sango guessed holding her Hiraikotsu. "What are your intention, Simon, may I ask?" Miroku asked. "Simple. I want revenge on those trollz and Inuyasha" Simon planned as he tried to zap the B.F.F.L. "Man, Simon hasn't chaged a bit" Onyx commented. "Hey guys, look at our gems" Amethyst said as the B.F.F.L.'s gems started glowing brighter. "I've never seen our gems glow this bright before" Topaz noticed. "But what's going on?" Ruby asked. "You won't be able to find out when I'm threw with you!" Simon shouted. "We'll see about that. _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar nearly hit Simon and Snarf. "Snarf, deal with the rest of them. The girl trollz and Inuyasha are mine" Simon ordered as Snarf started to attack. "Here comes Snarf!" Shippo paniced. "Let's see if you can stop me this time" Snarf spoke in his monster form. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted swinging her Hairaikotsu as it hit Snarf really. "Nice work, Sango" Miroku complimented as Simon faced Inuyasha. "Let's settle this, Half-Demon" Simon said. "Shut up. You five stay back!" Inuyasha ordered as he used Tessaiga to slash through Simon's magic. "Hey Inuyasha, wait for me!" Lincoln said joining Inuyasha. "Lincoln, you need to stay with Kagome" Inuyasha told. "Not when you might need my help, I won't" Lincoln argued. "Alright then. _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted sending another Wind Scar towards Simon. "You think that will stop me?" Simon asked. "No, but this will!" Lincoln answered as he shot his Energy Dom while it mixed with the Wind Scar and hit Simon. "The Enrgy Dom. Another thing that reminds me of that Dog Demon" Simon responded in pain. "I've practiced a lot" Lincoln said while Sarah and Inuyasha's group continued to fight Snarf. "You're going to pay for that!" Snarf swore charging at them. "Not if I can help it. Now Sango!" Miroku cued swinging his staff. "With pleasure. Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as the Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff both pushed Snarf back and knocked him out. "That was close. Good job you two" Kagome complimented. "Yeah, but Inuyasha and Lincoln need our help!" Shippo alerted as Simon continues to attack. "From the conflicts I've lost from ages past, zap these pest with a strong blast!" Simon rhymed as his magic blasted Lincoln. "Lincoln, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with worry. "Don't worry, I'm fine" Lincoln answered trying to get up. "You're gonna pay for that!" Inuyasha swore. "Oh please. You're just saying that because you can't stop me" Simon doubted. "But it won't hurt if I try!" Inuyasha said as Tessaiga's blade was crystalized in turquoise diamonds. "Now, I'll finally have my revenge for the imprisonment your father and those trollz cost me!" Simon determined while the B.F.F.L. charged up their magic. "Despite the evil that Simon has brought that shouldn't board, give our magic to Inuyasha's sword. Even if Tessaiga shoots a sharp diamond montage, Magic of the Five banish Simon and boost up the Adamant Barrage!" The B.F.F.L. rhymed as their combined magic engulfed Diamond Tessaiga's blade and diamonds with a rainbow. "Take this!" Inuyasha continued as he points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized. _"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"_ Inuyasha shouted as as he swung Diamond Tessaiga, shooting a shower of sharpened diamonds, which scratch, stabbed and skewered Simon more than it previously did. "What's happening? This suddenly hurts more than last time!" Simon groaned in a lot of pain. "We just gave Tessaiga boost" Ruby started. "To banish you that is!" Sapphire added as a portal open behind Simon. "Snarf, do something!" Simon told as Snarf tried jumped toward Simon. "Oh no, you don't!" Sarah denied as she shot a Sacred Arrow along with Kagome's which hit Snarf. "Ow! Right in the back" Snarf responded as he and Simon were being sucked into the portal. "I don't want to go back there! No!" Simon shouted as he went through then the portal closed. "We did it!" The B.F.F.L. all cheered. "Thank goodness that's over" Kagome sighed in relief.

A few minutes later, the B.F.F.L. was about to leave thorugh a portal they open. "Thank you so much for helping us stop Simon" Amethyst thanked. "It is our pleasure" Miroku said. "Hope we meet again" Sango added. "Bye!" The B.F.F.L. waved as they went through and the portal closed. "Well, I guess Inuyasha's father has more friends from 700 years than we thought" Shippo guessed. "I think it's time Scarlet and I get back to Horseland after all that" Sarah suggested. "Allow us to guide you both back. You helped us as well" Miroku volunteered. "At least thanks to Inuyasha and Tessaiga using the Adamant Barrage boosted by the B.F.F.L., Simon won't be bothering anybody anytime soon" Sango said. "Maybe someday, you can thank them, Inuyasha" Kagome told. "Yeah, whatever" Inuyasha huffed. "Well, the sooner we drop Sarah and Scarlet off, the sooner we'll have the Christmas preparation done" Lincoln hinted. "Lincoln's right, Inuyasha, you gotta help us out when we get home." Kagome reminded. "Okay fine. I'll do it!" Inuyasha agreed in defeat while Tessaiga secretly pulsed. "Hmm. Thanks, Tessaiga." Inuyasha thanked as they headed back.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?

 _Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda_

BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire


	24. Chp 24: A LoudDemon Christmas

24:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future begins now." Inuyasha narrated. "As we were getting everything prepared for Christmas, we have to help Krampus stop Daolon Wong from stealing Santa Clause's Chi while Lincoln, Sarah, Shippo and the Rainbooms try to fill in for Santa delivering presents to the world." Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family as a new day awaits" Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered) ** __**

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara) ** __**

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon) ** __**

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia, then W.I.T.C.H. appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him) ** __**

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman and The Rainbooms (The Equestria Girls) glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form) ** __**

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Cleome behind Sesshomaru) ** __**

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared) ** __**

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned) ** __**

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds) ** __**

 ** _Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o_**

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara and the Rainbooms appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper, the Rainbooms and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

Out on the night of Christmas Eve at the North Pole, two elves entered the house of Santa Clause. "Sir, security declares flight air space clear for tonight" The first elf spoke. "Transports report Donner and Blitzen are acting up, your jolliness" The second elf added. "Ho Ho Ho Ho! Oh, those rascals always get the jitters before show time" Santa Clause spoke. "And the toys?" Santa Clause asked. "Wraped and ready to deliver" The second elf answered as a snowman melted, revealing Daolon Wong when Santa and the elves noticed him. "What the?" The first elf asked as Doalon Wong zapped the elves away. "If you've come for a gift, I'm afraid you've just made the Naughty List" Santa said. "Your Chi is the only thing I require" Daolon Wong planned as the elves carried Santa quickly into his house while Daolon Wong attacks them. "I see I'll unwrap my presents later" Daolon Wong said as he used Dark Chi magic to form a barrier. "And to all a good night" Daolon Wong added as he teleported with Santa Clause's house.

Meanwhile at the Loud House, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were helping the Loud Family finish the Christmas decorations. "It's finally arrived" Sango spoke. "Yes, with today the Eve of Christmas itself, we got to have everything done perfectly" Miroku agreed. "This is so exciting, Kagome" Lincoln said. "Yeah, we can't wait for tomorrow" Shippo agreed helping with the ornaments. "I'm not surprised. Everybody loves Christmas. It's the best time of the year" Kagome spoke. "The Christmas spirit is always a good inspiration to so many" Myoga said with Rita coming in the living room with cookies. "Oh, thank you for the cookie recipe, Kagome. I bet whoever comes will love some of these" Rita admired. "Yeah, and she, Miroku and Sango had to invite certain people" Inuyasha huffed. "Are you okay, Inuyasha? You look upset" Lincoln asked. "It's nothing important" Inuyasha told. "I'll make sure these for you know who" Rita said. "Oh yes. Santa Clause would love these cookies we made" Kagome believed. "Why does Santa Clause have to come at night on Christmas Eve?" Shippo asked. "You see, Shippo, Santa Clause wants to make sure everyone gets a present while doing it in secret" Miroku explained. "But Santa usually delivers presents to those who have been good" Sango added. "That's kinda the case for some of my sisters. Lynn and Lucy try to snoop around for presents while Lola is kind of not an angel" Lincoln mentioned. "We heard that!" Lynn, Lucy and Lola all responded from upstairs as the doorbell rang. "That must be some of the guest. I'll answer it" Miroku volunteered as once he opened it, the Rainbooms came in. "We're here!" Pinkie Pie said. "Why hello Rainbooms. Glad to see that you've made it" Miroku greeted. "Hey Miroku. So, this must be Lincoln's family house, huh?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Yep. Mom, these are some of our new friends. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and her dog named Spike and this Sunset Shimmer" Lincoln introduced. "Well, it's very nice to meet you all. Please, come in and make yourselves at home" Rita insisted. "Wow, thank you so much" Twilight Sparkle thanked. "Well, tis the season to y'all" Applejack spoke. "Hey guys. Are you ready for the party?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, we're ready. This is Christmas Eve. It's gonna be awesome" Rainbow Dash said. "I must say, you all have done a fabulous job on decorating" Rarity admired. "Thank you, Rarity. We've been working on this for two days now" Kagome mentioned. "I wanna see if there are any animals here who love this holiday of giving" Fluttershy mentioned. "Hey Rainbooms. Did you each get something for my sisters?" Lincoln asked in whisper. "Don't worry. We've got it covered" Sunset Shimmer whispered. "And if my calculations are correct, the gifts you mentioned will be here by tomorrow" Twilight Sparkle informed. "Good. Thanks guys. I needed your help for this" Lincoln thanked. "No problem, partner" Applejack said as the door bell rang again. "Hello?" Miroku answered when he saw one of the elves. "Please, I must come in" The elf spoke as Miroku let him in. "How may we help you?" Kagome asked. "Name's Elvin, head of security, North Pole" The elf introduced. "Is that an actual Christmas elf?" Lincoln asked. "We need your help. The big red one has been upducted" Elvin informed. "Abducted? You mean Santa Clause?" Shippo asked. "And why have you come to us, Elvin?" Sango added. "Not just you five and the boy, the seven teenage girls, too" Elvin told pointing to Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms. "Pulled all your grantches from the nice list. Very impressive. I believe you all may know the perp" Elvin said showing a doll version of Daolon Wong. "Daolon Wong? I thought he was in prison" Miroku asked. "And I thought Lincoln stopped him from trying to take his Dom power" Inuyasha added. "But what would Daolon Wong want with Santa?" Sango asked. "I can tell it's not about the coal. He probably wants to ruin Christmas" Lincoln guessed. "That's sounds awful. Why would this Daolon Wong want to ruin Christmas?" Fluttershy asked. "Daolon Wong excaped prison and must be trying to take Santa Clause's good Chi" Miroku guessed. "What is Chi, exactly?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's a mythical essense, a type of magic that can be used for good or evil" Sunset Shimmer explained. "Yes, and it's also a universal life force that can contain Yin and Yang. Dark and Light" Miroku added. "So, where is he then?" Kagome asked. "Well, this Wong character vanish with the big Chi's house and all that. We can't get the beat on their whereabouts" Elvin told. "Heh, I know a way we can get to the North Pole. No problem" Inuyasha spoke up. "Yes, but we also need a locator spell requiring something from Santa Clause" Myoga told. "All his gear is up at the pole, including an empty sleigh and toys that won't get delivered tonight if we don't act quickly" Elvin informed. "But what about the rest of the party?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Don't worry, Pinkie Pie. My family will deal with it and the guests" Lincoln told. "But how do we get to the North Pole to save Christmas?" Shippo asked as Elvin used his magic to teleport them all to the North Pole.

Seconds later, Lincoln, Inuyasha's group, The Rainbooms and Elvin all arrived in the middle of Santa's workshop. "Woah, so this is where Santa and his elves make the gifts" Lincoln spoke. "Tell me it's the rescue team" One of the elves said. "Check" Elvin said. "Thank goodness you're here. Mrs. Clause phone from the Bahamas and we had to make it like everything was okay, so she wouldn't worry" The second elf mentioned. "Okay, calm down. I help Myoga with the ingredients" Miroku volunteered as Totosai and Krampus came in. "Hey, Totosai! Krampus!" Lincoln called over. "Oh, hi children" Totosai greeted. "Totosai, Myoga. Thank goodness" Krampus spoke. "Krampus. I thought as much" Totosai responded. "Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Rainbooms, this Krampus, the demonic spirit of Christmas" Lincoln introduced. "Yeah, He helped us out once during our Oni mask hunt" Shippo added. "So, what brings you both here?" Kagome asked. "I called Totosai and told him Santa Clause was kidnapped" Krampus explained. "Yes, but I didn't expect it to be Daolon Wong, though" Totosai told. "Excellent. Miroku, you may help your friends and Master Inuyasha. Totosai, Krampus and I will deal with the ingredients" Myoga told. "Okay, enough chit-chat. Santa Clause needs us, and we must save Christmas. I've seen to many things that could mean trouble for the world and I won't let it happen on Christmas" Lincoln said. "So, what do you suggest we do?" Applejack asked. "Guys, even with the Rainbooms, we need back up. And I know just who. But I'll need the Rainbooms just in case" Lincoln planned.

Moments later in Heatherfield, W.I.T.C.H. was celebrating a holiday party when they noticed Lincoln and the Rainbooms. "Lincoln, what are doing, here?" Will asked as they noticed Elvin. "And is that an elf with you?" Irma asked. "No time to explain. We got a rescue to do and the Rainbooms need you as much as I do" Lincoln informed. "So, are up for a magical rescue" Rainbow Dash asked. "Count us in" Hay Lin agreed as Elvin teleported them to Horseland to pick up Sarah and to Royal Woods to find Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile, Santa Clause noticed his house was in the barrier on a snowy cliff when he saw Daolon Wong appear. "Forces of darkness, spring forth. And pierce the veil of elf magic!" Daolon Wong ordered as a bird shaped darkness flew towards Santa's house. "Oh, dear" Santa spoke as the darkness landed on the elf magic veil and turned it into a flock of pigeons. "Strange friend, your desire for cheese will not prevail against good" Santa said. "Chi, not cheese!" Daolon Wong corrected as his magic failed to penetrate the veil. "There must be a weak spot" Daolon Wong said as he noticed the chimney. "Of course," Daolon Wong said evily.

Back at Santa's workshop, Lincoln, Sarah and Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru get prepared in case of a battle while the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. all help Santa's elves with the gifts. "Keep it moving. Keep it moving. Santa will return soon. Ready?" The second elf asked with Myoga, Totosai and Krampus working on the locator spell. "Okay, we need an egg of a sparrow" Myoga started as and elf handed them a sparrow egg. "Siliva of an eel" Totosai continued. "Foam of goat milk" Krampus added checking the goat milk. "Not foamy enough. And we need snake tails" Krampus said as he opened a can fake snakes. "From real snakes" Myoga, Totosai and Krampus all said. "Oops. Force of habit" An elf mentioned. "If you want to help us find Santa Clause, bring us a personal item" Totosai told. "Will these do?" Another elf asked giving them Santa's pajamas. "Ah, perfect" Myoga said. "We'll go find Santa once the locator spell is ready" Miroku said. "How come you guys can't deliver the presents?" Shippo asked. "Tradition. We need Reindeer, a sleigh and a Santa" Elvin informed. "Maybe we can find someone to fill in for Santa" Sango said. "It takes a very big man to fill a big man's shoes" The second elf mentioned. "Maybe we don't need that. What if instead we go with someone with strong magic?" Lincoln asked as he caught the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H.'s attention. "Oh no" Sunset Shimmer and Will both respond.

Meanwhile at the barrier, Santa peeked outside to see if the cost is clear when he noticed Daolon Wong come down from the chimney then started using his dark chi magic to make shadow realm demons trap Santa.

Back at Santa's workshop, The Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. were being prepared for filling in for Santa. "I have a really bad feeling about this" Taranee spoke. "So, do I. This is highly regular" The second elf agreed. "And so is Christmas when presents are not under the Christmas trees" Kagome said with Myoga, Totosai and Krampus chanting. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Myoga, Totosai and Krampus all chanted as the underwear of Santa come to life. "We have underwear on the move" Elvin said as the moving underwear pointed to somewhere on the magic visor. "The Himalayas!" Myoga, Totosai and Krampus all responded. "Are you sure you'll both be okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't worry. The girls and I will help with the delivering" Shippo volunteered with Lincoln helping Inuyasha's group. "Operation: Save Santa and Christmas is a go" Lincoln called as Elvin teleported him and Inuyasha's group. "Alright. Gaurdians Unite!" Will shouted as she, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin transformed. "Water!" Irma started. "Fire!" Taranee added. "Earth!" Corneilia continued. "Air!" Hay Lin joined in. "Quintessence!" Will finished as they finished. "Oh! It's our turn, come on!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "You're right, Pinkie. Rainbooms, let's pony up!" Rainbow Dash said as the Rainbooms held their geodes and transformed as well. "Okay, now we're all ready" Sunset Shimmer said. "Don't forget the nice list" The second elf said handing Shippo the nice list. "So, how do we make these Reindeer move?" Corneilia asked. "Allow me please" Fluttershy volunteered. "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Pranser, on Vicksin!" Fluttershy told as the Reindeer pulled the sleigh out of the parking and towards the sky. "On Donner, on Comet, on Cupid, on Blitzen!" Irma shouted as they left to deliver presents.

Later, at the Himalayas, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru along with Elvin all arrived on top of the barrier. "How are gonna get closer?" Miroki asked. "Elf magic can't get pass the forcefield" Elvin doubted. "This could be Dark Chi magic. I can feel it" Kagome spoke. "But how do we destroy this thing?" Sarah asked as Inuyasha held Tessaiga. "Leave it to me and Tessaiga!" Inuyasha answered with Tessaiga's blade red.

Moments later, Shippo, the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. were delivering presents quietly. "So, this is what it's like to be Santa Clause" Will spoke. "I just hope that we'll get it done in time" Rarity said. "Then we better, get deliverin' and sparin' Santa the trouble" Applejack told. "You might have a good point there, Applejack. Shippo, Spike, to the next house!" Twilight Sparkle told. "You got it!" Shippo and Spike both said as they continued with the presents.

Back at the Himalayas, Inuyasha was about to use Red Tessaiga on the barrier. _"WIND SCAR!"_ Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar destroyed the barrier while Santa was tied up. "Please, think of the children!" Santa begged. "Ah, you plead is fruidless, for my soul dear Cringle is a black as coal" Daolon Wong darkly spoke about to absorb Santa's Chi. "Chi, be mine!" Daolon Wong said as Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru fell through the roof. "Santa Clause!" Lincoln and Inuyasha's group all gasped. "Rescue team, sir" Elvin said as Miroku tried but failed to catch Daolon Wong and got Santa out of his house. "Sorry about that, Santa" Miroku apologized. "No more, dark barrier!" Santa chuckled seeing the barrier gone while his belt buckle shined a golden light.

Meanwhile with the deliveries, Shippo, the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. continued going to different houses. "Okay Shippo, who's next?" Rainbow Dash asked as Shippo lost the list. "Oops, I just lost the nice list. Sorry" Shippo apologized. "Not your fault" Will accepted as the Reindeer saw the light and guide everyone towards it.

Back at Santa's house, Lincoln, Sarah, Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru came out also. "Let's get you home sir" Elvin said when he was turned to stone by Daolon Wong. "Elf or garden gnome?" Daolon Wong asked as he made the snowmen come to life. "Looks like we're going to have to fight" Sango responded. "Attack!" Daolon Wong commanded as the evil snowmen attack. "Let's do this!" Miroku said as he, Sango, Kagome, Sarah and Kirara fight back while the snowmen grabbed Santa. "Hey, you leave Santa alone!" Lincoln ordered as he, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tried to save Santa. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as the Hiraikotsu hit a snowman, but another was about to attack her. "Hold on Sango!" Miroku said trying to save Sango, when Kirara swatted away the snowman's head and destroyed the rest of its body. "Are you okay, Sango?" Miroku asked. "Yes, thank you, Miroku. And you too, Kirara" Sango thanked while Myoga, Totosai and Krampus were fighting off Daolon Wong. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Myoga, Totosai and Krampus chanted. "Mistletoe" Myoga said. "AH!" Daolon Wong screamed while seeing no mistletoe. "Made you look!" Totosai shouted slamming his hammer on the roof with snow landing and covering Daolon Wong. "Nice surprise attack, you guys" Sarah responded as she and Kagome ducked making two snowmen destroy eachother. "Raar!" Kirara roared throwing a snowman at another destroying them while one threw snowflake shurikens at Lincoln. "Uh-oh!" Lincoln said as he used his Energy Dom to destroy the shurikens, then Kirara saved him from two of the snowmen. "Thanks, Kirara" Lincoln thanked as Kirara flew him towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when Daolon Wong pushed Myoga, Totosai and Krampus back. "This could be a problem" Krampus said as they are surrounded. "Watch as angels lose their…" Daolon Wong said as he noticed Shippo, the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. arriving. "Deck your halls, Daolon Wong!" Sunset Shimmer shouted as the Reindeer made Daolon Wong into the snow. "Oh, great snow angel" Irma said as the Daolon Wong's dark chi magic faded while the snowmen turn back to normal and the elves were brought back from stone.

"Now to take care of you!" Inuyasha said as he and Lincoln faced Daolon Wong. "Bah Humbug!" Daolon Wong said trying to escape. "This is for those on Christmas we protect! _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Backlash Wave was trying to penetrate Daolon Wong's magic. "Save some room for Inuyasha, because I too feel the same way!" Lincoln determined as he added his Energy Dom to the Backlash Wave. "Wait, the Heart of Kandrakar's glowing brighter than usual" Will noticed as the Heart of Kandrakar along with W.I.T.C.H.'s powers shot energy toward the Backlash Wave. "What's going on with our geodes?" Rainbow Dash asked with the Rainbooms geodes glowing while shaking. "I don't know. All the sudden they're glowin' and shakin'!" Applejack observed confused. "They're trying to reach the Backlash Wave!" Twilight Sparkle answered as the Rainbooms' geodes fired magic beams too. "Tenseiga! Do you wish to stop Daolon Wong and save Christmas?" Sesshomaru asked while remembering his father's words. " _Have you someone to protect?_ " Inu no taisho asked in Sesshomaru's mind. "I, Sesshomaru have 'no one' to protect! _DRAGON STRIKE!_ " Sesshomaru shouted as Tenseiga unleashed the Dragon Strike along with the geodes and W.I.T.C.H.'s magic combined with the Backlash Wave, making even stronger than before. "What?!" Daolon Wong asked as the boosted Backlash Wave started to dissipate his body. "No, impossible! No!" Daolon Wong cried as he was destroyed. "It worked" Inuyasha brethened. "Daolon Wong is destroyed" Lincoln responded as Santa Clause walk towards the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. "Your sleigh, Santa Clause" Sunset Shimmer spoke. "Should I need assistance in the future, I hope you fine services will be available, my dears" Santa said. "We'd be honored" The Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. both accepted. "So, you're the great Santa Clause" Shippo smiled happily. "Whee!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "Santa, I didn't care about the presents the whole time because just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I used my Dom powers into a weapon meant to protect others around and the rest of the world" Lincoln told. "Splendid, Lincoln Loud! Thank you everyone" Santa thanked as he read his Nice list. "Oh, only three stops. Oh dear, we must boogie" Santa suggested as he and his Reindeer all left to deliver the remaining presents.

Later that night, Lincoln, Sarah, Inuyasha's group, Sesshomaru and the Rainbooms were back at the Loud House with everyone else at the party. "So, Kagome, who is this surprise guest?" Lincoln asked. "They're right behind you" Kagome answered as Lincoln turned and saw Koga and Ayame with Bobby and Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie Anne? You're the guest?" Lincoln asked when Ronnie Anne hugged him. "Duh. Kagome called me and invited us, and my mom said it was okay. Besides, I really missed you" Ronnie Anne explained. "I've wanted to spend time with the Rainbooms just like the rest of my sisters and all we've been doing was talking with an old demon half Rin's height!" Lola complained. "And talking, and talking, and talking. I had such a headache" Jaken groaned in pain. "Come on, girls, be grateful. We brought your brother and your cousin and the Rainbooms back here, so let's enjoy this party to honor this Holiday" Miroku suggested. "Yes, and not to mention Lincoln planned to have the Rainbooms and W.I. fill in for Santa Clause. The real actual Santa Clause" Sango added. "I know, Sango. And I'm so proud of him as much as they are" Rita spoke. "Hey Louds, look what we've got for ya" Rainbow Dash said as the Rainbooms each gave each of the Loud Sisters their gifts. "Yay! Thank you, Rainbooms, thank you, Lincoln!" The Loud Sisters thanked. "You're welcome, guys" Lincoln accepted with Sunset Shimmer and Kagome holding cameras. "Okay, Lincoln, a little bit closer to Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne, you do the same" Sunset Shimmer told as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne move closer together. "Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, mistletoe!" Kagome and Sunset called out as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne noticed the mistletoe above them. "Oh no" Lincoln responded embarrassed. "Just pucker up, Lame-o" Ronnie Anne told. "Say cheese…woah!" Kagome told when she almost fell when Inuyasha caught her. "Thank you, Inuyasha" Kagome thanked. "Kagome, this is for you" Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a present which is revealed to be a picture of them together. "Oh Inuyasha. I love it" Kagome responded hugging Inuyasha. "Hey, come on. It's picture time!" Shippo said as everypne came together for the picture. "Merry Christmas!" Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Sarah, Inuyasha and Kagome all shouted when their Christmas picture was taken as they celebrate Christmas.

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_

 _Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumona bokura ha doko ni itai?_

 _Ari no mama LET'S GO AND TRY  
Susume yo shime ha ONE WAY  
Aru ga mama DO IT! READY?  
Saigo ha negai ni todokunda_

 _BRAND-NEW WORLD  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi ha tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
BRAND-NEW MIND  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Ima da minu sekai he saa hashire_


	25. Chp 25: Brotherhood of the Tofu

25:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future begins now." Inuyasha narrated. "As we ran into a mysterious boy named Yugo, we meet his heroic team called the Brotherhood of the Tofu. Then they introduce us to Yugo and his Dragon but blood brother: Adamai introduce us to their dragon alley named Phareys who knew about Yugo having something in common with Inuyasha and his father." Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family as a new day awaits" Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered) ** __**

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara) ** __**

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon) ** __**

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia, then W.I.T.C.H. appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him) ** __**

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman and The Rainbooms (The Equestria Girls) glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form) ** __**

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Cleome behind Sesshomaru) ** __**

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared) ** __**

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned) ** __**

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds) ** __**

 ** _Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o_**

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara and the Rainbooms appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper, the Rainbooms and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

On a beautiful winter night, things in Royal Woods were peaceful when suddenly a large shadow flew over the neighborhood. "I must find it. It must be here" The shadow spoke as it revealed to be Pharyes the dragon. "Master Totosai spoke of Inuyasha and descendant here in Royal Woods" Pharyes said as he noticed the Loud House. "That is, it. There is the house where Master Inuyasha and descendant live in. I shall inform both Master Totosai and King Yugo" Pharyes said as he flew off into the night sky.

The next day, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were at Horseland making a discussion. "People in the county said they saw a large shadow?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, a lot of people in my neighborhood saw just like I did" Sarah spoke. "Seriously? The same happened at our neighborhoods too" Molly joined in. "But what does it look?" Kagome asked. "Some of the neighbors said the shadow they saw last night looked like a dragon" Alma mentioned. "Did you just say dragon?" Lincoln asked. "You know come to think of it, I heard on the news that this shadow was heading towards Royal Woods last night" Noni mentioned. "But aren't dragons a myth?" Lincoln asked. "Try asking someone that in the Feudal Era" Sango answered. "How can a dragon just come and go like that?" Inuyasha asked. "We don't know yet. I saw it just leave when I was woken up and must flew away because it probably sensed the powers must have inherited from Kagome" Sarah mentioned. "Okay then. Sarah, you and your friends should keep an eye on eachother and your horses while we go find an answer" Miroku suggested. "Okay, I will. Just be careful." Sarah told.

Moments later, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group went searching the wilderness near Horseland when they stopped at the waterfall. "Kagome, do you have to make us stop for those things?" Inuyasha asked inpatiently. "Come on, it's not like I brought a pair of shoes that can resist being repaired" Kagome argued fixing her shoes. "There. Finished" Kagome said fixing. "Is something bothering you, Lincoln?" Shippo asked. "To tell you guys the truth, my sisters and I have been hearing about even their friends seeing the shadow of a dragon last night. I even heard from Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach" Lincoln mentioned. Lucy told me that she called her boyfriend: Rocky, Rusty's little brother saw that dragon shadow too" Shippo added. "You know it's pretty strange that this shadow sounded like it kept moving around for some reason. If it travels too much, it could cause a panic" Miroku worried. "Let's just hope this 'dragon' they all mentioned is just here for a reason. Despite their appearances, dragons have a strong role in the Chinese Zodiac as much as the four Sacred Winds animals. Not to mention they are animals themselves and have important reasons to do these things" Sango informed as Inuyasha noticed something heading their way. "Look out, Kagome!" Inuyasha alerted as he saved Kagome and Lincoln from what appears to be a lightning arrow. "That was close" Miroku spoke. "But it looks like an arrow Cleome once fired at Sesshomaru. Where did ths one come from?" Sango asked as they saw it was Elely and Flopin. "Oh man, Flopin. You missed him!" Elely spoke. "It's okay. He's just smaller than the demons known to mom and dad" Flopin told. "Those are the ones who just attack us?" Sango asked. "But they're just little kids" Miroku observed. "What do you kids think you're doing?!" Inuyasha asked. "Well, unlike my brother here, I'm trying to see if I can fight someone like you" Elely said as she ran up to Inuyasha but punched her back to Flopin's side. "Wait, we didn't mean to attack you" Flopin said for a minute. "If you have a reason, you'll answer me now!" Inuyasha told as he ran towards them with Tessaiga. "Oh yeah?" Elely asked as Inuyasha punched and bashed their heads. "Ow!" Elely and Flopin cried. "Hey, go easy on them" Lincoln told as a blue portal appeared. "Is that a portal?" Sango asked. "But where is it coming from?" Shippo asked as the one who came out of it was Yugo the Eliatrope. "Flopin, Elely, stop. They're not evil and they're not a threat" Yugo told as Percedel, Evangelyne, Amalia, Ruel and Adamai all arrived.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. "Sorry. I'm Yugo the Eliatrope. This is Percedel…" Yugo introduced. "Hey there, of all Iops, I'm Percedel. But you can call me Dally" Percedel spoke. "Evangelyne the Cra…" Yugo moved on. "My name is Evangelyne. You're more than welcome to call me Eva. I'm Dally's wife" Eva picked off. "Princess Amalia Sharem Sharm…" Yugo continued. "You can just call me Amalia. Don't be fooled by my title and role. I'm quite a fighter myself" Amalia told. "My good friend, Ruel Stroud" Yugo added. "My name's Ruel Stroud. I had a long career back in my day. Here's my trusty lad: Junior" Ruel joined in with Junior beside him. "And this is my brother: Adamai" Yugo ended. "Hi, you can call me Adamai. I'm Yugo's brother" Adamai finished. "You all must be Lincoln Loud and Inuyasha's group, right?" Yugo asked. "How did you know who we are?" Lincoln asked as Pharies appeared from behind. "It's a dragon!" Shippo responded. "That must be the dragon that everybody mentioned" Miroku noticed. "That dragon was the shadow that flew over Royal Woods?" Sango asked. "My name is Pharies. Pharies the Mighty" Pharies introduced. "Pharies?" Kagome asked. "Listen here, dragon. If you're peaceful, then you shouldn't be flying around at night scarring people" Inuyasha said as Myoga cam from his shoulder. "Wait, Master Inuyasha. Let me do the talking. Pharies the Mighty. Is that you Pharies the Mighty. It's me, Myoga. Don't you recognize me?" Myoga identified. "Myoga knows Pharies?" Sango asked. "So, it is you Myoga, the Flea. Is this lad named Inuyasha?" Pharies asked. "Yes, Master Inuyasha and young Lincoln Loud are not your enemies" Myoga told. "Well, explain everything if you let us" Eva said as the explanation began.

After the explanation, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group understood everything, even Yugo and Adamai being kings of the Eliatropes and their dragon brethren. "That's a lot of pretty impressive adventures you had" Miroku complimented. "Well, that's nothing compared from you told us" Amalia said. "Again, I apologize if I have been causing a panic" Pharies apologized. "And we're sorry if our kids, Elely and Flopin caused you trouble" Eva apologized. "Kids, say you're sorry" Dally told. "We're sorry" Elely and Flopin said together. "It's quite alright" Kagome accepted. "So, what are you doing here anyway, Myoga?" Lincoln asked. "Well, you see Lincoln, Pharies is an old friend of me and Totosai, only he's from another dimension: The Krosmoz" Myoga answered. "Totosai said you would be here in America" Ruel mentioned. "Why would Totosai tell you that?" Inuyasha asked. "Because, I, Pharies knew your father. Toga the Inu no Taisho. The Great Dog Demon who saved us dragons and Eliatropes once" Pharies revealed. "Inuyasha's father: Toga? You mean my Japanese ancestor?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, according to Pharies, The Great Dog Demon saved us after our planets we Eliatropes and Dragons once lived in was destroyed" Adamai said. "All because of Quilby. He started the whole and betrayed us all" Yugo added in a dark and hurt tone. "What did this Quilby they mentioned earlier have to do with my father?" Inuyasha asked. "You see Inuyasha, 700 years ago, Quilby betrayed his fellow Eliatropes and the dragons, even his dear dragon sister Shinoneme along with King Yugo and King Adamai. Quilby was even responsible for the deaths of most of the Eliatrope childrens' parents. Thankfully, when he crossed through, your father stepped in and stop Quilby. He even got help from Yugo and Pharies" Myoga explained remembering Toga stopping Quilby. "Naturally, your father succeeded with Yugo and Pharies' help and Pharies and any other dragon who survived were all grateful as Yugo was" Myoga added. "Thank goodness that was over" Kagome responded. "And Pharies told us that The Great Dog Demon had something to do with the Eliacube and the six Eliatrope Dofus" Yugo mentioned. "Not to mention my kingdom's Tree of Life" Amalia added. "All of that's quite simple. Their creations all have a connection to Inuyasha's father" Myoga said. "Let me guess: My ancestor used a fang to make the Eliacube, the six Eliatrope Dofus and the Tree of Harmony. Right?" Lincoln asked. "That's right my boy. You caught on quick" Myoga complimented. "I know it too well about when we met the Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H. and the B.F.F.L. There magic connects to my ancestor who was also Inuyasha's father" Lincoln remembered. "So, where you when it happened Myoga?" Yugo asked. "Well… you see" Myoga started. "He went off in hiding until the whole thing was over" Inuyasha interrupted suspiciously. "I was observing everything from a safe distance" Myoga denied. "That's not how Pharies remembered that. Myoga ran away from the danger, yet was clearly observant" Pharies said. "Pharies, you're not helping. And not in front of the children" Myoga whispered. "I'm just pointing things out" Pharies chuckled as Lincoln, Yugo, Adamai, Elely and Flopin laughed.

"So, Yugo, now that you told me why you're here, is it okay if we become friends?" Lincoln asked. "Sure. Any friend of Pharies' old friend Myoga is a friend of mine" Yugo accepted as they shook hands. "So, you're going back into your dimension?" Miroku asked. "That's right, young monk. The World of Twelve needs us more than Earth does" Ruel mentioned. "Isn't that the truth" Sango spoke. "I bet what you guys saw was scary" Shippo said. "One last thing, Master Inuyasha" Pharies spoke up bowing a bit. "What's that?" Inuyasha asked. "To test your strength. Pharies remembers Tessaiga as much as your heroic father: Toga, the Dog Demon savior" Pharies answered. "Well, alright. Don't say I didn't warn ya. Let's see how mighty you are as they say!" Inuyasha accepted as he drew Tessaiga. "Hey Kagome, can Yugo and I join in, please?" Lincoln begged. "Okay then. Just be careful" Kagome told. "I call Inuyasha!" Lincoln volunteered. "And I call Pharies!" Yugo added helping Pharies test Lincoln and Inuyasha's strength.

 _Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo_

 _Misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
Kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
Egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
Matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo_

 _Anata no koto wo omou  
Sore dake de kokoro ga  
Tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
Hakanai omoi zutto  
Donna toki demo negau yo  
Anata ni todoku you ni to... _


	26. Chp 26: Juniper Lee and the Dragons

26:

 _"It all started with Inu no Taisho and the Sacred Tree." Kagome narrated. "Fighting and searching for our dreams." Inuyasha narrated. "Our descendants: Lincoln Loud along with his ten different age sisters and cousins learn from the morals of 2017 and the Feudal Era." Kagome narrated. "Another new hope, a bright future begins now." Inuyasha narrated. "As we came across the Royal Woods junkyard, we met a girl named Juniper Lee, who kidnaps Lincoln to save him and his sisters from a demon named Drago who is Shendu's son." Kagome narrated. "The legacy of my father and many others guides us." Inuyasha narrated. "Join us, Lincoln and our family as a new day awaits" Kagome added. "Loud House Feudal Fairytail: Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha both narrated._

 ** _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau_**

(Tears land on the Shikon Jewel) ** _  
_** ** _Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
_**(Kagome appears sad, then Kikyo was shown standing and Inuyasha swung Tessaiga as a glass of light shattered)

 ** _Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru_**

(Inuyasha was facing left concerned with images of the Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman above him) (Miroku, Sango and Shippo dodge attacks while riding Kirara)

 ** _Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_**

(The Ancients face a grave concerned, then the B.F.F.L. were shown fighting Simon)

 ** _Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru_**

(Images of Yugo the Eliatrope along with Percedal, Ruel, Evangelene and Amalia, then W.I.T.C.H. appeared) (An image of Naraku evilly smiling, then Kohaku on one knee with Sango's image behind him)

 ** _Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru'  
_** (Kohaku having a light in his neck, with an image of a concerned Leni Loud) (Leni Loud, Sango and Kirara ran after Kohaku) ** _  
_** ** _Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi_**

(The Loud Siblings, Sarah Whitney, Juniper Lee and Sabrina Spellman and The Rainbooms (The Equestria Girls) glaring or concerned facing every direction) (Inuyasha faces Kagome in his Yokai Form)

 ** _Anata ni wa kitto mieteta_**

(Lori paired with Bobby with Clyde next to them, Lincoln with Ronnie Anne face to face, then Cleome behind Sesshomaru)

 ** _Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to*  
_**(A Jewel Shard is grabbed by Kagome standing on a rock, then Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka appeared before Kikyo appeared)

 ** _Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_**

 ** _Yume ni todoke ai no honoo_**

(Inuyasha points Diamond Tessaiga to the right as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized) ** _  
Yurayura shinkirou koete  
_** (Seasons change with Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah and Sabrina looking concerned)

 ** _Sora ni wa hikari_**

 ** _Daichi ni mizu o_**

(Inuyasha uses the Adamant Barrage, shooting a shower of sharpen diamonds)

Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o

(The Adamant Barrage hits Drago, Simon and Shendu) ** _  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
_** (The Loud House, Horseland, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's remains (grave) rapidly pass by, followed by flying feathers) (Images of Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara and the Rainbooms appear in the sky)

 ** _Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite._**

(Inuyasha, Kagome, the Loud Siblings, Sarah, Juniper, the Rainbooms and Sabrina along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all standing on a rock looking at the Geographic view)

(Rin patiently looks at the night sky with Jaken and A-Un sleeping)

On an afternoon on a day of New Years Eve weekend, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were at the Royal Woods Junkyard. "Well, this is a weird way to spend New Years Eve. Then again, what am I saying" Lincoln spoke. "Miroku, why exactly are we here?" Sango asked. "I sense a demonic aura coming from this junkyard and I can tell the sorce is not friendly" Miroku answered. "It's practicly somewhere around here. I can't believe these cars have been total" Shippo commented. "Sorry we can't have a normal New Years Eve, Lincoln" Kagome apologized. "It's okay, Kagome. Besides, it's great after meeting The Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H., the B.F.F.L. and the Brotherhood of the Tofu all in two to three weeks" Lincoln shrugged as Inuyasha stopped. "It's this scent. A close by one" Inuyasha sniffed as he noticed Lana and Lola. "Wow, I can't believe Miroku would find something demon related here" Lana spoke. "Lana and Lola? What are you guys doing away from home?" Lincoln asked with disbelief. "Easy. I persuaded Lola and we tracked you guys here" Lana answered. "But why did you two come alone then?" Sango asked. "We didn't" Lana and Lola both said as Sunset Shimmer, Applejack and Rarity came out of hiding. "Sunset Shimmer? Applejack? Rarity? What are you guys doing?" Lincoln asked. "To tell you the truth, we got a call from Lana Loud and she told us to follow you guys you guys here" Applejack spoke honestly. "And I was in the middle of preparing Lincoln's New Years Eve kimono when I got the same call. Apparently, these two sisters of yours need someone to watch them" Rarity added. "And that's where came in and then we reached the junkyard and found you. So, what are you doing here?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "I felt some demonic aura here in the junkyard. It feels like something is just waiting to come here. And now, it's suddenly starting to get closer" Miroku explained as Tessaiga started rattling. "Tessaiga?" Inuyasha asked. "Hey, Tessaiga's starting to rattle again" Shippo observed. "Yeah, and so are our geodes" Sunset Shimmer added with her, Applejack and Rarity's geodes rattling also. "What's with the light show right there?" Lana asked as they all saw a teenage girl with a pink hair stripe suddenly appeared. "Who is that?" Sango asked. "I don't know but there's something strange about her" Miroku said as the girl approached.

"Excuse me, you should not be here. Before you ask, this is an emergency. Lincoln Loud has to get away from here pronto!" The girl spoke worriedly. "What are talking about? And how do you know my name?" Lincoln asked. "Who are you and what do you want with Lincoln?" Inuyasha blocking the girl. "Not me. Him!" The girl alerted as they all saw a shadow. "That's where the demonic aura is coming from. And it also connects to dark chi" Miroku sensed as the demon shadow roared. "You were right about the demonic aura thing, Miroku" Lincoln said as he shot the shadow with his Energy Dom. "He won't stay down for long. Come on!" The girl told grabbing Lincoln's hand. "He's not going anywhere!" Inuyasha refused pulling out Tessaiga. "Don't say I didn't warn you" The girl said ready to fight Inuyasha. "Well, you're gonna answer me one way or another" Inuyasha said trying to hit the girl with Tessaiga. "Suit yourself" The girl reacted fighting back Inuyasha. "Cool, she knows martial arts" Lana admired. "Why the hay are our geodes acting funny?" Applejack asked as the girl got passed Inuyasha and made herself and Lincoln disappear with green smoke. "This is good Chi" Miroku spoke. "Inuyasha, she kidnapped Lincoln" Kagome alerted. "Don't worry, I'll find him by his scent. You guys keep his sisters safe!" Inuyasha ordered as his group followed Lincoln.

Moments later, the girl was carrying Lincoln while she's running. "Okay seriously, why did you just kidnap me?!" Lincoln asked as the girl stopped. "Look, I'm sorry. But I did this for your sake. And I too have magic" The girl apologized. "Well, if you know about magic, you should know I'm…" Lincoln started. "An American descendant of The Great Dog Demon. The only boy in the Loud family with ten sisters, a Half-Demon for a Japanese Grandfather from the Feudal Era you call Inuyasha along with his human wife, Preistess Kikyo's reincarnation: Kagome Higurashi born in 1982. And the one boy in Royal Woods in the Loud Family residence who has at least a quarter of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Dog Demon genetics as much as The Great Dog Demon's" The girl mentioned leaving Lincoln in shock. "Wait, so you know about me and the only one of my ancestors from Japan, who saved the world and passed down the torch to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and me? Then, who are you?" Lincoln asked. "The name's Juniper Lee from Orchid Bay. I'm the current Te Xuan Ze and I hold something from the Great Dog Demon, though my family is different from yours." Juniper Lee introduced. "So, if you're from Orchid Bay, on the other side of the United States, how did you get here?" Lincoln asked. "I'll fill you in later" Juniper said as she whistled for a taxi, then they got in when Inuyasha's group followed. "They're getting away!" Shippo shouted. "Don't worry, they won't get far" Inuyasha said as they followed. "It's the demonic aura again and it's coming" Miroku feared as Lincoln has a discussion with Juniper Lee in the taxi.

"So, you used magic to get here?" Lincoln asked. "Hello, do you think I'm an ordinary teenage girl? Besides I'm doing my job as Te Xuan Ze" Juniper Lee mentioned. "What does the Te Xuan Ze do?" Lincoln asked. "In Orchid Bay, my job is to keep monsters and demons, which many people can't see, safe or in line" Juniper Lee answered. "So, you're like a police officer with magic, right?" Lincoln guessed. "Yep. And I knew Inuyasha wouldn't listen while I'm trying to save you and your sisters and cousins as much as him and Kagome" Juniper Lee mentioned. "Save me, Inuyasha, Kagome and my sisters and cousins: Sarah and Sabrina from what?" Lincoln asked as they saw an arm tear through the roof of the taxi, revealing Shendu's son: Drago. "This guy. Shendu's son" Juniper Lee identified. "Please, call me Drago" Drago introduced as the taxi stopped and the driver escaped. "Hey, you two both have magic? Because I sense that resemblance" Drago spoke. "Resemblance this, demon junior!" Juniper said kicking Drago away. "Nice kick. You must be strong to do that" Lincoln complimented. "Being Te Xuan Ze. Helps with martial arts, if you train first" Juniper said as Drago shot fire at them when Juniper got herself and Lincoln out of the way while the taxi was burned. "Thanks" Lincoln thanked. "Man, Drago's as dangerous as Shendu" Lincoln observed. "Well, like father, like son" Juniper said as she shot magic from a stone, which Drago dodged and shot fire again. "Move!" Juniper shouted saving Lincoln when she dropped the stone. "Good job, Juniper" Myoga spoke on Lincoln's shoulder. "Myoga? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked as Drago burned the stone to a crisp. "Fire magic. Does your grandma's magic good" Drago smiled. "The good news is that the one who could beat him is Inuyasha" Lincoln said. "The bad news is that Master Inuyasha is not here yet!" Myoga paniced as he, Lincoln and Juniper ran into a wearhouse. "Myoga, why are you here suddenly?" Lincoln asked. "No time for that right now. We gotta hide" Myoga told as Drago came in while Lincoln, Juniper and Myoga hid. "Well, Juniper and little Loud, we played follow the leader. So, why not hide n' seek?" Drago asked. "You distract him, I'll try to blast him" Lincoln planned. "No, Lincoln, you can't. If Drago harms you, he could use you to lore in master Inuyasha or your sisters. Despite having Dom powers, you and your sisters could end up easy prey" Myoga refused. "Right. So, what do we do?" Lincoln asked as Drago searched around when Juniper kicked him into some metal which Inuyasha's group heard. "Hey, what are you taking Lincoln for?" Inuyasha asked. "She/I have a good reason" Lincoln and Juniper said at once. "Who is this guy?" Shippo asked as Drago faced them. "Ah, Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi. My dad sends his best" Drago said. "Wait, who is father?" Sango asked as Drago shot fire at them. "Ah! I have a pretty good idea who his father is!" Shippo paniced as Inuyasha was once a beam. "Heh, looks like I gotta deal with you!" Inuyasha spoke holding Tessaiga when Drago noticed some crates of fire. "There's nothing more festive than fireworks!" Drago said as he shot fire at the fireworks. "Everybody, stay away from the fireworks! They could explode any minute!" Miroku alerted as the fire grew. "Happy New Year, everyone!" Drago evily laughed when he left. "Come on! Let's get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha shouted as he got his group, Lincoln and Juniper and Myoga out safely when the wearouse exploded. "Thank you, master Inuyasha" Myoga thanked. "What are you doing here Myoga?" Inuyasha asked.

Minutes later, Juniper everything about her and her grandma to Lincoln and Inuyasha's group. "So, you're saying your family fights an invisible world of magic?" Sango asked. "Yes, at least my grandma, my brothers and my dog" Juniper nodded. "I've heard of the Te Xuan Ze. They are warriors who protect the magic prone creatures in Orchid bay and China for many years. I once met Juniper's grandmother" Miroku mentioned. "But what does that have to do with that demon we just saw?" Kagome asked. "You see, Kagome, Inuyasha's father defeated both his father and his aunts and uncles, centuries ago. Each of them was a Demon Sorcerors and the eighth and final demon once met Lincoln and Sarah and raced after them and Ronnie Anne for the Talismans" Myoga explained. "Hey, Kirara and I were there too. That's when Lori's boyfriend: Bobby met Sesshomaru and we all met Krampus" Shippo remembered. "So, Drago came to Royal Woods to seek revenge or something?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, remember this, the only Demon Sorceror you met is Drago's father" Myoga answered. "And what about Juniper? How'd she get involved?" Kagome asked. "I was visiting her grandmother's house when we noticed Drago using a spell that can be used by his father, which unleashed a swarm of his father's dragon minions to patrol and terrorize Orchid Bay, on both humans and creatures of magic alike" Myoga explained. "And my grandmother helped he escape those hungry dragons after she mentioned something called the dragon teeth can be a source of it. Then with the help of Myoga, I escaped while Drago followed me through a veil" Juniper added. "So, you used a veil to escape Drago all the way to Royal Woods?" Lincoln asked. "Why would Drago come after you then?" Inuyasha asked. "He knows about me as the Te Xuan Ze and wants to stop me from getting those descendant from or connected to something once made by the Great Dog Demon, himself, to help me prevent the resurreaction of his father" Juniper answered. "And his father is Shendu" Miroku sneered.

Meanwhile, Lana and Lola were playing in the snow while Sunset Shimmer, Applejack and Rarity were watching them. "You think Inuyasha found the girl who kidnapped Lincoln?" Sunset asked. "I don't know but I hope he's okay. Besides, I wonder what was up with our geodes" Applejack said. "Now that you mentioned it, it is rather strange. They were all rattling along with Tessaiga" Rarity remembered. "Hey, look what I found" Lana called over as they saw a stone plate. "What is it?" Rarity asked as the geodes rattled again. "I don't know I think our geodes don't like it. Not one bit" Applejack said as Lana pressed the stone plate, causing it to rise from the ground. "Lana, why did you press that?" Lola asked. "Well, I figure it works like a button, so I thought I give it a try" Lana answered as it revealed to be a dragon faced rock showing its dragon teeth. "Is that a dragon's face on that rock?" Rarity asked. "And look. It has teeth. Dragon teeth" Lana identified. "Ew! Who would leave behind a rock with actual teeth in it?" Lola asked. "I don't know, but our geodes say that they're full of something called Dark Chi and demonic aura" Sunset Shimmer sensed from her geode. "What do you know? I'm off the scale!" Drago shouted from behind as he ran towards them.

Moments later, Lincoln, Juniper and Inuyasha's group were running through Royal Woods. "Drago's going to use the Dragon Teeth to resurrect his father and I brought Juniper here, so you can help her find them and destroy them by midnight" Myoga spoke. "Why do that by midnight?" Shippo asked. "I left Orchid Bay at sunset, the evening of New Years Eve" Juniper explained. "It's the New Years Eve that signals the arrival of 2018." Lincoln guessed. "Yep. At sunset at Orchid Bay, Drago already casts the Dragon Teeth spell. So, if we don't destroy them by midnight, Shendu will have a big comeback, started with Orchid Bay" Juniper warned. "Wait, the last time I saw Shendu was when he was turned back into a statue while in Lisa's vault. How did he get to Orchid Bay?" Lincoln asked. "Naturally, I had persuaded Lisa to have Shendu delivered to Jasmine Lee's house while you were away at Canterlot High School for a visit" Myoga mentioned. "So, what happened to your grandmother, Juniper?" Sango asked. "My Ah'ma, my dog: Monroe, my brothers and my friend Lyila were taking prisoner back at her house, while Myoga told me to leave. They're going to be Shendu's "welcome back" snack" Juniper informed showing tears. "In fifteen minutes" She added as back in Orchid Bay, Jasmine, Dennis and Ray-Ray Lee along with Monroe and Leila were tied up with a set of Dragon Teeth glowing while Shendu's statue form's eyes glowing.

Minutes later, Lincoln, Juniper and Inuyasha's group arrived at the dragon faced rock. "There it is. That's the Dragon Teeth's demonic aura" Miroku spoke as they noticed the teeth were missing. "We're too late" Shippo observed. "No, we're not. I can still sense those Dragon Teeth" Kagome sensed. "Hey guys, over here!" Lana called over as Lincoln, Juniper and Inuyasha's group saw her, Lola, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack and Rarity all tied up to a tree. "Guys? How'd you all get tied up?" Lincoln asked. "No time to explain. You gotta get rid of those dragon teeth" Sunset Shimmer told. "Oh, I imagine Ms. Shimmer was referring these little choppers" Drago spoke as they saw him hold the dragon teeth. "Drago. The Son of Shendu!" Inuyasha growled as he drew Tessaiga. "Are those the dragon teeth?" Sango asked. "Yes, they are. Looks like Drago found them and tied our friends up" Miroku guessed. "You're taking risk here, are you Drago?" Juniper asked. "Can't go anywhere without my ride" Drago said. "What does he mean?" Shippo asked. "I still got something to open the veil back to Orchid Bay" Juniper mentioned. "Dad's homecoming is just minutes away. And I really don't wanna miss the appetizers" Drago planned. "We can't let him leave" Kagome told. "Open the veil or Lincoln's younger sisters and the colorful ladies get more than just splinters" Drago threatened ashe saw Miroku and Sango along with Kirara about to fly towards the tree. "Fine. Have it your way" Drago said as he shot fire at Lana, Lola and the Rainbooms. "Try to threaten some lives for those teeth. Well not if I take those teeth first! _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar collided with the fire. "Thank you, guys" Lana thanked. "Lincoln, I got an idea. Follow me!" Juniper instructed as they jumped at Drago. "Nobody tries to make a crisp out of my sisters or my friends!" Lincoln shouted as his Energy Dom clashed with Drago's fire. "Nice job, Drago. Too bad it was a surprise attack!" Juniper said as she kicked Drago a bit. "Like old times" Drago said. "Sorry junior. I'm not the type for demons" Juniper refused as continues to hold off Drago. "Thanks for the help, partner" Applejack thanked as she, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Lana and Lola were freed. "Miroku, Sango, those dragon teeth in that dragon demon's hands are evil" Sunset told. "Trust me, you don't know half of it. Now go hide!" Sango ordered as they did so. "A power taste from my bad breath" Drago hissed about to breath fire on Juniper. "Not so fast. Try to stop Toga's American human descendant!" Lincoln shouted as he shot his Energy Dom at Drago. "Save some for me! _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Inuyasha shouted as he swung Diamond Tessaiga, shooting a shower of sharpened diamonds which also stopped Drago's fire and both attacks hit Drago. "Thanks for the help" Juniper thanked. "Hey, you saved me, so I just returned the favor" Lincoln said as Juniper's braclet glowed. "We're almost out of time!" Juniper alerted as there are fireworks exploding in the sky. "You lose. Dad just got his wake-up call" Drago said knowing it's midnight and New Years Day.

A minute later at Orchid Bay, Jasmine, Ray-Ray, Dennis, Monroe and Leila witnessed the thanks to the Dragon Teeth, Shendu was freed from his statue form to his true form. "I live again. Family of either a Half-demon son or descendant or that dead meddlesome Great Dog Demon or the current Te Xuan Ze, no finer way to emerge from a slumber than to a nice cup of revenge" Shendu planned walking towards them.

Back in Royal Woods, Lincoln, Juniper and Inuyasha's group were still fighting Drago when something happened. "Damn you to hell. Damn you Drago!" Inuyasha shouted as his sclera turned deep red, his irises became blue slits with white pupils, jagged purple stripes appeared on the sides of his face, and his fangs and claws lengthened. "Myoga, what's wrong with Inuyasha?" Lincoln asked. "Master Inuyasha's demon side is starting to take over him by the demonic aura from the dragon teeth!" Myoga alerted as Inuyasha transformed into his Yokai Form when Kagome rushed to him. "Kagome!" Lincoln and Juniper cried. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted hugging Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, don't give into it! Please!' Kagome begged in her mind. "K-Kagome" Inuyasha spoke as the embracing retained the stripes, eye markings, and pronounced fangs and claws of his yōkai form, but his eyes remained unchanged, and he retained his self-awareness. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Yeah. Kagome, hold on to me just a bit longer" Inuyasha told as Kagome held him from the back. "Okay" Kagome said. "Say, is he really Shendu's son?" Lincoln asked. "Who, the tooth fairy?" Juniper asked. "I know Shendu had edges for a dragon and demon when I met him, but Draog is more like…" Lincoln teased. "Hah, a gecko with horns and zit?" Juniper joined in as Drago angrily shot fire at them. "Sorry Drago, but Operation: "Stop Drago's father awakening" is a go!" Lincoln denied as he threw the dragon teeth into the fire while along with the Energy Dom, he shot burned the Dragon Teeth into nothing. "No!" Drago responded.

Cut scene at Orchid Bay, Shendu was about to eat Jasmine, Ray-Ray, Dennis, Monroe and Leila when they noticed the Dragon Teeth were melted and destroyed. "No! Not again!" Shendu cried as he went back into his statue prison form. "What just happened?" Ray-Ray asked. "The Dragon Teeth don't get destroyed by themselves" Monroe spoke. "Juniper!" They all said in unison.

Back in Royal Woods, Drago witnessed he had been tricked while holding the ashes of the dragon teeth. "I shall destroy you now and forever!" Drago swore as Inuyasha was about to finish off Drago with Tessaiga covered in turquoise diamonds and shined brightly. "Take this Drago!" Inuyasha growled as the glowing Diamond Tessaiga was above his head as it pulsed twice, collected energy four times and became crystalized while being combined with the Wind Scar. _"ADAMANT WIND SCAR!"_ Inuyasha shouted as the sharpened diamonds cloaked by the Wind Scar swiftly scratched, stabbed and skewered Drago. "Ah!" Drago roared in pain as he fell to the ground unconsciously. "We're safe now, Kagome. And Drago's dragon dad and minons are sealed away again" Inuyasha said as Kagome fainted. "Kagome! Kagome! Hang on! Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as it echoed through the night sky.

A few hours later, while Drago was in a magical prison with his mouth cuffed while he was unconsciously injured back in Orchid Bay, Royal Woods and the rest of the United States celebrate New Years Day and the arrival of 2018. Then at the Loud House, Juniper Lee was about to take the veil home. "Thanks for helping me take down lizard boy and send him to the magical elders to put him in prison. And for helping me save Orchid Bay from the dragon fiasco" Juniper thanked. "Thank you for helping me and Inuyasha save our family and my friends" Lincoln thanked in return as Juniper went through the veil home. "See ya soon, Myoga" Juniper said in 'goodbye' as the veil closed. "Oh, I'm literaly glad your safe. You two should have permission before leaving the house" Lori told. "Okay, fine" Lana and Lola both accepted in defeat. "Seriously dudes, thanks for watch our little sisters. It means a lot" Luna thanked. "It was nothing" Applejack accepted. "I'm just glad it's over and Lincoln likes the kimono I made for him" Rarity mentioned seeing Lincoln wearing an orange version of Inuyasha's kimono in his size. "Thanks again Rarity. Happy New Year, Sunset Shimmer." Lincoln smiled. "Happy New Year to you too, Lincoln. Where's Inuyasha?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Perhaps I can explain. If I know Master Inuyasha, he's probably upset because he couldn't overcome the Dark Chi and demonic aura of the Dragon Teeth" Myoga hinted. "Make sense to me. I can't believe his demonic nature got the best of him. Inuyasha still has ways to go" Shippo commented (in insult). "Exactly!" Myoga agreed as Inuyasha (who heard everything) bash Shippo and Myoga. "Kagome, come outside with me" Inuyasha said.

A moment later, Inuyasha and Kagome are on a branch of the tree on the front yard of the Loud House. "So, how come all this privacy?" Kagome asked. "You must be exusted from the fight and Lincoln almost got burned just by insulting Drago" Inuyasha started. "Inuyasha" Kagome said. "They're right. I still have a long way to go. I'm so sorry. It was my fault that you both almost got burned, and had the worst New Years Day, ever." Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Don't worry. If you hadn't been there, we wouln't have stopped Drago from resurrecting Shendu or we wouldn't even gotten out of the battle alive. Besides, in a weird way, I was happy that is was happening. I was even happy that Lincoln and I were by your side." Kagome mentioned trying to cheer Inuyasha up. "Kagome." Inuyasha said as Kagome snuggled against him while they were happy. 'Me too. I'm glad that you were by my side. I really am, Kagome.' Inuyasha finished in thought as the New Year: 2018 awaits them and Lincoln Loud and their friends.

 _Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo_

Misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
Kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
Egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
Matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo

Anata no koto wo omou  
Sore dake de kokoro ga  
Tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
Hakanai omoi zutto  
Donna toki demo negau yo  
Anata ni todoku you ni to...


End file.
